


Switching Gears

by Psy456



Series: Bike Wars [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe are mostly side or off page but also definity endgame, Chacie and Mitchsen brotp's are my new weakness, F/F, Fluff and Humor, It takes place mostly off the page though, It's still Staubrey at heart, Maybe a little more than brotp, Maybe a slow burn?, but not really?, enemies to lovers if you squint, there may be a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 90,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: Aubrey's just trying to go to spin class, why the hell is this tall brunette in her way?





	1. Feud

**Author's Note:**

> A Staubrey AU that came out of an incredibly random conversation on Discord (that people other than me were having) about how popular bicycles are in some cities and that there can actually be too many for the number of bike racks in some locations. So, I said I wanted to see a bike brawl. May have been intended to be part of Staubrey week as Friends to Enemies, but I’m a lazy writer.
> 
> Thanks as always to Maus for the constant encouragement and beta.
> 
> Special thanks to @aliciameade for giving me the nudge I needed for the title.

~A~

“Hey, that was my spot!”

Aubrey frowned at the brunette who was swinging one incredibly long leg over her bike.

“Pardon?” Taking out one earbud, the other woman looked over the top of her sunglass at Aubrey. “Did you say something?”

“I said, that’s my spot.” Aubrey gestured to the rack. “I was waiting for the other person to leave.” Truthfully she’d lost track of time while checking her phone and hadn’t noticed when the bike she’d been waiting for had left but that still didn’t excuse taking her spot.

“Oh.” The brunette shrugged. “There’s one right there that’s opened up.” She pointed two racks down and pulled out a chain from her backpack.

“Then you use that one, I was here first.” Aubrey couldn’t believe that people still didn’t observe common courtesy. It was just as annoying as when someone pulled into the parking spot she’d been patiently waiting for.

“It’s just a bike rack; we’re all in front of the same building.” Ignoring Aubrey’s scoff she knelt and wrapped the chain around her frame, front tire and the rack. “Nothing worth losing your cool over.”

“I am _not_ losing my cool!” Aubrey insisted, though maybe it was louder than she intended as several other people looked at them as they passed by them on the way into or out of _Stretch It Out_, the dance/yoga/fitness studio that Aubrey visited almost daily.

Staring Aubrey deadass in the eye, the other woman pulled out a lock and fastened it in place. “You should try yoga, might help you unclench a little.”

“**_Unclench_**?!” Aubrey couldn’t _believe_ the audacity of this woman.

“Yeah,” the brunette stood easily, one long finger circling in front of her own face. “You’d be cuter if you didn’t have that pinched expression.” She plucked her sunglasses off and settled them on top of her head. “Though,” her head tilted and her eyes flicked up and down Aubrey’s body. “I kind of like that nose flare you’ve got going on right now.”

Aubrey saw red and by the time she’d blinked it away all she saw was a brunette braid entering the building in front of her.

“Did she just _walk away from me_?” Aubrey stared for another couple seconds until she realized she was making even more of a scene by sitting on her bike and talking to herself. With efficient movements she slipped off the bike and walked it over to the next rack. As if nothing had happened, she locked it up and made her way into the building.

Aubrey spent the entirety of her spin class thinking of what she’d say if she ever saw that smug brunette again. So what if she liked that particular spot, it wasn’t anything unusual for someone to have preferences on things. Sure, it wasn’t like ‘_Cheers’_ and she wasn’t Norm to be greeted by shouts of her name when she pulled up, but she’d been chaining her bike there more often than not, at least four days a week, since she moved to town three years ago.

“Great job, Aubrey!” A cheerful voice called over the music and Aubrey’s eyes snapped to the front of the room where the instructor, Flo, was beaming at her. “That’s the kind of energy I like to see, yes!”

Aubrey looked down and realized she had a death grip on the handles and was powering through whatever the current exercise was. Forcing herself to relax she eased back on the tension, not wanting to wear herself out before the end of class. When it was over, she moved to the next room and stretched out muscles that were definitely more sore than normal.

‘_I am so going to feel this tomorrow_,’ Aubrey thought as she took a shower. ‘_Might have to skip the Friday class_.’

Feeling calmer she changed into a fresh set of bicycle shorts and tank top before heading back out into the late afternoon sunshine. She _certainly_ wasn’t looking around for a certain annoying woman to give her another piece of her mind. Except maybe she wasn’t thinking of where she was going and, moving on autopilot, went to _her_ bike rack and was confused by the fact that hers wasn’t there. In fact, for one brief moment she thought her bike had been stolen before it all came flooding back to her. Moving to her bike, she knelt to remove the chain, starting to wrap it around her seat post before a thought struck her.

It was beyond petty, she definitely recognized that, but still found herself walking back to the… the... _interlopers_ bike. Casually, she wrapped the chain she still held around the frame and the rack. Then, before she could think twice, she snapped her lock around it and stood up, moving quickly back to her own bike and sliding it free of the rack. Pushing it to the road, she took her place on the seat and secured her helmet. Just before she put her earbuds in she heard a loud “What the fuck?” behind her. Unable to resist, she looked over her shoulder.

The brunette was crouched by her bike, tugging at Aubrey’s chain. “What kind of asshole would…” She broke off and looked up, her eyes searching before locking on Aubrey with a furious intensity. Aubrey gave her a smug grin and finished putting in her earbuds as the other woman took a step forward. “Why the fu-”

The rest of it cut off by her music, Aubrey turned her back and gave the bell mounted on her handlebars a jaunty ring before she took off down the street. Her good mood completely restored she headed to her favorite bike shop to replace the chain and lock that had been lost in a very good cause.

When she’d first moved to town a few years ago, it was because she was tired of LA and its constant bustle and rush. She wanted to live somewhere she could slow down and not always feel like she was falling behind just because she wanted to take a breath once in a while. As she’d packed up her tiny apartment that almost cost more than the rental house she was using until she got her own, she decided that she was going to get a bicycle and use it to explore her new home.

In her research she found several shops but had originally dismissed _One for the Road_ because the name made her think of drinking and driving and anywhere that would even vaguely promote that was _obviously_ not a place to be taken seriously. So, once she arrived, she’d started down her meticulously researched list with high hopes. By the time she’d gotten to the bottom of it all of them had been checked off for one of two reasons: They had talked down to her or tried to get her number from the second she’d opened the door. Or both.

One day she had been taking a walk through an as yet unseen part of town when she happened to look up as she was passing a small, unassuming storefront tacked onto the end of the strip mall she’d been perusing. It had lacked all the flash of the shops she’d visited over the past three weeks but the name was definitely familiar: _One for the Road._ Since it couldn’t be any worse than the other dozen places she’d checked out, Aubrey made her way inside.

Beca Mitchell may have been a small package of sarcasm wrapped in flannel but she was extremely knowledgeable about bicycles and delivered her information without any of the condescension or thinly disguised leers that Aubrey had found elsewhere. She’d asked Aubrey her reasons for wanting a bike, where she’d wanted to go with it – merely city streets or if she wanted to also take it into the mountains that weren’t very far away – and began to show her different models based on her answers.

When she’d left she had a new [bike](https://www.marinbikes.com/bikes/2019-pavement-fitness-transit-transit-presidio-4) and her first friend in her new home. Over several return visits to adjust things here and there or pick up a few accessories – like a package rack on the back so she could ride her bike to the store and get more than would fit in her backpack – the two of them had become closer than Aubrey had ever been to anyone in LA. In addition to a platonic ‘date night’ every Friday, they had lunch or dinner at least twice a week – though they usually managed more than that – and that was where Aubrey headed after leaving the fitness studio.

By the time she got to Beca’s shop her mood had continued to improve and she was singing softly under her breath with her music as she pushed her bike through the door. Pausing just inside she turned off her phone and looked around. To the right was a slender Asian woman working over a bike mounted to one of several repair stands along one side of the main room. Two eyes peered around the front tire and blinked at her.

“Hey Est…” Aubrey hesitated, studying her closely. “…Lil…” She trailed off again, clearing her throat awkwardly. “How are you?” It was lame and she knew it, but talking to Beca’s assistant sometimes proved… difficult. She waited for a response but the other woman only stared at her for a moment more before going back to whatever she had been doing before Aubrey walked in.

‘_Must be Lilly today_.’ Aubrey thought to herself as she walked her bike to the back of the store and tucked it behind the counter.

She never quite knew how to react to the mechanic as apparently on any given day she either went by Lilly or Esther and you wouldn’t know which until she talked. Or, rather, if she _didn’t_. Beca had tried to explain it once but Aubrey refused to believe that any story that had someone declaring “_Satan left my body_!” could have any truth to it. It was far more likely that the woman had a split personality, one more outgoing than the other. ‘_Still_,’ she thought as she made her way back to Beca’s office. ‘_Might as well stay on her good side. Just in case_.’

“Anyone home?” Aubrey knocked on the doorframe and leaned against it.

“Hey, Aubrey.” Beca said as she looked up from her computer. “I’m almost ready for lunch, just need a few.”

“No problem.” Aubrey shrugged off her pack and dropped down into the visitor chair tucked into the corner. “I’m also going to need a new chain and lock.”

Beca’s brow lifted. “Really? How did you manage to lose that?”

Aubrey bit her lip. “I wouldn’t say I lost it, exactly. I know where it is.”

“Okay, hold that thought.” Beca held up her hand. “There’s obviously a story but if I don’t get this done Lilly doesn’t get paid on Friday.” Beca looked back down at her laptop. “The last time I was a day late she quit for two weeks and I’m not losing my best repairwoman just before the summer starts.”

Aubrey settled into the chair and crossed her legs. She knew she had about five minutes to come up with anything other than the truth or she was going to be teased mercilessly for the next two years. Except her normally sharp mind wasn’t being cooperative and she still hadn’t come up with any other plausible explanation by the time Beca closed the lid to her laptop and focused back in on Aubrey.

“Alright, spill.”

“There’s nothing to spill.” Aubrey deflected even though she knew it was a lost cause.

“Then why are you touching your throat?” Beca tilted her head. “You only do that when you’re nervous.”

Aubrey yanked her betraying hand down into her lap. “There is nothing to be nervous about.” Which was true, except maybe she knew she’d reacted badly to something minor and stupid and now that she had to explain it, felt even pettier than she knew she’d been earlier.

“Uh huh.” Beca leaned back in her chair. “You know you’re going to tell me and might as well just get it over with.”

Aubrey sighed. “Fine. I locked it around someone else’s bike at the studio.”

“What?” Beca frowned. “Why… would you…?”

“Someone took my spot.” Aubrey muttered and looked away.

“Aubrey Posen you never mumble and whatever you just said was quieter than Lilly on her silent days.” Beca leaned forward again, her tone confidential. “Was she hot?”

“What?!” Aubrey blinked. “Why would you jump to the conclusion that it was a woman?” She realized she was touching her throat again and forced herself to relax.

“Because the only time I’ve seen you anything less than confident was when you were interested in the owner of your studio.” Beca turned around and dug into the mini fridge in her office. When she turned back she had two bottles of beer. “Don’t give me the drinking and riding speech. We’re walking to lunch.”

Aubrey shrugged and took the bottle after Beca had taken off the cap. “I save that for special occasions now. So what? I thought the owner was pretty, sue me.” She took a drink to shut herself up.

Chloe Beale was not only a gorgeous redhead, but also was one of the nicest women Aubrey had ever met and she’d made Aubrey feel welcome the second she’d walked into _Stretch It Out_. She was also beautiful and Aubrey had felt an instant attraction that had, over time, faded as she’d never found the right moment to see if her interest was returned. Either Chloe was greeting people at the front desk, which was never empty, or somewhere else in the studio. She knew Chloe well enough that she felt comfortable greeting her by name if they passed, but it wasn’t like they’d had time to sit down and chat. And Aubrey never quite worked up the nerve to ask her to lunch before she’d decided the moment had passed.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Beca took a sip of her own. “She’s also the only woman I’ve heard you call pretty.” She tilted her head. “I was starting to think I was going to have to start getting the names of women who come into the shop for you but… Maybe I don’t have to.”

“Shut up,” Aubrey laughed despite her annoyance. “I can find my own dates, thank you very much.”

“Did you have your number etched on the chain or something?” Beca grinned behind her bottle before she took another drink of her beer. “Hoping she’ll call you to chew you out… or to do something else with her mou-”

“No!” Aubrey interrupted quickly and shook her head. “It’s… it was just stupid, Beca.”

“Now that you’ve confirmed there _is_ a woman, I have to hear the whole story. You never admit stupid things without a lot more teasing.” She sat back in her chair and waved her hand. “Continue.”

Sighing, Aubrey relented. “I’d gotten to the studio and someone was in my spot.”

“They assign you spots when you join?” Beca frowned. “That’s… weird.”

“They don’t. I just… I just like that particular spot. It’s right up front and usually available when I go.” Aubrey took another drink as a stalling tactic.

“You do sometimes get set in your patterns and ideas about things.” But Beca said it without malice and Aubrey took no offense. “I remember you telling me about how you avoided my shop based on the name and never even looked at the glowing reviews all my customers had left me.”

“Gee you’re so humble,” Aubrey teased.

“I’m the best and that’s why my Dad gave me controlling interest before he went gallivanting off to Europe with his new wife.” Beca lifted one shoulder. “Plus I’ve been working here since I was sixteen, so I know the bikes and make sure to keep up on the new innovations.”

“If you’re the best, why are you in this strip mall instead of in a big building with a big flashy showroom?” It was something Aubrey had wondered before but never got around to asking.

“Because I hate people.” Beca shrugged. “Maybe one day I’ll expand, but until then I’m good with the customers I have right now.” She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t think I’m going to let you distract me with talking about the business, Aubrey.”

“Fine.” Aubrey pursed her lips before continuing. “The person who was in my spot – yes my spot,” she said pointedly when Beca smirked at her, “was getting ready to leave. She was unchaining her bike, so I pulled out my phone to check my email. I was answering my brother’s latest nag to come visit him on his next leave at home and didn’t see them leave. By the time I looked back up a new person was pushing their bike into the rack.”

“How dare.” Beca murmured.

“And I wasn’t expecting it, because _obviously_ I was standing there and waiting – like any polite person with a parking spot – and may have told her to get out of my spot.”

“Woman, confirmed.” Beca said sagely.

“You want the story or you want to make fun of me?” Aubrey snapped.

“Both?” Beca lifted her brows. “Both are good for me.”

“Sorry,” Aubrey shook her head. “I didn’t mean to rip your head off.”

“It’s fine, I’ve got a thick skin. But please, continue.” Beca made a show of drawing an invisible zipper across her lips.

“But she didn’t move and just locked her bike up while staring at me the whole time.” Aubrey frowned when Beca snickered. “It’s rude, Beca.” Aubrey took a drink of her beer, feeling annoyed all over again. “Then she told me to try yoga because it might help me _unclench_.” Aubrey gritted her teeth when Beca almost snorted out the mouthful of beer she’d just taken.

“Is she still alive?” Beca gasped as she finally managed to swallow the liquid instead of spraying it all over her desk.

“Yes, Beca.” Aubrey said tartly before taking a breath and then pausing. Maybe she shouldn’t tell Beca the rest of it; it would only give her more ammunition.

“Surprising. And for that you sacrificed your chain and lock?” When Aubrey remained silent, still considering her options, Beca searched her face. “Oh, that’s not the end of it, is it.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I’m starting to regret how well you know me.” Aubrey picked at the label on her bottle. “You’re not going to believe me if I say it was, are you?”

“Nope,” Beca said cheerfully. “So you might as well tell me now in the safety of my office instead of at lunch. In public.”

Aubrey sighed again. “She said… She told me I’d be cuter if my face wasn’t so pinched, but apparently my nose flares when I’m angry and she kind of liked it.” Aubrey snapped her mouth shut; she hadn’t meant to say that last part. It had no bearing on anything else and now she’d never hear the end of it.

“You know what I got out of that?” Beca said after a moment of silence. “That she thinks you’re cute.”

Aubrey huffed out a breath. “Of course that’s all you heard.”

Beca shrugged. “So, was she cute?”

“I literally saw red, Beca.”

“That… is not an answer, Aubrey. So my assumption here is – yes.” Beca took another drink. “Office or public, Bree.”

“She was taller than me, legs like a giraffe, brunette hair in a braid.” Aubrey said as casually as possible.

“Giraffe, huh?” Beca mused. “What color eyes?”

Aubrey drained the last of her bottle. “No idea, sun was in mine. Are we done? Can we go to lunch now?”

“Sure, Bree.” Beca finished her own beer. “Just as soon as you tell me why you did the thing.”

“I don’t even know,” Aubrey admitted. “I’d blocked it out during the after class stretch and my shower and when I came out I saw her bike in my spot and thought my own had been stolen. Then when I remembered the whole thing – which apparently did wonders for my energy while in class, I might actually hurt tomorrow – I got angry all over again. I had unchained my bike and the stupid thought popped into my head that it’d serve her right if I locked her bike to the rack.” She couldn’t help blushing with her next admission. “So I did.”

“I think that’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you admit and I’m so proud right now.” Beca wiped a fake tear from her eye.

“Shut up.” Aubrey felt her embarrassment begin to fade. “It was dumb, I know it was. But… she just was so…”

“Hot?” Beca offered.

“Infuriating.” Aubrey sneered. “Smug.”

“Hot,” Beca said again, grinning.

“Whatever,” Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“What kind of bike did she have?” Beca asked suddenly.

“What?” Aubrey blinked and frowned. “I don’t know; why do you want to know?”

Beca shrugged. “Professional interest.”

“Well, I don’t remember.” Aubrey said but Beca just stared at her. “Ugh, fine. One of the [Canyons](https://www.canyon.com/en-gb/mountain-bikes/trail-bikes/spectral/spectral-al-6.0/1997.html?dwvar_1997_pv_rahmenfarbe=BK&dwvar_1997_pv_rahmengroesse=XS). I don’t know which because they all look alike.”

“She’s serious about bikes though, those German bikes can cost a pretty penny depending on what model.” Beca mused then made a sour face. “Probably goes to that German Amazon’s shop.”

Sensing the tables were about to be turned in the teasing department, Aubrey kept her face blank. “What was the name of it again? I can never remember.”

“_Das Speed Machine_.” Beca said in her most deadpan voice then rolled her eyes. “Stupid name for a shop. I think she did it just so she could shorten it to _DSM_ and slap their name on every product they sell just to jack up the price.”

“That’s right.” Aubrey nodded. “Does that guy still follow her around and do half her talking for her, like she’s too good to do it herself?”

“Yup,” Beca nodded slowly. “I’ve always wondered about their relationship.”

Aubrey shuddered. “I don’t and don’t you dare put that thought in my head.” She half laughed but smothered it quickly “You know what I think?”

Beca looked at her warily. “Do I want to know?

“_I_ think you have a thing for her.”

Beca shot upright in her chair. “What?! I do not!”

“You stutter and flail whenever she’s around.” Aubrey waited for half a heartbeat. “And stand on your tiptoes.”

Beca gaped at her. “That… that means nothing!”

“You also thought her sweat smelled like cinnamon.” Aubrey pointed out. She’d been waiting for the right moment to use that line and the glee she felt at finally being able to was probably sadistic.

Beca’s eyes widened. “How was I supposed to know there was an elephant ear vendor behind us!”

Aubrey crossed her legs primly. “Because your race ended at an outdoor fair and you had _just_ pointed at it and said you wanted to get one.”

Beca’s mouth worked but nothing came out for several long seconds. Finally she slumped in her chair. “Maybe I just need a taller pair of shoes.” She looked up at Aubrey, one eye closed. “But I do not have a thing for her. She’s not my type.”

“Oh?” Aubrey prompted when Beca didn’t continue. “Tall and smells like cinnamon isn’t your type?”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Beca shook her head. “No – condescending and rude as hell. One day, though, one day I’m going to beat her and it will be glorious.” She sighed and her eyes went distant.

“And I’ll be there cheering you on,” Aubrey agreed as she stood up. “Lunch?”

“Yup.” Beca stood up and pushed her chair in, grabbing both bottles of beer. Detouring behind the counter to recycle them, Beca called out, “Lilly, you’re in charge. Please try not to scare anyone off again?” Without waiting for an answer, knowing one wouldn’t be heard even if it was forthcoming, Beca led the way out of the building.

When they reached the sidewalk, Aubrey pulled her sunglasses back out. “You know, you’re one to talk.” She put her sunglasses on and turned to Beca. “Why do you still call it _One for the Road_ when all it does is make you sound like you advocate drunk driving?”

“Because my dad thought it was funny. Besides, **_you_** vetoed my alternate name idea.” Beca accused as they walked toward the restaurant.

“You can’t name your business _The Cycle-Path _just because you think it’s a funny play on psychopath. Which you are not.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Probably.”

“Buzzkill.” Beca muttered. “Just for that, you get to buy lunch.”

“It was my turn anyway, so nice try.” Aubrey tilted her head back and let the sun warm her face. It was a nice afternoon, the walk was short and she was about to have a great lunch with her best friend.

She _definitely_ was not thinking of a certain, long legged brunette and what she’d say if they crossed paths again in the future.


	2. W.T.F. Just Happened?

~S~

“I’m sorry, you need what?”

Stacie paced in front of Chloe’s desk. “Bolt cutters. Some crazy woman just locked my bike to one of the racks with her chain.” She was still seething over the absolute insanity of it.

She’d walked outside and blinked stupidly at the second chain wrapped above hers. Looking up she’d searched the crowd around her before her eyes locked on the blonde from earlier. Who then had the fucking _nerve_ to smile at her and ring the bell on her handlebars as she rode off.

Stacie could still hear the trill of it in her head and every time it echoed it took on an increasingly mocking edge. Needless to say any zen she’d gotten from her yoga class was rapidly dissipating.

When she’d double checked that the lock was indeed in place and she couldn’t just unwrap the damn thing, she’d stormed back into the building, people parting before her like a wave. She’d made her way straight to Chloe’s office to get the bolt cutters kept on hand for locks left on lockers.

Chloe watched her, confused. “Why would she do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Chlo!” Stacie threw her arms up in the air. “Because she’s fucking nuts?”

“She just… randomly chose you out of the several _dozen_ bikes that are out there at any given moment?” Chloe tried to be neutral but Stacie could hear the amusement layered under it.

“She accused me of ‘taking her spot’.” Stacie stopped and put her hands on her hips. “Like it had her name on it. Said she’d been waiting for whoever had been there to leave, like it’s a parking lot at the mall.” Stacie’s hands shot into the air again. “I didn’t see anyone else in that spot for the three minutes it took me to ride up and get off my bike. Then suddenly this blonde woman who had been on her phone like ten feet away is yelling ‘_That’s my spot_!’”

Chloe twisted her lips like she was trying to keep from laughing. “Oh.”

“That’s it?” Stacie stared at her. “Just ‘**_oh’_**?”

“What else am I supposed to say, Stacie? ‘Let’s track her down and call the law on her?’” She grinned but Stacie was still too pissed off to find it funny.

“Do you think that’d work?” Stacie muttered.

“No.” Chloe said, still showing a complete lack of concern. “But I am tempted to look back through the security footage to find out who has you so riled up.”

“Would you ban her for life?” Stacie resumed her pacing, too agitated to be still.

“Stacie.” Chloe chided.

“You’re too nice a person.” Stacie accused.

“And I don’t want to get a bad reputation now that _Stretch_ has finally become noticed.” Chloe watched her. “Please sit down, you’re making me want to get up and pace with you.”

Grudgingly Stacie took a seat. “One person wouldn’t – “

“One bad review and the whole thing could fall apart,” Chloe interrupted. “You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

Deflating slightly, even though she knew that Chloe was exaggerating on purpose, Stacie slumped in her chair. “No.” The two of them had been best friends since middle school and Stacie would never do anything that could potentially hurt Chloe’s dream.

Chloe had been working non-stop for the past four years to have _Stretch It Out_ become a central point for almost all fitness needs. What started out as a dance studio, with her as the only instructor, had grown to encompass so much more: Spin classes, yoga, aerobics, dancercise – which Stacie still rolled her eyes at; ‘_What’s next, that whole horse prancing thing, Chlo_?’ – and she was hoping to hire a CrossFit trainer by the end of the year. Stacie was trying to convince Chloe to hire a self-defense instructor and/or someone who could teach kickboxing; she’d always wanted to learn and if she could do it cheaper thanks to her lifetime bestie discount it was even better.

“Aw, you do love me.” Chloe stood up from her chair and walked over to stroke her hand along Stacie’s hair. “Come on, I still wanna see the mystery woman.” She leaned down and grabbed Stacie’s hand and tugged. “Bolt cutters are in Security anyway.”

With a sigh, Stacie let herself be pulled to her feet. “Fiiiiine.” She followed Chloe down the hall to the door unobtrusively marked ‘Video’. “But if you’re not going to let me try and press charges I don’t know what the big deal is.”

“That’s okay ,” Chloe shrugged and opened the door with her key. “You don’t have to.” She waved Stacie in. “After you.”

“So kind,” Stacie rolled her eyes then smiled at the woman sitting in front of a station of five monitors. “Hey, Amy.”

“Skyscraper.” The Australian nodded at her. “How’s the weather up there?”

“Nothin’ but blue sky, Ames.” Stacie leaned against a filing cabinet.

Amy nodded at Chloe as she shut the door behind them. “Boss.”

“Can you pull up the camera for the racks in front and run it back about…” Chloe trailed off and looked at Stacie who checked her watch.

“What?” Amy interrupted before she could answer, looking at Chloe with confusion. “You can do that?”

Chloe stared at her for several seconds. “You’ve been here a year and you didn’t know that?” She rolled her eyes. “Tell me again why I hired you?”

Amy clicked her tongue. “You gotta keep me around so people remember why they’re here.”

“Amy!” Chloe gasped as Stacie frowned. “Don’t talk about yourself that way.”

“What, are you saying I’m not hot?” Amy eyed her carefully. “That’s why people do all these classes of yours, don’t they? To be hot?”

Stacie couldn’t help but smile. She was confident but no one was as confident as Amy. “You’re absolutely right, Amy.”

“Right.” Amy nodded at her. “Maybe I should read the manual…” She turned her chair to look at the thick binder resting on the desk next to her.

“Maybe,” Chloe said dryly. “But for now, let me in there so I can check the feeds.” Amy pushed her chair out of the way but made no move to stand.

Stacie could see that Chloe almost asked for the chair and decided against it. Instead she just stood in front of the console and looked back at Stacie. “After yoga class?” She clicked a button and the front entrance camera filled the center, and biggest, monitor.

“Yeah, after my shower.” Stacie scowled at the screen as Chloe turned a dial and the image began to run backward.

“You were naked with someone in the shower?” Amy asked teasingly from behind them. “I didn’t think Chloe allowed that kind of –”

“No!” Stacie cut her off and crossed her arms. “I did _not_ have anyone in my cubicle with me.”

“Pity.”

“Found it!” Chloe suddenly said and Stacie’s eyes darted back to the monitor, now paused on the image of the uptight blonde kneeling by Stacie’s bike, chain through Stacie’s front tire. “Oh…”

Stacie turned sharply. “Oh?” Chloe’s tone had been somewhere between surprised and amused and it caught her attention.

Chloe chewed on her lower lip and Stacie couldn’t tell if it was in worry or to hide a grin. “That’s Aubrey.”

Bemused despite the slight renewal of her anger, Stacie half grinned at her friend. “Seriously, do you know _everyone_?”

‘_Aubrey_.’ Stacie rolled it over in her mind. ‘_Why does that name sound familiar?’_

“A good business owner is friendly and gets to know their clientele, Stacie.” Chloe said absently, her eyes still on the monitor as she let it run forward again. “But…”

It finally clicked and Stacie snapped her fingers, making both Chloe and Amy jump. “That’s her!” She pointed an accusing finger at Chloe. “That’s the hottie from spin class, isn’t it?” She frowned. “Wait, she rides her bike here, takes a spin class and then rides home or whatever? Isn’t that… overkill? She’s clearly even more insane than I thought.” She looked back at the screen. “Maybe her broom is in the shop.” Her eyes narrowed on the hand that had just lifted from the bell; even though there was no sound Stacie could still hear it ringing. “I’m going to steal that fucking bell.”

Without looking Chloe lightly poked her in the stomach. “Well, yes. That’s… her.” Chloe looked up at Stacie. “I’ve never heard her having any sort of altercation with anyone before.” She faced the desk and turned the dial, the image once more going in reverse.

“Gee, my lucky day.” Stacie resisted the urge to pace again.

“What’s the matter, you fancy her?” Amy said as she twisted lightly back and forth in the chair.

“I fancy strangling her.” Stacie muttered.

“Didn’t know you were into the kinky stuff.” Amy whistled appreciatively. “I now see you in a whole new light.”

“I don’t… that’s not…” Stacie stared at her. “I didn’t say that.”

“You’re also not actually saying you’re not.” Amy nodded. “But I get it, you’re embarrassed. You shouldn’t be. We like what we like.” She tilted her head and Stacie began to wonder if she was dreaming. “Though, if Chloe likes the blonde, I don’t know if you should go poaching.” She put her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered, “At least not when she’s around to see you do it.”

Stacie’s mouth worked but all she could come up with was “I would never go after someone Chloe likes.”

“Tyler Winston.” Chloe paused the feed again as she turned and leaned her hip against the security desk, a smirk on her lips.

“He doesn’t count,” Stacie said indignantly. “I had just moved to town and had no idea you had your baby blues on him!” She put her hands on her hips. “We weren’t even friends then!”

Chloe tilted her head from side to side, considering. “Alright. That’s fair.”

“See? I would nev–”

“Kasie Carson.” Chloe cut her off.

“C’mon, Chlo.” Stacie groaned. “She was _hot _and I was a hormonal teenager.”

“Like that’s any different now.” Chloe turned to Amy. “Kasie was one of the members of our high school dance team. She transferred in from another school – by that time Stacie and I had moved past Tyler and had become best friends – and she was raven haired and gorgeous.”

“Did you ever smash that?” The Australian looked between them.

“No.” Chloe said and Stacie echoed it.

“No, because after Tyler we made a pact not to go after anyone we both liked.” Stacie threw her hands in the air. “Which I have _never_ done, as you well know.”

“So you guys have been friends for a while then?” Amy leaned back in her chair.

“Oh, totes.” Chloe grinned at her. “Since seventh grade. In high school we were inseparable; we took the same classes, the same extra-curricular activities.”

“Like dance team.” Amy nodded slowly, looking between them. “I see.” Stacie knew there was more she wanted to say when her lips pursed.

“Any time we had competitions away we always shared a dinky hotel room.” Stacie offered, more to see where Amy would go with it though she was pretty sure she had an idea.

“So you slept in the same bed.” Amy nodded sagely. “I see,” she said again, one eyebrow arching up.

“Yeah.” Chloe nodded back at her then frowned. “Not sexually.” Stacie waited, knowing it was coming. “Well, there was that one time.” Chloe turned and winked at her.

Stacie shrugged but smiled back. They’d decided to see if there was anything more between them and while the night had been... _amazing_… they’d both decided they worked better as friends. Nothing had changed between them; if anything it had deepened their friendship.

And, okay, maybe they’d had a handful of such encounters over the years when they were single and the mood struck them, but that certainly wasn’t any of Amy’s business. They had fun together but neither of them had ever talked about it being anything more. She supposed she ought to examine that one day, but for now it was enough that she knew the two of them would always be together even if they weren’t _together_. 

“But now tall, dark and gorgeous wants your spin class hottie.” Amy interrupted her thoughts as Chloe turned back to the controls.

“Yes.” Chloe said over her shoulder, still grinning.

“_No_.” Stacie said over her, with enforced patience. “I am **not** asking out the crazy lady!”

“Then why are we looking into the footage?” Amy asked, almost reasonably. “And why is she crazy?”

“Because she locked my bike to the rack with her chain.” It didn’t get any less surreal the more she said it. “I need the bolt cutters, by the way.”

Amy jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “In the closet.” She moved to push herself up but Stacie waved her down.

“I got it, no big.” She moved to the door and opened the closet, digging around until she found the heavy duty cutters.

“And here is the first encounter. This oughta be interesting.” Chloe resumed playback on the video and zoomed as much as the system would let her. “Boy, she _does_ look pissed.”

“She sounded it too.” Stacie studied the screen, the image clearer than she would’ve expected.

“You could you know.” Chloe said absently and Stacie turned her attention away from the monitor as their encounter continued.

“Could what? Press charges?” While she was still pissed, Stacie was over the worst of it. “Nah. It’d cost more than it’d be worth.”

“No,” Chloe turned to face her. “Ask her out.”

“I don’t want to ask her out,” Stacie said, waving the hand not holding the bolt cutters.

“You know nothing ever happened between Aubrey and me. And I’m not an insecure teenager anymore. It never happened. Or she wasn’t interested.”

“Because you never asked her out,” Stacie countered. “Anyone with eyes is interested in you, Chlo.”

“Timing.” Chloe shrugged. “Never seemed right.” Chloe had first mentioned Aubrey a few years ago and Stacie kept waiting for the details of their first date but it had never happened. Chloe hadn’t wanted to seem like she was hitting on the clientele and Stacie couldn’t believe Aubrey hadn’t asked her out. Of course now that she knew Aubrey was crazy it made more sense and she figured Chloe had dodged a bullet.

“Excuse me.” Amy interjected and they both turned to look at her but she was watching the screen. “But what did you say to her right then?”

Chloe ran the footage back, both of them having tuned it out while they talked. “Oh. No, I was wrong before. _Now_ she looks pissed.”

Stacie thought for a second and then laughed. “I told her she should try yoga, it might help her unclench.”

“Oh, Stretch.” Amy shook her head. “That’s not how you woo a woman.”

“I WASN’T TRYING TO WOO HER!” Stacie yelled.

“Alright, alright.” Amy patted the air. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, jeeze.”

“Stacie,” Chloe pulled her attention back. “_Then_ what did you say to her?”

“I said…” Stacie stopped abruptly as her words came back. “Nothing. Why?”

“Because whatever it was, I’m shocked you’re not dead from the glare she just gave you.” Chloe paused the footage and smirked at her. “So?”

“Yeah, spill.” Amy joined in.

Stacie tried to shrug nonchalantly. “That she’d be cuter if her face wasn’t pinched.” There was no way she was giving them the rest of it. She didn’t even know why she’d said it – except it was true. Somehow the way the other woman – _Aubrey’s_ – nostrils had flared the angrier she got was… cute. And, now that she wasn’t being yelled at, Stacie could admit Aubrey _was_ an attractive woman; toned arms and legs, glossy blonde hair, exactly the kind of woman that Stacie – and Chloe – would be attracted to.

Except she was also just nuttier than a fruitcake.

“She _is_ cute.” Amy agreed. “When are you going to ask her out?”

“Oh my god.” Stacie covered her face with her free hand. “Never.”

“You should.”

Stacie’s head snapped up at Chloe’s words. “Are you kidding me? Not only is she insane, she obviously hates me and will probably pop my tire if I’m ever in ‘her spot’ again.”

“You started assigning spots to the bike rack?” Amy pointed at Chloe. “I hope you don’t expect me to police that – it wasn’t part of my job requirement when I signed on.”

“I didn’t assign spots, Amy. It’s a long story.” Chloe held up her hand to stop Amy from speaking. “I’ll tell you later.”

“I’ll hold you to that. I don’t get nearly enough gossip.” Amy sighed. “It’s horrible being stuck in this room all day.”

“Amy.” Chloe shook her head. “You go hang out with Emily at the front desk all the time. All you two do is gossip.” She pressed another button and the monitors reset to live feeds.

“She’s good company.” Amy paused. “And really easy to tease.”

“You be nice to my cousin,” Stacie warned. “I don’t wanna have to kick your ass.”

“Yeah yeah.” Amy waved away the threat.

“C’mon, let’s go get your bike out of bondage.” Chloe put her hands on Stacie’s shoulders and turned her around.

Stacie just groaned as she let herself be led from the room and back through the halls until they reached the lobby and passed back outside into the late afternoon sun. “I still can’t believe this is a thing that happened.”

“You did seem to make a lasting impression on her,” Chloe said as she crouched and gave the chain a tug. “That’s a pretty heavy duty one too; probably cost her a pretty penny.” She tugged again. “It might take the two of us to cut it.”

“Think the lock would be easier?” Stacie ignored the looks they were getting from other people going in and out of the building.

“Nah. Locks are always worse.” Chloe stood back up. “Alright, let’s get it done.”

Between the two of them they were able to get enough force to cut through the chain though at one point Stacie thought they might have to go get Amy to help.

“Freedom!” Chloe yelled as the metal finally gave way.

“Thank god,” Stacie panted as she straightened up, stretching out her back. “Hunching over like that was starting to hurt.”

“Are you getting old?” Chloe shoulder bumped her.

“I’m younger than you,” Stacie replied automatically as she hefted the cut chain in her hands.

“Gimme, I’ll chuck it in the dumpster out back.” Chloe held out her hand and Stacie dropped the chain into it.

“Thanks. I’ll return the cutters to Amy.” Stacie lifted the tool to rest on her shoulder. “Thanks for the help, Chlo.”

“That’s what best friends are for.” Chloe said as they walked back inside, waving at Emily at the counter.

“And you’re the best.” Stacie paused outside Amy’s room. “But I am not asking out your hottie.”

“Notice **I** didn’t bring it up this time.” Chloe kept walking down the hall but turned to walk backwards, smug grin firmly in place. “You know – with all the denials… you haven’t actually _said_ you weren’t interested…”

Stacie opened her mouth, firmly intending to unequivocally put an end to it once and for all, but what she said was, “Stop trying to set me up with crazy, Chlo.” She frowned at herself.

Chloe’s grin widened slowly like the Cheshire Cat. “Oh, Stace. You don’t even see it.” Before Stacie could ask her what the hell she was talking about, Chloe turned with a laugh and headed toward the back of the building, the chain swinging lightly from her hand.

With an annoyed grunt at her departing friend, Stacie knocked on the security room door. “Ames, it’s me. Returning the bolt cutters.” After a moment the door opened a crack and Amy peered out at her for a moment before opening the door all the way.

“Got yourself out of bondage then?” Amy grinned at her and took the bolt cutters Stacie held out.

“I should’ve expected that,” Stacie shook her head. “Yes, thanks for your concern.”

“Any time.” Amy hefted the cutters. “If you piss off any more women who are into chains…” She wiggled her eyebrows. “I want all the dirty details.”

“That’s…” Stacie sighed. “Goodbye, Amy.” She turned to go and caught sight of the binder sitting open on the desk. “You decided to give it a go?”

“Yeah.” Amy looked over her shoulder and then back at Stacie. “There’s some footage of me and my man in the shower after hours last week that maybe I don’t want the boss to see now that I know it records.” She shrugged. “Not that I’m ashamed, but she might not understand.”

By sheer force of will Stacie kept herself from laughing. “Nope, I get it. It’s doing her a favor, really.”

“Exactly!” Amy stepped back and started closing the door. “I knew _you_ would understand, what with the whole chains thing and all.”

“Right.” Stacie turned and paused as a thought came to her. “But… there are no cameras in the showers or locker room?”

“We may not have stayed in the shower the whole time…” Amy pursed her lips. “Sometimes passion cannot be contained to one room.”

“Right…” Stacie said again, nodding slowly and firmly telling herself not to allow that image to form. She’d met Bumper and she’d never be able to look at either of them the same way again. She backed away from the door with a final wave. “See you later.”

As she reached the lobby, she paused by the counter. “Still on for dinner tomorrow?”

Emily looked up from the schedule she was putting together. “Yup. You still cooking?”

“I suppose it’s my turn.” Stacie pursed her lips. “Does pizza count as cooking if it’s DiGiorno?”

Emily’s head tilted from side to side as she thought. “It kind of sounds like cheating, but since you’ll let me throw whatever I want on it, sure.”

“Deal.” Stacie nodded. “Tomorrow then.”

“Later,” Emily said as she turned back to her chart.

Trying not to think too much about the last time she’d gone through this process, Stacie unchained her bike and stowed the chain and lock. She put in her earbuds, started up her favorite playlist and did her very best to not think about Aubrey and the whole ridiculous encounter. It was a fluke, it’s not like they’d crossed paths before and she probably wouldn’t see Aubrey again.

Except that every time she stopped actively thinking about anything else the rest of her night, she found her mind circling back to one very angry blonde staring her down.

By the time she woke up the next day, the encounter was far enough removed that she only thought of it in passing, mostly when she was riding her bike to and from work. And even then it wasn’t for very long and was nothing more than a mental snort of derision.

Until, that is, Emily came over for dinner. Then her cousin grilled her on what had happened the day before, since she’d seen some of it through the glass doors.

“So are you asking her out?” Emily asked curiously as she dried the last of the dishes.

“Oh. My. God.” Stacie dropped onto her couch, being careful not to spill her wine. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because she’s pretty.” Emily followed her into the living room and sat down with one leg drawn underneath her so she could face Stacie. “And she’s really nice.”

“She chained my bike to the rack. There is nothing nice about that.” Stacie took a bracing drink. “She’s crazy.”

“No, she’s not.” Emily insisted. “She always tells me hello when she comes in and goodbye when she leaves. Flo loves her in class because she’s so energetic and friendly.” Emily poked Stacie in the knee. “So you should definitely think about asking her out. You’ve been alone too long.”

“I’m not alone,” Stacie countered automatically. “You’re here. I got Chlo…”

“You haven’t dated in months.” Emily raised one brow. “You never not date.”

“Eh.” Stacie shrugged. “I got tired of the same type of people. No one is ever interested in more than just my boobs.”

“Gross.” Emily’s nose wrinkled.

“Exactly.” Stacie shrugged. “And while that was fine in college, it doesn’t have the same thrill that it used to.”

“Aw, are you finally maturing?” Emily ducked when Stacie tried to flick her in the nose. “Hey, no cousin on cousin violence.” Eyeing Stacie warily, she leaned her shoulder against the couch. “Seriously though… I don’t like to see you alone.”

“I’m okay, really.” Stacie smiled at her. “Thanks for the concern though.”

“Since you won’t date Chloe – who I still say would be good for you – then you’re going to have to start branching out of your comfort zone.” Emily nodded sagely.

“Crazy should be outside of everyone’s comfort zone. And Chloe and I… that just seems weird after all these years.” Stacie shrugged. “I love her, of course, but I don’t know that I’m _in_ love with her.”

“That’s not a good enough reason to not date and figure it out, but I get it.” Emily half shrugged. “And, seriously, you could do worse than Aubrey.” She sat back up, her expression earnest. “And I’m not saying you have to ask her to marry you, just coffee! Sit down and talk!”

“I’d be too afraid that she’d chain me to my chair.” Stacie paused, one corner of her mouth twitching into a grin as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Although…”

“Ew, gross. No more putting the sex thoughts in my head.” Emily shook her head rapidly. “I take it back.”

“I thought so.” Stacie took another drink of her wine and gestured at the bookcase. “Go pick a movie, Nerd.”

“Just for that, I’m goin’ with a sappy romance to put you in the mood,” Emily threatened as she pushed herself off the couch. “And you’re not going to fall asleep this time.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stacie got up as well. “Then I’m getting the bottle.” She paused in the entryway to the kitchen. “Besides, I’m probably not going to see her again. We’ve gone this long without passing each other, so you and Chlo need to just stop the match making.”

“Ooh, Chloe’s on board too?” Emily spun to face her, eyes sparkling with glee. “Excellent.”

“Make that two bottles.” Stacie walked into the kitchen.

~*~

A week and a half later Stacie rode to the studio for her yoga class.

As she hopped off to park her bike in the closest rack, her eyes flicked to the one that had been the scene of so much chaos. It had become a habit every day she was there, though she wasn’t sure why. She froze in the act of unwrapping her chain from the bike frame.

Sitting in ‘her spot’ was Aubrey’s red bike. Stacie knew it was hers because no one else in town had a stupid bell on their bike. The second she laid eyes on it she had the echo of its ring go through her head. She eyed it narrowly, noting that it wouldn’t require any sort of tool to remove.

Locking her bike to the rack she made her way inside, ignoring the way Emily waved at her excitedly and gave her a thumbs up with an overly exaggerated wink.

“Guess who is here?” She stage whispered the second Stacie was close enough.

“I don’t care.” Stacie walked past the desk toward her class. “Bye Emily.”

“But…” Emily said behind her but stopped when Stacie kept walking. “Spoil sport.”

‘_If it’s still here when I leave, I’m going to steal that fucking bell_.’

Feeling slightly better with a retaliation plan in place, even if it felt extremely petty, Stacie went to her locker to get her yoga mat.


	3. Karaoke Innuendos

~A~

Aubrey pushed her bike through the door to Beca’s shop, grumbling to herself.

“Chain or bell?”

The amusement in Beca’s voice was clear and Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I could just be coming to say hello.”

“True.” Beca nodded from where she was leaning against the counter in the back. “But you look pissed and it’s been over two weeks since you needed a chain – so my guess is bell.” She made a show of peering at Aubrey’s handlebars as she got close and nodded. “Looks like I’d be right.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Aubrey parked the bike beside the counter and huffed out a breath as she took off her helmet and hung it from a handle. “Fine. Bell.”

“I’m going to start ordering them in bulk at this rate.” Beca pushed herself up on the counter and pulled up her legs to swing around and land behind it. She rummaged on a shelf for a second before pulling out a new bell and setting it between them. “Or you could just… stop replacing it?”

“And let her win?” Aubrey snorted. “I don’t think so.”

“And what… exactly… would she be winning?” Beca leaned her elbow on the counter and propped her chin on her hand. “Is there a prize?”

“The _war_, Beca.” Aubrey shook her head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh I understand,” Beca said as she straightened up again. “I understand you’re both insane and I haven’t even met the other woman.” Beca frowned and Aubrey returned it reflexively. “Have you even laid eyes on her since that first day?”

“No.” Aubrey dug her thin card holder from its place in her bra. “But I don’t need to. She keeps parking in my spot.”

“You’re hopeless.” Beca pushed away the debit card Aubrey tried to hand her. “And while the businesswoman in me says to take your money, your friend can’t do it anymore.” She grabbed the bell and walked around it to Aubrey’s bike. “Except the chain and lock. If you insist on throwing the nice ones away, I’m going to charge you for it.” She stripped the bell of its packaging as she walked. “I should order you some cheap pieces of crap I wouldn’t normally sully my shelves with so you can stop losing your main.”

Aubrey watched as Beca quickly affixed the bell in just the right spot. “Thanks, Beca.” She _knew_ it was silly and probably (definitely) childish – and let’s not forget petty – but the fact that the woman kept parking in her spot triggered Aubrey in a way she couldn’t explain.

“You’ll just have to buy me an extra drink at karaoke.” Beca gave the bell a ring and winced. “I still have no idea why you like this thing.”

“My dad got me one as a kid.” Aubrey shrugged. “When I finally rode it without the training wheels, he put it on so I could warn people.” She smiled at the memory. “I may have almost run over the neighbor’s yappy dog once because I was a speed demon.”

“Alright, I can get behind nostalgia and that explains spin class.” Beca frowned as she looked around the shop. “Is Lilly even in today?” Before Aubrey could answer Beca shrugged. “Eh, I’m the owner; I can close a little early if I want to.” She looked at Aubrey. “Can you turn off the open sign and lock the door while I count down the register and lock away the moolah?”

“No one but mobsters say moolah, Beca.” Aubrey laughed as she walked toward the front of the room.

“Oh yeah? Know a lot of mobsters, do you?” Beca said as she popped open the cash drawer. “Is there a secret life of yours I don’t know about?”

“Maybe.” Aubrey turned off the sign and double checked that no one was walking up before she locked the door. Beca snorted behind her. “You don’t know. Besides, [I would rock a three piece suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959179).” She walked back toward Beca who had paused, eyeing her.

“I was going to make a sarcastic comment but sheer honesty forces me to admit you would in fact rock a three piece suit.” Beca’s head tilted to the side. “Would that make me your driver?”

“Thank you.” Aubrey said crisply then grinned. “Probably my right hand gal.” Aubrey leaned on the counter. “Jack of all trades type.”

“I dig it.” Beca grabbed a calculator and a notepad. “You need a moll.”

“I do?” Aubrey considered. “I suppose every good mobster should a pretty woman with brains on their arm.” One brow arched. “Are you volunteering?”

“Please. I’m much better as your jack of all trades.” Beca shook her head. “I was more thinking Chloe.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I should’ve seen that coming. I’ve told you, that ship has sailed.”

“Then the only other woman I’ve seen you get remotely flustered over is the enemy.” Beca began to count the money in her till. “Now shut up and don’t start saying numbers like you did last time.”

“Me?” Aubrey blinked innocently. “I would never. Also, there’s no way the bell thief could be my girl.”

“Mmhmm. Seems to me a thief would be a perfect girl for a mobster.” Beca said, writing down totals. “But whatever you say, Aubrey. I might even believe you if you didn’t get red cheeked whenever you talk about her.”

Aubrey gasped. “I do not!” She rubbed at her cheeks before she realized what she was doing. “That’s **anger**, Beca. Not… whatever you’re implying.”

Beca looked at Aubrey out of the corner of her eye. “You do realize that every denial you give me only makes me think I’m right and you’ve got a serious crush on your nemesis despite only seeing her the one time.”

“Then you’re clearly deluded.” Aubrey pushed off the counter and walked down one of the aisles.

“Clearly,” Beca muttered behind her. “Now stop distracting me.”

“Then stop baiting me.” Aubrey shot back.

They spent the next ten minutes in companionable silence as Beca checked her numbers twice before finally putting the money in a lockable pouch which then went in her safe. Aubrey wheeled her bike to the front of the store and waited.

“Alright.” Beca turned off the lights. “Time to go.” She waved Aubrey out the door before setting her security system. “No peeking.”

“Like I couldn’t figure out your code if I really wanted to.” Aubrey pulled on her helmet.

Beca locked the door behind her. “Alright, let’s go channel some of that anger elsewhere and go get you hopped up on your Ladies of the 80’s.”

“I’ll have you know I also enjoy songs from the 90’s.” Aubrey swung her leg over her bike.

“That’s still nothing from this century.” Beca said, pulling on her own helmet.

“Shut up and get on the package carrier, hobbit. Or do you need me to lift you up?” Aubrey said dryly.

“You’re going to pay for that, Posen.” Beca climbed onto the back of Aubrey’s bike and gripped her waist. “Just you wait.”

“My father is military, Beca. I’ll always see you comin’.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Beca patted her hip. “Now mush!”

“Did you just call me a bitch?” Aubrey said as she began to pedal down the sidewalk with Beca’s laughter filling the early evening air behind them.

The ride to the L&L was relatively short, only a mile and a half away from Beca’s shop. _Lyrics & Libations_ was a karaoke bar owned by two of Beca’s friends who had, eventually, adopted Aubrey as one of their own. Beca had dragged her in the second she found out Aubrey could sing and the two of them had a standing table reservation every Friday night.

Once Aubrey had stopped her bike, Beca hopped off the back and took off her helmet. She ran her hand through her hair. “I hate these things.”

“Helmet hair is a small price to pay for keeping your brains inside your skull, Beca.” Aubrey walked over to an afterthought bike rack that had been added to the sidewalk and secured her bike to it. Though it was big enough for three bikes, Aubrey had never seen anyone else use it.

“It’s not just that. It makes my head sweaty.” Beca preceded her to the door and opened it. “Especially on warm days like today.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey said, taking off her own helmet as she walked into the L&L. Beca had a point, the cool air conditioning felt good after all the pedaling. “Hello Cynthia Rose.” She hugged the beautiful black woman lounging on the stool by the door. “Had to throw anyone out today?”

The deceptively short bouncer laughed. “Not today but the night’s still young, Aubrey!” She looked past her to Beca. “Shorty.” She held out her hand.

“CR.” Beca eyed it. “You’re not seriously trying to card us, are you?”

“Please. I know better. Even if you still look fifteen.” Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes. “Gimme five.”

“Dollars?” Beca grinned at her. “Since when did you start charging covers on non-band nights?”

“Oh.” Cynthia Rose dropped her hand. “I see. We only charge those that are trying to be a smart ass.” She clicked her tongue. “So you’re probably going to be poor before too long.”

“Don’t push her, Beca.” Aubrey moved to stand next to Cynthia Rose. “She’ll chuck you out like she did that college guy last month.” He hadn’t believed someone as short as Cynthia Rose could subdue him physically much less toss him out on his ass. Until said ass had hit the pavement and the door had closed behind him.

“Alright alright.” Beca held up her hand. “I’m sorry.” She held up her fist. “Hit me.”

“I oughta hit you.” Cynthia Rose muttered but gave Beca a fist bump. “You guys are early tonight.”

“I didn’t feel like working till closing.” Beca shrugged. “Don’t think Lilly was in to close, so I just locked up.”

“’You don’t think’?” Cynthia Rose snorted. “What if you locked her in there?”

“She’s got a key and the code.” Beca shrugged. “Come find us on your break, we’ll buy you a shot or two.”

“Deal.” Cynthia Rose looked toward the door as it creaked behind them. “Now get your ass out of my doorway so I can greet these _nice_ folks behind you.” She winked at Aubrey. “See you in a bit, Posen.”

“Look forward to it.” Aubrey smiled at her and pushed Beca ahead of her into the main room. “You want me to get the first round?”

Beca shook her head. “Nah, I’m going to take advantage of the round you owe me when you’re too drunk to realize I’m ordering the good stuff.” Holding out her hand, she continued. “Gimme your helmet and I’ll have the girls stow them for us.”

“Thanks, Beca.” Aubrey handed it over with a smile. Making her way to the table at the right corner of the stage, Aubrey took the seat that put her back to the wall. Shrugging off her small backpack she dug around in it until she found her brush. Taking out the hair tie holding her long hair into a loose ponytail she ran the brush through it.

“Grooming?”

Aubrey ignored Beca and continued getting out the tangles that her helmet had caused. “You know you want to use it.”

“Maybe.” Beca set down a small tray that held two glasses of water and two bottles of beer. “I’ll be back, Jess made me promise to bring the tray right back.”

Setting the brush on the table, Aubrey picked up one of the bottles. “Okay.” She took a drink. “I’ll be here.” She waited until Beca had turned around and started back toward the bar. “Drinking your beer.”

“Woman…” Beca threatened. “Don’t you dare.”

“Better hurry.” Aubrey settled back in her seat with a grin, already trying to decide what they were going to sing tonight. She eyed the room, nodding at some regulars.

“Your turn.” Beca said, dropping into the seat to her left. “I’ve already got your first song down.”

“That was quick.” Aubrey eyed the two new bottles of beer that had appeared on the table. “You really thought I’d drink yours?”

“Yes.” Beca said, carefully pulling two of the bottles in front of her. “Like you haven’t before.” She picked up Aubrey’s brush and ran it through her hair.

“True.” Aubrey shrugged and stood. “I’ll be back.”

Taking the first bottle with her, Aubrey made her way to the end of the bar, patiently waiting as other people put down song choices.

“Hey Aubrey!” The brunette in charge of the song list smiled at her. “Beca giving you any of those beers?”

“Hello Ashley.” Aubrey held up her bottle. “At least one of them.” She stepped up to the bar and opened the giant binder of songs. “Am I going to like what she picked for me?”

“Maybe?” Ashley shrugged and grinned at her. “You know I can’t tell you.” In fact the top half of the paper had been hastily covered with a napkin so that Aubrey couldn’t see what had been written down.

“True.” Aubrey took a drink of her beer and pursed her lips. “Guess I’ll have to get her from the start.”

“That’s my girl.” Ashley held out the pen. “Can’t give that one an inch.”

“Bree!”

Taking the pen, Aubrey looked up as a blonde head appeared over Ashley’s shoulder. “Hi Jessica. Looks like they’re keeping you busy over there.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Jessica rested her chin on Ashley’s shoulder. “Denise will be here soon.”

Aubrey wrote Beca’s name on the sheet sitting on the bar, followed by her song. “You guys still on for the group song later?”

“Are you kidding?” Ashley laughed. “Jess has been practicing all week.” She kissed the side of her girlfriend’s head. “Now go pour those nice people some drinks and make mama some money.”

“Yes dear,” Jessica waved at Aubrey. “I’ll come say hi in a bit.” She went back to the other end of the bar, already greeting the people waiting for her.

“See you.” Aubrey called after her. “Thanks, Ash.” She pushed the paper back across the bar.

Ashley looked at the song and laughed. “No no, thank _you_.”

“You know she secretly loves it.” Aubrey said as she turned.

“You look too pleased with yourself.” Beca said as Aubrey sat back down.

“Just said hi to the girls.” Aubrey went to take another drink and found the bottle empty. “Oops. Guess I should’ve left that up there.” She set it down and picked up the other. “Thanks for thinking ahead.”

“You’ve been looking… thirsty lately.” Beca said.

“Oh for the love of…” Aubrey shook her head. “I am not _thirsty_ Beca.”

“Mmm. Sure.” Beca laughed and ducked the napkin Aubrey threw at her.

“You are the worst,” she groaned.

“You mean the best.” Beca said airily. “Now hush, things are starting.”

Laughing, Aubrey settled down and watched the first person take the stage.

As former college championship winning a capella singers, Jessica and Ashley seemed to attract a higher level of karaoke aficionados to the L&L. Rarely did you get someone who was off-key – at least not intentionally. Aubrey herself wasn’t above singing something badly for effect. But tonight everyone was on point and she was enjoying herself so much she’d almost forgotten that she’d be going up soon.

“Aubrey, you’re up.”

She looked up, startled as Ashley called her name. “Oh, right.”

“Have fun,” Beca said as Aubrey stood up.

“Should I be afraid?” Aubrey stepped up on the stage and took the microphone off the stand.

“Always, Bree.” Beca nodded. “Always.”

Aubrey narrowed her eyes then looked at the monitor as the opening notes of ‘[_Call Me Maybe_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic)’ started. She allowed herself one moment of annoyance, because while she did like the song she knew why Beca was making her sing it. But she was Aubrey Posen and she never backed away from anything in her life. She would sell the shit out of this. By the end of it the room was singing along with her and Aubrey waved after she put the mic back on the stand. She went back to her table and took her seat.

“Nicely done, Posen.” Beca held out a fresh beer.

“Thank you.” Aubrey took it and took a long drink. “I think I sense a theme for the night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Beca took a drink of her own.

Instead of answering, Aubrey merely turned back to the stage as the next person stepped up. Even as she clapped and sang with the next songs, she was busily trying to figure out how to get even.

When Beca saw the song Aubrey had picked, she groaned. “Not this song, Bree. It’s _so_ overplayed.”

“Shut up and sing, Mitchell.” Aubrey grinned.

Beca put on her Resting Bitch Face and her whiniest voice for the start of ‘[_TiK ToK_’](https://youtu.be/iP6XpLQM2Cs) but by the chorus she’d given in and was bouncing around the stage to the cheers of the crowd. When she’d finally taken her chair again Aubrey pushed her shoulder.

“You’re no longer allowed to tell me you hate Kesha. I know it’s a lie and so does everyone else who saw you just now.”

“Yeah yeah.” Beca took a drink of her beer as she tried to catch her breath.

The rest of the night continued in much the same pattern.

Beca made Aubrey sing Avril Lavigne’s ‘[_Girlfriend_](https://youtu.be/Bg59q4puhmg)’ and Sophie B. Hawkins’ ‘[_Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover_](https://youtu.be/Lt6r-k9Bk6o)’ while Aubrey had made her sing Meredith Brook’s ‘[_Bitch_](https://youtu.be/_ivt_N2Zcts)’ and ‘[_When I Grow Up_](https://youtu.be/Je-CPZRwbh8)’ by Garbage. Not that either of those songs were ones that Beca wouldn’t enjoy but at this point Aubrey was just trying to use the titles to make a point – no matter how obscure. There was a brief truce as they sang ‘[_Bohemian Rhapsody_](https://youtu.be/fJ9rUzIMcZQ)’ with Jessica and Ashley, almost causing a riot when they bowed out of doing an encore.

Aubrey debated on the last song, but there just weren’t enough casual-insults-between-friends songs that she felt were appropriate. She’d been looking through P!nk’s song list, discarding ‘_[Trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFu3YzRnyDU)’_, though appropriate, and ‘_[Blow Me (One Last Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jNlIGDRkvQ))_’ before deciding to just pick a fun song to end the night on: ‘[_Raise Your Glass_](https://youtu.be/XjVNlG5cZyQ).’

Beca, however, had other ideas.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Aubrey laughed as ‘[_I Touch Myself_](https://youtu.be/wv-34w8kGPM)’ by the Divinyls started.

“Hey, it’s from the ‘90’s!” Beca called from the table.

_I love myself, I want you to love me_  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me

A plan was slowly forming in her mind and she worked the stage but kept her eyes directly on Beca as she sang. Then she left the stage and slunk toward Beca, whose eyes were getting wider the closer Aubrey got. And the quieter, more intimate her singing became.

_I close my eyes and see you before me_  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you

Aubrey stepped behind Beca, her fingertips running from one shoulder to the other across her back. She resisted the impulse to laugh when she felt Beca shiver.

_I don't want anybody else_  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else   
Oh no, oh no, oh no

She continued moving around until she could drape herself across Beca’s lap, noticing how Beca flushed instantly, a nice, deep red going all the way down under her collar.

_I want you_  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah

She crooned into Beca’s ear, much softer than the song called for and traced the spike that ran through the lobe. Beca’s sudden indrawn breath was audible through the microphone and now Aubrey let the smile free as she slid from Beca’s lap and strutted back to the stage to finish it. As the song drew to a close she took a bow as whistles filled the room. Ashley came up and took the microphone from her, smirking.

“And that’s the last song for the night. Thank you all for a great night of music and we hope to see you again soon!” Turning off the mic she placed it back in the stand and turned to Aubrey. “I think you killed her.”

Aubrey shrugged. “She started it.”

“Agreed.” Ashley pushed her toward the table. “Go sit while we clear everyone out. I need a drink with my friends.”

“Like I’d say no to that.” Aubrey laughed and went back to the table where Beca was steadily draining the last of her beer.

“Nice song choice, Mitchell.” Aubrey leaned back in her chair.

“I’ll never make that mistake again,” she vowed. “You win.”

“A Posen always wins.” Aubrey laughed. “You really did bring it on yourself.”

“Yup. I see that now.” Beca drummed her fingers on the table. “You’re a very wicked woman, Aubrey.”

“When the situation calls for it.” Aubrey shrugged. “Ashley told us to hang out while everyone leaves.”

“’Kay.” Beca’s face was deliberately neutral and Aubrey wondered what was going on behind eyes that were not-so-casually avoiding looking at her.

The two of them sat in silence, not uncomfortable but Aubrey could almost hear Beca thinking as the seconds ticked by. Even Aubrey could admit that what she’d done had some effect on her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten that close to someone; Beca’s riding behind her on the bike didn’t count. But this was her best friend and Aubrey didn’t think of her that way.

At least… not until now. Maybe Beca was right and Aubrey really just needed to get laid.

“So, is there something going on between you two that we don’t know about?” Jessica interrupted her thoughts as she, Ashley, Denise and Cynthia Rose approached the table.

“Nope.” Aubrey smiled innocently. “Just singing songs.”

“No.” Beca confirmed. “Aubrey likes her brunettes taller, apparently.”

Cynthia Rose set down the bottle of vodka she’d brought over. “Are we still talking about the chick that Aubrey’s having some bike war with?”

“That’s the one.” Beca waited as the four of them pulled over chairs and Ashley set down the stack of shot glasses she was carrying.

“Beca.” Aubrey sighed. “For the last time. I don’t even know if she likes women.”

Jessica carefully poured shots for all of them. “You know, the way you said that, it makes me think you’re interested in finding out.”

“Thank you!” Beca picked up her glass. “I knew I wasn’t the only one.”

Aubrey scowled and picked up her own shot and downed it. “That is not what I meant. At all.”

Except maybe it was, because her memory of that day had changed. She no longer thought of it with anger and even now she was only triggered by seeing That Bike in her spot. But… she sort of wished she remembered more of what the other woman looked like because in memory her voice was nice and the annoyingly vague impression she had was someone who was pretty. Plus, despite it all… she _had _called Aubrey cute. Sort of.

“I mean, it sounds like that’s what you meant.” Denise threw back her shot. “Like, you’re personally interested in finding out if she likes women or not.”

“You didn’t even know if Chloe liked women when you told me you were thinking of asking her out,” Beca pointed out. “So why is this one different?”

“She’s an insufferable woman who keeps stealing the bell off my bike. I couldn’t care less if she likes women.” Aubrey set her glass down and picked up the bottle to pour another. “And you can all fuck off.”

“Now look who’s getting uppity.” Cynthia Rose shook her head. “You know what they say ‘bout protesting too much.”

“Can we please talk about anything else?” Aubrey closed her eyes. “Did you guys give Beca this much crap over that DSM woman?”

“Aub...” Beca held up her hand.

“Wait – what about the blonde German goddess… exactly?” Ashley leaned forward. “Have _you_ been holding out on us, Beca?”

“Thanks, Aubrey.” Beca picked up the vodka and ignored the shot glass, taking a drink directly from the bottle.

Aubrey smiled sweetly at her. “You’re welcome.”

Jessica held up two fingers. “First, I can’t believe either of you didn’t tell us whatever you’re about to reveal sooner.” She folded her middle finger and pointed at Beca who snorted. “Second, that’s gross and now you have to buy the whole bottle.”

“There’s no story here.” Beca muttered and handled the bottle to Denise who took a swig. “You know I hate that woman.”

“See my previous statement about protesting too much…” Cynthia Rose turned to Aubrey. “Spill.”

Aubrey leaned back in her chair. “Well... Beca thinks her sweat smells like cinnamon…” Beca just groaned and let her forehead rest on the table. Aubrey smiled as the rest of the girls begged for more details. Maybe now Beca would let the whole ‘_you’re into the aggravating gym woman_’ thing drop.

Because Aubrey had a sneaking suspicion she might be right. And that was definitely not allowed.


	4. Dinner Admissions

~S~

“Hey, Chloe.” Emily said as she let Chloe into the house. “Stacie’s in the kitchen still.”

“Oh god, it’s her night to cook? Why didn’t anyone warn me?”

“Ha ha.” Stacie looked over the pass-through counter toward the front door. “You love my food so shut up.”

“She’s making spaghetti; even she can’t screw that up.” Emily laughed as she closed the door.

“She can if she’s making the sauce herself.” Chloe shrugged off her coat and draped it over the couch as she walked into the living room. “Which you have clearly forgotten.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, I blocked that.” Emily walked to the counter and sat down.

Stacie frowned at them both. “That was ONE TIME in college. So I forgot I’d already added salt to the sauce. Sue me.”

“Five times.” Chloe took a seat next to Emily. “Or was it six?”

“It was midterms!” Stacie picked up a spoon and dipped some of the sauce out of the pan. “Here. Zip it and try this.”

Chloe grinned at her. “I trust you.” Stacie just waited and finally Chloe rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She opened her mouth and Stacie sighed but lifted the spoon to her lips.

As Chloe leaned forward to take it into her mouth Emily made a face. “Gross. If I didn’t know you two as well as I do, I’d think you were flirting.”

“Poor sheltered child.” Stacie pulled the spoon back while Chloe licked her lips. “We really do need to find you someone if you consider that foreplay.”

“It’s because you two make everything look lik_e_ foreplay.”

“Why thank you.” Chloe fluttered her eyelashes until, laughing, Emily pushed on her shoulder. “Okay okay. Yes. The sauce is perfect, Stace.”

“Ha.” Stacie gave it one more stir. “Should be ready soon. Noodles are a cookin’ and I just put in the garlic bread.” As she turned around Chloe sighed.

“Please tell me that is not what I think it is?” She pointed at the end of the counter on Emily’s other side.

“That’s not what you think it is.” Stacie parroted back.

“Bullshit. That’s another one of Aubrey’s bells isn’t it?” Chloe held out her hand. “Gimme.” Emily dutifully placed it in her palm.

“That’s not what you think it is,” Stacie repeated while inwardly wishing she’d thrown it away earlier.

“When are you going to stop making me an accessory?” Chloe hit the lever and the ringing sound made Stacie’s jaw clench.

“When she stops chaining my bike to the rack.” She closed her eyes when Chloe gave it another half ring. “Can you please stop doing that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Chloe’s finger hovered over the lever. “Am I triggering you?”

Emily leaned over and stage whispered. “When I rang it, she threatened to shove it up my ass, if that’s any indication.”

Chloe laughed. “Well there’s an image.” She handed it back to Emily who carefully put it back where it had been. “Seriously though… you have to stop stealing it.”

“When she stops chaining my bike to the rack.” Stacie repeated.

“Are you just going to repeat everything twice?” Chloe leaned on the bar.

“Maybe.” Stacie kept one eye on the stove. “I didn’t start this, Chlo.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one committing theft.” Chloe was using her rational voice and it annoyed Stacie because she couldn’t even argue against it.

“She calls the cops on me I’ll call them on her.” Needing something to do she turned around and opened the cupboard to get the plates and wine glasses.

“For what? Harassment?” Emily held up her hands when Stacie shot her a look. “Don’t give me that look. Chloe’s right – if anyone is going to get in actual trouble over this, it’s you.”

“_’Sorry officer, she started it_’ won’t cut it, you know.” Chloe sighed. “And I know I joked about this before, but if she decides to go full vindictive – which yes, I don’t see her doing, but if she did – they’re going to want to see the security tapes and I don’t want that association.”

“Why are you being all logical right now?” Stacie handed the stack of plates to Emily who began to set the table. “Are you really worried?”

“Yes but no?” Chloe shrugged. “But it’d be nice if you guys could somehow form a truce.”

“I haven’t even seen her since that day.” Stacie pulled out silverware and handed it over when Emily reached for them. “I don’t know how we can form a truce.”

“Well,” Chloe said reasonably, “the next time she chains your bike to the rack – don’t steal the bell.”

“But then she wins!”

“What – exactly – is she winning?” Emily asked as she set down the last fork.

“I don’t know.” Stacie threw up her hands. “But it’d drive me nuts if I let her.”

“Not even for me?” Chloe batted her eyes and Stacie was startled into laughter.

“God, not the puppy dog eyes. You’re a cheat, Chloe.” Stacie rolled her eyes, already weakening.

“Only when necessary.” Chloe leaned further over the counter and looked at the stove. “Uh, if you don’t take that off the burner, we might be having plain pasta.”

“Shit!” Stacie turned and lifted the sauce pan while turning off the stove. “Alright, no more distractions or we’re having pizza again.”

The next while was spent putting the final touches on dinner where, thankfully, Chloe turned the topic away from bells and chains and started talking about the progress one of her newest teen classes was making. By the time they were settled at the table Stacie’s hackles had gone back down and she felt calm again as they ate.

“I… did… actually see Aubrey a few weeks ago, you know.” She supposed it was that lull in her defenses that made her say it.

Chloe stopped with her wine halfway to her mouth and Emily froze mid bite of garlic bread.

“You did?” Chloe said it carefully, as if she were trying not to spook her before continuing the motion of glass to lips.

Still not sure why she had even said it, Stacie took another bite of spaghetti. She sighed when they just stared at her. “Yeah. She was talking to Emily. I didn’t recognize her at first because she was laughing and smiling.”

Emily set down the bread as she quickly finished chewing. “I mean, that could be any day. She’s really nice, Stace.” She looked so earnest it almost made Stacie’s teeth ache. “We usually laugh over something.”

Stacie lifted one shoulder. “I didn’t hear what you were talking about or anything, I just walked past to my locker.”

“I wish you’d have stopped and said hi.” Emily looked down at her plate, her fork idly twirling up noodles. “I’d have introduced you guys properly and you could’ve made up.” She looked at Stacie from under her eyelashes. “Maybe with kissing.”

“More like she’d have grabbed a pen and stabbed me in the eyes,” Stacie said, her mouth twisting into a crooked grin.

“No bloodshed allowed on the premises,” Chloe said easily. “It’s in the contract.”

“Good to know.” Stacie picked up her glass and took a drink.

“So nothing happened?” Chloe prodded gently.

“No. I just…” Stacie stopped then decided to go for it. She knew the odds were high that all she was doing was giving them ammunition, but they were her family and who else was she going to talk about this with? “It struck me at that moment that if I’d seen her then, for the first time? I’d have walked up to greet my cousin who, because she’s just that nice a girl, would’ve introduced me. I’d have done it specifically for that reason – it’s the perfect excuse to talk to a pretty woman who caught my eye. After a few such encounters I’d either know to back off or ask her to coffee.”

She could still picture it; her attention had been caught at first by the laughter she heard when she walked in the door with lunch and then by the radiant smile that accompanied it. In that instant Aubrey had been the embodiment of someone who Stacie very much would’ve made an effort to get closer to. Hell, even as pissed off as she’d been all those months ago Aubrey had still been beautiful. Just… Crazy.

“So what happened?” Emily prodded when Stacie had been silent too long.

“She chained my bike to the rack,” Stacie shrugged. “So, you know… Fuck that.” She took a drink of her wine.

“You should.”

Stacie almost choked at Chloe’s words and Emily let out a snort of laughter.

“Gross!”

“I’m with her this time,” Stacie pointed at Emily once she’d swallowed the mouthful of wine. Chloe was eyeing her in a way she didn’t trust.

“You know I just want the best for you. I wouldn’t encourage you to pursue someone I didn’t think very highly of.” Stacie opened her mouth but Chloe held up her hand. “And I have no idea why I feel so strongly about this. But something in me tells me that you should give it a shot.”

“I’m with _her_.” Emily nodded. “Aubrey’s funny, smart, kind…” She stopped when Stacie’s brows knitted together in annoyance. “Nohittingwe’refamily!”

“Just… consider it.” Chloe said earnestly. “At the very least, stop stealing the damn bell, Stacie. You never know what could happen if one of you just stops being stubborn.”

“Why does that have to be me?” Stacie winced when it came out as a whine.

“Because I can’t yell at her because she hasn’t come to me with any problems.” Chloe turned back to her plate. “But I’ve slept with you and that gives me the right to yell at you.”

“She’s probably right you know,” Emily said easily.

“I’d have thought you’d cover your ears with the sex talk,” Stacie muttered.

“If you start reminiscing about said events, I might.” Emily eyed her. “But you both love me and will keep all the sordid details to yourself.”

“Unless you push me,” Stacie said; half threat, half tease.

“Good thing Chloe’s the one who’s gonna do that for me.” Emily picked up her bread.

“Damn right I am.” Chloe picked up her glass and stared at Stacie over the rim.

“I hate it when you two gang up on me.” Stacie forced herself to frown when all she wanted to do was grin.

“We know,” Emily said cheerfully.

“It’s because we just want the best for you.” Chloe held out her glass and Emily tapped her own against it. “And now that we know you like her…”

“Physical attraction alone does not mean ‘like’, Chloe,” Stacie countered. “Do we even know if she likes women?”

“At least you’re no longer denying any attraction,” Chloe saluted with her wine.

“I’ve never seen her with anyone,” Emily said through a mouthful of pasta. She paused to swallow. “I think I’ve seen her check Chloe out though.”

“Blind people would still check Chloe out,” Stacie said as she waved her hand. “That doesn’t count.”

“Aw, thanks babe.” Chloe fluttered her eyelashes. “But stop hitting on me, we’re past that.”

“You _wish_ I was hitting on you.” Stacie rolled her eyes as she picked up her wine.

“Sometimes,” Chloe shrugged and Stacie blinked at her. “What?”

“You can’t just say we’re past that but you think about… us.” Stacie pointed at her. “_While_ trying to get me to ask out Aubrey.”

“Can I just say that as much as I would love the two of you _together_, it would weird me out?” Emily interjected. “I mean, I’d get used to it, but it’d take a while.”

“I’m not saying anything.” Chloe leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. “We’re great how we are right now but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t occasionally think about it.”

“Oh.” Stacie said, realizing how stupid and inadequate that was. “I… uh…” She shot Emily a look who made a face at her. “Alright, me too, but…”

“I know. Water under the bridge.” Chloe smiled at her.

“How did we even get on this topic?” Stacie asked, carefully stashing that piece of information away. “Other than I am amazing and unforgettable.”

“I’ll give you that,” Chloe nodded, eyes sparkling with amusement. “As much as it **pains** me to feed your ego.” Stacie buffed her nails on her chest with a smug grin.

“Okay.” Emily held up her hands and made a ‘T’. “Timeout – this is approaching TMI.”

Chloe turned slightly more serious. “All kidding aside, can you just... let it go?”

Stacie pursed her lips. “I’ll try, Chlo. I’ll stop stealing the bell, even if she chains my bike again.” She pointed a finger at Chloe. “But if we meet face to face and she goes nutso, I make no promises.”

“I suppose that’s the best offer I can ask for,” Chloe said and held out her hand. “Deal.” Stacie sighed but shook it.

“Aw,” Emily cooed. “Normally this is where I’d make a joke about kissing to seal the deal but you guys might and then I’d have to gouge my eyes out with a spoon.”

“Or take pointers.” Stacie said, letting go of Chloe’s hand to resume eating. “Chloe’s really quite an amazing kisser.”

“If we were dating, that’d so get you laid tonight.” She paused, eyeing Stacie.

“Oh my god.” Emily’s fork hit the plate and she covered her eyes. “Now that’s in my head.”

‘_Mine too_,’ Stacie thought with an inward grin.

“Is it cheating if you’re not dating her yet?” Chloe asked lightly.

“’_Yet_’?” Stacie shook her head. “It’s almost like you’ve got us married before we’ve even introduced ourselves.”

“I’ve already got your colors picked out; hope you like green.” Chloe shrugged. “You two will eventually come to your senses because I’ll be an awesome best man.”

“Why do you get to be the best man?” Emily huffed as she dropped her hands again. “I’m blood family. Besides, wouldn’t it be tacky if the best man had slept with one of the brides?”

“I am many things, Em, but tacky is **not** one of them,” Chloe said airily. “But as it gets closer, we can wrestle for it.”

“Only if you don’t cheat this time,” Emily pointed at her. “I’m not thirteen anymore.”

“I regret this dinner invitation a thousand times over.” Stacie leaned back and crossed her arms. “Is it too late to change my mind?”

“Considering I’m almost done with my plate and am about to go for seconds, yes.” Emily pushed back her chair. “Anyone else?”

Stacie nodded and quickly spun the last of the noodles on her plate onto her fork. “Me please.” She handed over her plate with her free hand. “Thanks, Em.”

“It’s the least I can do considering Chloe and I are about to start Operation Date.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Chloe stood up and carried her own plate to the kitchen.

“We can’t call it Operation Bike Wars because they’re already in the middle of that.”

Stacie turned and hooked one arm over the back of her chair as she looked at them. “That’s a stupid name.”

“What, you’d prefer Operation Get My Cousin A Date?” Emily made a face. “God I’m bad at this.”

“Just need some practice,” Chloe said as she waited for Emily to finish filling both plates. “We’ll brainstorm later.”

Emily walked back into the dining area and set Stacie’s plate down. “Operation Staubrey?”

Chloe looked over at her quickly, eyes full of glee. “Ooh… that has promise.”

Stacie groaned and buried her face in her palm.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, they're face to face next chapter. I swear!


	5. Truce

~A~

On Saturday a week later, Aubrey decided to take the short two block walk from _Stretch_ to her favorite juice bar. She had just stepped onto the sidewalk after crossing the street when she saw people pointing. She took out one of her earbuds but as she turned to find out what the hell was going on there was a loud rumbling sound growing from her left, which was the direction people had been pointing. She looked up and saw a crowd of kids on skateboards about to hit her. Jerking backward to avoid being run over - the mass of teens taking up all available sidewalk space - she stumbled off the curb and felt a flare of pain from her left ankle. Pinwheeling her arms she tried to maintain her balance but her ankle didn't want to support her weight and she prepared herself to fall ass over teakettle into the street.

“Look out!” There was a clatter and a yell to her right and then she found herself caught and cradled securely and protectively against someone's chest just as a semi-truck drove behind them, close enough that Aubrey’s hair fluttered in the breeze.

“Holy shit!” Aubrey's heart raced in her chest, stuttering every time she realized that if she'd fallen into the street there was no fucking way the truck could have stopped in time.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” The arms around her were gentle and showed no sign of letting go before Aubrey was ready, so she took a moment longer to take stock of what had just happened, wondering whose heart was beating harder, her own or that of her rescuer.

“I think so?” Aubrey gingerly rotated her foot and hissed out a breath. “Except I think I sprained my ankle.”

“Here, let me help you up on the curb.” By the quickness of breath and shake to their words Aubrey knew her rescuer was just as freaked out as she was. “Nice and easy.”

Gingerly Aubrey hopped on the curb, holding her leg up to avoid the natural instinct to walk on it. Strong hands braced against her waist until she found her balance against a nearby mailbox. “Thanks.” She awkwardly turned around and stopped in shock as she came face to face with the brunette bell thief. “_You_.”

A wry smile curved the other woman's mouth. “Me.” She lifted her sunglasses to rest on her head and Aubrey felt a sense of deja vu, except her expression this time wasn't condescending but full of genuine concern. “Can I trust you to not try and hop away while I go get my bike?” She nodded at the juice bar two storefronts away. “We can take one of the tables outside and see how bad it is.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “See if they serve anything alcoholic on the side.”

Aubrey blinked, her brain still scrambled from the near death experience. “I…” she licked her lips, fright having dried her mouth. “Yes.” She hesitated. “Thank you.”

The tall brunette walked back to her bike which was laying half on the curb and half in the street. Lifting it easily to the sidewalk, she walked it over to Aubrey who was still staring at her.

“I can't believe what just happened.” Aubrey paused. “What actually _did_ happen?” She still felt like she was in a dream that she could not wake up from.

“You almost got mowed down by a group of tweens who need a good ass kicking. Then you almost got mowed down by a truck.” She eyed Aubrey. “Are you going to punch me if I put my arm around your waist?”

“What?” Aubrey blinked. “Why would you - oh.” She half laughed. “To help me to the table. Right. Sorry, still out of it.” She shook her head. “I think saving me from being run over is more than enough reason to declare a timeout.”

“Okay, then here we go.” Her arm gently circled Aubrey’s waist while her other hand kept hold of her bike. “We’ll go slow.”

After putting an arm around the other woman’s shoulders, Aubrey hopped tentatively, finding it was easy to move forward with her support. The two of them made their way to the juice bar and Aubrey gratefully settled into a seat at one of their outdoor tables. She was painfully aware of the eyes on them and had already waved away other people who offered to help. It was bad enough that her erstwhile nemesis had seen her trip over her own feet much less be the one to literally _save her life_. Aubrey couldn't believe the last ten minutes weren't a nightmare.

She lifted the strap of her messenger bag over her head and let it rest in the chair beside her, watching as her rescuer walked her bike over to chain it to a nearby telephone pole. Coming back she pulled another chair in front of Aubrey. “Okay, gimme your leg.” She wiggled her fingers and Aubrey hesitated, eyeing her narrowly. “Oh come on.” The brunette let out an exasperated sigh when she didn't move. “Damnit Aubrey, stop being so stubborn. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Aubrey pressed back into her seat. “How do you know my name?” She took a quick breath and let it out in a hissing whisper. “Are you _stalking_ me?” Anger was better than the sick feeling roiling in her stomach every time she thought of the semi rushing behind them.

“Oh for the love of…” the other woman trailed off and ran one hand through her hair. “No. I'm not stalking you.” She paused and took a deep breath, obviously pushing back frustration. “I'm friends with the owner of _Stretch It Out_ and she told me your name when she watched the video feed of… the day we first met.” One dark eyebrow went up and Aubrey straightened defiantly despite wanting to squirm a little.

It was one thing when the feud was just between them but knowing that Chloe was aware of their petty actions made Aubrey feel incredibly childish. “Oh.” She cleared her throat. “My mistake.”

“Mmhm.” She held out her left hand again but her lips twitched like she wanted to smile. “Leg?”

Slowly Aubrey extended her left leg, surprised when the grip around her calf was gentle and not the rough handling she'd half expected from someone she'd had a silent war with for the past few months.

“Can’t tell if it’s bruising yet under your sock, but it’s definitely swelling.” With a light but sure touch fingers gently probed at her ankle, stopping just this side of agonizing every time Aubrey hissed out a breath. “Stacie, by the way.” She looked up and met Aubrey's confused look. “My name.” She smiled a little. “So you can call me something other than what you probably do in your head.”

Aubrey felt herself blush. ‘_Mother would send me to my room without supper for forgetting my manners_. _For a week_.’ She cleared her throat again. “Sorry. I’m still a little shaken.”

“Understandable.” Stacie looked back down and gently tried to rotate Aubrey’s foot. “Any cramping or muscle spasms?”

Aubrey forced herself to relax as she became aware she’d been clutching the seat of the chair with both hands. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Good.” She ran her fingers over Aubrey’s ankle once more and then scooted forward a few inches to let Aubrey’s calf rest on her knee. “I think it’s a strain though, not a sprain. Depending on how much you can keep it elevated and iced, it should heal in a few weeks.”

Aubrey wanted to pull her leg back but it really did feel better up. “How can you be sure?”

There was a moment of hesitation. “I’m a physical therapist.” Stacie nodded at Aubrey’s foot. “I’ve seen hundreds of these.” She pursed her lips. “Of course, it might not be a bad idea to maybe see your doctor, just to be safe. Make sure nothing is actually torn.”

Aubrey blew out a breath, glad when this one finally didn’t shake. “I’ve had a tear – back in college – and it doesn’t feel the same.” She tried a smile but it didn’t feel like it fit on her face yet. “This pain isn’t as sharp or as deep.”

Stacie nodded. “Good. It didn’t look like you twisted it _too_ badly as you went off the curb but if you start to get cramps or spasms, go see your doctor.” They both looked up as one of the employee’s came out from the juice bar and Stacie spoke first. “Sorry we’re taking your seats, I promise we’re going to buy something-“

“Don’t even worry about it,” the woman interrupted, holding out her hand. In it was a large Ziploc bag half full of ice and wrapped in a towel. “We saw what happened and wanted to make sure you were both okay.” Eyes wide, she handed the bag over when Stacie reached for it. “I’ve never seen someone move so fast.”

Aubrey braced for both the cold and the pain as Stacie placed the baggie over her ankle, making sure it covered the top and sides. “What do you mean?” The woman, whose name tag read ‘_Kylen’_ looked back at Aubrey.

“We saw her,” she nodded at Stacie, “fly off her bike at practically full speed and take off toward you at a dead run before it had even landed on the curb. I honestly thought there was no way she would reach you and you’d both end up getting run over.” Kylen frowned toward the street. “I wish they’d change the speed limit through here.”

“Me too,” Aubrey muttered, the surreal sensation of falling and being caught coming back to her. “Thank you for the ice.”

“But don’t you guys worry about buying anything.” Kylen jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “And if you need anything else, just wave.” Aubrey nodded and the woman turned and walked back inside, calling over her shoulder. “Just bring the towel back and we’re even.”

Aubrey waited until they were alone again, ignoring the stares of people passing by them. “You ditched your bike?” She watched Stacie adjust the towel a few centimeters.

“I heard the semi behind me at the same time I saw you step up on the sidewalk - which was about two seconds after I saw the skateboarders.” She fidgeted with the towel again, not looking up. “I knew there was no way I’d be able to keep my balance on my bike if I tried to catch you while I was on it.” Stacie lifted one shoulder. “So I had to get off it.”

“Did you know it wouldn’t land in the street?” Aubrey asked curiously.

“No.” Stacie looked up, one corner of her mouth lifted. “But it’s just a bike.”

“Oh.” Aubrey said softly. “Thank you, Stacie.” She cleared her throat. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I’m just glad I was there.” Stacie sat back, one hand keeping the towel in place. “My heart hasn’t slowed down since I heard the truck behind me.”

Aubrey gave a weak laugh. “I know the feeling.” She closed her eyes for a second, her own racing heart only gradually beginning to slow down. “I think I actually felt yours after you caught me.” She lifted her hand, unsurprised when it trembled. “Hopefully _that_ stops soon.” Lowering it back to her lap, she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

“I _definitely_ know that feeling.” Stacie said softly and Aubrey looked at her curiously.

“You?” Aubrey looked down at Stacie’s hand where it held the towel in place, her fingertips resting on Aubrey’s shin. “Your hands seem pretty steady.” There wasn’t even the slightest hint of a tremor, just warmth where they touched her skin.

“Occupational hazard.” Stacie was also looking down at Aubrey’s leg. “Can’t let the patients know you’re nervous. They tend to not trust that you know what you’re doing.”

“Makes sense.” Aubrey settled back in her chair and studied the woman across from her who was gently lifting the ice to check on the swelling.

Now that she wasn’t influenced by frustration, Aubrey could admit that Stacie _was_ pretty. Honesty forced her to amend that to beautiful and she immediately heard Beca’s ‘_Ha!_’ in her head. Plus on top of the whole hero thing, Aubrey could tell that Stacie actually cared about making sure her ankle was taken care of; the concern the other woman was practically radiating spoke of an empathy Aubrey wasn’t sure she deserved. In different circumstances she’d have maybe… but now… Aubrey sighed as the full extent of her pettiness sunk in again.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Stacie looked up from where she’d been readjusting the icepack.

“What?” Aubrey blinked as she was pulled from her thoughts. “Oh, no. It’s… I think the ice is helping.” She flexed her foot slightly and winced. “Maybe not.”

Stacie chuckled. “It is. The swelling isn’t nearly as bad as it could be. But you’re definitely going to feel it for a while. Actually…” She shrugged out of her own backpack and set it on the table. “I’d really like to wrap it, keep the swelling down.” She met Aubrey’s eyes and looked hesitant for the first time. “But it would mean taking off your shoe and sock so you could leave it on as long as possible today.”

“Oh.” Aubrey wondered how many times she’d said that in the last few minutes. “I… Sure.” She smiled and this time it felt more natural. “You’re the professional. I trust you.” Then she frowned, not having the faintest idea she was going to say that.

“You do?” Stacie’s eyebrow shot up as searched through her bag.

Aubrey didn’t answer right away, knowing that the pause was nothing short of awkward and it made her uncomfortable. It wasn’t like she had any reason to _dis_trust Stacie but she didn’t actually know anything about her either.

Except she’d just saved Aubrey’s life and was actively taking care of her despite everything over the past three months.

Aubrey made a decision and took a measured breathe. “This may sound… stupid… but is there any way we could start over?”

Stacie eyed her, the other eyebrow joining its partner. “Like a truce? No more chains and bells?”

Aubrey shifted, aware that she was blushing again. “Something like that.”

“Sure,” Stacie said easily, pulling a small first aid kit from the bottom of her pack.

“Really?” Aubrey was surprised and wasn’t sure if she’d have been so quick if the positions were reversed. Stacie really had done nothing wrong and Aubrey’s reaction had been over the top.

“Really.” Stacie set the kit down.

“That’s… wow. Thank you,” Aubrey said and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Aubrey.”

Stacie smiled and shook it with a firm grip. “Stacie.” She let go and opened her kit, pulling out an Ace bandage. She closed the kit and stored it back in her bag. “You sure you’re okay with me taking off your shoe and sock?”

“Yes,” Aubrey agreed. “I think you’d do it with less pain than I would. Or at least quicker. I see you’re prepared for anything.”

“Another occupational hazard,” Stacie chuckled. “Alright, here we go.” She moved the ice to the table and began to untie Aubrey’s shoe. “If it gets too bad, let me know but it’s going to hurt some and the quicker I can wrap it the better.” She looked up, her left hand cradling Aubrey’s calf and the right poised to slip off her shoe. “I don’t really have anything to distract you with, but if you focus on watching how I wrap it, it might help. You’ll need to do this the next few days.” One corner of her mouth twitched up. “Unless you’ve got someone at home to help you wrap it when you wake up.”

Aubrey blinked, sure she was imagining things but she swore she heard something more than just casual conversation in that last sentence. “No, I… uh… no.” Her brows knit together in sudden pain as her ankle began to throb again. Looking down she saw that not only was her shoe off but so was her sock. “Sneaky.” Stacie tucked her sock into the shoe and handed it to Aubrey who stored it in her bag. 

“When necessary.” Stacie looked up briefly and smiled at her. “Definitely bruised. That’s going to be a gorgeous shade for the next several days.”

“Lovely.” Aubrey said dryly, taking in the bruise that had already bloomed around her ankle. “Guess I won’t be going to Stretch for a while.”

“Not if you want it to heal,” Stacie said as she began to wrap the bandage around Aubrey’s foot, working her way from toe to heel, moving quickly as she spoke. “If you had a tear in college, this will be familiar. Let me know if you’ve any questions.” She wound it around Aubrey’s ankle and calf in a figure-eight several times before wrapping the final ends around her calf. “You’ll also want to loosen it a few times a day for blood flow but the most important thing is going to be RICE.” She sat back in the chair and put the ice back on Aubrey’s ankle.

Aubrey closed her eyes in relief as the pain slowly lessened again. “That sounds familiar.”

“I could go into doctor mode and explain it,” Stacie sounded amused. “But people tend to hate that if they already know the answer.”

“I know it’s simple, but I can’t think yet, so please, feel free.” Aubrey huffed out a breath. “Thank you, again. That does feel better.” It wasn’t a lot, but anything was better than the first blinding moments after the near accident.

“Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation.” Stacie explained.

“I knew it was simple.” Aubrey opened her eyes again and was caught by the quiet empathy on Stacie’s face. It threw her enough that whatever she was going to say next was forgotten. “Uh…” Fortunately Stacie misunderstood and went into greater detail.

“Just keep off it as much as possible, keep it wrapped for at least two days though three is preferable. Ice it for twenty minutes or so at least four times a day for the next two days as well, to keep the swelling down. Don’t let the bandage be so tight that it cuts off the circulation. And last, ideally we’d like it over your heart for elevation, but at least keep it parallel to the ground as much as possible. Plus the pillow prop while you sleep.”

It was on the tip of Aubrey’s tongue to ask how to reach Stacie if she had any questions but she realized how stupid and presumptuous it was. Obviously the answer would be to call her doctor and she wasn’t sure why she thought Stacie would hand over her number. Instead she just nodded. “Right. That's... right."

“Do you need…? Is there someone who can…?” Stacie hesitated. “I can go home and get my car, so we can get your bike – I assume it’s at Stretch – but I’d hate to leave you here until I get back.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a friend I can call. She’s got a truck, so no worries on the bike.” Aubrey smiled at her. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Here’s another one – what kind of drink do you want?” Stacie made a face. “Now that the adrenaline’s worn off, I could really use a drink.”

“Only if you let me pay,” Aubrey opened her pack and pulled out her wallet. “Least I can do since you swooped in and saved me.”

“Actually,” Stacie winced. “I probably owe you, considering…”

“Clean slate,” Aubrey said and held out the twenty she’d pulled from her wallet. “Leave the change for a tip, but I would die for the strawberry smoothie with bananas and apples.” She grinned. “And if they _do_ have alcohol on the secret menu, vodka.”

Taking it, Stacie laughed. “Deal. Alright, this is going to sting and I’m sorry, but I’ll be gentle.”

Aubrey tightened her grip on her bag and nodded. “I know.” Even she wasn’t sure if she meant she knew it would sting or that Stacie would be careful. “I’m ready.”

Stacie lifted Aubrey’s leg up with her left hand under her calf and stood up carefully, making sure not to shift or bump it. As she rose, she pushed her chair backwards so she could turn her body sideways and step back, keeping Aubrey’s leg motionless. Then, with her right, she pulled the chair forward again and placed her bag on the seat, setting Aubrey’s calf gently on it.

“There, all done.” Stacie stood up and eyed her handiwork.

“That hardly hurt at all.” Aubrey let herself relax again. “And that’s kind of miraculous considering.”

“What can I say; I’m great at my job.” With a grin, Stacie turned toward the building. “I’ll just be a minute.”

“No worries, I’ll call my friend.” Aubrey pulled her phone from the bag. As Stacie walked inside, Aubrey muttered to herself, “Who is going to have a fucking field day with this.” Unlocking her phone she opened up her favorites and dialed Beca’s cell. It didn’t ring long before it was answered.

“Hey Aubrey. Aren’t you supposed to be in your death on wheels class?”

Aubrey gave a small laugh. “You can’t knock it till you try it.”

“Sure I can. Watch me. Oops, one sec.” Without waiting for a reply Beca set down her phone and Aubrey could hear her ringing up a customer.

While waiting she stared at the ice pack covering her leg, trying not to let her mind remind her that she’d almost been run over. Something, she knew, she was **not** going to tell Beca over the phone. If positions were reversed she’d be completely freaked out until she could see for herself that Beca was actually okay.

“Sorry about that.” Beca had picked up the phone while Aubrey had been distracted. “We’ve actually got some customers this fine Saturday morning. What can I do for you if you’re not spinning the day away?”

“I was wondering if you happened to drive your truck to work today.” Aubrey resisted the urge to shift in her seat, not wanting to accidentally jar her foot and whimper into the phone.

“You’re in luck,” Beca said cheerfully. “Said vehicle is currently parked behind the shop. What did you have in mind? Are we driving out to that new pizza place tonight?”

“No,” Aubrey said slowly. “Not exactly. I strained my ankle and could use some help getting my bike home.”

All trace of joking dropped from Beca’s voice immediately. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Mostly.” Aubrey smiled at the worry filling her friend’s words. “Just can’t walk on it.”

“Dude.” Beca blew out a breath. “Lead with that. How’d it happen?”

“Walked to that juice bar on 6th. Slipped off the curb.” She frowned at her foot.

“Please tell me you’re not lying in the street and calling me.” Beca half laughed.

“No,” Aubrey said quickly, before the thought of the truck could come back. “I had help getting to a table outside.” Automatically her eyes drifted to the window of the juice bar, finding Stacie just turning around to check on her. Aubrey gave her a thumbs up and could see Stacie’s smile just before the clouds shifted, the sun coming back out to obscure the glass under its glare.

“Okay good,” Beca fell silent for a moment. “Let me call Lilly, see if she can come in and close today. It might be a while – are you sure you’re okay? Are you going to need the doctor or is there anything we’re going to need to get?”

“I promise, I’m fine. We’ll just need to get my bike from Stretch on the way home.” Aubrey paused, thinking. “I think I’ve got a couple ice packs and can order groceries if I need it.”

“We’ll get to your house and see what you need. I’ll run to the store for you.”

“Beca you don’t…”

“Zip it, Posen.” Beca cut her off. “You took care of me when I had that death flu last year, so this is just me returning the favor.”

Aubrey smiled, touched at the concern she could hear. “Okay, I’ll shut up. Thanks.” She looked up as Stacie came back out, a drink in each hand.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be there when I can – is that the place that’s only got street parking?”

“Yes,” Aubrey said, turning to scan the street. “And it’s all full.”

“Damnit. Maybe I can just double park and come help you to the truck.” She could practically hear Beca’s frown.

“I could probably hop my way to the street,” Aubrey teased.

“You will not.”

Aubrey blinked as the words echoed both from the phone and in front of her. She looked up and saw Stacie was frowning at her. “I won’t?” She wasn’t sure how to take the fact that she and Beca had said it at the same time and in the same disapproving way. “Hold on a second, Beca.”

“Not a chance.” Stacie set both drinks down. “I’ll stay here till your friend gets here and will help you over.” She paused in the act of preparing to move Aubrey’s foot so she could sit down again. “Unless you want me to leave?”

“No,” Aubrey shook her head. “That’s not… don’t you have things to do?”

“I can go later,” Stacie said as she reversed the process from earlier until Aubrey’s calf was once more resting on her knee. She looked up from arranging the ice and saw Aubrey watching her. “I’d rather make sure you didn’t have any more mishaps.”

“Alright,” Aubrey smiled at her. “Thank you.” A pointedly cleared throat drew her attention back to the phone. “Sorry, Beca. But apparently if you just pull up in front, I’ve got help to get to the truck.”

“That sounds like a woman and your voice went all soft and girly!” Beca accused. “Are you using your injury to get a _date?_”

“No! And it did _not_!” Aubrey said indignantly, immediately flushing as Stacie’s eyebrow went up.

“Well now I know you’re lying, but I’ll see for myself soon enough,” Beca said. “Sit tight, I’ll get Lilly in and be there as soon as I can.” She hung up before Aubrey could come up with any sort of denial.

Aubrey shook her head and put her phone back in her bag. “My friend’s got to cover her shift but then she’ll be here.” She picked up her drink. “Thank you again for…” She laughed. “The rescue, the first aid and the drink.”

“You paid for the drink,” Stacie pointed out. “You’re welcome, but, Aubrey… You don’t have to thank me for any of it. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” She paused then continued. “If it’s not too nosy, why’d you yell there at the end?”

Caught off guard by the question, Aubrey couldn’t think of a lie fast enough and found the truth coming out before she could stop it. “She asked if I was using my injury to get a… uh… date.” She busied herself with stirring her smoothie with the straw, almost able to feel the considering look she knew she had to be getting.

But all Stacie said was, “I take it you didn’t tell her about the semi?”

“No,” Aubrey said, still unwilling to look at her. “I figure that’s better to do in person, with all my limbs mostly intact.”

“Good plan,” Stacie mused. Aubrey finally looked at her and saw the expression she’d been expecting was still there. “Is that a thing you do often?”

“Withhold the truth?” Aubrey blinked at her, confused.

“No… Use injuries to pick up women.” Stacie smiled when Aubrey flushed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That was presumptuous and uncalled for. I apologize.”

Aubrey forced herself to stay relaxed. “Accepted.” She gave a small smile. “Though it’s been so long since I’ve been on a date, I probably should.” She blinked as she realized what she’d just said. And that she’d said it out loud. And who she’d said it to.

“Oh?” Stacie’s brow went up again.

“Oh… uh… that’s not…” Aubrey swallowed nervously. “I didn’t mean…” Obviously she was still shaken and completely off her game because normally she was far more articulate than she’d been today. It didn’t help that Stacie was gorgeous, caring and, so far, had a good sense of humor. In any other circumstances Aubrey would have been extremely intrigued and gone for it. Except she’d been so petty for the past few months that there was **no way** Stacie could be interested.

“It’s okay,” Stacie said, patting Aubrey’s calf lightly. “I was just teasing, I’m sorry. Again. I’m too used to giving Chloe and Emily a bad time.” She hesitated then continued. “It only happens when I feel comfortable around someone.” She gave a crooked grin. “Guess this truce-slash-clean slate thing is working.”

“Good. Maybe we can just forget I was a jerkface. I mean,” She cleared her throat. “That’s… good.”

“I don’t know that I’d call you a jerkface,” Stacie said, tilting her head. “A little intense that day, maybe.”

“Now you’re just being nice,” Aubrey interrupted with a laugh. “I was totally a bitch before _and_ after.” She fidgeted with her straw again. “I don’t even know why I did it.”

“I definitely didn’t expect to have to get Chloe’s bolt cutters,” Stacie nodded. “I was a little… let’s just say hot under the collar.” She grinned suddenly. “Chloe said she’d never seen you look so pissed.”

“Oh god.” Aubrey set down her drink and covered her face with her hands; the chill from the one that had been holding her drink was a welcome sensation on her now burning cheeks. “I don’t have anything I can say in my defense. I didn’t think she’d be involved. Which is dumb, because I know the camera is there.”

“Eh,” Stacie shrugged. “She was amused more than anything. She kept…” Stacie broke off and cleared her throat. “She said I must have hit a nerve because she’d never seen you anything but cheerful.”

“Great,” Aubrey muttered. “I can never go back there.”

“Don’t be silly. Chloe would blame me.” Stacie said immediately. “Do I lose points for agreeing to the truce if I tell you that Chloe asked me to stop stealing your bell a week ago?”

“She did?” Aubrey eyed her. “Do you guys talk about it often?” What she’d really wanted to ask was if they talked about _her_ but she didn’t think she wanted to know the answer to that. Or maybe she wanted it too much.

“No,” Stacie said earnestly. “I swear. She and my cousin came over for dinner that night and the bell was sitting on my counter.” It was her turn to squirm. “She told me to stop making her an accessory to theft.”

“I hadn’t… thought of it that way.” Aubrey said slowly.

“Me either,” Stacie shrugged. “It was just between us – but Chlo pointed out that if you chose to get the police involved, I was the one who was actually stealing.” She smiled wryly. “Technically you weren’t really doing anything wrong.”

“I would never have gone that far.” Aubrey shook her head. “That… I felt it was between just us too and never would’ve gone to anyone else.”

“Same.” Stacie nodded. “So we didn’t really talk about it.” She smiled again. “Unless I needed the cutters.”

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey said again. “The whole thing was extremely petty and I made a much bigger deal about that spot than it actually was.”

“It’s not like I didn’t park there on purpose afterward,” Stacie replied. “Not that I know your schedule, but if it was free I took it. Just to be an ass.” She took a drink. “So I guess that means we’re both petty. Except we’ve agreed that’s the past.”

“So we should both stop apologizing for it.” Aubrey smiled when Stacie nodded. “Alright. I’ll try.” She suddenly became aware that Stacie’s hand had been resting on her calf since she’d patted it and was grateful when Stacie steered the conversation elsewhere. Because it felt nice. Natural. And Aubrey wasn’t ready to deal with what that meant yet.

“If it’s not a bad injury, you should be able to maybe use it lightly after a week or so. Maybe two to be safe.” Stacie narrowed her eyes. “No spin class for at least three though a month would be better.”

Aubrey frowned. “Shoot, I didn’t think of that.” She glared at her ankle. “Flo is going to kill me and I’m going to get fat.”

“I highly doubt that,” Stacie shook her head. “Plus Flo’s not that bad.” She hesitated. “At the risk of sending us both into PTSD… Maybe one of the beginner yoga classes would help you not feel like you‘re just sitting around.” She raised one finger. “But only after two weeks and only if you’re able to walk on it without pain.”

“I’ve never done yoga,” Aubrey said, fighting the flashback that swam through her mind.

“It’s very calming and… it can center you.” Stacie said. “I’ve done it for years. Even thought of teaching it once or twice.”

“Why didn’t you?” Aubrey asked without thinking. She definitely understood what Stacie meant by feeling comfortable – she wasn’t normally this nosy at a first meeting.

“Timing,” Stacie said regretfully. “But I haven’t given up hope. Maybe when I retire.” She looked back at Aubrey. “Sometimes the instructors can give alternative poses if you let them know in advance that you’re favoring an injury.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Aubrey said. “Being unable ride a bike will either be a great break or drive me completely insane.”

"Is this going to cause problems for your job?" Stacie asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Aubrey said slowly. "I'm a vocal coach, so I can sit down and put my foot up."

"That sounds so fun!” Stacie leaned forward eagerly. "Do you also do the pianist accompaniment?"

Aubrey laughed. "Sometimes, but we'll have to make do with recorded music for a while. Do you sing?"

"Just for fun; usually in the solitude of my apartment or with Chloe and Emily." Stacie sat back again. "Or when they drag me out for karaoke somewhere."

"Emily? The one who works at Stretch?" Aubrey asked in surprise. She hadn’t put the two together when Stacie had first said her name but now it clicked.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Stacie took another drink.

"So, I _definitely_ picked a fight with the wrong person," Aubrey mused then blinked as she realized what she said but Stacie only grinned at her. "Can we forget I said that?"

"In the spirit of our new truce, yes." Stacie tilted her head. "But I reserve the right to maybe revisit it if we move past the awkward phase." She winked and Aubrey felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I suppose that's fair." Aubrey wasn’t sure if she was blushing because of the reminder of how they met or because of the wink. She was afraid it was the wink, which meant she was rushing headlong down the hill of new crush and that was _entirely_ ridiculous considering how annoyed she’d been by this very same woman since they’d met. Mostly. Honesty forced her to admit that she’d kept up chaining Stacie’s bike because she just couldn’t stand to lose even if she was the only one who cared. She ignored Beca’s snort in her head and changed the subject. "So you do karaoke?"

"Sometimes. Why?" Stacie settled back in her chair again, her expression thoughtful; almost as if Aubrey had done something to surprise her.

Aubrey wasn't even sure why she asked, but since she'd started herself down this path she had to continue. "My best friend and I go to _Lyrics & Libations_ every Friday." She realized she was twisting her fingers together and forced herself to still them. "You should join us one night. Uh, all of you," she added quickly.

"We went there once." Stacie nodded. "Nice place, good singers... great vibe." She smiled slowly and Aubrey’s heart sped up for an entirely new reason. “Are you _sure_ you’re not using your injury to get a date?”

Aubrey forced herself remain calm because this was definitely steering them into the realm of flirting and butterflies had grabbed hold of her stomach and were trying to tug it out of her body. “Are you saying I would _only_ get a date out of pity for my injury?”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that…” Stacie’s smile widened further, slow and sure, as her eyes once again scanned Aubrey, full of something that Aubrey’s slowly waking up ego wanted to call interested appreciation.

“Good.” Aubrey lifted the straw to her lips and took a drink, trying not to smirk. She couldn’t help her own pass over the woman in front of her – every inch of tanned and toned leg up to where they were covered by form hugging bicycle shorts; slender arms that showed off defined musculature every time she moved; green eyes that were sparkling, with amusement as Aubrey met them. “Now that that’s settled.”

“Mm.” Stacie’s eyebrow bounced.

“If you ever find your way to the L&L on a Friday, just tell the bouncer that you’re with me. She’ll show you the table.”

“Ooh. You’ve even got a reserved table?” Stacie whistled. “Fancy.”

“Do I lose points if I say it’s because I happened to pick a best friend who is friends with the owners?”

Stacie pursed her lips. “No, I don’t think so. Means you have good taste.” She paused and Aubrey saw a flash of something pass through her eyes before it was gone too fast to identify.

‘_Well shit, now I’m in the gutter_.’ Aubrey took a drink to give herself time. ‘_Thanks, Beca_. _I didn’t used to be a dirty bird._’’ When Stacie’s lips twitched Aubrey realized she wasn’t the only one potentially thinking of a different meaning to those words.

There was a pause then. It wasn’t awkward and Aubrey felt it _should_ be. They were still two strangers, for all that they’d been circling each other from a distance for months. But she couldn’t deny the tug she felt as they both sat there, sipping their drinks and watching each other. It was stupidly rash and impulsive – two things Aubrey had never been. Until, she supposed, she’d left her job as a lawyer to move to a smaller town and teach people to sing.

Maybe this was just a continuation of her growth from the crappy, career driven drone she’d been to someone who got up in the morning with the sun and took a ride around her neighborhood to wake up instead of getting the biggest espresso she could get her hands on just to find the energy to go to the office.

‘_Maybe Stacie is my next step_.’

The thought startled her – rash and impulsive, like chaining a woman’s bike to the rack – and she was glad when Stacie broke the silence. Because it had also felt right, and she wasn’t quite bold enough to take that leap. Yet. Not until she was sure she wouldn’t be doing it alone.

“So what kind of truck am I looking for?”

“Just a black F-150.” Aubrey looked past Stacie down the street. “And I think she’ll actually come from behind you since she didn’t have to get it from home.”

“Any identifying marks in case she doesn’t?” Stacie looked over her shoulder reflexively.

“Just the name of her bike shop, _One for the Road_, in blue and white.”

“Sounds like drinking and driving.” Stacie turned back around when Aubrey laughed. “What?”

“I tease her about that all the time, actually.” Aubrey chuckled.

“Great minds,” Stacie said. “Actually, I’ve heard of that place. They’ve got a really good reputation.”

“Ever been?” Aubrey asked curiously.

“No, I’d researched the bikes I wanted before I went and ended up at DSM.” She blinked when Aubrey made a face. “Now what?”

“Sorry, habit. They’re sort of Beca’s nemesis when it comes to racing.”

“You can have a bike nemesis?” Stacie laughed.

“What would you call the last few months?” Aubrey tilted her head.

“Hm, good point.” Stacie tapped her chin. “Though, really, I think my nemesis was your bell.”

“It’s because it was jaunty, wasn’t it?” Aubrey teased.

“Maybe.” Stacie took a drink while Aubrey look past her as a car turned onto the street. “She here?”

“I don’t think so, it’s too soon.” But it was definitely a black truck headed their way. Aubrey waved as Beca paused in front of them, making obscure gestures with her hands. “Well, that is her, but what the hell is she doing?” She frowned, trying to decipher the motions.

“I think she’s saying she’s going to circle the block,” Stacie said looking back down the street. “Because it’s going to take a few for us to get sorted and over there and there’s cars behind her.”

Aubrey gave Beca a thumbs up. “That seems way too logical for her.” Beca returned it and resumed driving down the street. “But apparently you’re right and I’m impressed.”

“Me too,” Stacie said with a laugh. “Alright, let’s get you on your feet and ready.” She nodded when Aubrey opened her mouth. “And I won’t say anything about the semi.”

Aubrey eyed her. “Well that’s scary.”

“What?” Stacie picked up her pack and shrugged into it before moving the bag of ice from leg to table.

“Beca’s always ranting about mind readers…” Aubrey laughed and shook her head when Stacie glanced at her. “I just roll my eyes and tell her if she wasn’t always in the gutter it wouldn’t be a problem, but now… that was exactly what I’d been about to ask you.”

“If I was, you wouldn’t expect me to admit it, would you?” Stacie said loftily.

“I suppose not.” Aubrey set her own bag on the table. “How do you want to do this?”

“Let me get up first, so I can pull you out of your chair. The longer you can avoid trying to use it the better.” Stacie said as she carefully lifted Aubrey’s foot and stood up again, this time pushing the chair out of the way. “Think you can resist the urge to put it down?”

“Only if I keep telling myself the floor is lava but only to my left foot.” Aubrey shook her head ruefully as Stacie let out a bark of laughter. “If you ever tell the kids I teach that I used that phrase, the truce is over.” Aubrey convinced herself she was just tuning out the pain when she focused on the fact that Stacie didn’t look ridiculous bent over with Aubrey’s calf in her hand. Then again, it could be the amount of leg on display so close to her face.

Stacie solemnly crossed her heart. “Promise.” She nodded encouragingly. “Alright,” she lowered her arm a little more. “Remember…”

“Lava.” Aubrey took a deep breath. “Okay.” She lifted her leg from Stacie’s grip and nodded. “I got this.”

“And I got you.” Stacie straightened, holding out her hands and Aubrey took them, ignoring the renewed throb of her ankle.

“Count of three?”

“On three or after three?” Stacie asked as she tightened her fingers.

“Dealer’s choice.” Aubrey shrugged.

“Let me do most of the work,” Stacie said. “One, two…” She pulled Aubrey easily to her feet – rather, to her foot – so easily that Aubrey overbalanced and tilted, having also used her arms to pull herself up. “Oops.” She let out a huff as Aubrey collided with her and quickly wrapped one of her arms around Aubrey’s back and held her steady. “Sorry about that; how’s the foot? Did we bump it?”

Aubrey prayed to every god she had ever heard of that she wouldn’t start blushing furiously at finding herself held gently against Stacie’s body. Again. It was so much more distracting face to face and no longer on the edge of death. “Nope, it’s fine.” She cleared her throat and Stacie stepped back carefully, still helping Aubrey to balance with one hand. Aubrey reached for her bag but Stacie had already snagged it with her free hand and slung it over her shoulder.

“I’ll carry it over.” She handed Aubrey her drink. “That way you don’t have to take it off again when you get in the truck.” Stacie slipped her arm around Aubrey’s waist as Aubrey reached across Stacie’s back. “Let’s do this.”

“Thanks.” Aubrey looked up at the running of feet. “I guess you found a spot?”

Beca came to a halt, her eyes wide as they darted between Aubrey and Stacie. “Someone pulled out as I turned the corner again.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder then pointed at Aubrey’s foot. “Dude! Holy fuck you’re purple!”

Aubrey looked down. “So I am.” She looked back up at Beca with a grin. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

“Of course,” Beca said, crouching down to get a better look. “You’re sure you’re not broken?”

“Yes I’m sure.” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Stacie’s a physical therapist and has assured me I’m not going to die.”

Beca stood up slowly. “I am going to assume you’re Stacie and say thank you for helping out klutz over here.”

“Right place, right time,” Stacie said. “I’ve always got a first aid kit with me, so it didn’t take long to fix her up.” She held out her free hand. “Stacie.”

Beca shook it. “Beca.” She looked between them again. “Is there anything I can help out with or…?”

“With Beca here to carry things, maybe it’ll be easier if I just carried you to the truck,” Stacie said casually. “Keeps it elevated and from bouncing.”

Aubrey froze in place. Logically she knew that Stacie had to have been offering from a purely practical point of view – everything she’d said was accurate and there was no inflection otherwise – but Aubrey didn’t think she stood a chance against her hormones if Stacie carried her like a damsel in a romance novel. As the seconds ticked by and Stacie grew more and more innocent looking, Aubrey realized she was being teased again. Or maybe tested.

“Actually,” Aubrey finally said, ignoring Beca’s eyebrows shooting up as far as Aubrey had ever seen them, and held out her drink. “Can you carry this and grab the ice off the table?”

“Uh…” Beca eyed them both. “Yeah, sure.” Beca took the cup as she stepped past them. “Is that it?” She reappeared with the towel and ice hanging over one arm, Stacie’s drink in the other. “I’m assuming this is yours and you don’t want it left behind.”

“Thanks,” Stacie held out her hand for it. “I’d have forgotten it.”

“I think that’s it.” Aubrey assured her. “Stacie can get me to the truck.”

“Then let’s get you home.” Beca raised her eyebrows. “Do we need to stop for crutches? I assume you’re going to need crutches for a while. You can’t just hop everywhere even if it would amuse me greatly.”

“No, I’ve got some stored in a closet somewhere.” Aubrey said. “I’m ready when you are, Stace.”

“Alright, nice and easy.” Stacie’s arm tightened around her as Aubrey hopped forward. “Let me know if we need to pause or if you change your mind on the hopping.” Aubrey stuck her tongue out and Stacie grinned at her. “Do I need to give Beca the rundown on what you can’t do and how long you have to wait until you can?” She laughed quietly. “You seem the type to rebel against orders.”

“Actually, Aubrey loves rules.” Beca said cheerfully. “Normally she’d hit me for saying that, but since she’s otherwise occupied…”

“We’re about to get into the same truck,” Aubrey growled and Stacie laughed again. “You’re going to be in punching range.”

“Good point.” Beca mused. “Maybe we should just put you in the truck bed.” Aubrey took a breath but before she could say anything Stacie tightened her grip.

“No, that’d bounce her around too much and could injure her worse. You don’t want that on your conscience, do you?”

“Spoilsport.” Beca sighed.

“How did you get here so fast anyway?” Aubrey asked to distract herself as each hop jarred her.

“Lilly was already in the shop and I didn’t know it.” Beca laughed. “I texted her to see if she could come in and she appeared behind me twenty seconds later.”

Aubrey chuckled. “I’m waiting for the day you put a bell on her.” She looked up when Stacie gave a low grunt and saw she was frowning. “Bells can be handy,” she said lightly.

“So you say,” Stacie shook her head. “I still disagree.”

Beca quickened her pace as she dug her keys out of her pocket. There was a beep as the truck unlocked and Beca opened the passenger door. “It’s not like the truck is jacked up or anything, but getting you in and out of this thing will be fun.” She watched them approach, her worried expression giving lie to her casual conversation.

“Beca,” Aubrey said as they reached her. “I’m going to be fine. It really is just my ankle.”

“She just needs to keep it wrapped, elevated and iced. And she can’t try to walk on it for at least a week.” Stacie turned her head to look at Aubrey. “I’ve got an idea and I don’t know if you’re going to go for it.”

Aubrey eyed her narrowly, not letting herself get distracted by the sun highlighting the flecks in her eyes. “Is this a truce breaking idea?” She ignored the curious look Beca was giving her. There’d be time to explain this entire afternoon when they were alone.

“I don’t think so?” Stacie hedged. “But I was thinking if we back you up to the truck I can lift you up so you don’t have to try and push with one foot.”

“That’s actually a good idea, Bree.” Beca said when Aubrey hesitated in answering. “Getting out is easier because you can lower yourself with your arms. _After_ I go in and get your crutches. While I think I can help you get into the house without them, it won’t be as easily as Legs here.” She leaned inside to put Aubrey’s drink in the cup holder. “I’ll hold yours,” she said to Stacie, “while you do the heavy lifting.”

“First you call me a bitch and now I’m fat.” Aubrey frowned at her. “Tell me again why we’re best friends?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Stop stalling, woman.” She stepped out of the way when Stacie handed over her drink.

“Alright… You’re right.” Aubrey agreed and with Stacie’s help got herself situated in the open door. “Whenever you’re ready.” She was disturbed by how much she noticed the lack of Stacie’s arm around her when they separated. She was even more disturbed by how natural it felt when Stacie stepped up and gripped her waist. In any other circumstance this position was immediately followed up by a lot of kissing and the sheer muscle memory of it made her sway forward an inch before she stopped herself. It didn’t help when Stacie’s eyes dropped to Aubrey’s mouth, her fingers flexing against Aubrey’s hips, and pure reaction and nerves made Aubrey wet her lips. The moment hung between them for a timeless instant before Beca cleared her throat.

“If you guys need me to come back later…” Her gleeful tone meant she was going to be insufferable on the ride home.

Stacie met Aubrey’s eyes, a smile playing along generous lips. “Ready?”

Unsure for a split second if Stacie meant for them to make out or to get Aubrey into the truck, she could only nod. Stacie’s hands tightened on her hips and as she lifted, Aubrey pushed backward with her hands on the seat behind her. When she was settled, Stacie stepped back once more.

“Please don’t bump your foot swinging it in.” She turned to Beca. “Can I get the ice?” When Beca handed the towel over, Stacie took the bag out of it and slung the towel over her shoulder.

Aubrey carefully turned herself until she was sitting in the car with her left leg slightly crossed over the right and resting on the calf. “This should work for the ten minute drive home.”

Stacie leaned forward and arranged the ice until it was resting on the bandage and not her skin. “It’ll probably fall off on the drive but until then…” She pulled Aubrey’s bag from her shoulder and handed it into the truck. “It was nice meeting you, Aubrey.” She held out her hand, one corner of her mouth twitching into a grin.

“Thanks for the rescue,” Aubrey said again as she took it. “I definitely owe you one.”

“Clean slate, remember?” Stacie said as she backed up and turned to Beca. “Nice meeting you too. Make sure she stays off it. If she doesn’t tell you the rules, go look up RICE and make her follow them.”

Beca frowned as they shook again. “Like, cooking? Do I have to put Aubrey’s foot in a bag of rice like you do when you drop your phone in the toilet?”

Stacie eyed her, obviously wondering if Beca was serious but finally noticed the grin Beca was having trouble holding back. “Something tells me you and I could one day be great friends.”

“Same,” Beca laughed and handed Stacie her drink before going to the drivers side and getting in. She started the truck and Aubrey rolled down her window. “Since you were in the right place at the right time, you get the lifetime friends of friends discount if you ever find yourself in need of anything from the shop.” Aubrey’s brows shot up and she turned to look at Beca who merely looked past her and out the window.

“You don’t…” Stacie said as she leaned in the window, her arms resting on the frame, but Beca interrupted.

“Too late, it’s said. Plus it’ll win me friend points I can use against her later.” Beca frowned when Aubrey hit her thigh. “Shit, I forgot you were in hitting range now.”

Stacie laughed. “Get her home and get that elevated.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Aubrey reached out and put her hand on Stacie’s arm. “Thank you.” Stacie covered it with her own and squeezed.

“Anytime.” She stepped back. “It really was great to meet you.” She nodded at Beca. “Both of you.”

“I’m sure I’ll see you around,” Aubrey teased. “One way or another.”

“Not for at least a month or I’ll get Beca to kick your ass.” Stacie’s brow arched.

“And I will.” Beca agreed and turned to Aubrey. “Ready?”

“Yeah, it’s starting to ache again.” Aubrey sighed. “God I hate being injured but being unable to walk is the _worst_.”

“Could be worse,” Stacie said and Aubrey shuddered. “Bye.” She took another step back as Beca backed the truck up so she could pull back into the street when the traffic was clear.

Aubrey watched her, feeling the echo of warmth around her waist and the touch of gentle fingers on her leg. She realized she was a little sad and wondered how her feelings for someone could change so fast. Then, before she got too far down that path, Beca distracted her.

“Dude. You guys totally almost made out in front of me.”

Aubrey gave a startled laugh. “We did not.”

“Oh yeah. She’s gorgeous so I wouldn’t have blamed you.” Beca drummed her fingers on the wheel. “I’d have totally watched too.”

“Oh my god.” Aubrey buried her face in her hands. “We were not going to make out in front of you.” She could feel her cheeks flame under her fingertips.

“So you’d make out if I wasn’t there?” Beca sounded far too amused for Aubrey’s liking.

“I don’t…” Aubrey stopped and tried again. “There was going to be no making out.”

“Useless gay.”

“Hey!”

“Did you get her number?” Beca glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

“No.” Aubrey admitted.

“Then I say again: Useless gay.”

“Shut up.” Beca snorted and Aubrey dropped her hands back into her lap. “It… it wasn’t really that kind of meet cute.”

“Taking care of a stranger’s ankle is _exactly_ a meet cute.” Beca said slowly, as if to a child.

“She’s not totally a stranger,” Aubrey mused without thinking.

“HAVE YOU BEEN HOOKING UP WITH SOMEONE AND DIDN’T TELL ME!?” Beca risked a look at her, over exaggerated outrage written all over her face.

“I am not hooking up with anyone!” Aubrey thumped her in the leg again.

“But she’s not a stranger? What are you keeping from me?” Beca’s tone was edging into sulking and Aubrey immediately felt bad. They told each other everything and Aubrey didn’t want Beca to think she’d broken that unspoken promise.

“She’s the bell thief?” The truck fell silent and Aubrey found she was holding her breath.

“I’m sorry – did you just tell me that tall, dark and almost-pinned-you-against-my-truck back there is the same woman you’ve been warring with over the past few months?” Each word was spoken carefully and Aubrey couldn’t tell if Beca was amused or angry.

“Yes?”

“And you let her put her arm around you?”

“Yes?” Aubrey turned to watch her.

“And she got it _back_?”

“You make it sound like I was going to maim her or something.” Aubrey accused.

“You’re the one who said you couldn’t let her win.” Beca threw her another look. “What happened to ‘_the war_’?”

“Well...” Aubrey sighed. Hopefully Beca wouldn’t freak out since Aubrey was safe in the truck with her. “There’s a bit more than I told you over the phone.”

“Did you fall off a curb cause you guys were making out?”

“Oh my god, no! Would you stop bringing that up?” Because if she didn’t, Aubrey was never going to get it out of her own mind.

“Nope.” Beca said and gave a small sigh. “It’s a really…_really_… good image. And you can’t really complain because you just acted out at least half of it.”

“You’re such a gutter rat.” Aubrey resisted the urge to fidget because Beca was right and Aubrey’s brain kept showing her Stacie’s eyes on her lips. It didn’t help that she’d been pressed against Stacie’s body several times in the last hour. Now that she wasn’t freaking out about dying she was aware of how much she’d enjoyed it. And already missed it.

“Guilty.” Beca smirked. “Okay, now that that’s established, what did you actually want to tell me?”

“This is going to be a super hard right turn from pornoland, but…” Aubrey sighed. “I actually, literally-no-joking-here, think I almost died today.”

“What do you mean?” Beca stiffened in her seat and looked at her as they came to an empty four way stop.

“I stepped onto the curb but then a bunch of skateboarders almost knocked me off it. That’s when I twisted my ankle and started to fall backwards into the street.” She put her hand on Beca’s thigh as her eyes got wider. “But instead of hitting the ground, Stacie caught me… just as a semi passed behind us.”

“You… you almost…” Beca’s eyes shimmered as her voice broke. “Holy shit, Aubrey.”

“I’m okay, Becs.” Aubrey felt the sting of her own tears and was glad she’d waited until they were face to face before telling her. “I’m okay. I’m in the truck with you. And the only thing I’ve hurt is my ankle.” She squeezed Beca’s thigh lightly. “I’m **right here** and I’m fine.”

“But you could’ve…” Beca jumped as a horn blasted behind them. “Fuck!” Her eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror. “Asshole.” She blinked quickly and a few tears clung to her lashes. “Okay… Okay. Let’s… Let’s go get your bike because there’s a whole lot to unpack here and I just…” She cleared her throat as she pulled through the intersection. “I need a minute.”

“I know,” Aubrey said quietly. “It’s why I didn’t tell you on the phone.” She left her hand on Beca’s leg, knowing she’d need a physical reminder if their positions were reversed. In moments like this, logic didn’t matter and irrational fear almost always won out.

“I’d have…” Beca blew out a breath as she began circling the parking lot looking for a spot. “Oh I’d have lost my shit, Bree.”

“I know.” Aubrey fell quiet as they waited for someone to finish pulling out of a spot; waited until Beca had parked the truck and turned it off. “I really am okay, Beca. I’m safe and with you.”

“I should be the one comforting you,” Beca let out a weak laugh. “Not you comforting me.” She took off her seatbelt and sat for a moment before she turned until she was kneeling on her seat, facing Aubrey. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She leaned over and hugged Aubrey tightly. “I don’t… I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You’re one of the few people that’ve taken the time to get past my resting bitch face.”

Aubrey reached up and gripped the arm Beca had across her chest with both hands. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, Mitchell.” She willed herself not to cry but it was a close thing as the emotions of the day caught up with her. She promised herself that she’d have a good cry once she was at home; maybe in a bubble bath with her foot propped on the edge of the tub.

“Okay.” Beca sat back in her seat and wiped her cheeks. “Tell me the rest of it.”

“Not much more to tell,” Aubrey sighed. “She apparently saw what was going to happen and jumped off her bike to catch me. The juice bar employee said she thought there was no way Stacie could reach me… but she did.”

“She literally caught you?” Beca sniffed but her voice was steadier. “Like a literal superhero swooping in to save you?”

“It’s not like she flew,” Aubrey said automatically. “But… yeah. I guess you could say that. She helped me back up on the curb and that’s when I realized who it was.”

“Did you punch her?” Beca asked and Aubrey let herself relax. If Beca was making jokes then she wasn’t spiraling about Aubrey’s near miss.

“No, but she did ask if I was going to if she put her arm around my waist to help me to a table.” Aubrey winced as she forgot her injury and shifted, bumping her ankle. “Shit.”

“Crap, okay. Gimme your key and I’ll go get your bike.” Beca held out her hand. “You can tell me the rest of it on the drive home.”

Aubrey opened the zippered pouch on the front of her bag. “Sounds good. It’s definitely starting to remind me it exists.”

“You probably were too distracted by the almost making out to think about it,” Beca said as she grabbed the small keychain Aubrey handed her. “I’ll be back.”

Aubrey shook her head as Beca quickly left the truck and headed toward the bike racks. “That went about as well as I expected.” She grabbed a napkin from Beca’s glovebox and wiped at her eyes. By the time Beca returned and hooked Aubrey’s bike to the rack sticking out of the truck’s hitch, Aubrey was calmly drinking the last of her smoothie.

“Was it in ‘your spot’?” Beca asked as she started the truck. Aubrey was relieved to see that Beca was clear eyed and her voice no longer shook.

“Yes.” Aubrey shrugged. “I can’t help it.”

“It’s a good spot, right in front,” Beca said absently as she backed out of the parking spot. “Definitely superior to the one’s in front or behind.”

“I hate you.” Aubrey leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. “Now there’s two of you.”

“You actually love me.” But there was something in her tone that made Aubrey open one eye and squint at her. “But maybe not as much as you lurv the bell thief.”

“Lurv?” Aubrey closed her eye again. “Two encounters and mutual harassment doesn’t make _lurv_, Beca.”

“Of course not, you were in public. Can’t make lurv in public without getting arrested.” There was a pause. “Unless you’re very sneaky.”

“I sense a story I haven’t heard yet.” Aubrey opened her eyes and found Beca grinning at her.

“Maybe – but you’re also not going to hear it now. Maybe later when I’m drunk. There was a park, some sprinklers on a timer… the usual.” Beca shrugged. “But first, tell me everything that happened after she got you to the table.”

“There’s nothing,” Aubrey said. “We just declared a truce; she told me how to take care of my foot. We exchanged basic info-”

“Except phone numbers,” Beca interjected.

“-like our occupations but no… no phone numbers.”

“Then how are you going to find each other again?” Beca said as they waited for a light.

“Well, I know where she is at least some of the time.” Aubrey shrugged. “Plus she’s best friends with Chloe, so I could ask her for her number.”

“Wait – she’s friends with the woman who you did not ask out for the past few years? But you’ll ask said woman for her best friend’s number?” Beca laughed. “I love you, please never change.”

“Hm,” Aubrey considered. “Good point. But her cousin Emily works there. We talk every time I see her, so I could do that if I really wanted.”

“Why would you not?” Beca turned onto Aubrey’s street.

“I don’t know. She didn’t ask for mine either.” But Aubrey didn’t think it was due to lack of interest. “Maybe we’re just going to let fate decide. Since she’s known Chloe forever, and we’ve only met twice in the three years I’ve been going there, maybe it isn’t meant to be.”

Beca waited until she’d pulled up in front of Aubrey’s house and turned off the car before answering. “I was wrong before – your whole **first** encounter is definitely a meet cute.” She ignored Aubrey’s sound of protest and kept talking. “And you guys had chemistry that I could see in the whole five minutes I was in your presence. I really did think she was going to kiss you before she boosted you onto the seat.”

“Me too,” Aubrey muttered. “I swayed.”

“I saw.” Beca grinned at her. “You literally _fell into her arms_ as she saved your life… But because you’re a useless gay you didn’t ask for her number.”

“I did invite her to karaoke…” Aubrey trailed off.

“Oh, maybe not so useless after all.” Beca said approvingly. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Well, her, Chloe and Emily.” Aubrey pursed her lips. “There may have been some panic involved.”

“Annnd now it’s back. We’re going to have a long talk after I get you settled and stocked for a week.” Beca opened her door. “Are the crutches in the garage?”

“I think they’re in the spare room,” Aubrey said after a moment’s thought. “If I needed them I didn’t want to search the whole garage for them.”

“Alright,” Beca hopped out of the truck. “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Ha. Ha.” Aubrey flipped her off as she closed the door. She watched Beca go into her house and settled back in the seat. It was annoying that Beca was right.

She had already begun to fall for the bell thief and that wasn’t like her at all. Aubrey Posen was a woman who never did anything without a thoroughly thought out plan of attack.

‘_No_,’ she reminded herself. ‘_That’s who you **used** to be_. _You came here to be different. More spontaneous_. _This will work out how it’s supposed to_.’

And as much as she’d panicked at the thought of asking Stacie out on a date – which since Beca would be there it’s not like it’d be an _actual_ date – there was a calm space at the center of her thoughts. One that was telling her she’d meet Stacie again – soon – and her life would change for a second time.

Aubrey was surprised to realize how much she was looking forward to that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially reached the end of things I had already written, so my '10 days between posts" is no more. I've been working a lot of overtime at work and hadn't counted on how completely it would suck any ounce of creativity out of me, so please forgive the length between posts. I swear it will be finished and not abandoned though!


	6. Reassurances

~S~

As the truck drove away, Stacie found her smile was slow to fade.

It stayed with her as she returned the towel to Kylen, thanking her once again for bringing them ice.

It was still there as she sat back down at the table to finish her drink. And process.

When she’d first noticed the blonde crossing the street she hadn’t recognized Aubrey. But as she got closer, something in the way she held her head had, metaphorically, rung a bell. Then she’d heard a small echo as she realized who it was. She’d been trying to figure out if she should stop and try to propose the truce that Chloe had insisted on when she heard the unmistakable sound of air breaks being released and the steady rumble of an increasingly faster large truck coming up behind her.

She also realized that the group of kids on skateboards was not going to make room for the woman about to step on the curb. And if Aubrey stumbled back into the street… Stacie had felt like she was going in slow motion even as her legs pumped furiously, trying to move faster than she ever had before. She had already made the decision to jump off her bike the second she was past the row of parked cars and into the open area on the block, not wanting it to interfere with her half assed rescue plan. She knew there was every chance it could bounce back into the street and be crushed but that was a small price to pay if she kept Aubrey from the same fate.

There had been a moment when Aubrey first landed in her arms that she was sure they would both tumble backward; she had sent a mental apology to Chloe and Emily, hoping they would forgive her. But then she had steadied and the truck passed behind them, leaving her shaken and thankful.

She’d been surprised that Aubrey had accepted her help and was willing to allow Stacie to check out her foot. But when Aubrey said she had trusted her it had broken the last of the pre-conceptions she’d had. It was obviously sincere and just as obvious that she’d been surprised by her own words. As they’d spoken, she’d begun to see the woman Chloe and Emily had been talking up for weeks.

It was both endearing and annoying.

Because Aubrey was warm. She was funny, once the shock began to wear off. And, if Stacie’s sense of such things was still accurate, was definitely interested in women. And just maybe Stacie’s own growing interest was being returned, though there was something in Aubrey’s eyes when Chloe was brought up. Stacie wondered if both of the other women had been waiting for the other to make a move, which could infringe on the promises that she and Chloe had made back in school. Almost immediately she heard Chloe’s denial. ‘_If we both hesitated, then it wasn’t meant to be_.’

But then, at Beca’s truck, Aubrey had swayed and Stacie had begun to lean…

She sighed as she swirled the last of her drink. Chloe would understand; had in fact been pushing Stacie to this point all along. What annoyed her most was that Chloe had been right and both she and Emily would be insufferable about that fact. But the truth of the matter was it felt weird to be sitting back in this chair without Aubrey’s leg propped on hers. And they’d only been together for an hour or so… She supposed it was telling that she felt as comfortable with Aubrey as she had with Chloe and Emily. Enough to tease her before thinking that it might not be appreciated.

Stacie finished her drink and stood, stretching before she threw away the cup. She continued to let her thoughts tumble freely through her head as she unchained her bike, actually _smiling_ as she remembered all the times she’d been pissed off to discover a second chain wrapped around her tire.

She was doomed.

She rode slowly to _Stretch_, more than half convinced if she saw Aubrey again with all these annoyingly sappy feelings in her veins she’d do something… impulsive. Like walk back over to the truck and kiss her. And she thought it was a tossup if it’d be returned or she’d get slapped.

Unfortunately the ride also had an unexpected side effect: She was coming down from her high.

When it had first happened, she hadn’t had time to think and operated purely on adrenaline and instinct. Then she’d slipped easily into professional mode, assessing Aubrey’s injury and remaining calm even though some part of her was internally losing her shit. Then there’d been the hormones… a lot of them.

But now the adrenaline and hormones were leaving her and while she wasn’t shaking as badly as she’d wanted to when she’d felt Aubrey’s slight weight tilt her backward, she wasn’t as steady as she had been when she’d left the juice bar.

As she rode into the parking lot, she couldn’t help the quick scan for a certain truck. It didn’t surprise her that they were gone – she’d deliberately taken her time after all – but she was surprised at the tiny pang of disappointment she felt about it. Ignoring it, she made her way up to the bike rack, smiling when she saw the empty space up front. With far less smugness and more a sense of fondness – ‘_Seriously, what is wrong with me right now?_’ – Stacie parked her bike there and locked it up.

As she walked in, Emily looked up with a smile on her face. Once she saw who it was it grew wider then froze before falling away entirely. Stacie frowned as she approached the desk, watching as Emily turned to Justin who was manning it with her and whisper in his ear. Then to her complete surprise and confusion, Emily stepped around the desk and met Stacie beside it.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Emily reached out to grab her arm and began tugging her toward the back and Chloe’s office.

“What? Why – what are you talking about?” Stacie wondered if maybe she _had_ gotten run over and was in some sort of afterlife. That could explain her instant – and strong – attraction to Aubrey and would explain why she felt like nothing made sense right now.

“You’re pale.” Emily accused quietly, smiling tightly at people they passed in the hall. “You’re too tan to be pale unless something horrible happened.”

Stacie blinked as Emily gave a single knock on Chloe’s door and marched in without waiting for a reply. Chloe stood up as they walked in, her eyes darting between them.

“What’s going on?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Stacie muttered as Emily closed the door behind them. “Emily thinks there’s something wrong because apparently I’m pale?”

Chloe stepped around her desk. “She’s not wrong.” She frowned and pointed at the loveseat along one wall. “Sit.”

Stacie frowned back. “I don’t need to sit, I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Apparently the loss of adrenaline had done more than she realized.

“You know who says that?” Emily asked, pushing on her shoulder lightly. “People who aren’t fine.”

“It’s also said by people that **are**.” Stacie threw up her hands but gave in and sat down. “You guys… I’m **fine**.” She shrugged out of her bag and set it on the floor.

Chloe grabbed a bottle of water from her mini fridge and took the seat next to her. “You don’t look like you’ve got any bumps or bruises.” She handed over the bottle. “But seriously, the last time you looked this pale it’s because you and your brother got in that car accident.”

Stacie flinched at the memory; it hit a little too close to home right now. “Okay, you may have a point.”

“Oh my god. Were you in a car accident?” Emily perched on the sofa arm next to Chloe. “Are you okay?”

“There was no car accident.” Stacie took a moment to open the bottle and take a drink. “Not exactly.”

“I swear to god if you don’t stop dancing around whatever happened I’m going to tit punch you.” Chloe slapped Stacie’s knee. “Spill.”

“Alright alright.” Stacie frowned. “Just… give me a second; I don’t even know where to begin.” Emily opened her mouth but shut it again when Stacie pointed at her. She hadn’t really thought about explaining the afternoon on the ride over, she’d been mostly thinking about Aubrey and how well she seemed to fit in Stacie’s arms that second time it had happened. And at the truck.

“Is she… _smiling_?” Emily half whispered.

“Yes.” Chloe said, watching Stacie carefully. “She is.” Her tone was flat and it only made Stacie smile more. Getting under Chloe’s skin was difficult to do and one of the only surefire ways was to keep her in the dark about something.

“I saw Aubrey today,” Stacie offered and took another drink from the bottle before capping it again.

“That would explain the smile but not the pale.” Chloe frowned. “Unless you guys got in a fight.”

“Did you finally brawl?” Emily asked with far more enthusiasm than Stacie thought the question required.

“No, Em,” Stacie shook her head. “We actually have a truce.” Chloe blinked in surprise and Stacie shrugged.

“Shut _up_.” Emily sat upright. “Seriously?”

Stacie nodded then decided to just get it over with. “It might’ve been because I saved her life.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe held up her hand. “Literally saved her life or are you just putting a nice spin on not taking her spot anymore?”

“Literally.” Stacie wished the adrenaline would come back because as the memory played itself out her hands felt like they wanted to shake again. It had been so much easier when she’d had Aubrey to focus on.

“Every single detail. Right now. No more stalling.” Chloe demanded but her hand was gentle on Stacie’s knee.

“To avoid getting run over by skateboarders she ended up stumbling off a curb and almost falling into the street. I caught her before she could as a truck drove behind us.”

“Holy fuck,” Emily breathed out, her hand reaching for Chloe’s shoulder as she wavered on the arm of the sofa.

“You can’t curse,” Stacie said automatically. “It’s weird.”

“Fuck that,” Emily shot back. “This deserves it. You _both_ almost died.”

“But… she’s okay?” Chloe’s fingers had tightened until they pressed white circles into Stacie’s skin. “**You’re** okay?”

“We’re both fine.” Stacie said. “Well, she’s got a bum ankle but that’s it. I swear.” She covered Chloe’s hand with her own and squeezed. “I promise. And I’m here with you both in your office, unscathed.”

“Then I need you to stop stalling and get to the good stuff.” Chloe took a deep breath. “Because I know that smile and it usually means there was kissing.” But her voice wavered and Stacie could still the shock in her eyes.

“Sorry to disappoint –” Stacie began but Emily cut her off.

“Stop – no going out of order. Start at the beginning.”

“Jeez, when did you get so bossy?” Stacie shook her head. “But fine.” She took a deep breath of her own and started from when she’d first noticed Aubrey crossing the street.

There was never any question that she would tell them everything that’d happened, but at least the ‘bad stuff’ was at the beginning. Unfortunately that included the brief moment she thought they were both going to fall backward and that her last thought had been of them. Of hoping they’d forgive her for leaving.

As she spoke, Emily had gone as pale as she’d accused Stacie of being. Stacie could see her hand tightening where it rested on Chloe’s shoulder. “For doing something brave? How could I not forgive you?” Then she shook her head. “But for doing something so reckless and stupid – that’s another story.”

Chloe reached up and squeezed Emily’s hand, but her eyes shimmered as she kept her focus on Stacie. “That’s what we’d put on your headstone. ‘_Stacie Conrad. Died as she lived. Brave but stupid.’”_

Stacie frowned. “Hey! I’m not stupid. I could’ve been a doctor if I wanted.”

“Is that supposed to convince me you’re _not_ stupid?” Chloe tilted her head and pursed her lips in thought. Stacie felt an ache in her heart as Chloe’s mouth trembled despite her attempts to be casual.

Emily cleared her throat. “Alright. The rest. Like Chloe said, I need the good stuff to give my mind time to wipe itself of the fact that you almost got crushed by a truck.” The last word got stuck in her throat when Stacie flinched involuntarily and she coughed to clear it.

Chloe’s face twisted in pain before she visibly made an effort to push it away. “Agreed.” Stacie squeezed her hand again, feeling the faint tremor in Chloe’s fingers.

“So I got her up on the curb and balanced against a mailbox and that’s when she finally figured out who I was. “

“Did she punch you?” Emily asked with a grin that started out weak but grew as Stacie stuck her tongue out.

“No – but I did ask if she planned on that if I helped her to a table in front of the juice bar.” Stacie smiled again. She’d been fairly certain she would be safe but with the way Aubrey had gone off the first time they’d met, Stacie thought she should be sure.

“Why would just helping her make her punch you?”

Chloe answered Emily instead. “Because when you help someone who can’t put weight on their foot, it’s normal to put your arm around them.” She turned back to Stacie, clearly amused. “And that’s a lot of body touching for two people in a war.”

“Oh.” Emily paused then said it again, full of innuendo. “Ohhhhh. The smile earlier makes more sense now.”

“Shut up.” Stacie said automatically but without any bite. She knew she deserved all the teasing she was about to get. “I got her to the table and asked to look at her foot but she hesitated.” Stacie made a face. “And I may have let the tension get to me because I told her to stop being so stubborn. By name.” She wrinkled her nose. “She accused me of being a stalker because we had never exchanged names.” Stacie grinned at the memory.

Chloe laughed. “I know it’s not funny but…”

“Oh no, it was pretty hilarious after the fact.” Stacie shrugged and took another drink of water. “I explained you and I are friends and I found out her name when you looked through the security footage.” She capped the bottle again. “I think she was embarrassed knowing you knew about our feud.” She nudged Chloe’s knee with her own. “I think if you’d asked her out she’d have said yes.”

Chloe shook her head and pushed Stacie’s knee away. “Clearly she and I weren’t meant to be and you two are.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “I hate how well I know you sometimes.”

“No you don’t.” Chloe’s voice was pure innocence but her eyes were full of suggestion.

“Can we focus on Operation Staubrey now?” Emily interjected after making an exaggerated gagging sound into her cupped hands. “Because I know **both** of you well enough to know that Chloe is eyeing you in a way that would make me leave the room.”

Ignoring her, Stacie quickly ran through the rest of it, both amused and exasperated as Chloe grew more and more smug and Emily turned into the embodiment of heart eyes.

“So, let me recap,” Chloe held a finger up as Stacie fell silent. “In the space of an hour you: saved her life, provided first aid, formed a truce and casually flirted your way into her heart.”

“Don’t forget that they almost kissed at the truck.” Emily said helpfully and pointed at Stacie when she sat up indignantly. “You can’t even deny it.”

“I didn’t flirt my way into her heart!” Stacie sighed. “I knew you guys were going to have a field day.”

“Oh totes,” Chloe grinned. “It’s like Christmas came early.”

“You’re both awful.” Stacie pretended to push off the couch, letting Chloe hold her in place.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love us.” Blue eyes rolled. “But I can’t believe you didn’t get her phone number.”

“It felt weird to think of asking.” Stacie wrinkled her nose. “Considering I’ve stolen 3 bells off her bike, I didn’t think it was the right time to ask for her number.”

“But the truce…” Emily trailed off. “Though I guess I _do_ see your point.”

“I can always look it up for you if you change your mind,” Chloe said lightly. “Which I’m sure you will.”

“If she wanted me to have it, wouldn’t she have offered?” Stacie protested.

“Unless she thinks the same way you do.” Chloe pointed out. “I’m totally convinced you both want to ask each other out but were too afraid of what the other thought.” She shook her head sadly. “I know you have better game than that, so this must be more serious than I thought.”

“There was that joke about using her injury to get a date,” Stacie said half-heartedly, afraid that Chloe was right. She’d never hesitated in approaching someone she was even slightly interested in before. And even through her security blanket of denial she knew that this was potentially something… more.

“Which I think you should’ve taken advantage of and gone for it.” Emily muttered and looked up when Stacie scoffed. “What?! At least then you’d _know_, instead of this weird limbo you’ve put us all in.”

“Why the hell are **you** in limbo?” Stacie laughed. “How is this now about you?”

“Oh it’s always included us,” Chloe interjected. “Considering we’ve been telling you to ask her out for weeks.”

“_There was no right time for that, _Chloe!” Stacie waved her free hand through the air in a mix of exasperation and affection. “There was hostility and petty acts of vandalism!”

“So now we’re in limbo wondering if you’ll see each other again.” Emily continued when Chloe only shrugged. Stacie hesitated and Chloe’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re not telling us something.”

It wasn’t like she was holding the information back, she’d had every intention of telling them about the invitation, but it was just going to open a whole other realm of teasing until they finally went. But now they were both looking at her and Stacie felt herself giving in.

“She asked us to karaoke.”

Emily blinked. “All of us? How does _that_ happen?”

“She’d asked at one point if I sing, and I said only in the shower or if the three of us go out. So later, she brought it up again –” Chloe made a small ‘hmm’ that Stacie ignored – “and said that she and Beca go to _Lyrics & Libations_ all the time.”

“Oh!” Emily sat upright. “We’ve been there. I liked that place.”

Stacie nodded. “Apparently they’re friends with the owners so they go every Friday night.” She smiled as she remembered Aubrey fidgeting when she’d made the invite. “Told me I should stop by and then just as quickly said all of us.”

“You’re going, right?” Chloe all but hopped in her lap. “You have to go!”

“_We_ are going to go, yes.” Stacie held up her hand. “I know for a fact that Beca will be there whenever I just show up and I’m not going to be a third wheel.”

“You did say that Beca was going to let you guys have space so you could say goodbye _properly_.” Chloe teased.

“That’s not quite how it went,” Stacie pushed against her knee again. “If I’m going to have a date – I said **if_ –_ **then I’m going to make sure we both know that’s what it is. So we’re all going to go to karaoke. Apparently if we tell the bouncer we’re with her, they’ll escort us to their table.

“Ooh, a reserved table.” Chloe’s eyes sparkled. “Fancy.”

“Whatever,” Stacie began then jumped as her phone vibrated against her leg, still in her bag. “Jesus!” She reached down to fish it out.

“Well, we know it’s not Aubrey…” Emily murmured.

“Shut it, Cuz.” Stacie mock glared at her as she answered her phone. “Conrad.”

“Stacie!” A cheerful woman greeted her. “It’s Darby from Monolith.”

“Hey, Darby.” Stacie settled back on the couch. “How’s the clinic?”

“Busy.” Darby chuckled. “Which is why I’m calling… You still doing freelance or are you committed somewhere?” Monolith was a full therapy center a few hours away and Stacie had worked with them before when they needed an extra body.

“You know I don’t like to tie myself down,” Stacie laughed and ignored the snicker from Chloe. “Need my talents?”

“Just for two weeks.” She sighed. “Cameron has to go help his parents move across the country.”

“When do you need me there? My last client finished therapy on Wednesday and I haven’t been referred anyone new yet.” Stacie stood up and moved behind Chloe’s desk to sit in the chair. She pulled over a notepad and pen. “What kind of work is it?”

“Monday,” Darby said almost apologetically. “He sprung it on me this morning. He’s been doing the short term cases, and all but two of them will just be starting.”

“Alright, I’m ready – give me the basics so I can get some prep going. I’ll finalize things once I get there.” Stacie started writing, taking down the types of injuries she’d be dealing with. Once Darby had finished, Stacie sat back. “Am I going to need to rent a room or-”

“Nah, we’ve got a room at that extended stay hotel already reserved for you.” Darby interrupted. “When do you think you’d be able to get here?”

“I’ve nothing planned; I can drive over tomorrow and be ready for Monday.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Darby said gratefully. “I didn’t want to have to refer them to another clinic – with the wait times some of them have it’d be the same as waiting for Cam to come back. Who knows how far that would set their recoveries back?”

“You’re good people, Darb.” Stacie tore the page out of the notepad. “I’ll stop by the clinic to get their files and go over them tomorrow night.”

“Thanks, Stacie. You’re a lifesaver.” Her relief was obvious even though the phone. “I’ll make sure the files are ready for you, as well as the paperwork for your badge. See you Monday.”

“Laters, D.” Stacie hung up the phone and leaned back in Chloe’s chair. “Guess karaoke will have to wait a few weeks.”

“You sound sad about that.” Emily pointed out as she stood up. “Crap, it’s almost time for Justin to go home. I gotta get back out there - he’s taking his man to dinner tonight.”

“Maybe.” Stacie sighed. “Probably.” But before either of the other women could make a comment the phone on Chloe’s desk rang. “JESUS!” Stacie jumped again, sending the rolling chair back a few inches. “Why is everyone trying to kill me today?!”

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Chloe said as she stood and stepped forward.

“I learned from the best,” Stacie grumbled as her heart raced in her chest.

“Flatterer.” Chloe picked up the phone. “This is Chloe.” She listened for only a few seconds. “She’s already on her way. Thanks for covering, Justin. Hope you have a great date.” She set it back in the cradle.

“C’mere.” Emily waved Stacie over. “I need body contact to reassure me.”

“Sap.” Stacie stood and walked to her cousin. “I’m fine, Em.” She opened her arms and Emily rushed into them, rocking Stacie backward a step. “Whoa. Hey.” She tightened her grip as Emily began to tremble against her. “_Hey_. I’m here. I’m fine.” She rubbed Emily’s back soothingly. 

“Can I stay over tonight?” Emily was muffled from where she’d buried her face in Stacie’s shoulder. “I’ll make us all dinner.”

“We’ll do pizza and watch romantic comedies.” Stacie kissed the side of her head. “No crying, people will think Chloe beats you.” The lame joke served its purpose and Emily gave a watery laugh.

“Anyone who knows Chloe knows that’s never going to be a thing.”

“Not at work at least,” Chloe said casually. “In the privacy of my hou-”

“Okay gross.” Emily gave a stronger laugh and slowly let Stacie go. “Alright. I’m going.” She searched Stacie’s eyes. “You’ll come see me before you leave?”

“Promise.” Stacie crossed her heart. “I’ll be right behind you.” With a final squeeze of their hands Emily left the office, closing the door gently behind her. She turned around to find Chloe had moved behind her.

“She’s not the only one.” Chloe reached up and ran her fingers over Stacie’s cheek with one hand, then used the other to cup the back of her head and pull her down into a kiss.

A gentle press of lips, it was meant to reassure not arouse. Stacie let it calm nerves that were still jagged; Chloe had always been who she ran to when something threw her off balance. After a minute Chloe broke the kiss but pulled Stacie close and her warmth finally drove away the last of the shivers.

“You’re not allowed to almost die again.” Chloe pressed her face to Stacie’s neck. “Em and I would be so lost without you.”

“Alright, Chlo.” Stacie said softly, holding her tighter.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Chloe pulled back and put their foreheads together. “Do I get to stay too?”

“As if that’s a question you ever have to ask,” Stacie smiled at her, lightly tugging on a curl.

“I will once you and Aubrey start dating.” Chloe’s head tilted slightly, still resting against Stacie’s. “Unless she’s into that sort of thing…” She trailed off, her eyes sparkling as she grinned wickedly.

Stacie snorted out a laugh. “You wish.” She quickly kissed Chloe again before she could reply. “Just remember, no sleep groping; Em will never forgive us.”

“That only happened once and it’s not my fault, I had a dream!” Chloe stepped back though she took one of Stacie’s hands. “I notice you didn’t deny the dating this time.”

“Because I chose to ignore it.” Stacie squeezed her fingers. “Guess I gotta get home and pack. I’ll be at Monolith for two weeks helping out.”

Chloe pouted. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Stacie turned to put the paper and her phone back in her bag before picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder. “You’ll keep an eye on Emily for me?” Stacie chewed her lip. “I think she’s even more shook than she’s letting on.”

“She’s not the only one,” Chloe muttered. She sighed when Stacie turned and looked at her, concerned. “Of course I will. I’ll have her stay with me if she needs.” Her façade cracked just a bit and she cleared her throat. “Or if I need.” She turned to open the door. “You realize if you weren’t leaving, I’d be camped at your house for at least a week, right?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Chlo.” Stacie followed her out into the hall. “I’ll see you tonight – I’ll even let you trap me in my room for a few minutes while Emily picks out the movies.” She smirked as Chloe gasped and looked over her shoulder.

“Oh sure, get me all worked up thinking about it all day and then give me blue balls because your cousin is there!” Pausing in her stride, Chloe lightly pushed her shoulder. “Rude.”

Stacie shrugged and moved past her. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Probably won’t be the last,” Chloe grumbled as they headed into the main hallways. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to come back to my office for an hour or so?”

Stacie knew Chloe was kidding – not that they hadn’t done that in the past – and she couldn’t deny part (a large part at that) of her wanted to say yes, knowing that Chloe would turn around immediately. But another part of her was standing next to the open door of a truck, her hands on slender hips, feeling the woman before her sway forward and wishing that she hadn’t stopped.

This type of mental split was new for her. In the past she wouldn’t have hesitated, _would_ have allowed herself to give and take comfort with Chloe – would have needed it. That large part of her was still all for it; she was still a little rocky after that afternoon and Chloe would center her. But the smaller – yet growing – part of her was wondering if somehow that was… still allowed.

Which was just ridiculous because she and Aubrey had had exactly one hour of conversation. They hadn’t even exchanged phone numbers much less promises of any kind. Yes, she was definitely attracted to this new Aubrey she’d met today. She thought that attraction was returned… but she’d been wrong before.

Frowning as she emerged into the sunlit lobby, she decided it was foolish to put her life on hold for a nebulous possibility of more with Aubrey. She wouldn’t expect the blonde to do it either – she’d gotten some interesting vibes on her interactions with Beca and wondered just how close they were – and to hold herself to anything was just… stupid. She stopped and turned, smiling when Chloe bounced off her back with a small grunt.

“A little warning next time,” Chloe laughed as she caught her balance with Stacie’s help.

“You got anyone who can close the place down for you tonight?” Stacie asked casually.

Chloe eyed her. “Maybe…” Her lips twitched. “Any particular reason?”

“Maybe you could come over early.” Stacie tilted her head back and toward the desk behind her. “Before Em gets there.”

Chloe’s eyes darkened and Stacie shivered under her gaze. “Oh, Stacie. The only way I’d have enough time to do even a _quarter_ of the things I’d like to do to you is if we left right now.”

Stacie took a step backward. “Well, I _am_ heading home…” She shrugged with a casualness she didn’t feel. Now that the thought was there, she craved the comfort she’d find in Chloe’s arms.

Chloe searched her face, a small, pleased smile on her lips. “I’ll be over soon.” Her lips twisted and she leaned forward. “Just so you know, it’s taking every bit of restraint I have to not kiss you now – so you’re gonna have to get out so I don’t scandalize my entire clientele.” With a final promise laden look, Chloe spun on her heel and made her way back into the depths of the building.

“Yes’m.” Stacie took a breath and turned to make her way to the front desk. She leaned her arms on the counter where Emily was clearly pretending to ignore what had just happened. “Dinner at 8?”

“Sounds good,” Emily said then shocked the hell out of Stacie with her next question. “Does that give you two enough time for ‘reassurances’?” The last word was even accompanied by air quotes.

“I… uh… what do you…?” Stacie started laughing. “How did you know?”

“I’m your cousin and I’ve known you both for most of my life.” Emily shrugged and put her hand on Stacie’s arm. “Some major shit happened today. It’s only natural to want to remind yourself that you’re alive.”

Stacie eyed her. “When did you get all grown up?”

“About an hour ago,” Emily said softly, squeezing her arm. Before Stacie could reply she turned back to her paperwork. “Besides, maybe then you guys won’t make sex eyes at each other over pizza.” She grinned as Stacie cackled in shock. “A girl can dream at least.”

“Love you, Em.” Stacie stepped around the desk and hugged her tightly.

“Love you too, Stacie.” Emily clung to her just as she had in Chloe’s office. “I’ll text when I’m on my way – or at least to see if it’s _safe_ to head over.”

“Deal.” Stacie let her go. “I’ll see you tonight.”

With one final hand squeeze Stacie left the building and unlocked her bike. She figured it would take a little time for Chloe to get free, which should give her time to pack for her trip. Maybe even a shower… Though maybe she’d wait until Chloe got there… she could always use someone to wash her back.

Smiling to herself, feeling the rush of anticipation quickening her pulse, she headed home.

* * *

~_Friday Night_, _Two Weeks Later_~

Stacie gave a tired exhale as she closed and locked her front door behind her.

‘_That was a much longer day than anticipated._’

Her final Friday had ended up being a half day, which should have given her plenty of time to drive home, rest for a bit then go out with Chloe and Emily. Unfortunately the five hour drive had turned into eight thanks to construction that started the week before. Construction she hadn’t paid attention to otherwise she’d have found another route before it was too late to detour.

Forgoing the overhead light, she made her way through her living room using the waning light of the sun that was low in the sky. She dropped her duffle on the bed, debating getting the unpacking over with but decided she just wanted to stretch out on her couch for a while after being cooped up in her car. Yawning, she thought about pulling out her phone to text the other two that she was home – she’d already called them from the road to let them know she wouldn’t be on time, but they should still go out without her – when she noticed the body already occupying her couch. Smiling she crouched down next to the peacefully sleeping figure.

“Chlo…” Stacie said softly, her grin widening when Chloe didn’t stir. “Chlooeeeee.” She gently stroked one finger down the slope of Chloe’s nose. “I’m home.”

Slowly blue eyes opened, blinking up at her sleepily until they finally focused on her face. “Shoot.”

“Shoot?” Stacie frowned. “That’s how you greet me?”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Chloe stretched in place with a yawn. “I was supposed to start dinner.”

“You were supposed to go out,” Stacie pointed out.

“Nope,” Chloe said and pushed herself upright and patted the cushion next to her. Stacie practically crawled onto the couch with a groan, causing Chloe to scoot further away and motion for Stacie to swing her legs up so she could lay down. “Give me.”

Unwilling to argue since being flat sounded like heaven, Stacie complied, sighing when Chloe took off her boots and socks. As she wiggled her toes in relief, Chloe began to massage her right foot and Stacie groaned again. “Oh my god, I think I love you.”

“I know.” Chloe yawned again. “What time is it?”

Stacie shrugged one shoulder, eyes closed as she enjoyed the foot rub. “Almost 8 maybe?”

“Definitely too late to start dinner,” Chloe grumbled. “I’ll text Em and have her pick up Chinese, what do you think?”

“I think…” Stacie broke off as Chloe hit a particularly sore spot in her right foot. “Oooh, right there.” She sighed as the ache grew less sharp. “That sounds good to me.”

Chloe chuckled softly. “Hand me my phone?”

“Nope.” Stacie shook her head. “Then you’d stop. I got it.” She turned just enough to pull her phone from her back pocket. Before unlocking it she looked past it at Chloe. “I’m assuming you guys are staying over again?”

“What makes you say that?” Chloe asked, not looking at her.

“Your backpack looks full.” Stacie nodded at the bag sitting by the coffee table.

“Clever girl,” Chloe smiled at her and Stacie smirked back. “We missed you.”

“Missed you guys too,” Stacie said as she unlocked her phone and brought up her messages to Emily. Typing quickly she let her cousin know she was back and that Chloe had fallen asleep on the job and could she please get their usual Chinese order on her way over. Emily responded almost immediately – “YES!” – and Stacie chuckled as she stretched her arm out and set the phone on the table. “We’re set.” The two of them sat in companionable silence as Chloe started in on her other foot and Stacie let the day of driving slip away. She studied the other woman’s profile before letting her eyes close.

The past two weeks had passed both in a blur and yet seemed to last twice as long. During the day she was so focused on work and learning about her new patients that she had no time to really think about everything waiting for her at home. At night, without the distraction of her two partners in crime, she had nothing to do _but_ think. She’d gone out a few times with Darby and the gang and to the movies by herself once or twice, but most of her evenings had been spent thinking about Aubrey.

And Chloe.

That last day before her trip, before Emily had come over, the two of them had thoroughly enjoyed their time together. During one rest break, Stacie had been sprawled across Chloe’s chest, listening to her heartbeat while Chloe ran her fingers through her hair.

_“I think this is going to have to last us a while,” Chloe said idly. “Maybe a long while.”_

_“What do you mean?” Stacie raised her head and rested her chin between Chloe’s breasts. She heard an unspoken ‘maybe forever’ and didn’t like how it sat within her. _

_“If we don’t cool it, I don’t think I’ll let you go.” Chloe ran her fingertips across Stacie’s brow. “Because today’s shown me that I can’t live without you in my life. The thought terrified me.”_

_“But then why…?” Stacie watched those blue eyes so close to her own as they scanned her face._

_“Because… and this is going to sound weird considering my intentions for you once I’ve caught my breath… something in me still says you’re destined to be with Aubrey.” Chloe’s thumb brushed Stacie’s lips and she kissed it. “And I’m not going to get in the way of you finding out.”_

_“Chlo…” Stacie trailed off, not having any idea how to respond to that. It moved her in a way she’d rarely felt in her life. Twice now, to be exact._

_“You know I believe in Fate.” Chloe threaded her fingers through Stacie’s hair. “And that what is meant to be will be.” She tugged lightly and Stacie pushed herself higher. “If she weren’t in the picture…” Chloe sighed and her breath was warm against Stacie’s face. “But she is, and it feels** right**_ **. ** _So I just want one last day where we have each other.” She pressed their lips together and Stacie deepened the kiss even as her heart twinged. _

_They still had a few hours before Emily came over and if this was it – once Chloe put her foot down it was almost immovable – well… Stacie rolled them over until Chloe was on top. “Anything you say, Chlo.” _

Stacie had thought about that a lot over the last two weeks. She and Chloe had never, _ever_, been serious before, and yet… ‘_If Aubrey hadn’t been in the picture…_’ Stacie was about 90% certain that she and Chloe would’ve made it official within the year. Less, probably. It didn’t make sense either, why she was holding back from that commitment. Except…

Aubrey.

She was a constant presence in the back of Stacie’s mind during the day – even while not actively thinking about her, subconsciously she was always there. If there was any downtime, she found herself replaying the hour they’d spent together. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Chloe could be right, because she had _never_ spent this much time thinking about someone after so short an encounter.

She’d spent far too much time thinking of the shape of Aubrey’s lips, how they moved and what her smile looked like. Trying to match the precise shade of green that had started to sparkle the more they began to almost-flirt. The few times they had laughed together.

Maybe she’d fallen for Aubrey a lot more than she realized. A fact driven home when she considered how comfortable she’d felt around Aubrey after they’d declared a truce. The only other person who wasn’t family that she felt that way around had been Chloe. Which, Stacie supposed, really should tell her something.

It should also have been embarrassing how much she thought of that scene at Beca’s truck and had it play out very differently in her head, just before she drifted off to sleep each night. Instead she’d found it comforting. And the beginning of several torrid dreams that woke her, gasping and aching, _many_ times over the past two weeks.

Stacie opened her eyes, unsurprised to find Chloe was watching her.

“You still on for tomorrow?”

Stacie stretched out her toes, jerking when Chloe tugged on one. “Not if you keep that up.”

“I feel bad asking for your help on top of your two weeks of helping out Monolith.” Chloe said, resuming her light massage of Stacie’s foot.

“You shouldn’t,” Stacie said, letting her eyes close again. “I’ve always thought about teaching yoga – this will be the perfect test.”

During one of their almost nightly calls, Chloe had mentioned that this past Monday Clayton, one of her yoga instructors, had dropped the same kind of bombshell that had required Stacie to go out of town. He had to go help his sister move out of her house as she was leaving her husband. He would be gone for two months and how would Stacie like to try her hand at teaching the beginner class?

She’d agreed immediately.

Chloe had someone to cover the more advanced classes, so Stacie would only need to teach four days a week: Saturday, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. There were two classes a day and all the start times were late afternoon, except the first class on Saturday which was at ten in the morning. As much as Stacie had wanted to drop in at karaoke tonight, she figured it was probably better that she rest up for her first class. She’d already planned out the first session – the Saturday classes being ninety minutes instead of sixty – and felt confident that it should go smoothly.

“Who knows – if you’re good at it, maybe I’ll add you on permanently and add some more classes to the week.” Chloe smiled at her.

“Tease.” Stacie wiggled down into the couch. “Let’s just see how things go before we start making grand gestures.”

“If you insist – but I’m not worried.” Chloe patted Stacie’s calf. “I know you’ll be great.”

“Thanks, Chloe.” Stacie stretched in place then sighed. “I suppose I should get up and shower. I feel gross from sitting in the car all day.” She saw the offer to join her rise to the tip of Chloe’s tongue before her friend twisted her lips ruefully.

“Almost forgot my own rule.” She sighed when Stacie swung her legs off the couch and sat up. “Old habits die hard.”

“It’s not like it’s any easier for me.” Stacie stood and pulled Chloe after her. “But there was no rule against hugs.” Chloe willingly embraced her. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” She kissed Stacie’s cheek. “Em and I don’t get in nearly as much trouble without you around.”

“Chloe,” Stacie pulled back, eyebrow high. “You cause more trouble alone than Emily and I combined.”

Chloe sniffed haughtily. “I don’t know what you’re referring to.” She turned and made her way to the corner where a floor lamp stood. “You’ve obviously mistaken me for someone else.”

Stacie winced as the light snapped on. “Right, of course I have.” She walked toward her room. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Chloe laughed behind her. “Go shower, I’ll get the table set for when Emily gets here.”

“So bossy,” Stacie grumbled over her shoulder. “It’s going to get worse now that you’re sort of actually my boss, isn’t it?”

“Oooh, I didn’t think of that.” Chloe said then giggled. “Oh this is going to be fun.”

Stacie shook her head as she closed the door behind her. “I’ve just created a monster.” But she had to admit, coming home to find Chloe there, knowing she and Emily were going to stay the night again, had been nice.

It might even be enough to offset the disappointment she had been feeling ever since she’d realized she wouldn’t be seeing a certain blonde later that night.

* * *

_~Saturday Morning~_

Stacie walked into a room just off the main lobby and felt the first twinge of excitement.

It was one she knew well, having taken many a yoga class in it herself. But it was different walking in knowing _she_ was going to teach it today. She paused for a minute, surveying her temporary domain and grinned.

“Hey!”

Stacie turned at the chipper voice behind her. “Emily, it’s not like you didn’t see me twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, but that was at your house and now you’re about to teach your first class.” Emily bounced up and gave Stacie a hug. “I’m **so** excited for you!”

“You’re so weird,” Stacie laughed.

“Don’t even try to tell me you’re not just as excited.” Emily nudged her shoulder. “You haven’t stopped smiling all morning.”

“It’s only for a few weeks…” Stacie trailed off and looked around the room again. “And I could suck.” She spoke over Emily’s protests and pushed away her flailing hands. “I might! You don’t know!”

Emily dropped her arms and rolled her eyes. “Except you love yoga and there’s no way you’re going to blow this.”

Stacie felt the warmth of Emily’s confidence bolster up her own, not that she’d really been worried. She knew she could teach this class, it just first day jitters. But she had to let out one final worry. “What if they don’t like me? I think Clayton and I are so different…”

“Shut. Up.” Emily put her hand over Stacie’s mouth. “There’s no way they’re not going to love you.” She dropped her hand. “You’re going to be great.” She took Stacie’s shoulders in her hands and shook her. “So stop worrying.”

“Fiiiiinnnne.” But Stacie grinned at her.

Emily bounced in place again. “I’m thinking a late lunch after your second class?”

“Sounds good.” Stacie had eaten an extremely light breakfast before leaving the house and would likely only have some fruit between classes despite the two hour break.

“Good, I’ll tell Chloe.” Emily gave her another quick hug then skipped out the door. “I can’t wait to hear how it goes! Have fun!”

Stacie laughed to herself then made her way to the stereo system set up in one corner. First things first: music. She made sure to turn off all her alarms, put her phone on do not disturb and hooked it up to the system. She’d spent more time than was probably needed on a playlist but she wanted to get the mood just right. When the first mellow notes emerged from the unobtrusive speakers, she turned to the full sized cabinet next to it and opened the doors to see how many spare mats they had and if the towels or water needed to be restocked. With the cabinet door open, she was blocked from view to anyone coming in the main door, which was to her left.

Two voices had been getting closer, quietly arguing amongst themselves and Stacie froze as she realized why they sounded familiar.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Beca’s voice broke as she yawned in the middle of it.

“You’ve already said that,” Aubrey answered her as they stopped outside the room. “You’re going to have to come up with something new.”

“It’s too early for me to be awake after all the beer last night.” Beca whined and Stacie grinned even as her heart started beating faster.

“I told you to go easy.” Aubrey teased her.

_Aubrey_.

Aubrey was **here**. Outside her door. Surely there was no way…

“I’m still not sure why you’re all ‘ooh, yoga, yay’ either.” Beca accused.

Stacie’s heart tripped as an unwanted cascade of all the things she’d thought of before bed tumbled out into the open space of her mind. She clutched a shelf, trying to force them away because there was no way she was going to be able to be professional if all she could think about was Aubrey’s lips on hers.

“I was told it might help strengthen my ankle and since I can’t do spin class, I need to do _something_.” Aubrey grew louder as they walked into the room.

“But why am**_ I_** here?” Beca asked again.

“What if I overdo it and need a ride home?” Aubrey answered reasonably.

Stacie took a breath, forcing herself to not appear like she was trying to bounce out of her own skin as she partially closed the door between them. “Then I’d have to lecture you about not listening to your physical therapist.”

Beca jumped backward, a small shriek escaping before she clamped a hand over her mouth. “Dude!” Stacie grinned at the muffled outrage.

Aubrey had frozen and Stacie drank in the sight of her before she could stop herself. “Stacie?”

“The one and only.” Stacie smiled and hoped it didn’t come off crazed. “I’m glad you’re giving yoga a chance, Aubrey.” She aimed her grin at Beca. “Morning, B.”

Beca leaned against the wall, one hand on her heart. “I think I’m dying.” She closed her eyes. “How can you call yourself a doctor if you kill me this way?”

Aubrey was still staring at her and Stacie felt the first bump of discomfort. She hadn’t expected hugs or declarations of love, but… She certainly didn’t seem as welcoming as she had when they’d been standing at the truck. Maybe Stacie had been imagining the whole thing. Maybe the near death experience had colored everything rosy and it was very much _not_. A truce didn’t mean Aubrey was interested at all. Stacie felt her smile slowly drop though she tried not to show how much that thought bothered her.

“Sorry, Beca,” she said apologetically, striving for normalcy. “I forgot you couldn’t see me behind this door.” She looked back at Aubrey against her will. “You’re a bit early though; class doesn’t start for another twenty minutes or so.”

Aubrey nodded slowly. “I wanted to get here early since you said the instructor might be able to give me alternatives if I let them know about my ankle.” Stacie nodded, her eyes dropping down and taking in the ankle brace Aubrey was wearing.

“Any pain?” She felt herself slipping into doctor mode, its familiarity comforting.

“Not for the past day or two,” Aubrey answered, her body almost unnaturally still. “Yesterday was the first day I didn’t think I needed the crutches.”

“They’re in the truck though, just in case.” Beca pushed off the wall. “Since, you know, I can’t carry her around like you could.”

Stacie didn’t miss the not-really-buried innuendo but chose to ignore it. Aubrey had taken to staring just over Stacie’s shoulder so she kept it professional. “Would you mind if I did a quick check?” Aubrey’s brows pulled together and met her eyes so Stacie hurried on. “Just so I know your range of movement for today?”

Hesitating, Aubrey finally nodded. “Sure. What do you need?” Even her voice was stiff and had no hint of warmth. It stung because Stacie would have sworn she hadn’t imagined that warmth sitting outside the juice bar. Or in the truck… She pushed the thought away.

“If Beca is willing to provide you a shoulder for balance…” Stacie looked at the shorter woman who nodded and stepped up beside Aubrey. “Then I just want to try a couple of quick flexes and rotations.” Without answering Aubrey gripped Beca’s shoulder and the brunette shot her friend a questioning look just as Stacie knelt. Without looking up, she hesitated just before reaching for Aubrey’s leg but before she could say anything Aubrey lifted and extended it slightly. Gently, and with a sense of déjà vu, Stacie gripped her calf with her left hand and gently began to check over Aubrey’s ankle.

“So…” Aubrey cleared her throat and tried again. “Why didn’t you just tell me that you were the instructor?”

Stacie couldn’t tell if she sounded angry or not, there was almost no inflection in Aubrey’s voice and it was still as unnaturally stiff as she held herself. “Because I didn’t know I would be at the time.” She didn’t look up as she carefully manipulated Aubrey’s foot, listening intently for a hiss of pain or any other indication that what she was doing hurt. “Chloe had one of her instructors ask for emergency time off and asked me to fill in for the beginners classes for a few months.”

“So you’ve been doing yoga for a while then?” Beca asked. “Ever taught before?”

“No, this is my first class.” Stacie looked up, careful to only look at Beca. “Hope being my guinea pig doesn’t scare you off.”

“Ha.” Beca rolled her eyes before looking at Stacie seriously. “You know, Aubrey told me what you did after we left you the other day. The **full** story.” Out of the corner of her eye Stacie saw Aubrey’s fingers tighten on Beca’s shoulder. “And I cannot express how grateful to you I am for saving my best friend.” Her voice cracked and she took a breath, obviously caught off guard by her emotions. “If I were the type of person who hugged – and it wouldn’t put my face somewhere highly inappropriate on you – I would hug you. As it is, if you ever need anything from my shop, it’s either free or at cost.”

“Beca, I…” Stacie started but Beca kept talking.

“You know, like replacement bells or chains…” Her sly tone and expression was immediately pushed off her face as she yelped. “Ow! Bree! No pinching! The hell?” She slapped at Aubrey’s hand on her shoulder.

Startled Stacie looked over at Aubrey and noticed a flush on her face and an expression she couldn’t read. Without knowing what else to do, because Jesus was this suddenly awkward, Stacie looked back down at the limb she’d almost forgotten she held.

“I think you’re good, Aubrey.” Stacie gently let her go, studying as Aubrey put her foot back down. “Don’t worry about alternatives; I’ll just change up a few things so you don’t feel singled out.” She’d already thrown out half of the plan she’d spent days putting together and was busy adding new poses. “Guess we both lucked out – you with someone already aware of what happened and me with a couple of familiar faces.” She tried a smile, happy when it fit well enough. “Hope I don’t disappoint.”

As Aubrey’s hand left her shoulder, Beca took a step away and looked around the room. “I have no expectations other than doing way more exercise than is good for me.” She turned around again, studying Aubrey before turning back to Stacie with an obviously projected casualness. “So, this one tells me she invited you to karaoke.” Stacie didn’t miss the way that Aubrey straightened or the flash of anger she directed at Beca. But that one phrase, that one hint from someone who knew Aubrey best, was all that she needed.

Aubrey was **disappointed** – no Aubrey looked almost _hurt_ – that Stacie hadn’t been there at all in the last two weeks. It was suddenly clear that Aubrey was trying to hold herself back, falling back into their feud to keep herself… what, safe?… in the face of Stacie’s apparent disinterest, despite how obvious Stacie thought she’d been in her attraction to the other woman. Jesus, she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off Aubrey’s lips when she’d leaned forward…

Slowly she rose to her feet, with a returned casualness she definitely did not feel. “Yeah, but almost immediately after I left you guys I got a call from one of the clinics I do part time work at.” She turned to the cabinet and stared at the shelves, ostensibly counting the towels but unable to because she was focused on the woman beside her. “They needed me to help out – guess it’s the month for it – and I left that Sunday.” She pulled out a couple of towels and mats. “I got home too late last night – construction is a bitch.” Stacie rolled her eyes at herself and her rambling before she turned to hand them each a towel and mat.

Aubrey took it mechanically, her eyes locked on Stacie’s face. “Oh.”

“Mm,” Stacie shrugged. “I’d – we’d – been looking forward to it.” She mentally slapped her forehead, not sure why she’d included Emily and Chloe. Then again, the whole morning had begun to change how she looked at their last encounter and her certainty was fading.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Aubrey said suddenly as Beca took her mat and towel. “No, that’s okay. It’s totally fine.” Even as Stacie watched, Aubrey’s face lost its stiffness and became more like the one she remembered behind her closed eyes. “You know, you’re a busy woman.”

Beca smirked, though she dropped it when Aubrey turned to her. “Yeah, no sweat. We’re there every Friday. Not even crutches kept her away.” Stacie would have to find a way to thank Beca for giving her the key to break the tension.

“I put my foot up on a chair,” Aubrey said suddenly, as if she were afraid Stacie was going to lecture her.

Stacie laughed in surprise. “Sounds like you’re following the doctor’s orders.”

“Beca camped out at my house for a week,” Aubrey shrugged and there was a different feeling under her words. “It’s not like I had much choice.”

“Nope,” Beca shoulder bumped her. “She kept trying to get up and do things but I kept her ass on the couch.”

“Probably why you feel so much better now,” Stacie smiled. “I’m glad you’re on the mend. I’ll see what I can do to keep from making it worse.” She looked up as other people started to come through the door. “Just find any place to set your mats, I don’t think this class is full enough to take up the whole room, so you should be good anywhere.”

Aubrey studied her a minute longer, Beca looking back and forth between them with a growing grin on her face, before just giving a small nod and a smaller smile. But to Stacie it meant the world. Forcing herself to look away she greeted the rest as they came in, handing out mats and towels as needed to those who hadn’t brought their own. But she was aware, even without looking, of Aubrey moving through the room behind her. The one glance she allowed herself found Beca unrolling her mat in the far back corner, the two of them whispering back and forth until, with a laugh, Aubrey pushed Beca’s shoulder and Beca raised her hands in surrender.

Pushing all other thoughts aside, Stacie focused on the class, making a few more changes to her plan for the day. A quick check of the clock showed her it was time and she moved to the front of the room.

“Morning everyone.” She smiled as she looked around the room. “For those of you who are new, welcome to Beginners Yoga. And for those of you who have been here before, I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not Clayton.” There were a few chuckles and smiles as she continued. “He’ll be back in a few months, I’m just filling in. Since I’m not sure where everyone is in their skill level, I’m taking it easy today. If you need assistance, please let me know – if something is difficult there is no shame in asking for help or going into a prior pose until you’re more comfortable.” Stacie felt her nerves jump once as she looked over all the faces watching her earnestly. Nerves that were both soothed and changed to something different when she looked to the back left corner. “If there are no further questions…” She waited but the room was quiet except for her music. “Then let’s get started.”

She started them off with stretching, easing all of them into things as well as herself. She let the familiar activity center her. She knew the movements; they were as natural at this point as breathing. When she felt they were ready, she moved through her new plan. She would demonstrate the pose, moving slowly and precisely then wander the room, helping those who needed it. An arm adjustment here, a deeper bend of the back there… It was everything she’d wanted out of teaching.

And then there was Aubrey and Beca.

For all of Beca’s protests, and the muttered grumbling she could hear when Stacie drew close to check on them – as she was everyone else, she was doing her best not hover no matter how much her focus wanted to remain on them – it was obvious she was in shape and it was only the strangeness of the poses that was causing her problems.

“Everything okay?” Stacie said, crouching down beside her.

“Just fine if I want to be a pretzel,” Beca muttered.

“You could always just do Child's Pose for the rest of the class,” Stacie teased quietly. She’d already decided she loved Beca’s sarcasm and couldn’t wait until the weird ‘get to know you’ period was over and they could just become best friends.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Beca stuck out her tongue. “Tall and bendy already making fun of small and adorable. I see how this is going to go.”

Grinning, Stacie reached out to adjust her arm but Beca wobbled and Stacie brushed her ribs instead. Beca immediately giggled and fell over onto her other side as she curled up on herself, her face showing complete mortification as she covered her face to muffle it.

“Oh my god,” Stacie bit her cheek to stop from laughing though she ached from the need to let it out. “I’m so sorry.”

“No problem,” Beca squeaked out, glaring as Aubrey snickered softly on her other side, barely holding onto her pose and composure as she looked down on her friend. But Beca’s eyes were bright with mirth as she peeked between her fingers and Stacie thought maybe they’d be able to skip everything and just go straight to friends.

“She’s ticklish.” Aubrey stuck her tongue out at Beca when she gasped. “Nice job, took me almost a year to figure that out.”

“I got skills,” Stacie said, watching as Beca uncurled and pushed herself back up. “Want me to keep my hands to myself?” She blinked innocently as Beca stared at her.

“I feel I should not answer that at all,” Beca finally whispered, laughter bubbling under the surface. “Anything I say to that is going to get me in trouble.” She carefully moved to copy the position Stacie had shown them. “Seriously though, is this ever used for torture?”

Stacie grinned at her, steadying her carefully when she started to tip. “There ya go, you got it.”

“Yeah, if I don’t breathe.” Beca’s face was a study in concentration.

“Breathing is the most important part, Becs.” Stacie said as she stood and moved back to the front of the room to show them the next one.

The time passed quickly, though too quickly every time she helped Aubrey with a pose. She kept everything professional but she was too aware of the warmth of Aubrey’s skin under her fingertips. The last thing she needed was Aubrey – or any of the class really – to think she was being creepy or inappropriate.

The final ten minutes were spent with more stretching before she had them lay on their mats and just breathe. She’d always found it helped enhance the peace she found in yoga, plus it gave everyone a chance to catch their breath before getting on with the rest of their day.

“Thank you for coming,” she said just loud enough to be heard over the music. “I hope to see you again. There’s hampers for the towels and ice water in the coolers out in the hall if you need to refill your bottles.” She smiled as everyone began to gather their things, some of them chatting quietly amongst themselves as they left. Several came up and thanked her for the class, saying that they were going to sign up for more.

As she wiped down the mats she’d handed out earlier and set them to dry, she noticed Aubrey standing at the back, looking down at Beca who hadn’t moved. Even as she watched, Aubrey nudged her in the side with her foot, smiling as Beca’s arm moved way too late to block her.

“C’mon, get up.”

“That was more exhausting than a full race,” Beca complained as she sat up. “You owe me so much, Posen.” She groaned and raised one hand.

“You’re just not used to using your muscles that way,” Aubrey said airily as she took it.

“How are you not a puddle right now?” Beca accused, groaning as she let Aubrey pull her to her feet.

Stacie turned to grab her towel off a side table, realizing she was not only eavesdropping, she was staring.

“Oh I am. I’m just not a baby about it,” was the matter of fact reply.

“I hate you.” Beca muttered.

Stacie snickered as she wiped her face. All in all, the class had gone better than she’d hoped. No one had been unable to do the poses she’d decided on and only a handful had asked for help. Maybe she could add this as her third part time job…

“You were right.”

Stacie turned as Aubrey spoke up behind her. “Oh?” Like she didn’t know what Aubrey was talking about.

“Yoga helped. I feel very relaxed.” Aubrey took a deep breath and sighed. “And not so antsy after two weeks of being a couch potato.” She definitely looked more serene than she had before class.

“And the ankle?” Stacie eyed her but she didn’t look like she was favoring it at all.

“Nothing more than a twinge there at the end.” Aubrey lifted her foot and wiggled it. “And even that’s gone now.”

“Excellent.” Stacie, without thinking, lifted her hand for a high five that was thankfully returned by a laughing Aubrey. “Think you’ll do it again?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Aubrey eyed Beca. “Probably solo unless I come up with a really good bribe.”

“I doubt there’s enough bribe in the world, Bree.” Beca held up her hand in protest. “But it’ll be fun to let you try.”

Stacie laughed with them, feeling the last of her worry fade when Aubrey turned sparkling eyes on her. It caused her heart to skip in her chest and the laughter faded as she was snared effortlessly. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Beca quietly cleared her throat.

“If you guys need me to come back later…” A smothered giggle. “Again.”

Stacie felt her fingers flex, remembering Aubrey’s hips in her hands, and licked her lips unconsciously. When had she started staring at Aubrey’s mouth? And when had it taken on that shy smile that went straight to Stacie’s heart?

“Seriously though – if you guys start making out, I’m not actually leaving.” She grunted as Aubrey backhanded her lightly in the arm. “What?! I warned you already, it’s only fair to let Stacie know!”

Startled, Stacie looked over at Beca when Aubrey did, finally breaking the connection that had held her so completely. Trying desperately to remain cool, Stacie said the first thing that came to mind. “So you’re a voyeur. Good to know.” She rolled her lips together and shook her head. “Sorry – that… wasn’t… appropriate. I didn’t –” She risked a glance at Aubrey, afraid to get caught in that green gaze again, but she was staring at Beca, open mouthed in shocked amusement.

Beca was positively gleeful. “No, you can’t take that back now.” She looked at Aubrey appraisingly. “I, however, take back what I said earlier – you may be able to convince me to do this again. The wind down and post class discussion may be worth the torture.”

“Yeah, _I_ might take that invite back now,” Aubrey shook her head but didn’t quite look at Stacie. “Sorry about her.”

“No you’re not.” Beca took a step backward. “You lurv me.”

Sighing, Aubrey turned back to Stacie. “I hate it when she’s right.” She smiled again, one hand reaching out to touch Stacie’s arm. “I’m sorry for earlier…”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Stacie said easily. She covered Aubrey’s hand with her own before she could stop herself. “I’m glad you came to class.” She squeezed gently before letting her hand drop.

Aubrey only smiled at her again and nodded. “Until next time.” She too let her hand drop and Stacie tried not to read too much into the fact that it meant her fingertips trailed down Stacie’s arm. She also **really** hoped Aubrey didn’t notice the goosebumps that followed in their wake.

She turned back to the cabinet, this time to count how many towels she needed to replace, when she heard Beca hiss under her breath. “_Useless_.” She peeked around the door in time to see Aubrey flip Beca off as the brunette walked out the door.

Only to immediately spin around after three steps and slam into the doorframe as she pushed a protesting Aubrey back inside. To Stacie’s utter bewilderment she flattened herself against the wall and pulled Aubrey in front of her almost like a shield.

“What the hell, Beca?!” Aubrey started but Beca quickly shushed her.

“Who the hell is that at the counter?”

Stacie blinked, unable to look away as Aubrey started for the door before Beca yanked her back.

“Oh my fucking god,” she half yelled under her breath. “Don’t _look_!”

“Then how can I tell you who it is?” Aubrey said reasonably though she was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Uh…” Beca licked her lips, her eyes wild. “Fine… You can… just… peek around the corner.” She stared at Aubrey as she slowly, carefully, looked around the edge of the door until she could see the front counter.

“Oh, that’s Chloe and Emily,” she said casually.

“Which one is which?” Beca whispered hoarsely.

“Well, Emily could actually be Stacie’s sister, so….” Aubrey trailed off.

Beca stared at her as if she’d grown two heads. “_THAT’S_ CHLOE?” She was also likely not aware that she wasn’t exactly whisper shouting anymore and there was every chance that Chloe’s excellent hearing picked up on her name.

Stacie bit her lip and buried her face in her towel, safely hidden behind the cabinet, and tried not to howl with laughter.

“And you _never_ asked her out?” Beca’s voice had dropped again but not low enough that Stacie couldn’t hear it. “You really are a useless gay.”

Stacie tried to ignore the elation she felt at that unneeded confirmation of Aubrey’s interest in women. Strangely enough it centered her, made her stop worrying about any ‘what if’s’ that were still swirling through her mind.

“Does that mean you’re going to ask her out?” Aubrey asked, clearly enjoying herself.

“I’m covered in sweat, still can’t catch my breath and she is a _literal angel on Earth_. There is no way I’m approaching her right now.”

“Now who’s the useless gay?” Aubrey asked triumphantly.

“Oh?” Beca said sharply. “You want to go there? Right now?” There was a pause and it took everything Stacie had not to look back at them. “It’s not like you have any phone numbers or have asked you know who out – either of them!”

“They’re not _Voledmort_, Beca.”

“I will kill you. You literally have no leg to stand on in this freak out right now.”

There was a long silence and Stacie wondered how much longer she could pretend to be intensely interested in the contents of the cabinet. There was the sound of footsteps approaching and she felt her chest tighten in anticipation.

“Stacie?”

Willing her face to remain calm, she looked around the door and smiled at Aubrey. “Oh, I thought you left.” The smirk she got told her that hadn’t fooled anyone but she only grinned back.

“I’m really glad you’re home.” The smirk softened until it was a gentle smile that Stacie returned before she’d even thought about it. “I know I invited the lot of you – and I still am, they’re definitely welcome – but maybe **we** could reframe this as a date?”

“I’d like that,” Stacie agreed. Then, with the thought that if Aubrey could take that leap, she could take one of her own, she found herself asking, “I know we’re both covered in sweat, but… is it weird that I’d like to hug you right now?”

Aubrey blinked, obviously taken caught off guard, but then quickly nodded before stopping. “I mean, it’s not weird. I’d… like that.” There was that awkward moment when two almost strangers hug – who’s arms go high, who’s go low – but quickly Stacie’s arms went around her shoulders and she felt every ounce of tension drop from her body as Aubrey’s arms closed around her waist. “_Oh._” Aubrey said it softly, just before tightening her grip on Stacie.

Stacie nodded, wondering when her eyes had closed. “Me too.” She didn’t know how she knew what Aubrey had meant – that same something had clicked in them both – she just… did. It didn’t matter that they were both overheated from yoga or that their clothes were still dampened with sweat. This was exactly where she wanted to be. It was more peaceful than any yoga or meditation she had ever done in her life. She opened her eyes and caught sight of Beca who was looking with absolute fondness at the two of them standing there in each other’s arms. All she could do was smile back when Beca gave her an awkward thumbs up while still plastered to the wall.

“As much as I could stand here like this all day,” Stacie said reluctantly, not really thinking about how much that statement would give her away until Aubrey gave the smallest of gasps. She froze for half a heartbeat but then Aubrey’s arms tightened around her in what seemed to be silent agreement and she relaxed. “I’ve only got a few hours before the next class and I have to shower and look daisy fresh.” But she didn’t let go until Aubrey sighed as she loosened her arms and let them drop.

“Just so you know, there’s a shower comment trying desperately to make its way out of my mouth, but I figure I’ll hold the scandalous talk until after Friday.” Aubrey took a step back as if she didn’t trust herself to stay within arm’s length of Stacie.

“I think I’m going to be sad about that,” Stacie frowned, annoyed all over again that Chloe didn’t have a private shower of her own.

“It’ll give you something to think of until Friday.” Aubrey took another step back, a devilish glint in her eye. “I know I will.”

Stacie laughed in delighted shock, never in a million years having expected Aubrey to be the one to throw them headfirst into innuendo. Especially after their awkward reunion two hours before. “Oh, there is so much to you that I can’t wait to uncover.” She paused. “Well… that’s not what I… yeah, no. I mean that too.” Her skin felt like it was on fire, sudden and surprising sexual frustration dancing under the surface and making her nerves sing.

Aubrey grinned wickedly at her before turning around to Beca. “You coming?” She walked to the door and paused, looking at where Beca was still pressed into the wall.

Stacie almost bit through her lip when Beca muttered, “Give me another five minutes in the face of that chemistry and maybe. Jesus Christ.” But she let Aubrey take her hand and tug her out the door.

“Ready to sign up for more classes?” Aubrey said, just as they passed out of sight.

“I’ll meet you outside,” Beca said quickly, her voice already fading.

Stacie took her time, double checking the towels and mats before she finally grabbed her phone and left the room. She tossed her own used towel in the hamper before she looked up at the front desk where she was greeted by two Cheshire cat smiles. She rolled her eyes but let herself be drawn forward by them.

“So, how was class?” Chloe asked casually.

“Did you know she was in it?” Stacie countered.

“Are you going to hit me if I did?” Chloe batted her eyelashes.

“For the record I did n-” Emily broke off when Stacie’s eyebrow rose. “No, it’s true! I didn’t know until after I came back to the desk! I was looking over the class list and they walked in right after I saw her name!”

Stacie turned her gaze back to Chloe. “You did though.”

“Totes.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “She asked me about it this week.”

“Before or after you asked me to take over? Just how much deep into match making are you?” Stacie accused, though she was in no way bothered.

“After. I promise.” Chloe crossed her heart. “She came in on Wednesday.”

“Mm,” Stacie hummed noncommittally. “I forget how good you are at keeping secrets.”

“Only the fun ones,” Chloe shrugged. “So… how did it go?” She leaned forward on the desk eagerly.

“Class was great – everyone seemed to have a good time.” Stacie watched as Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “That’s all you’re getting until lunch. I have to shower before the next one.”

“All hot and bothered already?” Chloe clicked her tongue. “I wish we had cameras in the room.”

Stacie just shook her head. “You’re twisted, Beale. No – it’s _yoga_. It means I’m all sweaty and need to go shower.”

“Aw man,” Emily whined. “Nothing happened?”

Stacie wavered, her desire to shout with joy rising higher and higher. “Let’s just say… there’s an understanding and Friday is officially a date.” She wanted to keep their hug to herself for a while longer before she let them tease her about asking for it.

“WOOHOO!” Emily threw up her hands and spun in a circle. “I mean, that’s awesome.” She leaned on the counter as if nothing had happened. “Chloe thought she heard her name.”

Stacie snorted. “Yeah – that’s… That’s also a longer story for lunch, but the short version is Beca thinks Chloe is an angel.” Stacie knew she probably should’ve kept that bit to herself but she owed Beca a little for the teasing. Plus it’s not like she’d been that quiet as she had her meltdown, so Stacie figured she was safe. Chloe blinked then beamed.

“Oh really now.” She looked toward the door as if she could see the woman still. “She definitely was hot. And not just because of the _yoga._”

“That would explain the power walking out of the building,” Emily laughed. “She didn’t stick around while Aubrey signed up for the morning Saturday class next week.” She eyed Stacie. “And asked about the mid-week classes.”

“I think she’s smitten, Stace.” Chloe nodded. “Except she said she didn’t think the timing worked with her own classes, so she said she’d get back to me.”

Stacie shrugged. “That’s okay – we’ll see her Friday.”

“We?” Emily frowned. “I thought you said it was a date.”

“It is. She made sure I knew you guys were invited – it’s not like she was going to un-invite Beca from her friends’ bar.” Stacie shook her head when Emily tried to protest. “Nope, she meant it and I do too. There’ll be other dates.” She stopped, surprised at her own certainty. Except she’d felt that click and knew there would be a lot more.

“Mm, I forgot Beca would be there.” Chloe’s smile was slow and almost predatory. Stacie grinned; Beca was in so much trouble.

“Oh gross.” Emily pushed her. “You can’t pair off like that and leave me!”

“I would never!” Chloe threw her arm around Emily’s shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. “Not on the first meeting at least. Maybe?”

“Oh gee, thanks.” Emily rolled her eyes. “You’re too kind.”

“On that note, I’m going to leave you two to argue it out and go shower.” Stacie turned around and fled the area, ignoring their catcalls behind her. Feeling lighter than she had in weeks, Stacie let loose a disbelieving laugh.

_She had a date. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
1 - I am so sorry this took so long to get out. If I had known I was going to have this long a gap between chapters I definitely wouldn't have started posting until it was done. With all the overtime and then the medical stuff, it took far too long to get back into things. I just hope I don't lose it once I'm back at work.
> 
> 2 - I know there is a TON of non-Staubrey stuff going on in here but Chloe and Stacie were super adamant that this is what happened and I really needed to quit trying to get them to stop. Plus, I can't help it. I love this version of them. But Staubrey are still the main point of this story so stick with me!


	7. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I have to warn that this 'chapter' is 25k. Get a snack, some water, maybe stretch... break it into pieces... I don't even know what's going on anymore.

_~_A_~  
Next Friday_

Aubrey flipped down the passenger side visor in Beca’s truck and opened up the mirror.

With a critical eye she pushed at her hair, wondering if she should’ve worn it differently. Ran her thumb along her lip, wondering if she needed to reapply her lipstick. Again. She closed the mirror and put up the visor with a sigh, ignoring the matching one from Beca beside her, and drummed her fingers on her leg.

She reached for the visor again.

“I swear to god if you check yourself in that mirror one more time I’m going to kill you.” Beca growled at her and Aubrey let her hand fall back to her lap. “We are five minutes into a ten minute drive and you’ve already checked your face fifteen times.” She frowned out the windshield. “And your nerves are making mine worse.”

“What was I thinking?” Aubrey asked for what even she knew was the nth time too many.

“That you were horny.” She quickly followed up with “No hitting the driver!” even though Aubrey hadn’t made a move to do so.

“You of all people know that’s not true,” Aubrey said as she looked out the window so Beca couldn’t see her smile. “Not after the other night.” Though, really, that had been three weeks ago and being horny again clearly was not only possible but extremely probable. Not that she would tell Beca that; she would be insufferable.

“Yeah I do,” Beca said smugly. “Your fault for singing that way and crawling into my lap.”

“I believe you’re the one who picked that song, so I’d say you’re ultimately to blame.” Aubrey finally turned back toward her. “Also, is it weird to be talking about that night as a distraction from the date I made with the woman who you used that song to tease me about?”

But her libido really hadn’t been the reason she had asked Stacie out on a date. Part of it was because of Beca’s ‘useless’ comments and wanting to make her eat her words as they stared each other down. But the other half was her heart pushing her forward, not wanting to wait until Friday to find out if Stacie was as interested as Aubrey thought she was.

She didn’t want to continue the dance of cautious flirtation – in front of their friends this time – and _hopefully_ have confirmation by the end of the night. The past two weeks had been so much harder than she could ever have anticipated and now that Stacie was back in front of her…

She had wanted to **know**.

Beca blinked, her head tilting as she worked through the rambling and convoluted sentence. “No?” She patted the air when Aubrey huffed a sigh at her. “I think I get what you’re saying but no. We blew off steam and while I’m not going to say I won’t totally remember you naked in my bed in the future, we also agreed that it was probably a one-time thing. There’s nothing to be weird about or ashamed of, if that’s what you’re thinking.” She paused and a smug smirk lit her eyes. “Definitely wasn’t that night.”

“I’m pretty sure _I’m _not the one who’s horny,” Aubrey said, rolling her eyes. But Beca was right. They’d had to take an Uber from the L&L after she’d all but dry humped Beca in public. It hadn’t been the first night she’d crashed in Beca’s bed but it was the first time she’d done it naked. Neither of them had been so drunk they didn’t know what they were doing – they’d discussed it quite seriously once the front door had been closed behind them. The fact that Aubrey was sitting on the couch with Beca straddling her lap while they talked didn’t change the fact that both of them would’ve just gone to bed if that’s what the other wanted. But they hadn’t and Aubrey had carried Beca into her bedroom, arms and legs wrapped tightly around Aubrey’s body, trading kisses and laughter as Beca kept begging Aubrey not to drop her.

It hadn’t been awkward. If anything it felt like a natural progression of their friendship and most of all, it had been fun as well as sexy and exactly what Aubrey had needed even if she hadn’t known it until she was a limp mess in the middle of Beca’s bed. It really _had_ been too long since she felt any touch that wasn’t her own.

She’d woken up alone the next day to the sound of whistling in the kitchen and felt refreshed despite all the alcohol they’d drank the night before. Grabbing one of Beca’s hoodies and a pair of shorts she’d wandered out to find Beca making breakfast. There had been no awkward morning after. They had joked and teased like normal – maybe with a bit more casual touching of an arm or shoulder than they usually would – and the homey domesticity of it had been as warm as the hoodie she’d stolen when Beca drove her home.

Had she not almost died three hours later and been saved by one obnoxious physical therapist – who looked as mouthwateringly good in shorts and a tank as she did in everything else Aubrey had seen her in – she probably would’ve done more to find out if she and Beca were compatible as more than just best friends. She had no regrets and Beca had made it clear that she didn’t either, or hold Aubrey to any expectations.

“Guilty.” Beca went quiet in a way that made Aubrey give her side-eye.

“What?”

“Nothing.” But she was grinning and Aubrey knew she was probably thinking of that Friday. She supposed it was her own fault for bringing it up in the first place.

“I will punch you - in the boob…” Aubrey said with absolutely no bite.

“No foreplay with me before your date.” Beca threw her a mock scandalized look. “I’m not going to break you guys up before you even get started.”

“Oh for…” Aubrey started laughing. “I give up. We don’t even know how we are together. We’ve only been alone for an hour – if you can call a public table alone – and near death experiences tend to skew things.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you pick [_Speed_](https://www.quotes.net/mquote/89394) as our movie last night.” Beca shook her head sadly then rallied. “I bet you that I find you guys making out at some point tonight.”

“What kind of girl do you think I am?” Aubrey turned more in her seat to face her. “That’s never going to happen.”

“_You_ _leaned forward at my truck._” Beca said it slowly and with extreme relish. “You can’t help yourself around people you find irresistibly attractive.” She buffed her nails on her shirt. “Which explains the Divinyls.”

“Oh yeah, that’s it.” Aubrey turned back and pulled down the visor again without consciously thinking about it. “Should I have worn my hair up?” She angled her head, trying to picture how that would look.

“Your hair is perfect, Bree. You look amazing, I promise.” Beca reached over and touched her leg. “Stacie’s gonna love you.”

“That’s definitely putting the cart before the horse,” Aubrey said as she closed the mirror and put the visor up.

“And if you don’t stop fidgeting I’m going to spank you.” She immediately rolled her lips together when Aubrey shot her a look out of the corner of her eye. “Can we forget I said that?”

“Probably not.” Aubrey carefully tucked it away to tease her about later. “Because that was pure gold and way easier to focus on right now.”

“Aubrey,” Beca squeezed her leg even as she looked for a parking spot. “I know you and I’ve never seen you like this about anyone. She means a lot to you already and that’s okay. It doesn’t matter that it’s been quick or feels too fast. Sometimes the heart just knows and it’s **okay** to see where that leads.” Aubrey didn’t reply as Beca let her go, needing both hands to parallel park two buildings down from the bar.

Beca wasn’t wrong – Aubrey felt connected to Stacie already and it wasn’t just that she’d rescued her that day. If they had met at any other time and actually talked enough to declare their truce, she was positive that she would feel it just as strongly. She’d felt it as they parted, that desire to stay where she was and get to know her better had been pulling her back as Beca drove away. It had been enough to throw her off and render her normally articulate self into someone shy, something she rarely was. She’d always gone after what or who she wanted with confidence but everything about Stacie was so different.

It was strong enough that when she’d gone to karaoke on crutches that next Friday, she’d taken care with her hair and clothes, though she hadn’t gone full date like tonight. Strong enough that when Stacie hadn’t shown, the hurt and disappointment had surprised her by their intensity. It was doubled when a second Friday had gone by with no leggy brunette walking through the door. Strong enough that when she’d walked into the yoga room and Stacie had popped out from behind the cabinet door it had been like a punch to the face.

The dichotomy of her emotions had taken her so off guard all she could do was stare. Half of her was stunned all over again at how beautiful Stacie was and the other half wanted to retreat to avoid being hurt again. It hadn’t mattered that Stacie was smiling at her so happy, so brightly that Aubrey wanted to smile back in pure reaction – the hurt had kept her frozen and made her stilted and uncomfortable. She’d told herself that Stacie was just being professional while looking at her ankle. That her touch wasn’t even more gentle than it had been two weeks ago. Tried not to notice that her smile had grown smaller, almost sad, but it had pulled at Aubrey’s heart.

Until Beca had opened her mouth and Aubrey had been sure she was going to say something horribly embarrassing even though rationally she knew Beca would never do that her. But the reply to that one innocent seeming statement had changed everything and Aubrey was both relieved and mortified as she realized how far she must have fallen to have become one of those girls who overthinks everything and assumes the worst. Other than the unending awkward of having been borderline rude for the prior five minutes, Aubrey had felt all her worries fade and her interest stretch as it reawakened under Stacie’s soft smile.

“You guys had mad fucking chemistry both times I’ve seen you together.” Beca was saying as she turned off her truck and took off her seatbelt. Aubrey couldn’t help but laugh at the choice of words. “And while that’s not what I meant, it’s now in my head and that’s how I know I’ll win our bet and find you guys making out in some dark corner instead of getting the table drinks. Plus you’ve forgotten something,” Beca teased.

“Oh?” Aubrey undid her own seatbelt and watched Beca cautiously. “What is that?”

“That you told me all about your dreams.” She cackled when Aubrey swore softly. “I mean, thanks for the trust and all and you know I won’t tell anyone – but the second you see her you’re going to remember your dreams and that’s all it’s gonna take.” She put her finger to her chin and tilted her head, the picture of innocence. “Maybe I should’ve bet that you’d just throw her on the table and start making out.”

Aubrey forced her face to stay neutral when she just wanted to laugh. “You’d like that way too much for me to allow it to happen. My goal in life now is to deny you your vicarious jollies.”

“That’s cold, Aubrey.” Beca pouted. “That’s just mean. I know the reality would be so much better than my imagination, especially since I know how well you kiss. You can’t deny me that!”

“Guess you should’ve thought of that before,” Aubrey opened the door and hopped out. “Now you’ll have to live with the ‘what if’ of it all.” She closed it behind her as Beca did the same.

“Yeah, well… Damnit.” Beca locked her truck and they both pulled on the door handles to be sure it was locked. She eyed Aubrey as she came around the front of the truck and joined her. “I still say you’re not going to be able to help yourself.”

Aubrey shrugged as they crossed the street after looking both ways – twice. “I think you’re going to be so busy with your own crush to worry about me and mine.”

“Yeah, well maybe me focusing on yours is easier than thinking about mine.” Beca muttered. “I still can’t believe this is the woman you haven’t asked out for like ten years. I **cannot** believe you didn’t even try for coffee. She’s… gorgeous.”

“I still don’t know if she likes women,” Aubrey pointed out. “I haven’t really seen her with anyone at all, other than normal friendly talk at the counter.” She frowned. “I mean, I thought maybe once I got a vibe? But then she never, so I never…” She shrugged. “Guess we’ll know tonight.” Plus she thought she’d noticed more than professional interest when Chloe watched Beca power walk out of yoga and straight out to the front of the building.

“Oh my god, are you going to ask her?!” Beca turned to her. “Seriously?”

“No,” Aubrey laughed, delighted by the turn of events. “But I’m not the only one who took time to do my makeup after work.” Beca waved her hand but Aubrey continued. “You’re a head turner, Mitchell, and I’ll make my own bet that hers will.”

“Who the fuck says ‘head turner’ instead of ‘attractive’ or ‘hot’?” Beca shook her head. “Woman like that probably already has a boyfriend or girlfriend. She’s probably brought them since it’s just a friends gathering other than you and Stacie.” She made a face. “Why am I so damn nervous?”

“Maybe,” Aubrey said, ignoring the question as Beca’s scowl deepened. “But maybe not.” She paused them at the edge of the building. “I really do look okay? No food in my teeth, my hair isn’t all fucked up?

“You **have** to be nervous, you rarely swear.” Beca looked her over with a critical eye and only smiled when Aubrey bared her teeth and turned her head to both sides. “You’re perfectly put together as always.”

“The outfit doesn’t say desperate?” Aubrey looked down, going through her closet mentally again even though she’d tried on almost everything all week. She wished she could’ve worn heels but she was pretty sure Stacie would’ve disapproved; plus the last thing she needed was for her ankle to have one of its weak moments and fall over and maybe sprain it all over again.

“You’re wearing your nice jeans with a blue long sleeved shirt – if you were desperate you’d have worn those ripped jeans from Halloween that hugged your ass like spray paint and one of your cleavage shirts.” Beca grinned at her.

Aubrey frowned down at her own chest. “This has cleavage.” She’d actually picked it for that reason.

“Yes and I’m appreciating the view but you’ve got shirts with lower.” Beca took both her hands and squeezed them. “You’re _gorgeous_ and she’s going to die.”

“You certainly got a lot more vocal now that we’ve slept together,” Aubrey chuckled. “It should be weird, but instead I find it calming.” The teasing was helping center her, reminding her that she’d be fine, no matter what, because Beca was there if things went to hell.

“Great.” Beca rolled her eyes. “You find my flirtations _calming_. Chloe will be asleep by the time we sing with Jessley.”

“It’s also flattering,” Aubrey reassured her. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. Unless she is dating someone, then you’re doomed.” Beca looked great in a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey scoop neck sweater that showed off her own considerable cleavage and added a pair of black ankle boots with enough heel that they showed off her legs.

“Thanks, Bree.” Beca laughed ruefully.

“But, hey – if she brought a date, I’ll make sure Stacie and I make out somewhere you can find us to make the night not a total loss for you.”

“Ha!” Beca let go of Aubrey’s hands and pointed at her. “Told you that you wanted to make out with her.”

“Since _before_ your truck,” Aubrey sighed. “I’m so weak.”

“Nah, just smitten. Let’s go see if they’re here.” Beca walked over and opened the door. “After you.”

“So gentlemanly.” Aubrey stepped past her, trying to push down the nerves that had come back full force.

Cynthia Rose whistled. “Oooh, ain’t you two _fancy_.”

“Shut up,” Beca said as she followed Aubrey in and Aubrey swore she blushed. Cynthia Rose must have noticed it too because she choked off a laugh.

“Your dates are already here…” The laugh burst free when Beca only growled at her.

“**She’s** the only one with a date.” Beca pushed Aubrey in front of her. “Come on; let’s go end your torture.”

Aubrey winked at Cynthia Rose and let herself be guided by Beca’s hand on her lower back. “And yours.” She had never seen Beca this nervous and while she really wanted to tease her, they were out of time as they moved through the crowd and found that instead of the two person circular table they usually sat at Jessica or Ashley had swapped it out for one of the larger rectangular ones that would easily fit them plus the three other people already seated.

It should have been strange that somehow Stacie’s eyes were already on her as the last people faded from between them but instead she felt that same familiar thrill in her stomach as that new crush feeling took flight. Beca was right for the third time that night. The second their eyes met all of Aubrey’s dreams for the past few weeks crashed through the barriers she’d locked them behind.

The daydreams had started almost immediately after the almost-accident and were innocent, at first. She’d think of the way Stacie’s hands had felt as they cradled her leg or wrapped her foot. Even more she’d think of how it felt to be held in her arms after Stacie had pulled her up from her chair when Beca had arrived. But what she’d thought of most was that moment in the open truck door and how it could’ve gone – **would** have if she’d not still been so shaken from almost dying and embarrassed by her petty feud – so very differently.

She’d also had a couple rough nights reliving the moment she’d almost been run over. Thankfully Beca had stayed with her that first week and woke her up before the nightmares took a turn for the worse. When Aubrey finally fell back asleep sometimes she’d dream Stacie _had_ kissed her and, through the magic of dreams, somehow they were back in Aubrey’s bed as she explored every inch of that tall frame. Beca had insisted that she was staying so Aubrey didn’t screw up her recovery, but they both knew it was because the accident had scared her almost as much as it had Aubrey. Neither of them thought twice of sharing Aubrey’s bed – both of them needing the comfort and reassurance – though Beca **had** been very disgruntled one morning when Aubrey had hobbled out for breakfast and when Aubrey asked how she slept, she’d scowled at her.

“_I slept fine, until you started moaning Stacie’s name in your sleep_.” _She was mortified but also extremely amused as Beca continued. “I was trying to figure out if I should wake you or sleep on the couch, because I felt like a super voyeur and while I **am**,” she continued before Aubrey could speak, “I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to hear those kinds of sounds since we’re not currently sleeping together.” Aubrey had no response to that but Beca wasn’t waiting for one. “Then I assume you had your big finish because you rolled over and spooned me the rest of the night.” She gave Aubrey a soft smile. “So I went back to sleep.”_

_Aubrey almost spit out the drink she’d just taken of the coffee Beca had poured her. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I…”_

_“It’s fine. I just… I make a lot of jokes, you know?” One shoulder jerked up in a shrug. “But I’d never invade your privacy like that. Not when you weren’t awake to tell me before I go too far.” Beca sighed and finally looked at her again. “I love and respect you too much for that.”_

_Aubrey took a moment to sort her thoughts as she stared down into her coffee before looking back up. “I don’t think I can ever really express how much you mean to me. I never had anyone in my corner like you have been, other than my brothers. I grew up with a bunch of entitled snobs and their loyalties changed with the tide.” Beca settled into the chair across from her, her own mug twisting slowly in her fingers. “The lawyers I worked with were no better. You are, quite literally, the only person I’ve been able to trust outside my family.”_

_Beca reached across the table and covered one of her hands. “That is both the saddest thing I have ever heard and the most amazing. I want to shin kick all them bitches in your past and then shower you with dirty jokes because I don’t know how to show affection.” She smiled crookedly. “I’ve pushed everyone away except a handful of persistent friends who I adore but… I feel the same. You’re special to me.” Aubrey could see the need to lighten the mood push its way forward. “And not just because I’ve seen you naked.” She winked and Aubrey laughed with her._

_“So, as much as it’s embarrassing to say,” Aubrey took a drink of her coffee. “While I am sorry I woke you up, you… You don’t have to leave the room if you don’t want to if I do it again.” She made a face. “That didn’t come out right but you know what I mean. If you’re really uncomfortable, you can definitely just wake me up so you can get back to sleep.” She knew it should bother her to have Beca hear something so intimate, but since she’d caused Aubrey to make quite a few of them herself a few days ago, Beca was in a whole new category that didn’t have a lot of limits on what was allowed. She had to admit, even if it was only to herself, that something about Beca’s voyeuristic tendencies thrilled her. She had never heard Beca make those kinds of comments to any of the other women in their shared life and it made her feel… special. _

_“Are you kidding?” Beca shook her head. “I’d never dream block someone like that. I’ll just… go take a cold shower next time maybe.” She looked down at her coffee but then up at Aubrey from beneath lowered lids with an almost shy smile. “But… I rather liked the spooning.”_

The dreams had tapered off by the middle of the second week, her subconscious apparently finding the thought painful in the face of Stacie’s absence. But after yoga… Aubrey was glad Beca was no longer camped out with her because they’d happened every night.

She hadn’t really thought about the fact that all the TV shows and movies show yoga instructors helping people get into position or bend just right. It also wasn’t like she’d been expecting Stacie to be the instructor either. But as Stacie had started to move among the rows Aubrey had been almost hyper aware of her. Had heard the murmured conversations and saw the adjustments for others out of the corner of her eye. And Aubrey had grown nervous. And excited to feel her hands again.

She’d never expected Stacie to be anything but professional – nothing like the ‘downward dog-gie style’ grotesque titillation she’d seen in movies – but her touch was so gentle, so soft that part of Aubrey wanted to purr. The rest of the day she could feel each place where Stacie’s fingertips had been as she’d helped Aubrey when she’d needed it. It had taken all her willpower not to intentionally do something wrong each time, just so she’d have an excuse.

And then there was the hug. It had surprised her, though not as much as the fact that the second Stacie had asked if she could, it was as if Aubrey was a junkie in need of a fix and her body suddenly ached with longing. It had made her start nodding until she worried she looked like a bobblehead and it had been all she could do to hold herself still until she’d wrestled down her urge to throw herself in Stacie’s arms.

Once she was there, everything had changed. It was like coming home and she knew the thought should have terrified her – too soon and way too fast – but the sense of comfort and security was immediate and her whole world shifted into a new alignment. The quiet “_Oh_” had popped out without permission but she stopped worrying about it when Stacie whispered “_Me too_” and just held on tighter. It didn’t matter that they had only been face to face twice before today. This was where they belonged and she didn’t want to leave the circle of peace they’d made together. When Stacie had echoed her thought, Aubrey gasped in surprise and tried to burrow closer even though she could feel Beca’s smirk behind them.

In that moment, she knew that something special had happened – was continuing to happen. It made her bold and flirtatious; enough so that she’d forced herself to back away because if she didn’t, she was going to kiss Stacie right then and there. Not that that would be a bad thing, she just wanted to not be covered in yoga sweat for that first kiss memory. Stacie’s own comments had weakened her resolve, making her fingertips itch as a trickle of desire slithered down her spine.

Thanks to their not so innocent flirting, her dreams had gotten a lot more detailed for the past week and she’d woken up several times, wet and aching and having to take matters into her own hands. Other mornings she’d woken up both refreshed and tired with only the memory of having come in her sleep the night before. Despite her focus on Stacie, at least once she wondered what comments Beca would’ve made if she’d still been there.

Unfortunately, in the time they’d spent apart Aubrey had begun to wonder if she’d imagined the whole ‘connection’ thing. Sure – the fact that they were clearly sexually attracted to each other was undeniable, but that didn’t mean they were fated to be together forever, no matter what she’d felt in that moment. It’s what had made her go through her outfits like a madwoman and wonder, repeatedly, if she should cancel and just… avoid going to the bar for the rest of her life. Beca had patiently talked her out of it each time, her own nerves not kicking in until she’d picked Aubrey up that night.

She was reminded that she’d been standing there for some undetermined amount of time by the other two people at the table turning to see what Stacie had been staring at. She licked her lips nervously as Beca cleared her throat.

“Chloe seems to be alone,” Aubrey whispered under her breath as they started forward again.

“Stacie looks dazed.” Beca patted her back. “Told you that you looked good.”

The three women at the table all stood as they approached and Aubrey had to force herself to look at all of them when she realized that she and Stacie were still staring at each other. “Glad you guys could make it.” But her eyes kept darting back to Stacie and the smile that had started the second she’d set eyes on Aubrey. It wasn’t quite dazed, like Beca had said, but her ego wanted to say she looked... pleased? Approving? Whatever it was it made Aubrey’s stomach begin to jitter as Stacie slowly scanned her from head to toe.

The three women were all casually dressed in jeans and where Chloe and Emily were in nice blouses, Stacie was in a brilliant white button down that had the cuffs rolled back halfway up her forearm and the top two buttons were undone, exposing a generous expanse of skin and cleavage. The only thing brighter than her shirt was the flash of teeth as her smile widened.

“Thanks for the invite,” Chloe said easily. “I forgot how much I love the atmosphere here.”

“I think we didn’t make it back because you’d started those extra lessons at Stretch and it took a while to find the balance.” Emily looked around. “I’m sad about that now because this place is great!”

“Well, you’re here now and… uh… provided we don’t try to kill each other at some point tonight, I’ll go ahead and extend the ‘you’re always welcome at our table like I own it’ invitation.” Beca pursed her lips. “Super forward but I’ve got a good feeling about tonight. Hi, I’m Beca.”

“Emily.” The youngest brunette held out her hand and Beca shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Beca said and Aubrey was sure she was the only one who could tell that Beca’s eyes were trying to dart to the left but she wouldn’t let them until Emily had let her hand go. “So that means you’re Chloe.” She moved her arm over but Chloe ignored it and stepped into her personal space.

“Oh no, I’m so much more a hugger.” The smile she had was innocent enough but there was a glint in her eye that told Aubrey she knew exactly what she was doing. “Gets all the awkward out of the way.” Aubrey laughed as Beca reflexively hugged her back though the profile of her face was blank with shock.

“That’s a good policy.” Aubrey looked over at Stacie who had a smaller but no less brilliant smile on her face as she moved around the table toward them. Toward Aubrey. “Hi.” That junkie craving was back but she told herself to get her shit together before she made a fool out of herself.

Stacie’s smile warmed and widened. “Hey.” She opened her arms and before she’d given herself permission to move, Aubrey found her arms were around Stacie’s torso and Stacie’s were around Aubrey’s shoulders. “Good thing we got the awkward out of the way already,” she whispered in Aubrey’s ear, her breath warm against and more than slightly distracting as it tickled her skin.

Aubrey chuckled ruefully. “Apparently it’s a _very_ good policy.” Except it hadn’t been awkward at all; it had been pure comfort. She didn’t even care that she was practically burrowing into Stacie’s embrace and definitely wasn’t ashamed of the way she enjoyed the warmth everywhere their bodies were touching. She was content to stay in this moment for a while longer. Right up until the second she had a strange mix of memory and dream – the feel of Stacie’s confident grip on her leg, warm, gentle and strong, suddenly transferred to other areas of her body – and barely kept from twitching in reaction.

Reluctantly she eased back and turned toward the others, waiting for Beca’s teasing comment. Except Chloe apparently hadn’t fully let Beca go quite yet – they’d just finished the separation process when she’d turned back around – and while Beca didn’t look terrified, she did look a little like she’d been struck dumb. Aubrey could relate – Chloe had knocked her stupid several times over the years with just a smile.

Behind her, Stacie shifted to circle Aubrey’s waist with her arms and looked over her shoulder. “That’s a whole lot of awkward out of the way, Chlo.” Aubrey felt her chest tighten with pure joy as she was gently tugged back against Stacie’s body and cradled. It was done so casually, with no hesitation, as if they’d been touching that way for years and Aubrey’s soul soaked it in like a soothing balm.

Emily snorted. “And you guys had absolutely none.” She stuck her tongue out when one of Stacie’s arms reached out so she could poke her in the shoulder.

Chloe turned around and caught sight of them standing together and beamed. “Aw. That’s adorable.”

Beca blinked and seemed to come back to herself as her eyes flicked between Aubrey and Stacie, index finger twirling in their direction. “That’s not a word I use often, but that’s pretty fitting for this whole picture here.” She licked her lips and shook out her hands like they tingled.

Aubrey felt herself start blushing and distracted herself by turning to Emily. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, Emily. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” She stepped forward and touched Emily’s arm.

Emily shook her head, her eyes wide and earnest. “I know – it’s really okay, Aubrey. I promise. It’s not me you’re out on a date with.” She apparently was influenced by the mood and pulled Aubrey into a hug. “It’s good to see you outside of work! I had no idea you liked to sing! We could’ve been doing this for years!”

Aubrey nodded and squeezed her. “That’ll teach me to be anti-social.”

“No, that’s me.” Beca said wryly. “You’re just useless.”

Aubrey’s eyes narrowed as her best friend just smirked at her. “I will end you.” She had made Beca promise a million times all week that she would behave tonight in addition to calling a halt to the campaign to make her sing anything Stacie related. Apparently that was already forgotten and she told herself she should’ve known that wasn’t going to last.

Chloe laughed and moved over to Aubrey. “Don’t, I like her. She seems feisty.” Just before Chloe blocked her view of Beca, Aubrey saw her eyes widen in surprise.

Hugging Chloe should have been weird. After all, this was the woman she had been low key crushing on almost since she had moved to town. Whom she was seeing for the first time in a social gathering _while_ on a date with Chloe’s best friend. After months of Chloe knowing exactly how weird and petty Aubrey was being over the whole bike war thing. But none of it mattered as she was enveloped in hug that lasted almost as long as the one Chloe had given Beca. It felt like they’d been doing this every day for as long as Aubrey could remember instead of the first contact they’d had beyond an initial handshake the first time they’d met.

“Lurch.”

Aubrey opened her eyes – when had they even closed? – when Beca’s amused tone reached her ears. She and Chloe turned to see Beca and Stacie facing off while an amused Emily looked on.

“Okay, I know that’s a height thing – and for that reason alone I would almost accept it – but there are so many other inaccuracies implied in that description that I object.” Stacie crossed her arms, one eyebrow high and lips pursed in amusement as she stared at Beca.

“I dunno…” Beca rocked back on her heels before taking a chair on the left side. “It still kind of feels like it fits though? My backup is ‘Legs’ but I figure that’s expected. And overused.”

“You don’t wanna start that rodeo with this bronco, B.” Stacie said, unfolding her arms and pulling out the chair next to Beca and it took a moment for Aubrey to realize that it was held out for her. Smiling her thanks, Aubrey sat down and waited for Beca’s answer. It wasn’t often that they were around someone who could give back all the snark Beca threw out and Aubrey loved it.

“Alright, alright.” Beca leaned back in her chair. “I take it back, though I’m not worried about this whole,” she circled her index finger as Stacie sat next to Aubrey, “_rodeo_ thing.”

Aubrey barely resisted her urge to put her hand on Stacie’s leg. Surely it was far too soon for those types of casual touches, right? But it was there, loudly calling for her attention.

“You should be,” Chloe said. “She’s no holds barred when she puts her mind to it.” She settled in the chair opposite Beca on the right while Emily sat next to Stacie. With Beca and Chloe bookending them at either head of the table, it was a little crowded with the other three lined up on the side furthest from the stage, but it offered an unobstructed view and it wasn’t like Aubrey was going to complain about Stacie being practically pressed against her side.

“But I’ll go easy on you tonight,” Stacie said, stretching her left arm across the back of Aubrey’s chair. “Just this once.”

“I feel like I’m being challenged.” Beca eyed her narrowly and Aubrey smothered her grin. “And to take you up on it properly, I’m going to need the libation part of this place.” She stood up and glanced around the bottles already on the table. “You guys want to stick with the beer or switch it up with booze?”

“Just beer for me,” Aubrey said. “I start the vodka and I’m not going to make yoga in the morning.” She turned to find Stacie already smiling at her. “And I think my physical therapist would frown on that.”

Stacie pursed her lips and Aubrey could almost see the decision not to say something pass through her eyes. “So would the teacher,” she said instead and Aubrey made a mental note to ask about what that was if the opportunity arose. “So I suppose same for me.” Emily and Chloe both opted for beer and Emily hopped out of her seat to help Beca carry everything back to the table.

Aubrey leaned back in her chair, completely unsurprised when Stacie’s hand moved to curl around her shoulder. “How has the rest of your first week as a yoga teacher gone?” Inwardly she was sternly telling herself that a shoulder was far different than a thigh and her hands needed to stay on the table.

“Well,” Stacie drawled. “Nothing _quite_ matched Beca falling over and giggling like a teenager, but it all went great.”

“She did what?” Chloe leaned on the table. “This is new information.”

“I’d accidentally tickled her ribs while trying to help.” Stacie shrugged as Aubrey laughed at the memory. “Knocked her right out of pose.”

Aubrey realized she’d pushed herself even closer to Stacie only when she noticed her arm was pressed against the side of her breast and felt her whole body warm in response. She forced herself to concentrate on their conversation and not her hormones.

“It was priceless. I’ve never seen her giggle like that before. Not even when I finally found where she was ticklish which took a while. She normally just lets out a… a shriek and starts slapping at me to quit.” Aubrey grinned as the image of a fetal Beca with a highly amused Stacie crouched beside her flashed in front of her eyes.

Chloe hummed as her eyes drifted toward where Beca and Emily had vanished in the crowd. “And where is this spot?” She chewed her lip for a second before smiling. “Exactly? For science.”

Stacie leaned close to Aubrey. “Careful – I think she’s already got her sights set on small, dark and giggly.”

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. “I’m always intrigued by people who call me an angel.” She tried to maintain an aloof expression but broke into giggles when Aubrey gasped and lightly smacked Stacie’s thigh.

“Oh my god you told her?” She’d had a suspicion that Stacie had been aware of what exactly was going on but she hadn’t been sure if Stacie would share it with anyone. Though, to be fair, Beca’s whole reaction to seeing Chloe had been absolutely fucking **_hilarious_** and Aubrey had sent a group text to the L&L gang that Beca had finally lost her mind over a woman.

“Oops,” Stacie shrugged, looking only vaguely apologetic. “Look – the room was only so big and it’s not like she was quiet about it.”

“And, I did hear my name all the way at the desk,” Chloe offered, clear blue eyes practically sparkling with amusement. “Of course I was going to ask why.”

“Did she tell you the whole story? Plastered against the wall and all?” Aubrey realized she had been rubbing Stacie’s thigh where she’d smacked it and stilled her hand, though she left it where it was. “Because it was **hilarious**.” So much for keeping her hands to herself. Not that Stacie seemed to mind – in fact her leg shifted to press tighter against Aubrey’s – so she let herself just absorb the warmth under her fingers.

“What was hilarious?” Beca’s voice interrupted them and Aubrey looked up as she and Emily reached the table with two trays full of beer bottles.

“Nothing.”

Aubrey willed her face to be still when she and Chloe said it at the same time and Beca shot them a look, pausing in the act of setting down her tray.

“I don’t believe a single one of you.” Once it was on the table, she stood back with her hands on her hips. “You all look guilty.” She narrowed her eyes at Stacie. “Or smug.” Stacie shrugged and Beca made a face. “I will get it out of you eventually.”

“We were just talking about yoga,” Aubrey said. “I asked how Stacie’s first week went.”

“That doesn’t seem like anything that should be making me as nervous as I suddenly am about the three of you being left alone.” Beca began unloading her tray; Emily had already passed out hers and as had become custom, there were soon two bottles in front of each of them.

“I may have mentioned your giggle fit.” Stacie said as she picked up her bottle. “Thanks, next round is on me.”

“Dude!” Beca had frozen in the act of taking the tray from Emily. “You didn’t.” Her eyes swiveled to Aubrey. “Please tell me she didn’t.” She groaned. “Just like that, my reputation as a badass is ruined.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Beca.” Chloe toyed with one of the bottles in front of her. “Yoga brings out all sorts of emotions from people. Things they didn’t even know were buried. Doesn’t make you any less of a badass.”

“Oh my god.” Beca closed her eyes as Emily stacked her tray before sitting down. “There were no _emotions._ Which I don’t have anyway.” She frowned at Aubrey’s snicker. “It was a purely stupid physical response. No big deal.”

“Then why are you blushing, B?” Stacie asked, the fingers of her hand idly running along Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey shivered and while Stacie didn’t look at her, her lips curved into a smile. “What kind of physical response was it… exactly? Like… was it a general one… or was it me?”

Emily bumped Stacie’s other shoulder. “You’re awful. Sorry my cousin is such a jerk, Beca. But it’s really no big deal – I’ve cried in yoga before, so giggling would be a step up for me.”

Stacie just rocked against Aubrey and back – not that they really had any space between them – and took another drink. “I’m sorry, I’ll behave.”

Beca shook her head. “I don’t believe that for a second.” She turned away from the table, her hands shifting on the trays. “I definitely don’t believe _any of_ _you _are going to behave – and I, for one, am **quite** intrigued on where this evening is going to go.” As she turned away she muttered, “And terrified,” but Aubrey was almost positive she hadn’t meant to say it out loud and grinned to herself.

Seeing these two parts of her life merge made her happy in a way that surprised her. It wasn’t like she needed them all to be friends – hell she hadn’t even really been more than surface friends with Chloe and Emily but it definitely didn’t feel strange to be sitting here and joking with them – but now that it was happening it felt like something that had been missing was suddenly… not.

“How’s the ankle?” Emily leaned forward around Stacie. “Stace said that it didn’t give you any problems on Saturday?”

“It’s good.” Aubrey flexed her foot out of habit then looked at Stacie from the corner of her eye. “I’m living dangerously and not even wearing my ankle brace today.” One slender eyebrow rose as Stacie pursed her lips. “I’m wearing it tomorrow – just in case, but I think I’m almost fully healed.”

“That’s great!” Emily smiled at her but then it drooped on one side. “I don’t wanna talk about it, because tonight is all drinks and fun and singing – I can’t **wait** for the singing! – but I’m really glad Stacie was there that day.”

Aubrey squeezed Stacie’s thigh before she could stop herself. “Me too.” She realized she loved the curve of Stacie’s lips when she smiled. Her hand twitched and she barely kept herself from tracing them with her fingertip, wondering if they’d be as soft as they were in her dream. She forced herself to look back at Emily and noticed that she and Chloe both had the exact same soft looks on their face. “What?”

Stacie turned to look at them and sighed. “They’re both thinking ‘_I told you so_.’”

“Well, we did.” Chloe batted her eyes at Stacie. “And we’re just happy about it.”

Aubrey frowned. “About?”

Beca echoed her as she returned to the table. “Told you so about what?” She sat down and bumped Aubrey’s knee with her own. “Anything I can get in on?”

Stacie turned back to Aubrey, considering. “You promise not to run away?” She grinned. “Or punch me?”

Aubrey laughed. “Truce _and_ we’re on a date. I think you’re safe.” She was a little nervous about where this was going but she was willing to play along.

“These two have been telling me for months that I should ask you out.” She shifted in her chair. “Basically from day one.”

Beca snorted. “That’s something I can definitely get in on then.”

Aubrey shot her a quick look and wrinkled her nose at her before turning back. “Oh?” She looked back between the other three and swallowed down her pride and nerves. “You mean from the second she told me I should try yoga to unclench?” She was among friends – new and old – that she trusted, as weird and fast as it had seemed to happen; she was safe. They already knew the story so what harm would there be in talking about it. She heard Beca chuckle behind her.

Emily almost spit out the drink she’d just taken. “She said _what_?”

Stacie shifted again, this one much more like a squirm. “I hadn’t actually told you that part, did I?”

“What?” Aubrey laughed. “You just told them how awful **_I_** was?” She lifted her hand from Stacie’s thigh with every intention of putting it back immediately. “Maybe I need to take back what I said about being safe.”

“Basically,” Stacie lifted her brows but reached across her body and captured Aubrey’s hand with her right; her left remained a warm presence against Aubrey’s shoulder. “Hey, I simply offered you advice on how to relax. You seemed super worked up and it’s in my job description to help.”

“You just told Amy and me that first day, when you needed the bolt cutters.” Chloe laughed and it was Aubrey’s turn to squirm. “Amy told you that’s not how you woo a woman.”

“Right.” Stacie nodded as the rest of the table chuckled. “I remember.” Her thumb brushed against the back of Aubrey’s neck and she felt the hair there rise in its wake.

“I was so pissed at you,” Aubrey knew she was blushing under all their combined gazes but the way Stacie laced their fingers together kept her going. “Flo told me after class that she loved my enthusiasm because I had all this anger and nowhere to channel it.” She mock frowned at Stacie. “Considering someone walked away from me before the fight could really get going.”

“Hey, I told you that you were cute though!” Stacie protested. “I meant it!”

“If it weren’t for my ‘pinched face’,” Aubrey finally picked up her own beer and took a drink. She squeezed Stacie’s fingers and saw that smile again. Just how soon was too soon for a first kiss on a first date? Did she have to wait until the end of the evening? God she hoped not.

“Now now,” Beca said and Aubrey knew nothing good was about to come out of her mouth. “Didn’t she also say she liked your angry nostril flare?” She dodged the hand Aubrey half-heartedly aimed at her arm after she hastily set down her beer. “I mean, _I_ happen to love it.”

Stacie shrugged. “I wasn’t at my best. I’d just been… caught off guard.” She tugged at a lock of Aubrey’s hair then curled it around her finger.

“You mean accosted by a crazy lady over a bike rack.” Aubrey took a breath. “Clearly I was having an off day myself.”

Emily sighed dreamily. “It was clearly fate you mean.”

“Totes,” Chloe agreed. “So, to make it official.” She smiled serenely at Stacie. “We told you so.” She clinked her bottle against Emily’s. “Therefore you should name your firstborn after us.”

“Oh for the…” Stacie groaned. “What’s clear is I made a mistake in allowing you to tag along tonight.”

“Technically I offered the invitation,” Aubrey said. “And so far I think things are going fine.” The thought that, even with what Aubrey had done and not even really knowing Aubrey that well, both Chloe and Emily thought they would be a good match soothed the ragged edge of her memories of that first introduction.

“Listen to your girl,” Chloe said and Aubrey felt a wash of pleasure at her words. Like everything was a done deal and they just hadn’t caught up to what everyone else knew yet.

“You extended it through me – I could have just not told them and then told you they were busy.” Stacie slipped her hand free of Aubrey’s and lifted her beer, frowning when she found it was empty. “You would’ve never known.” She set down the empty and grabbed the other. “Problem solved.”

“Rude,” Emily pouted. “You’d miss me way too much.”

“Only for the night.” Stacie laughed at Emily’s outraged gasp. “Sorry, cousin.”

“But we’d still have Beca,” Aubrey pointed out. “She’s part of the Friday night package.”

“Oh? Just how late into the night does that cover?” Chloe asked so casually it was anything but. “Like, is she contracted out or can you freelance?” While talking she turned her gaze from Aubrey to focus on Beca, a small smile playing about her lips as she waited for an answer.

Beca froze with her bottle halfway to her lips and Aubrey read the surprise in them before it dropped away like it had never been. “Oh I’m definitely a free agent.” She shot Aubrey a sly look. “Clearly Bree doesn’t need me as a wingman anymore.” She returned Chloe’s interested look with a lot more confidence than she’d shown while plastered to the wall on Saturday. “Just, you know, to be clear about things.”

Aubrey thought about protesting out of habit, but since Stacie’s arm was still around her shoulder and she’d turned to lean into the taller woman’s side, it wasn’t like Beca was wrong.

“Good.” Chloe half nodded as she slowly picked up her beer. “Clarity is very good.”

“_Beca_ can’t call me on my shit,” Stacie continued their earlier conversation after a silent chuckle that Aubrey could feel. “I can get behind a voyeur that lives in the gutter much easier than my cousin and best friend who know all my dark secrets and are willing to spill them.”

“Which I totally will do given half the chance,” Emily said gleefully. “I’m full of embarrassing stories about the both of them.”

Beca opened her mouth, pointed at Stacie with her beer then paused. “I… can’t actually argue about that. I am guilty of all charges.”

“Oh?” Chloe sounded so intrigued that Aubrey had to smother a giggle. “That’s a story I think I want to hear.”

Aubrey cleared her throat. “Well…”

“**Okay**.” Beca loudly spoke over her and Aubrey fell silent with a smirk. “There needs to be a lot more beer in my system before that conversation can happen.”

“You mean you _don’t_ want me to bring up how many times you happened to mention that Stacie and I almost made out in front of your face?” Aubrey put on her most innocent and syrupy voice, something that was in danger of breaking into a cackle when Beca turned wide, betrayed eyes on her, filled with the promise of bodily harm. “And that you were sad we didn’t? Because it was like, a lot. I mean… a lot, Beca. Practically daily.”

Beca groaned and lowered her face until her forehead hit the table. “I hate you.”

Aubrey set down her beer and rubbed Beca’s back. “No you don’t.”

Beca exhaled in defeat. “No I don’t.”

Chloe leaned forward when Beca sat back up and whispered. “Don’t worry, I would be sad too.” She winked and Beca could only stare at her in shock which Aubrey was sure she was mirroring. Chloe sat back and lifted her shoulder when Emily covered her eyes what a groan. “What? Watching can be fun.”

Beca let out a giggle and immediately clapped both hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with mirth. “Oh you and I are going to get along just fine.” It was muffled and broken, but clearly audible and Chloe smiled right back, though it had more of a predatory edge to it that caused Beca’s giggles to cut off.

“Personally, I’m hoping for more than fine.” Chloe’s smile widened as she watched Beca’s eyes grow huge before she blinked once, slowly, and Aubrey wondered if Chloe could see the attraction that had risen high before Beca had blinked it away. By the almost Cheshire-like grin that was spreading across her face, Chloe definitely had.

“I want to say she’s not always like this, but from what I can tell I don’t know who is worse, Chloe or Beca.” Stacie turned an amused look toward Aubrey. “I probably should’ve warned you. But apparently Beca’s just as bad, so you might be used to it?”

“We just keep things interesting,” Chloe leaned back with her second beer. “Don’t be a hater, Stacie.”

“I like to think of myself more as a lover,” Stacie said and Aubrey knew, _knew_, it was designed to be provocative but couldn’t stop her dreams from rolling forward in all their naked glory. She took a careful breath and then a drink of her beer to wet her suddenly dry mouth.

Beca, who had laughed for a good five minutes when Aubrey finally told that her dreams had come back – then demanded all the details until Aubrey finally gave in – was nodding slowly at the edges of Aubrey’s vision. “I like to think of you that way too.” Beca blinked. “That was out loud wasn’t it?” Slowly her face flushed until it was only a few shades lighter than Chloe’s hair as the rest of them burst into laughter as the words hung between them. “I am…” She refused to look anywhere but the tabletop. “I’m so used to teasing Aubrey… I’m sorry.”

“I know a normal person would be all jealous,” Aubrey finally said as she wiped away her tears. “But that was priceless, Beca. Please don’t ever change.” She felt bad for laughing but Beca had blurted it out probably only a few seconds before Aubrey had.

“I’m definitely not offended,” Stacie offered when she could breathe again. “But I may be intrigued by how often you’ve thought about it.”

Chloe propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hand. “Me too, actually. We may need to have a conversation about that.”

Aubrey frowned, not so much at the thought of the two of them talking about Stacie as a lover but because she knew Beca’s thoughts had likely included her – Aubrey – and she wasn’t bothered by the idea. She’d always been comfortable with her sexuality and encounters; she was private but in the right company she was willing to discuss certain detail. She’d obviously felt comfortable enough in telling Beca her dreams and had basically said ‘_Sure, listen to me moan in my sleep while I have them, I don’t mind_.’

So instead of being weirded out, she rounded back to her earlier thought that this was her crush who apparently wanted to talk to Beca about her thoughts on Aubrey and Stacie – and since she clearly was interested in Beca on a sexual level, Aubrey merely wondered if Chloe would do it while they were lying in bed pre or post orgasm.

She felt she shouldn’t be okay with any of it, much less be thinking of Beca and Chloe in any sort of sexual encounter, but she was. More than okay. And it wasn’t just the alcohol. Then again, she had technically known everyone at the table for years, except Stacie. And she already wanted to live within the circle of Stacie’s arms, so maybe she should stop trying to find a flaw in this apparently four way harmless flirtation and enjoy the new facets of her friendships. And watch Beca meet her match for teasing and bold conversations alike in Chloe.

Emily hiccupped as she waved one hand in Beca’s direction and forced herself to stop giggling long enough to say “Please don’t do… **any**… of that until I’m away from the table. I’d like to be able to look all of you in the face later.”

“Definitely not going to answer that at all.” Beca sat back and crossed her arms, her cheeks still rosy. “I’m still sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“Beca,” Stacie said warmly and after a second Beca looked at her sheepishly. “You don’t have to apologize for that. I’m really not offended.” She grinned impishly and Aubrey thought she had a new favorite smile of Stacie’s. “I already know you’ve thought about me kissing Aubrey – you’ve actively told us you’d watch us make out – so really… I’m just flattered you’ve taken that a step further.”

“Yeah, well…” Beca hesitated and Aubrey could hear the _‘It’s Aubrey’s fault’ _that was echoing through her mind. She couldn’t even blame Beca for wanting to divert their attention away from her. It normally took Beca a lot longer to be this casual around people and she wondered if Beca was feeling that same sense of suddenly being whole that Aubrey was. “You’re welcome.”

Aubrey reached out and squeezed Beca’s arm, a silent thank you that she knew Beca understood by the sheepish grin she got in return. Because as much as Beca hated being the center of attention in the way she was this second – clearly she had blurted out something she hadn’t meant to – she apparently wasn’t going to drag Aubrey or her dreams into it with her. Yet.

Chloe eyed Beca casually as they settled back into their chairs. "You know, I was going to introduce myself the other day but you went out the door so quick."

Aubrey hid her smile behind her beer bottle. Beca had walked straight out of the classroom, past the front desk and out the door just like one of those people who speed walk around the mall: super quick, super mechanical and super not looking anywhere but her goal, which was apparently to get out of Chloe's visual range as fast as possible. She’d been teasing Beca about it for the past week.

“I, uh… was warm from… from the yoga.” Beca ran her hand through her hair, a classic sign of nerves that Aubrey didn’t see all that often. “And I wanted to get outside to the… the breeze.”

“You did look a little overheated,” Stacie said innocently and Aubrey bit the inside of her lip to keep from snickering. Stacie must have felt her because she took advantage of Aubrey leaning on the table to run her hand down Aubrey’s back and lightly tickle her side. She squirmed but before she could say anything Stacie had taken on an expression of innocence and merely ran her hand up and down Aubrey’s spine. It was making it difficult to concentrate on anything else and she focused on Chloe in an effort to keep her eyes from closing and purring under Stacie’s touch.

“I was going to say hot,” Chloe said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “But I guess that works too.” She eyed Beca with obvious interest. “Not as fun though.”

Beca took a deep breath and forced her hand back to the table before meeting Chloe’s eyes. “Thanks, babe.” It was casually said but Aubrey knew better. Beca had talked about Chloe as much as she’d teased Aubrey about her date and Aubrey looked forward to watching the way they danced around each other the rest of the night. Though, if Chloe’s comments so far were anything to go by, the odds were good Aubrey would need a different ride home.

“So, did I ever explain how Beca and I usually pick each other’s songs?” Aubrey deliberately changed the subject. There had been far too much sexual innuendo – and a lot more that was not so subtexty – floating around between five almost strangers and she figured they could use a break before round two. Or at least she did. She was starting to drift into deeper areas of the gutter than she’d previously ever visited in public.

“No, but Jessica did when we got our first drinks.” Stacie’s brow furrowed and her hand paused in its sweep across Aubrey’s shoulders. “I think it was Jessica – blonde?” When Aubrey nodded she continued. “We picked our own for now though we have been known to torture each other, but usually we go with the fun stuff.”

“That’s the goal for tonight.” Aubrey shot Beca a look out of the corner of her eye. “I can’t promise next week you won’t end up singing something awful if you allow her to pick something. If you’re able to make it, that is.”

“Oh, I think we can.” Stacie took a drink of her beer. “I don’t think you could keep Emily away from the singing now that there’s an open invitation." She set down her bottle and reached for Aubrey’s hand again.

“Bree is all about the ladies of the 80’s and 90’s,” Beca continued. “She’s brilliant with them. I haven’t yet been able to stump her with something she hasn’t heard before, even if she doesn’t have it memorized.”

“Ooh.” Chloe perked up. “I sense a challenge.”

Stacie pulled Aubrey closer. “You’re doomed now. You’re going to get random song lyrics sung at you to see if you can pick it up.” She rolled her head to look over at Chloe. “Chlo’s the only person I know who can break into song for almost any reason.”

“Accepted.” Aubrey said instantly and with a wiggle of excitement. “Crap, that reminds me that I have to go pick your song.” She shot Beca a glance but was unable to tell from her expression if she’d kept her word. “I’ll be right back.”

Stacie stood with her and began gathering empty bottles. “I’ll go with you – looks like we’re ready for the next round?” She waited until the rest of them nodded and Aubrey grabbed what she couldn’t carry. “After you.”

Aubrey smiled at her and led the way through the crowd, aware of Stacie behind her like a warm glow. She headed to the end of the bar where the song sheet lived.

“You guys go through all that already?” Denise laughed as they began setting bottles down. “I don’t know if we’ve got enough chilling for you guys.” She began clearing the empties and set down two trays.

“We can switch Beca to the cheap stuff after this round,” Aubrey joked. “She won’t notice.” But Aubrey definitely noticed when Stacie leaned on her and started flipping through the song book. She was very aware of the breasts against her back and she really did love the way Stacie’s entire body fit against her. Warm and soft, but still able to sense the strength she’d felt that day at the curb.

“Tried that once, remember? She _definitely_ noticed.” Denise started lining up full bottles. “She accused you of trying to poison her.”

“It took her four bottles though!” Aubrey sighed. “That was a great night.” Stacie’s other arm wrapped around Aubrey’s waist and she barely kept from sighing again, this time from bliss. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning into the embrace; she didn’t want it to stop.

“It was,” Denise said, eyeing the two of them. “Looks like this might be a better one.”

“Shit,” Aubrey laughed. “I’m a terrible friend. Stacie, this is Denise. Denise this is Stacie.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Denise said as she shook Stacie’s hand.

“I’m sure all of it was bad,” Stacie laughed from beside Aubrey’s ear. Instead of going back to the book she just put her other arm around Aubrey’s waist.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Denise winked at Aubrey as she set the bottles up on the tray. “I wouldn’t say that at all.”

“I refuse to believe that you did anything _but_ badmouth me before three weeks ago.” Stacie tightened her arms. “It’s okay – you’ve obviously seen the error of your ways.”

Aubrey gasped and turned her head, forgetting in her admittedly exaggerated outrage that Stacie was draped around her. “I…” She blinked into green eyes so close to hers. “Uh…” Stacie’s smile was causing her stomach to somersault and she found herself smiling back. “What were we talking about?” Warm breath against her face brought her focus to Stacie’s mouth and how it would be so easy. They were so close. And she felt like she’d been waiting for years to feel them under her own. Stacie licked her lips and Aubrey wondered if she was imagining that it was close enough for her to feel.

“You were picking Beca’s song and getting drinks – and raising the temperature in the room by about a thousand degrees.” Denise fanned herself with one of the bar towels. “_Good lord_.”

Stacie’s eyes smiled a promise before she eased back a few inches. It wasn’t much but it was enough that Aubrey’s brain began to slowly work again. She took a deep breath and turned back to her friend. “Did she behave?”

“Beca?” Denise laughed. “She said you’d ask that. But uh...” She covered the song sheet with a napkin. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.”

“Is there some reason Beca is behaving?” Stacie laughed. “Because I don’t know if she’s capable.”

Aubrey hesitated for all of five seconds. “She’s been picking love songs for the past few months.”

Stacie frowned. “And?”

“And they were all about… finding love and getting the girl.” Aubrey made a face. “I made her promise to stop.”

“Aw, boo.” Stacie pouted until Aubrey nudged her. “Okay. So what’re you going to make her sing?”

“Well, considering I know she can't help herself, maybe something that could potentially cover both bases.” Aubrey picked up the pen and filled out the sheet. “Unless it would embarrass Chloe?” She hesitated and looked back at Stacie who read over her shoulder.

“Nothing much embarrasses Chloe and I’m pretty sure it’s not far off, honestly. You saw the sparks?” She waited for Aubrey to nod. “That’s not normal for Chlo. I mean, she flirts almost as naturally as breathing, but not with that degree of intensity. ” Stacie hesitated. “I know the feeling,” she finally continued and Aubrey fell just a little bit farther. Or faster, truth be told. “Are you sure Beca…?”

“Oh yeah.” Beca was definitely interested in Chloe. Aubrey finally set the pen back down and looked over at Denise “How long till things get started?”

Denise turned and eyed the clock. “Probably another ten or less?”

“Aubrey!” She looked up as Ashley bounced up next to Denise and looked at the two trays of bottles sitting on the bar. “I see we’re off to a good start. I approve.” She looked at Stacie and smiled. “And your earlier round was just added to their tab since they haven’t kicked you out yet and you two look awful cozy.” She held out a credit card.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that,” Stacie protested as she took it back. “I was going to add this round to our tab.”

“We can split it at the end of the night.” Aubrey shifted in the circle of her arms so she could look at her without being tempted to kiss her again. “Plus I did ask you out, so technically I should probably be paying anyway.”

“We’ll discuss that later I suppose.” Stacie let her go and picked up one of the trays.

“Guess so,” Aubrey replied as she winked at Ashley and Denise. “See you guys in a bit.”

“Keep the trays, use them to bring back the empties,” Ashley said as she turned away.

She carefully picked up her tray and followed Stacie’s taller form through the crowd. There was only one bad moment when she was paying way too much attention to the way Stacie’s jeans hugged her rear and almost ran into someone. She muttered her apologies as he jerked back out of the way and caught sight of Stacie’s questioning look over her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Aubrey said quickly, hoping she wasn’t blushing. “Just wasn’t paying attention.” Then she was betrayed by her brain, eyes _and_ libido and her gaze dropped to Stacie’s ass again for a split second. The smile waiting for her when she jerked her eyes back up was full of amused heat and Aubrey knew she was blushing at being caught.

“I see.” Stacie turned back around and continued forward with a touch more hip sway than was really necessary to get from point A to point B.

Despite Aubrey’s continuing distraction they reached the table without any more problems and handed everyone fresh beers. To save time, Aubrey gathered the new empties and set them on one of the trays so they were ready.

“Denise says they’re gonna kick off in about ten,” Aubrey said as she settled back down into her seat.

Emily bounced in her chair. “It’s been so long since we’ve done something like this!”

“I know,” Chloe frowned. “Stupid work responsibilities.”

“Amen,” Beca nodded.

Aubrey saw Jessica walk up on stage and bring one of the five microphones standing against the back wall to the front and turn it on. “Evening everyone!”

The room slowly quieted and a sense of anticipation stole over Aubrey. She reflected all over again that moving here had brought nothing but amazing people into this new life filled with laughter and, above all, music. Music was such a big part of Aubrey’s life – one that she’d allowed to languish during her time at the firm – and she couldn’t wait to hear Stacie and the others sing. Emily was practically vibrating with excitement and Aubrey flashed a wide grin in return.

“I know you’re not here to listen to me talk at you,” Jessica said, waiting as a wave of laughter spread through the room, “so I’m just going to welcome you to the L&L and get this party started with our first song of the night.” She consulted the clipboard. “Corrine?” She looked around and smiled as a woman bounced out of her seat near the bar. “Have a great time, everyone!” Jessica waved and hopped off the stage in front of their table.

“You guys doing okay?” She noticed the empties. “Ready for a refill?”

“I think we’re okay,” Beca said. “I’ve still got a full one and this one’s only half down.” She tapped her bottle with a fingernail.

“Ooh, you guys trying to pace yourself after last week? Or just trying to not scare off your friends with how much you can pack into that tiny body?” Jessica smirked when Beca flipped her off. “You say the sweetest things.” She gave a wave as Corrine took the microphone. “You know where I am if you need me.”

Chloe looked like she was dying to say something, quite likely as inappropriate as everything else they’d said but the music was beginning and she focused her attention on the stage. Aubrey glanced at Beca and saw that she was still studying Chloe, lips pursed in a way that she knew Beca had picked up from her when she was making an important decision. Almost as if she felt Aubrey’s eyes on her, Beca forced her face neutral and faced the stage.

There was a lot of pressure being the first person to sing, especially when the locals prided themselves on the quality the L&L inspired. But Corrine did a fantastic job of belting out Joan Jett and the Blackhearts’ ‘[_I Love Rock ‘N Roll_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9jhDwxt22Y)’ and had the room stomping their feet to the beat before bursting into applause and cheers as the song ended. The bar had been set and it was high.

“How many people were ahead of you guys?” Aubrey leaned close to Stacie to be heard over the noise.

“Less than a dozen.” Stacie turned her head to answer and they were cheek to cheek. “I’m not sure how I feel about following that kind of talent.” She tilted her head at the stage and Aubrey almost lost the words as their cheeks slid together and her mind filled with a quiet hum.

“I’m… I’m sure you’ll be amazing.” Aubrey put her hand on Stacie’s arm just to have the contact.

“I’ll accept not making a fool out of myself.” Stacie lifted her shoulder. “It’s been a while since I’ve sung outside my car or shower.”

“It’s like riding a bike.” Aubrey pulled back to look at her as the noise died down some. “I didn’t do it for a few years before I moved here. When Beca brought me here, it was like there was no gap and I’d been doing it all along.”

“That’s reassuring,” Stacie laughed. “I’m still going to worry about my voice cracking or something equally embarrassing though.”

“I like your voice,” Aubrey said without thinking, having gotten lost in the way Stacie’s lips moved as she spoke. Now those lips curved into something more, sensual and knowing, and Aubrey wondered if they were in the middle of an earthquake as a tremor went through her.

“Just my voice?” Stacie asked softly but they were so close it was louder than the blood rushing through Aubrey’s veins

“Oh…” Aubrey licked her lips, liking the way Stacie’s eyes dropped to them before lifting again. “I didn’t say that.”

“I see what you mean,” Chloe’s voice floated through the bubble of charged stillness around them. “You can’t help but watch them and you don’t want to look away, even though you maybe should.”

“It’s…” Beca trailed off, considering.

“Gross.” Emily said into the silence. “Except it’s really not – but she’s my cousin, so yes it totally is.”

“Compelling,” Beca finally said and Chloe hummed in agreement.

The urge to kiss Stacie was almost painful in its intensity, table full of audience or not, but just as she leaned forward Ashley was announcing the next person and she didn’t want to become the focal point of the entire bar. Stacie pouted as the distance between them grew but settled back in her seat, her arm once more across the back of Aubrey’s chair, left hand gently resting at the base of her neck. It was something that Aubrey normally hated, always feeling more like the person was trying to control or claim her but instead of raising her hackles it felt soothing.

She cleared her throat and sent a quick look around the table, finding nothing but affectionate and, in Beca’s case, amused looks directed her way before they all turned to the stage.

Another seven people went before Emily’s name was called and the young woman shot out of her chair almost before Denise had finished. “Finally!”

Aubrey laughed as Emily bounded up and gripped the mic stand. “I definitely think we should’ve done this sooner.”

“She loves music more than Chloe, I think.” Stacie mused. “I keep telling her to go back to college, finish her degree.”

“What happened?” Aubrey asked quietly.

“Couldn’t decide where she wanted to focus. She loves song writing, but was also interested in the behind the scenes stuff.” Stacie smiled as the opening notes to Lorde’s ‘[Royals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlcIKh6sBtc)’ began to play. “But her voice is also amazing, so she took ‘a year off’ to figure it out and hasn’t gone back.”

Aubrey let herself get swept away in the song; it was one she enjoyed and Emily’s voice was amazing. Once the song ended, Chloe let out a piercing whistle and Emily’s flush was instant, full of pride and embarrassment in equal measure.

“She could be a singer with that voice,” Aubrey said quietly to Stacie as Emily came back to the table.

“She gets embarrassed in anything bigger than my living room, but she loves it so much she forgets that when she starts singing.” Stacie turned and held out her hand. “That was amazing, Em!”

Laughing Emily gave her a high five and dropped into her seat. “Yeah?”

“Dude,” Beca leaned forward. “That was awesome!” Emily beamed at her and Beca leaned over the table to give her a high five of her own.

“Guess that means I’m next,” Chloe said even as Jessica called her name. She stood up and sauntered – Aubrey was pretty sure that was the only way to describe her walk – her way to the stage. Beca settled herself in her chair, eyes slowly widening as Chloe started singing Britney’s ‘[Hold It Against Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1O3kF3a-j4)’ in a fairly passible imitation.

“Think this is intentional?” Emily asked Stacie so quietly that the only reason Aubrey heard it was because she was still practically in Stacie’s lap.

“You’ve heard her ham up her Britney impression – this is not that.” Stacie stifled a laugh. “This is _definitely _intentional.”

Aubrey leaned a little closer, though she didn’t quite lower her voice as much as they had. “Considering she hasn’t taken her eyes off Beca for more than five seconds, I would tend to agree.” Beca’s hands twitched in her lap before blindly reaching for her beer and Aubrey smirked.

When she finished and took her bows, Chloe’s eyes still hadn’t left Beca. Stacie gave a low wolf whistle that cut over all the noise the rest of the bar was making and Chloe finally looked at her, flashing a grin as she stepped down to rejoin their table.

“Good lord, Chloe.” Aubrey laughed as Chloe gulped some of her beer. “I don’t think I’ve heard a better Britney impression outside of an actual professional impersonator.”

“Thanks, Aubrey.” Chloe beamed at her. “It’s been perfected over many… _many_… drunken shenanigans. Been a while since I tried it on though. Glad to know I haven’t lost my touch.”

“Nope,” Beca finally said, turning in her chair to face Chloe. “That… that was… You’ve got a really great voice.” 

“Thanks, Becs.” Chloe sat back in her chair, eyeing Beca as Stacie’s name was called next. The two of them stared at each other as Stacie unwound herself from Aubrey’s arms and stood up. They only stopped when Stacie chuckled.

“Should we leave you two alone?”

Chloe only smiled impishly at Stacie and wiggled her eyebrow.

Beca blinked as if awakening from a nap, slowly coming back to herself and looking around the table. “Shut up. Go sing.” But it had no bite and Stacie merely patted her shoulder as she passed by.

Aubrey’s anticipation of this moment had been simmering all night, but now that it was here it was like someone had turned it up to high and her excitement was about to boil over. The other two had chosen such different types of songs – one for fun and one obviously designed to make it very clear that Chloe was interested in a different kind of fun – and the anticipation of what was about to happen was almost too big to contain.

Stacie winked at her and Aubrey held her breath as Madonna’s ‘[Human Nature](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPL_qGqSJxA)’ started. Madonna was one of her top five favorite female artists of all time and this song was high on her list. Stacie’s voice was like a drug injected straight into Aubrey’s bloodstream, winding around and throughout her whole body. It pulled at her in a way that was entirely inappropriate for any sort of public venue. It teased something Aubrey had forgotten lived inside her; something primal that paced from the shadows and stretched after a long nap. It wasn’t even the lyrics, it wasn’t like she was singing anything laden with innuendos or over the top sexual. And, yes, the way Stacie moved her body could be both of those things, but it was mostly her voice. It made Aubrey want to crawl into Stacie’s lap and beg to be touched. The tumult of her emotions kept her motionless. Entranced. And more than a little turned on as she greedily took in every line of Stacie’s body as she moved to the song.

When it was over, Beca turned in her chair and barked out a laugh. “No more high horse for you, Babe.” Chloe threw a napkin at her and Beca batted it out of the air.

“I think it’s sweet,” Emily all but swooned.

“So do I!” Beca protested. “Even if Aubrey looks like she’s about to spontaneously combust.”

“Me three – and she totes does,” Chloe said in agreement. “But she needs to breathe soon or she’s going to pass out.”

Aubrey finally took a breath and shook herself. It was in her mind to tell Beca to shut up – because it was expected of her, not because Beca was wrong – but Stacie was walking toward her and Aubrey couldn’t look away.

“You okay?” Stacie’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Was I awful?”

“Oh! Oh no, not at all!” Aubrey said quickly. “That’s one of my all-time favorite songs.” She said it with a laugh, hoping her skin wasn’t as flushed as it felt. “If I didn’t know better I’d have accused Beca of giving away secrets.”

“One of mine too.” Stacie took her seat and the high five Emily gave her, but her left hand immediately found Aubrey’s and pulled it to her lap. Aubrey wanted to follow it over, her earlier need to wrap around Stacie still swirling around her mind. She had to keep reminding herself that they were in a public place, the L&L probably wasn’t licensed for life sex shows and Stacie’s younger cousin was sitting at the table with them. She wasn’t worried about Beca and Chloe being present, but Emily was a line Aubrey wouldn’t cross.

“I haven’t heard you sing in forever!” Emily sighed. “It made me miss our camping weekends.”

“I haven’t been camping since I was a teenager,” Aubrey mused, grateful for the distraction from her increasingly gutter bound thoughts. “My brother’s and I used to go into the woods surrounding our property, so I guess you can’t really call it camping, but there were tents and no parents.”

“But I know there were bugs.” Beca shuddered. “Lots of bugs.”

“Not a camper?” Stacie leaned on the table. “We used to go at least twice a month every summer.”

“No – I’m way too fond of indoor plumbing and clean sheets.” Beca shook her head.

“Sounds like you’ve never shared your sleeping bag with the right person,” Chloe pointed out.

“Considering my dad made me go with my male cousins when my uncle came to visit,” Beca said dryly, “no.” She made a face. “God, now that’s in my head.”

“I’m sorry.” Chloe winced. “That was definitely not where I was going.”

“I know. Maybe you’ll have to tell me more during the break.” Beca shot a look at Aubrey. “She’s tried to get me to go camping once or twice.”

“I sometimes miss it,” Aubrey shrugged. “It’s definitely more fun when your older brother sneaks alcohol in his pack.”

“We’ll convert her,” Chloe promised Aubrey. “I’m sure she can’t withstand both of us.”

“Oh I’ll get in on that action,” Stacie said. “I love camping. Nothing like the scent of the campfire and watching the embers fly against the stars.”

“And the singing,” Emily said gleefully. “That would be so much fun!” She turned puppy dog eyes on Beca. “You’ve gotta go! You need at least one good camping experience in your life!”

“Oh my god,” Beca said. “You’re like a cult aren’t you? Like, you’ve all known each other all along and it’s all been a plan to lure me into the woods and sacrifice me.”

“Take the dramatics down a notch, okay?” Aubrey rolled her eyes as the next person finally took the stage. “If I wanted to sacrifice you, I’ve had plenty of chances to do it.”

Beca turned away from her slowly. “That’s not making me feel better, Aubrey.” But her lips split in a grin and Aubrey reached out and pushed on her shoulder.

There were only a handful of people before Aubrey’s name was called and suddenly she was nervous. She eyed Beca as she stood, trying to gauge what she was about to walk into but Beca had pulled on her resting bitch face and it gave nothing away. She looked down at Stacie. “Don’t judge me for her song choice, okay?”

Stacie laughed and nudged lightly at her hip. “Of course we will!”

“But not too harshly,” Chloe said soothingly. “Maybe.”

She stepped onto the stage and in front of the mic, waiting for the music and song title to show up on the monitor.

Faith Hill’s ‘[This Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dls_cBmUt7Q).’

Of course Beca hadn’t behaved.

Aubrey hadn’t really thought she would, especially after all the teasing that had happened in their introductions. At least it was a song that she liked and wasn’t something horribly porny. It could definitely have been so much worse. Unable to stop herself, she found Stacie’s face at the table and, as Beca had known she would, sang to her and no one else.

While the song didn’t fully apply to them – they still hadn’t had their first kiss, to Aubrey’s annoyance –it enhanced that new crush feeling that had been growing stronger all night. It wasn’t just the alcohol, it wasn’t hormones. Something in Stacie called to her, told her that this was it and it was inevitable. The song was like a promise of their future and Aubrey put all her heart into it without hesitation.

She didn’t look at Beca until the song was over and she was leaving the stage, but instead of the immensely smug grin she expected, she found nothing but love and fondness. As if Beca saw everything in Aubrey’s heart and couldn’t be happier for her. A look that was shared by Chloe and Emily – who was actually clasping her hands in front of her chest and looked two seconds away from crying from joy – when Aubrey finally looked over at them.

“That was incredible, Bree.” Stacie said as Aubrey sat back down, dimly aware of the applause from the bar. Hearing Stacie use the short version of her name for the first time sent a little thrill through her. “I love the way you sing.” She reached for Aubrey’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

Aubrey turned to face her, her eyes scanning over Stacie’s face until finally reaching her mouth, the lyrics of the song still winding through her. “Thanks, Stace.” She lifted her eyes to Stacie’s, finding a mirror to everything she was feeling. Twin pools of emerald pulled her in, floating her through a haze of desire and made her lean forward, forgetting everything around them.

Stacie met her in the middle and Aubrey exhaled in relief as their lips finally met. No more holding back, no more distractions. Stacie’s lips were soft and gentle as they moved against Aubrey’s, slanting this way and that, and Aubrey’s hand curled into Stacie’s shirt, keeping her there. It was tender and sweet, and Aubrey’s heart soaked it in.

Stacie pulled back and Aubrey half frowned at the loss of contact, opening her eyes. “That was worth the wait.” She pulled her hand from where she’d been cupping the back of Aubrey’s head and ran her fingertip along Aubrey’s jaw.

“Then why’d you stop?” Aubrey took a breath and then another, feeling her head clear.

Stacie leaned forward and whispered in her ear, causing a ripple of arousal to wash through her. “Because we’re in front of the stage and I don’t think that’s the kind of performance Jessica and Ashley want their place known for.” Stacie grinned as Aubrey blinked and looked around the table. But none of them were watching, all three of their tablemates were studiously watching the person on stage and had actually turned their bodies away to make sure they didn’t accidentally look at them.

Slowly Aubrey let go of Stacie’s shirt, running her fingers over the wrinkles she had no chance of erasing. She could feel Stacie’s stomach muscles jumping under her touch and it made her want to call an end to the evening. Surely the rest of them would understand, right? Stacie’s arm went around her shoulders again and Aubrey leaned against her.

Instead she tried to watch whoever was on the stage but she couldn’t focus enough to even figure out what they were singing. She was replaying each second of their kiss in her mind, how Stacie had whimpered so softly Aubrey had almost missed it under her own sigh. Chaste or not, it still felt more intimate than most of the kisses Aubrey had ever had in her life. It made her wonder with a painful desperation how it would feel when she was finally able to taste Stacie’s mouth.

When the current singer was done, Aubrey cleared her throat under the noise of the applause. “I thought you said you wanted to watch?” It was said to the table at large but mostly directed at Beca. Teasing had always been their go to when the two of them needed to cover emotions.

“That…” Beca didn’t turn around. “Was the first.”

“And the first is special,” Chloe said gently, though she had turned to face them once Aubrey spoke.

Emily merely nodded when Aubrey glanced at her.

“Even though it was in front of the whole bar?” Aubrey wasn’t ashamed and wouldn’t have stopped herself if she’d thought of it beforehand.

“They don’t matter,” Chloe said. “I’m sure they’re good people and all, but… None of us felt right watching the first.”

“You guys are all so mushy.” Stacie took Aubrey’s hand and Beca finally turned around.

“Did Aubrey tell you about our bet when you guys got drinks?”

“Beca!” Aubrey flushed as it came out much louder than she anticipated and she was so glad it was between songs. She hated people that talked loudly over those on stage. “I **didn’t** bet you!”

“You didn’t _not_ bet me…” She batted away Aubrey’s hand. “So I think that counts in my book.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this,” Emily laughed.

“I know I do.” Chloe scooted her chair forward. “Details.”

“Don’t even think about it, Mitchell.” Aubrey warned, knowing it was useless.

“You know that’s just going to fuel her, right?” Stacie shrugged. “I’ve known her all of three hours now and I know that it’s nothing but a dare for her.”

Aubrey groaned and buried her face in Stacie’s shoulder. “Fine. She bet that we’d end up making out sometime tonight.”

“I’m sorry, what was that? You were a little muffled.” Even without looking at her, Aubrey could hear Chloe’s smile.

“Not exactly,” Beca said reprovingly. “I said I would end up catching you guys making out.”

“Can we expand that to any of the three of us?” Chloe asked and Aubrey’s cheeks grew hotter. “Because then there’s more chances of them losing.”

“Nope,” Emily immediately laughed. “Leave me out. I’ve got no desire to walk in on that.”

“’_Them_’?” Stacie sounded indignant but Aubrey wasn’t ready to pull her face away. “I’m pretty sure if we’re making out _I’m_ not losing anything.”

“Good point,” Chloe said after a moment. “Also, were there any actual wages?” She leaned forward confidentially. “Like, does someone have to streak?”

Aubrey sat up, her mouth open in shock. “No! Oh my god,” she burst into giggles as Chloe turned crestfallen. “You guys are the worst.”

“Am I included in that?” Stacie turned sad eyes on her and Aubrey resisted the urge to kiss her again.

“Not yet, but the night is still young.” She jumped when Stacie’s finger prodded her side and grabbed quickly at her hand. “Unless you keep that up!” Stacie relented and let Aubrey lace their fingers together. “Much better.” She looked up as Beca’s name was called. “I should’ve picked Miley for you.”

Beca’s eyes widened. “Now who’s the worst?” With a last reproachful look she took her place on stage.

“Not a Miley fan?” Chloe asked Aubrey before the music started.

“Not on the surface, yet she knows an _awful_ lot of her songs,” Aubrey said with a sigh. “I really should’ve picked something different.” This last was muttered to Stacie as Kelly Clarkson’s ‘[Miss Independent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS1ZW0FdoIU)’ started.

“I dunno. It still seems appropriate,” Stacie said quietly after a second of consideration. “I get the feeling she keeps people at arms-length, despite how tonight has gone.” She leaned even closer to Aubrey. “Besides, she’s still not looking at anyone but Chloe.” The two of them fell silent as Beca strutted around the stage, cocky as ever and, Aubrey privately thought, sexy as hell.

“There are an awful lot of challenging looks going on between them,” Aubrey said as the end of the song approached. “They’re going to be interesting to watch.” She froze when Stacie stifled a giggle. “Wait, that’s… I didn’t mean like Beca would probably mean it…” Though maybe that wasn’t… exactly true. “But more a ‘see how long they dance around it’ thing. Because, seriously. They’ve basically both staked their claim on each other.” The irony of her words wasn’t lost on her and she wondered if she should be called pot or kettle.

“Oh yeah.” Stacie laughed quietly, more a shaking of her body than actual sound. “Wonder who will lose the ‘caught in the act’ bet first.” Stacie’s right arm stretched across Aubrey’s stomach. “Is it wrong that I hope it’s us?”

“No,” Aubrey said shakily. “It’s…” She coughed when her words got stuck in her throat. “No,” she said again, having lost the thread of her thoughts when Stacie’s left hand ran up her side.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Stacie’s lips pulled gently on Aubrey’s earlobe and the arousal floating through her wound tighter, coalescing into a pressure low in her belly. The faintest touch of Stacie’s tongue was almost enough to make Aubrey leap to her feet and drag Stacie out the door. Sure she hadn’t driven, but there were usually cabs cruising the area and the anticipation of how Aubrey hoped the rest of the night would go wasn’t helping keep her in her seat.

Beca finished her song to a chorus of applause and even as distracted as she had been, Aubrey had been paying attention and Beca had nailed the song. She whistled and clapped with the rest of them and Beca took her bows before gracefully hopping down from the stage.

“I think your voice killed me,” Emily said. “That was… wow.”

Beca flushed. “Thanks Emily. But it’s just my voice.”

“No, Becs.” Chloe reached over and grabbed her hand for the first time. “You could go pro.” She spoke with absolute conviction. “You’re amazing.”

“I’ve told her that.” Everyone looked up in surprise as Jessica stopped at the table. “All of us have told her that many times. She just laughs but maybe if enough people tell her, she’ll believe it.” She turned without waiting for an answer and bounded up the steps to address the room. “And with that, it’s intermission. Thanks to everyone who has sung so far, you guys have rocked it tonight and reminded me of exactly why we wanted to open this bar in the first place.” She waved and, with a final smile at their table, made her way back to the bar.

Beca squirmed in her chair and no matter how much Aubrey wanted to say ‘_I told you so_’ she decided not to do it tonight. Beca was always uncomfortable when people praised her singing and the last thing Aubrey wanted to do was to put any sort of damper on the night. She could do it later in the week and by the way Chloe was eyeing Beca, Aubrey figured she wouldn’t be the only one.

“Is it normal to not have any of those terrible singers that can’t carry a tune if it had handles but also can’t stop themselves from trying?” Stacie asked and Aubrey could’ve kissed her again for the change of subject. Of course, she’d kiss her again if the wind changed direction and she needed an excuse – which she knew she didn’t. “I remember that from the last time we were here too.”

“Yeah. I don’t know if Aubrey told you, but Jessley were both part of a winning a capella group in college. Word got around and people started showing up to try and impress them or whatever. Or it was luck, but they’ve always had a higher skill level of talent than most places I’ve been in.”

“Whatever it is, I’m thankful,” Chloe made a face. “I always try to clap for everyone but some of the places we’ve been too they’ve been…” she paused, searching for the right word.

“Awful,” Emily supplied. “And that’s coming from **me**.”

“She’s the nice one.” Stacie supplied when Beca frowned in confusion. “Also, Jessley?”

“Jessica and Ashley,” Chloe answered before Aubrey or Beca could. “I like it.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “Right, what was I thinking.”

“You know, like Operation Sta-” Emily broke off as Stacie shot her a look. “Er – Clexa from _The 100_. ‘Ship names are the rage these days.”

“Okay, no.” Beca pointed between them. “I wanna know this Operation thing.”

Stacie sucked on her lower lip for a second and Aubrey couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like, from either side. “I suppose. So, because these two have been ‘shipping’ us from the start, they vowed to get me to see they were right. They settled on calling it Operation Staubrey.”

“I’d say this is a successful completion of the mission, wouldn’t you, Em?” Chloe sighed with satisfaction. “I love it when a plan comes together.”

Beca laughed and lifted first one then the other of the two bottles in front of her. “Damn, I’m out.”

“Should we go for the next round?” Emily lifted her bottles. “Though I guess I still have a full.”

“Nah, I should pace myself anyway.” Beca put both her bottles on a tray. “I didn’t last week.”

“Is that what you guys were complaining about before you came in on Saturday?” Stacie laughed. “You didn’t look hungover.”

“You were listening even then?” Aubrey hadn’t been aware they had been that loud outside the door.

“It’s just the acoustics of that hall,” Chloe offered. “It’s sort of impossible not to hear things depending on where you’re standing.”

Out of the corner of her eye Aubrey noticed that Beca had stiffened. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Chloe nodded. “Sound just carries.”

“Oh.” Beca said again, her eyes shifting and settling finally on the table. Aubrey bit her lip to avoid grinning. She knew Beca was thinking of her outburst and how audible it might’ve been. “To answer your question, I didn’t have a full hangover, just a partial. Mostly light sensitivity for the first hour and it was gone before we got there. I open late on Saturdays because of these nights here at the bar, so I’m not used to being up before eleven.”

“Do you usually close the place down?” Stacie took a drink from her bottle and reached forward to set it on the tray. “What is that, two in the morning?”

“Yeah. Sometimes – well most of the time – we stick around after closing to do shots with the girls.” Aubrey shrugged. “But since I didn’t know what to expect from yoga, we bailed around midnight.”

“Then why did you sign up for the early class?” Emily frowned and answered her own question. “Because Beca would be working at the shop later.”

“Exactly.” Aubrey nodded. “And I forced her to go with me because I wasn’t sure how my ankle would do. But it’s been fine most of the week. Twinges once in a while but only for a second.” She smiled at Stacie’s pursed lips. “I promise I’ve been taking it easy still. And keeping the crutches in my car. Or Beca’s.”

“Good.” Stacie reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Aubrey’s ear. “Sorry I can’t stop being a PT worrywart.”

“It’s nice to be looked after,” Aubrey shrugged. “Plus I’m sure it’s an occupational hazard.”

“Tell me about it,” Emily groused. “She was awful right after she graduated. Always with little bits of advice that, in hindsight are totally helpful, but at the time were just so much nagging that I tuned her out.”

“Younger cousins,” Stacie said with an exasperated sigh that turned into a laugh when Emily pushed her shoulder. “Love you.”

“I love you too, you big jerk.” Emily leaned her head against Stacie’s shoulder.

“Beca, Stacie says you own your own bike shop?” Chloe leaned forward. “That sounds like fun.”

“I don’t think it can compare to owning a place like Stretch, but I can’t complain.” Beca waved her hand through the air. “You know what it’s like being your own boss. But I can close early if I need, or if it’s slow. I like being able to dictate my own schedule.”

“It’s just you then?” Emily leaned her arms on the table.

“I’ve got a few employees – a cashier when I want the afternoon off and my mechanic, Lilly.” She took a drink. “I’ve been thinking of hiring another cashier and maybe a manager so I could take more time off to start training more and not have to worry about loss of sales, but I’m such a control freak I don’t know that I could trust someone else to do the ordering, much less the books.” She sighed. “It’d be nice to have a real vacation though.”

“Training?” Stacie put her hand on Aubrey’s thigh and leaned toward Beca. “You race?”

“I dabble,” Beca nodded. “I usually come in second or third. I know with just a little more effort I could start coming in first.” She frowned as she took another drink. “For once.”

“I still say you only lose because DSM is on steroids.” Aubrey’s lip curled as it almost always did when she thought of the annoying staff that doubled as the race team. She put her hand on Stacie’s back, feeling the muscles twitch at the first touch then settle as Aubrey gently ran it down, pausing at her waist before bringing it back up. It thrilled her to know that Stacie was as affected by her touch as Aubrey had been earlier.

“DSM?” Emily turned to Stacie. “Isn’t that where you go for your bike?”

“Yeah,” Stacie nodded. “I’ve heard them talk about their races…” She set her bottle down hard on the table and Aubrey jumped. “Wait –” She shook her head. “There’s… No way. When was the last race you had against one of them?”

Beca thought for a minute but Aubrey answered first. “Four months ago. Beca came in second.”

“Holy shit.” Stacie sat upright in surprise. “Chloe was more right than she knew when she said you were feisty.”

“What are you even talking about?” Beca’s brow furrowed.

“I was in there the day after that race. I’d run over a stupid nail and brought the bike in to get it fixed.” Stacie’s shoulders shook as she tried not to laugh. “They were talking about the ‘feisty mouse’ that had promised to kick their ass all over the circuit next year.”

“That was definitely Beca,” Aubrey smiled but Beca only growled.

“I hate them.” She picked at the label on her bottle. “Stupid… buff… Amazon.”

“Your insults haven’t gotten any better,” Aubrey pointed out. “_Feisty mouse_.” She grinned at Beca’s death glare.

“Aw,” Chloe all but cooed. “I think that’s an adorable nickname.” Then her gaze hardened and Aubrey blinked at her. “But we’re totally going to have to make her eat those words.”

“We?” Beca tilted her head. “Do you ride too?”

“Not competitively – not even really as dedicated as Stacie does around town – but that’s what training is for.” She nodded decisively. “Right?”

“Right,” Beca said slowly, considering. “I’ll think about it. Next big race isn’t till next year and I won’t hold you to anything.”

“That’s a pity,” Chloe murmured and Beca’s eyes widened at the innuendo. “Is there something smaller, sooner, that you’re going to be in?”

“Yeah, I’d love to see how that all works,” Emily joined in. “Stacie’s been after me to get a bike for years. Maybe I should finally give in.”

“Yes,” Beca rubbed her hands together. “Give in to the dark side.”

“Have you even seen anything but the first _Star Wars_?” Aubrey pursed her lips. “Cause I feel you’d have mentioned it. How are you even quoting that right now?”

“Pop culture is everywhere; you don’t need to even watch things half the time, Bree. It’s just in your face.” Beca rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so shocked.”

“Who hasn’t seen the original trilogy?” Chloe looked bewildered at the thought. “They’re classics.”

“Beca doesn’t like many movies,” Aubrey explained. “We watched the first one once – rather I watched it and she fell asleep.”

Beca shrugged. “Most of them bore me. I’ll watch when Aubrey asks-slash-forces me to – or that week I camped out at her house cause she was on crutches.” She shuddered. “There were **a** **lot** of movies that week.”

“You liked some of them!” Aubrey felt her fingers get squeezed and looked down in surprise. In what seemed to be the theme for the night, her left hand had found its way down and was laced with Stacie’s left. It probably would’ve been easier to use her right but it was happy tracing designs against Stacie’s lower back.

“Correct. Some did not suck.” Beca was saying and Aubrey forced herself from musing at her unconscious need to touch the woman beside her. “Plus you laughing at horror movies will forever be my favorite thing.”

“I can’t watch those,” Emily took a drink of her beer and shuddered. “The anticipation of all the noise and jump scares kills me.”

“Oh you should watch with Beca then,” Aubrey leaned against Stacie as she looked past her at Emily. “Because watching her jump would distract you from that anxiety. It’s hilarious.”

“I wish I could say that wasn’t true but it totally is,” Beca said ruefully.

“Movie night sleepover!” Chloe cheered. “Stop me if it’s crazy, but I think we should pencil that in for tomorrow night. We can do pizza at Stacie’s.”

“I’m down,” Emily nodded. “I’ll even brave a horror movie if that’s the group decision. But don’t be surprised when I crawl into bed with someone.” She paused as a look of consternation crossed over her face. “Or maybe not.”

Stacie frowned at her. “Since when? You’ve been crawling into bed with me when you’re scared since we were kids.”

“Stacie,” Chloe sighed sadly. “Bless your heart.” Aubrey stifled a laugh; she had a pretty good idea why Emily had changed her mind. “But Em’s not going to crawl into bed with you if Aubrey is there.” She leaned across the table and whispered. “You might be naked.”

Aubrey felt her face go instantly hot, not having gone that far with her thoughts but now it was there in full glorious color and anyone looking at her face would know what she was thinking. With a sense of dread, unable to stop herself, Aubrey slowly looked around the table, finding Beca, Chloe and – _of course_ – Stacie were staring at her; Emily’s face was buried in her hands as she muttered ‘_Abort, delete’ _under her breath. All of them were various degrees of amused and Aubrey once again buried her face in Stacie’s shoulder to try and muffle her giggles.

“I think you’ve done something that I haven’t managed in a long time,” Beca said gleefully. “I think you broke Aubrey.”

“Maybe,” Aubrey muttered as Stacie stroked a hand through her hair. She felt broken and she wasn’t sure she could swim back to safer waters after that.

“This could be the millionth time she’s broken me,” Emily groaned as she reached for her beer. “It’s a good thing she’s family.”

“I’m sorry, Bree, I was just trying to scandalize Emily.” Chloe sounded so sorrowful that Aubrey lifted herself from her hiding spot. “I didn’t mean it or to go too far and make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no!” Aubrey shook her head. “You didn’t – I’m fine. Just took me by surprise, I think. Beca’s said worse to me, so you’re good there.”

“Really?” Chloe shot a look at Beca. “Worse?”

“Even me, sort of,” Stacie offered. “She told me she wouldn’t hug me because she didn’t want to put her face in my boobs.” Stacie laughed when Beca sat up, indignant.

“No, I told you it was I’m not a hugger!” Beca pointed her finger at her. “**Plus** I didn’t think I should put my face in your boobs.”

“That’s a very fine distinction,” Chloe mused and Aubrey was glad to see her sadness was fading. She still made a note to reassure Chloe later that she wasn’t upset, but she’d let it go for the moment. “I will say that for someone who isn’t a hugger, you give very nice ones.”

Beca lifted one shoulder. “Depends on who I’m hugging.” She leaned back in her chair and shot Chloe a crooked smile. “But I still say most movies are boring.” It was said deliberately to divert them and Aubrey smiled at her.

They fell into easy conversation then, discussing the merits of various genres and favorite movies, some of which Beca had seen but even fewer that she had liked enough to watch all the way through to the end. Eventually it swung back around to bikes, and Emily promised she would come to Beca’s shop if she decided to take the plunge. The conversation naturally shifted toward music and Aubrey let it flow around her as she finished her beer. Every time she set down her bottle, her hand found its way into Stacie’s and vice versa.

Prior to that evening Aubrey had never been the hand holding type. She’d never even been the leg touching type other than very occasionally with Beca and mostly in the last three weeks or so. But any time Stacie wasn’t holding her hand, one or the other of them had their hand on a leg or Stacie’s arm was once again around her shoulders and her fingers were playing with the hair at the base of Aubrey’s neck. It thrilled her to know that she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t keep her hands to herself.

It both kept the need for a fix both at bay **_and_** made it stronger; she knew it should feel weird to want this much and feel this close, but it just… didn’t. She still didn’t know if it’s because she’d been basically thinking of Stacie – one way or another – for almost four months now or because they were, as Emily had said, fated to be. But every idle scratch against her scalp, each time Stacie’s leg pressed into hers and especially any time she gave Aubrey that smile, her sense of comfort increased.

Then she’d remember their extremely chaste kiss and the need to do it again – but maybe _less_ chaste – was strongest of all.

Suddenly a thought she had earlier in the night popped back into her head. “Stacie?”

“Yessss?” She turned towards Aubrey with a small grin.

“On Truce Day-”

Stacie laughed quietly. “Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Until we come up with something better.” Aubrey shrugged. “You hesitated before you said you were a physical therapist. You did it again tonight. What’re you hiding?”

Stacie’s brows contracted only for a second before she laughed again, louder this time. “Oh – I totally almost told you I was a masseuse but I was afraid you’d just hop away from me since you already thought I was a stalker.”

Aubrey’s mouth popped open in shock before she threw her head back and laughed. “I totally would’ve too!”

“I myself felt like we could use some levity but didn’t want to risk it. I had to know how bad your foot was.” Stacie half shrugged but she took Aubrey’s hand and played with her fingers.

“You’d have lied for levity?” Not for the first time that night, Aubrey watched the way their hands looked together.

“Oh, it’s not a lie.” Chloe said cheerfully.

Aubrey looked over. “What?”

Emily laughed. “She’s also a licensed masseuse.”

“You are?” Aubrey turned back to Stacie. “Seriously?”

“Yup. I had been in med school but decided not to go the full doctor route. I was instead drawn toward the physical therapy side – surgery is way too messy – and learned I could make money to help pay for school by freelancing that way.”

“Huh.” Beca said then blinked. “Nope. Nope.” She muttered to herself. “Keep the joke inside.”

“Oh no, don’t do that.” Chloe said earnestly. “That’s no fun at all and why bother holding back now?”

“There’s a joke trying to form and I stopped it midway and...” Beca shrugged. “Something about good with her hands… Nope, it’s gone. Now I’m sad.”

“Stacie’s _very_ good with her hands,” Chloe all but purred and Beca gaped at her.

Aubrey rolled her lips together, not sure if she wanted to beg for more information or just laugh. She was afraid the former would win out because she wanted to know precisely _how_ Chloe knew. Aubrey wasn’t blind and the two of them had a comfort that went beyond just close friends who have known each other for years. She recognized it because she and Beca had dipped into that same level recently and instead of worrying her it strangely made her feel closer to them. Maybe because a not so buried part of her was intrigued by the relationship that Chloe and Stacie shared – with the similarities shared between her and Beca – and she couldn’t deny that the thought of them together was incredibly hot.

She thought that hers wasn’t a normal reaction – that almost anyone else would most likely be green with jealousy and worry that Chloe would come between them, however unintentionally – but she wasn’t worried at all. Aubrey knew, as deeply and strongly as she knew Beca wouldn’t, that Chloe would never cross that line. It gave her a strange sort of freedom to let her thoughts run further than they normally would down that path and it led her to a wholly unexpected question: _What would it be like to watch them together?_ Almost on its heels was ‘_What would it be like to be with them_?’

Aubrey forced herself to take a slow breath at the surprise rush of heat that passed over her. Because in both instances of ‘them’ she had subconsciously included Beca even though she’d been thinking primarily of Stacie and Chloe to start. She had no idea where any of it had come from and it was slow to leave. She drained the last of her beer and resolved to figure out when she was alone and not distracted by warm fingers tracing the side of her throat.

“Gross,” Emily groaned. “In an effort to not put that in my mind and save my sanity-”

“Mine too,” Beca sputtered as she tried to find her breath. “I’ve already put my foot in my mouth enough tonight.”

Emily grinned at her. “I propose a topic change – or better yet, come on Chloe, let’s go get the next round and give Beca time to recover.”

“Thanks,” Beca said wryly. “Can I also get some water?”

“Of course,” Chloe chirped as she bounced out of her chair. Before picking up one of the trays filled with empty bottles, she leaned down and kissed Beca’s cheek. “I’m sorry I almost killed you. Please don’t die, it’d make me sad.” She did it again; lingering as Beca’s face went still, then gave Aubrey and Stacie what could only be called a self-satisfied look before following Emily through the crowd.

Aubrey eyed Beca as the other two women headed for the bar. “You okay?”

“Yup,” Beca jumped as if startled, giving them a wide eyed look of innocence that didn’t look remotely convincing.

“Sorry, B. Didn’t mean to get you all worked up.” Stacie grinned at her when Beca just glared.

“Yes you did,” Aubrey countered. “I think you like the fact that she lives in the gutter.” She hesitated and decided to not say ‘_And you like that she thinks about us while she’s there_.’ It didn’t feel Stacie would mind the tease but Aubrey wasn’t sure what she would do if the answer was ‘yes.’

“Almost as much as I love that sarcasm is her mother tongue,” Stacie sat back, her left hand seemingly finding the back of Aubrey’s neck on its own. “But this time it was mostly unintentional – _you’re_ the one who asked.”

“So I did,” Aubrey pursed her lips. “I’ll have to see if I can afford your rates the next time I tweak my back in spin class.” She closed her eyes as Stacie’s fingers slid up and scratched lightly at her scalp.

“Oh, I think you’ll find them quite reasonable.” Stacie said, leaning close enough that her lips brushed Aubrey’s ear. “I’ve got a special discount for you even.”

“Gross,” Beca laughed. “Should I leave you two alone?”

“I thought watching was your thing?” Aubrey asked, not sure where the words came from but she blamed it on her brain melting because Stacie had chosen that second to nip the very edge of her ear before pulling away. She felt the sensation far longer than it had actually lasted and it sent electricity down her spine.

“Is that an invitation?” Startled, Aubrey gaped at Beca and found the same look of disbelief on her face while Stacie just laughed in delight. “Seriously, am I drunk off four beers, what is wrong with me?” She waved her hand. “Please ignore me.”

“No way. I knew we were going to make good friends, Beca.” Stacie grinned at her before turning back to Aubrey. “You said you also wanted to know what I almost said tonight?”

“After the way the last one went, I’m almost afraid.” She eyed Stacie then nodded slowly. “But yes.”

“When you said your physical therapist would frown on you missing yoga, I almost said ‘not if the yoga teacher is missing too’.” Stacie grimaced. “Except Chloe would kill me if I missed class.”

Aubrey asked, as innocently as possible. “Why would you miss class?”

“Because your physical therapist decided to take a _personal_ interest in checking up on your recovery, most likely,” Beca said wryly. Stacie winked at her and Beca laughed. “You’re my kind of people, Bucky.”

“Bucky?” Stacie’s head pulled back and she frowned. “How the hell did you come up with that?”

“Alcohol, rodeos and broncos.” Beca shrugged. “I never really know where my genius comes from. It just is.”

Aubrey rolled it around in her mind. “I dunno, there’s definitely something about it that I kinda like.”

Stacie hummed thoughtfully. “Me too.” She lifted her beer in salute. “I accept.”

“Was there a proposal?” Emily appeared in front of the table, Chloe right behind her, trays loaded with bottles and glasses.

“Beca tried another nickname and this one stuck.” Aubrey smiled her thanks when Chloe put down her beers and a glass of water.

“Oh?” Chloe took her seat and leaned on the table. “Boobs McGee?”

“Oh come on, Chlo.” Stacie shook her head. “That’s clearly Beca.”

“Wait, why is that clearly me?” Beca sat up straight. “Without getting into measurements, I’m sure yours are bigger.”

“Because you’re already calling me Bucky, so I don’t need a second nickname.”

Beca frowned. “I **am** a boob man,” she muttered. “But I’m not sure ‘Boobs McGee’ has the same flair.”

“I mean, it does use your initials, Beca.” Aubrey batted away the small napkin Beca threw at her.

“But it’s not something you could really use in certain situations, and I tend to use nicknames without thinking,” Stacie mused. “What about 8 seconds?”

“Nuh uh.” Beca shook her head rapidly. “That makes me sound worse than a five minute woman and no.”

“That _would_ be a travesty,” Chloe agreed and Stacie chuckled knowingly. Aubrey wondered what their reaction would be if she told them Beca had _great_ stamina but decided it would just drop them straight back into the gutter. “Guess we’ll have to keep trying.”

“Bucky?” Emily tilted her head. “Did you call her Bucky?”

“Yeah – like ‘buck you off like a bronco’ apparently.” Stacie pursed her lips. “I _do_ like the riding metaphor inherit in it,” she added as she winked at Beca. “Thanks, B.”

“Oooh,” Chloe’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Me too.”

“You would,” Stacie said with a laugh. “It’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

“I hate to break up the lovefest, but you should go put in new songs soon,” Emily reminded them. “They opened it back up when we were up there, and since I trust none of you – except maybe Aubrey – at this point, I chose my own.”

“Stace, I picked one for you.” Chloe winked at Aubrey. “Hope you like it.”

“Well that instills fear,” Stacie muttered.

“I’m wounded,” Chloe gasped at her. “Do you not trust me?”

“No, I’m with Emily at this point,” Stacie replied after a moment’s thought and took a sip of water.

Beca stood and stretched. “I’ll be back, gotta…” she jerked her thumb in the direction of the bar. “Before Aubrey picks something normal for herself.” Aubrey made a face and Beca smiled at her before leaving.

Aubrey shifted in her chair and winced. Stacie must have heard the small hiss she gave and eyed her. “Ache?”

“Maybe,” Aubrey reluctantly admitted. “I swear it hasn’t hurt more than twice all week! I’m sure it’s because we were talking about it.”

“Mm,” Stacie hummed in thought. “No choice for it then.”

Aubrey watched, bewildered as Stacie moved around behind her to Beca’s spot where she switched around their bottles and glasses. “What’re you doing?” Instead of answering Stacie sat down in Beca’s chair but didn’t scoot it up to the table.

“Okay, gimme your leg.” She wiggled her fingers with a grin. “Don’t be stubborn, Aubrey.”

“I dunno,” Aubrey said. “I still don’t know if you were stalking me the first time.” But she lifted her left leg and Stacie raised it until it was resting on her knee. “It stopped though, no more pain.”

“Don’t try and argue with her,” Emily advised. “She just gets bossier.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stacie pursed her lips. “And I think… is that slander? Can I sue you?”

“As an ex-lawyer, I don’t advise trying,” Aubrey shook her head. “Totally not worth the court fees.”

“You’re not going to sue me, you **love** me.” Emily rolled her eyes. “Plus Chloe would yell at you for being mean to me.”

“Definitely.” Chloe arched her brow. “So you better watch out.”

“**I’m** being mean to _you_?” Stacie put her hand on her heart. “I don’t think that’s how this went at all!” She turned to Aubrey. “Do you?” Her hand dropped back down to Aubrey’s leg and began a gentle massage that was almost guaranteed to turn Aubrey into putty.

“Oh no,” Aubrey raised her hands, feeling more than a little sad that she couldn’t put them on Stacie again, no matter how great her leg felt in that instant. “I’m staying out. Family fights are ugly business.” She sat back and watched the three women tease each other. Aubrey was mostly just observing, but she didn’t feel like an outsider. Their teasing always included her in their smiles or continuing to ask for her opinion on who was in the right and who would have to pay in such a lawsuit. It had been a long time since she felt this surrounded by people who cared about her. That wasn’t to say that the women who worked in this bar weren’t her friends – they were, but there was something about these three that struck a deep cord of ‘home’ inside her. Like Beca had almost from the beginning.

“Musical chairs?” Beca moved past Stacie, looking down at where she was now using both hands on Aubrey’s leg, but then she grinned so wide Aubrey became instantly afraid. “Oh my god, just scissor already.” She dropped down into Stacie’s vacated chair as if she hadn’t said anything inappropriate.

Aubrey’s face flamed hot. She was going to kill Beca then herself because that had been one of the dreams she’d shared and she’d rather choose her own end than dying of embarrassment. She caught Stacie’s considering glance from the corner of her eye and wondered if this was how cases of spontaneous combustion began.

Emily choked on the mouthful of beer she’d just taken and Beca turned to pat her on the back.

“Aubrey’s foot needed to be elevated,” Chloe said through a laugh, eyeing Beca with extreme approval. “At least that’s the excuse Stacie is using.”

“I’m just making sure her ankle doesn’t give her problems from not being propped up,” Stacie said easily. “And ensuring it has proper blood flow.”

Aubrey took a breath as Stacie’s hands moved higher but they stopped before venturing somewhere inappropriate for a public venue. She pushed down her growing libido with great difficulty and willed her face to cool.

“Is that why you’re massaging her thigh?” Beca leaned on the table.

“Being thorough doesn’t hurt.” Stacie said even as her hands expertly kneaded from ankle to just above the knee.

“Don’t be jealous, Beca.” Chloe said. “I’m sure Stacie will give you a massage if you ask her.” Beca’s mouth opened but nothing came out. “Or, if you’re willing to settle for someone who isn’t licensed, Stacie’s shown me a few tricks…”

“I bet she has,” Emily muttered and then her eyes shot wide. “Oh my… Nope. I didn’t say that. Ignore me.” But both Chloe and Stacie had started laughing until tears came. “You guys have corrupted me!” Emily cried. “This is all your fault!” She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“It’s okay, Em. I’m sure it’s not permanent.” Stacie wiped her fingers under her eyes, still chuckling.

“Look, I’ll behave for at least ten minutes,” Chloe promised then paused. “Maybe five?”

“Come on,” Aubrey reluctantly took her leg back and stood up. “Let’s go pick some songs.” She held out her hand without thinking and smiled when Stacie didn’t hesitate in taking it. “We’ll be back.”

She led the way through the crowd again and joined the short line ahead of them. When Stacie let go of her hand Aubrey frowned but it didn’t last long because the taller woman stepped up behind her again, both arms around her waist.

“You know what you’re going to make Beca sing?”

“Something Carly Rae. I haven’t decided which yet,” Aubrey sighed. “I’m sure I will by the time we get there.” She leaned against Stacie’s shoulder. “Did you have something in mind?”

“I don’t know that it’d be torture for Beca though,” Stacie admitted. “Would be for Chloe.”

“Oh? Tell me more.”

“Chloe’s a sucker for _Titanium_.”

“Really? Why?” Aubrey tilted her head.

“She may kill me for telling you, but it’s not like I haven’t heard her telling strangers before.” Stacie leaned down and whispered in Aubrey’s ear. “It’s her on and off ‘lady jam’.”

Aubrey let out startled laughter. “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah.” Stacie laughed softly. “And I think hearing Beca sing it would…”

“Lead to me needing another ride home,” Aubrey laughed with her. “That’s definitely not torture. For either of them.”

“Since we’re in public and Chloe would have to restrain herself it would be for at least a bit.” Stacie shrugged around Aubrey. “But you’re right. Your idea is better for revenge.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Aubrey wasn’t sure where the segue had come from, hadn’t meant to say it but it was straight from the heart.

“Me too.” Stacie pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Though I do feel I have to apologize…” She trailed off and Aubrey covered Stacie’s hands with her own and squeezed gently.

“For what?” As far as she was concerned the night had so far been nothing but fun. “Not for missing the last two weeks, I hope. I’m sorry I was so rude Saturday. I just thought…”

“You weren’t,” Stacie interrupted. “I thought I’d misinterpreted everything, sure, but then Beca performed some wizardry and here we are. Just two weeks later than planned.” She took a breath. “No, what I wanted to say was… Chloe and I have known each other so long that some things are as automatic as breathing.”

“Like flirting,” Aubrey laughed. “I noticed.” She half turned so she could see Stacie’s face. “I know there’s a lot more history there than just friends. It’s obvious in the way you look at each other.”

“Oh.” Stacie frowned. “I hadn’t realized that.” She chewed her lip for a second. “Is that… is it too much?”

“Of course not,” Aubrey said instantly. “It’s not like your past vanishes because of… whatever is between us.” It was the first time she’d admitted it out loud and it hung in the air between them. “I don’t get the feeling that either one of you would continue seeing each other if you and I… assuming we…”

“I’d like to see where this goes,” Stacie said softly, searching Aubrey’s eyes. She flicked her eyes up and shuffled them forward in line. “And no – neither of us are the kind of person to cheat.”

“Would it make you feel more or less weird if I told you that Beca and I have our own past?” Aubrey lightly stroked the back of Stacie’s hands. “And that you don’t have to worry about it getting in the way either?”

“Less, I think. Though I think I’d figured that out.” Stacie moved them forward again. “The way you interact feels…”

“Familiar.” Aubrey finished when Stacie couldn’t find the right word.

“That’s it exactly.” Stacie shook her head. “I gotta tell you, this is the most interesting first date I’ve ever been on.”

“We’ve only kissed once,” Aubrey teased. “What kind of people have you been dating?”

“I’ve never ever told my date that my best friend and I have a history of sexual activity,” Stacie said wryly.

“Okay, that’s a fair point.” Aubrey conceded. “Why did you bring it up tonight?”

“I’ve been asking myself that since I opened my mouth.” Stacie twisted her lips. “So far I got nothing beyond wanting to be completely honest with you from the beginning. I didn’t want you to wonder if we’re keeping something from you, or feel threatened or any of a thousand things that could come up from how I know she and I are together.”

“I’m none of those things. I’m flattered – that’s not right. ‘Honored’ isn’t right either, but it means a hell of a lot that you want to protect my feelings that way.” Aubrey leaned up and placed a kiss against her jaw. “You’re an amazing woman, Stacie.”

“What about **me**?”

Aubrey wrinkled her nose and looked at the bar, only then realizing that the last person in front of them had left. “You’re amazing too, Ashley.” Stacie chuckled and let her go. “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt – if you guys didn’t have anyone behind you, I’d have let you keep making moon eyes at each other while I filmed it.” She covered the song list when Aubrey picked up the pen. “Oops, almost forget.”

“One day you _will_ forget and I’ll be able to plot my revenge ahead of time instead of after the fact.” Aubrey considered her two options for half a second then filled in the next open space. She stepped aside and handed Stacie the pen. “Meet you at the table? I’ve got to use the restroom.”

“Sure, but only after…” Stacie leaned down and kissed her. Still chaste, still quick, but enough to knock Aubrey’s breath from of her lungs. “That.” She brushed Aubrey’s chin with her thumb, her smile small but bright as the sun. “Now we’ve kissed twice.”

“Maybe you should do that again,” Aubrey began to lean forward but the person standing behind them cleared their throat. “Oh, right. We’re… yeah. Holding up the line.” She spun on her heel, the sound of good nature chuckling following her down the ‘L’ shaped hall that led to the back of the building. It housed various storage areas, offices, a small kitchen and the bathrooms. As she took her place at the end of the line, Aubrey was thankful that it was relatively short.

She leaned against the wall and absently twisted her fingers together and tried to calm her racing pulse. It was a stupid reaction to a kiss that innocent but her heart had stuttered with the rush that had filled her, like she’d touched a live wire. The whole evening had been like that, she decided. From the first instant she’d locked eyes with Stacie after walking in. She was the kind of person who normally kept people at a distance; she and Beca sort of had that in common. But unlike Beca, Aubrey didn’t mind small talk with strangers. After all, that is how new friends were made. It allowed her to feel comfortable with Chloe and Emily despite never really talking about more than surface things on her way in and out of Stretch. She still _knew_ them. Knew they were good in the same way she knew Beca was that first visit to her shop.

Even if she hadn’t spent anywhere near as much time talking to Stacie, Aubrey knew after that fateful Saturday that she was also a good person. Trustworthy. Safe. Well, once that first fear of being stalked had faded – Aubrey figured she could be excused her extreme emotions after nearly being run over. A feeling that was cemented as she watched the interactions Stacie had with Chloe and Emily. The love and affection between them was crystal clear and beautiful to witness. They had effortlessly pulled Aubrey and Beca into their teasing circle and with all of Beca’s walls against strangers that was saying something. Because Beca hadn’t even put up a fight and gave as good as she got.

Aubrey continued to muse over things, remembering the touch of Stacie’s hand on her back or her leg, as the line grew shorter. She spent a few extra minutes checking herself in the mirror once she’d used the facilities, brushing a few out of place hairs back into position before opening the door. She looked down in a quick ‘please let nothing be stuck to my shoe’ check as she exited and turned left to go back into the bar. This meant she didn’t see the person who had just walked up and had been reaching for the door until it was too late and she rebounded off a tall frame.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” She tottered backward for a second before gentle – and already familiar – hands grabbed her upper arms and pulled her forward again. And kept pulling until she was resting against a lithe body and looking up into amused green eyes. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Stacie chuckled softly. “I’d have thought you’d learned by now to watch where you’re going.”

“Why?” Aubrey asked as her arms slipped around Stacie’s waist. “So far you’ve been there to catch me.”

“Good point.” Stacie let go of her arms, gliding her palms up and over Aubrey’s shoulders. “Guess we’ll just have to stick together.”

“You won’t get any arguments from me,” Aubrey said, distracted by the feel of Stacie’s fingertips tracing the neckline of her shirt, barely skimming over the top of her breasts before following their path back up. She swallowed thickly as her body began to tingle and dimly she was aware her breathing had quickened and then everything else in the world faded out.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?” Stacie had been watching her fingers as they moved but now looked into Aubrey’s eyes as Stacie cupped her cheeks. “Because you took my breath away.” If anyone else had said that to her Aubrey would have rolled her eyes at the cliché. But instead she wet her lips, fascinated with the way the green irises were slowly vanishing as Stacie’s pupils widened.

“Considering you’ve only seen me in my workout gear,” Aubrey laughed breathlessly, “I think I set a low standard to begin with.” Her right hand lifted as if it were being controlled by someone else and ran down the row of buttons on Stacie’s shirt. “You, however… You’re stunning.” Aubrey trailed her fingers back up to where the buttons lay open at the top and let them skate up smooth skin until they rested against Stacie’s pulse point.

“Aubrey,” Stacie started but everything stopped when Aubrey gently tugged the opening of Stacie’s shirt to the side and, rocking up slightly on her toes, placed a kiss just below the hollow of her throat.

She hadn’t planned it, hadn’t meticulously thought it out like she had so many steps in prior encounters. It definitely wasn’t something she really did on a first date and rarely a second. But the thought had popped into her head and waiting didn’t occur to her. She did it again, this time her tongue reaching to touch, to taste and Stacie’s breath exploded out of her at the slow lick against her skin.

“Bree,” Stacie’s voice was thick and it pulled at Aubrey, low in her belly and it wasn’t until her back was pressed to the wall that she realized they were moving. Stacie’s hips pressed into her and her right hand ran down Aubrey’s back and gripped her ass to pull her even closer.

Whimpering as Stacie’s left hand pushed between her back and the wall, Aubrey mirrored her. With an almost painful desperation she wound her left hand around Stacie’s neck, pulling her down, as her right went to Stacie’s hip and gripped tight. She needed the anchor as all tethers of control stretched tight.

Stacie dipped her head, Aubrey tilting hers up and there was a timeless instant where they hesitated, breath quick and uneven, before both closed the final sliver of space and their lips met.

Aubrey wasn’t anywhere close to satisfied but even as she moved to deepen the kiss, Stacie’s lips were parting and she slipped inside. Her brows drew together at the first brush of their tongues, her whole body lighting up from the inside and doing nothing to relieve the need that drove through her. She deepened the kiss further, feeling the way Stacie’s body pushed against her every time Aubrey stroked along her tongue; Aubrey thought she could dedicate her life to learning everything that would make Stacie whimper into her mouth like she was now. Then Stacie led the way, licking down into Aubrey’s mouth with such intensity, tender and strong all wrapped together, that she let herself go, following wherever Stacie was going to lead them.

She honestly had no idea how long they had been standing there; time had lost all meaning and all there was to the world was Stacie’s mouth, body and hands and the way they combined made Aubrey’s pulse stutter and sing.

“So.”

Aubrey felt Stacie’s kisses slow and frowned, not ready to stop. Somewhere in the back of her mind she also was trying to figure out how Stacie threw her voice but more importantly she was trying to figure out if she could untuck Stacie’s shirt on one side. The heat from her skin was driving Aubrey crazy and she didn’t want the barrier of fabric in her way anymore.

“When I told you to go scissor… this is not exactly where I meant.” There was another, quieter mutter. “Not that I’m exactly opposed to it.”

Stacie broke the kiss and Aubrey chased her down before she could get too far. She pulled Stacie’s lower lip into her mouth, biting down gently and hummed in pleasure when the taller woman moaned and rocked her hips into Aubrey’s. She pushed back as Stacie licked down into her mouth over and over, making Aubrey almost crazy with the thought of how it would feel between her legs, her hand fisted in Aubrey’s hair to keep her there. As if she had any intention to move.

“Seriously?” The familiarity of the voice, and the amusement that had been dripping from every syllable, finally started to break through the lust fueled haze Aubrey was lost in. With infinite and deep regret, she lightly pushed on Stacie’s shoulder and the other woman pulled away just enough to give them breathing room. They stared at each other with something resembling wonder, their breath still fast and unsteady.

“Beca?” Aubrey tried to make her mind start working again and played the voice back in her mind. She had no idea why Beca would be there with them. She couldn’t quite remember where they were but it didn’t seem important now. She closed her eyes, trying to will her pulse to slow.

“Glad to know you remember names other than Stacie,” Beca teased, “since that’s all I’ve heard you say for a while now.”

“What… why…?” Aubrey made the mistake of looking up again and found a heavy lidded Stacie looking back at her, lips kiss swollen and it made Aubrey tilt her head upward again, still hungry and seeking.

“Oh no,” Beca yelped and suddenly there was a palm against Aubrey’s lips instead of Stacie’s mouth. “Seriously, you guys _gotta_ stop.” There was an undercurrent that Aubrey couldn’t figure out and immediately discarded for later examination.

Frowning, Aubrey finally let her head loll against the wall and look at her friend. “Why? Who made you the sex police?” She felt heavy and slow, confusion still the second biggest emotion in her head once she got past the arousal that filled all her senses. Beca was standing beside them, her face filled with fond amusement and something else. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than even the low lighting could explain.

“We were going to have sex?” Stacie finally spoke behind Beca’s palm, her voice as rough as Aubrey’s, the broken nature of it skittering down Aubrey’s spine like quicksilver. Her eyes hadn’t left Aubrey and the hunger in them made her shiver when she looked up again.

“I…” Aubrey trailed off, eyes bouncing between each of Stacie’s. It had been said on autopilot, something she’d said to Beca many times as they joked with their friends. She hadn’t meant it… had she? The need in Stacie’s eyes only matched the craving that was still circling Aubrey’s body, coiling lower in time with the dull ache that had started to throb between her legs. Of course there was only answer she could give. “**God** I hope so.”

Stacie’s eyes widened in shock before setting into an exponentially growing heat that made Aubrey’s toes curl as Stacie pulled at her to try and bring her closer.

“Jesus Christ.” Beca closed her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose with her right hand, her left still firmly between the two of them. “I am only fucking human.” She took a deep breath. “Do you remember where you are?”

“Nope.” Aubrey said easily and she saw Stacie’s eyes crinkle in a smile. She pouted when she realized Beca’s hand was still blocking her view of Stacie’s lips, two of her new favorite things in the world. She wondered if she licked Beca’s palm if she’d move it and almost before it had passed into her mind, she’d put thought into action. She gave Beca’s palm a slow lick from bottom to top and looked at her expectantly.

“That isn’t going to work, Bree.” But she made a face that managed to be exasperated, amused and maybe more than a little turned on all at the same time. She continued as if a flush wasn’t steadily working its way across her chest and down under her sweater. “Didn’t think so. You guys are still in the hall at the L&L. Outside the bathroom.”

Aubrey frowned. “What?” She finally looked past Beca and realized she was telling the truth. “Oh.” She knew she should be embarrassed but she wasn’t. It wasn’t even because of the alcohol. It was because of Stacie and, probably to a lesser degree, Beca. She might not feel as relaxed as she did right now if it had been Jessica, Denise or Ashley. But Beca was safe. Beca was home. And Stacie… she was becoming home too.

“Shit.” Stacie finished with a laugh. “Jesus.” She closed her eyes and shook her head as if clearing away cobwebs.

“Exactly.” Beca eyed them both. “If I take away my hand, can you guys keep your lips off each other?”

“Maybe?” Aubrey hedged and looked back at Stacie. “You’re an amazing kisser.”

“Looked like it,” Beca muttered as she slowly lowered her hand to wipe her palm on Aubrey’s shoulder, eyeing them both in case they lunged for each other the second the way was clear.

“How…” Stacie hesitated then tried again. “How long had you been trying to get our attention?”

“Several minutes. Several long, exhilarating and yet _excruciating_ minutes.” Beca took another breath. “Denise overheard someone giggling about two people making out in the hallway and, as a joke, spot checked our table before coming back here. When she saw the two of you were gone, she came to get me to break it up.”

“Why you?” Aubrey forced herself to move her hand from Stacie’s hair to her shoulder. She couldn’t quite bring herself to let go entirely yet. Her fingers flexed and she willed herself not to do anything; Beca would kill her and she’d never get to experience the live version of her dreams.

“Because she loves to torture me.” Beca threw up her hands. “I don’t know.” She looked them up and down and waved her hand at them. “You going to lower the leg?”

Aubrey blinked at her. “What are you talking about?”

“Not you. Bucky.” Beca lifted her eyebrow. “Or are you going to tell me this is something to help her ankle.” Aubrey looked down, surprised to find her left leg wasn’t supporting her and in fact was being held against Stacie’s hip by a hand under her thigh.

“Elevation,” Stacie said easily and laughed as Beca’s eyes rolled. “Sorry, B.” She slowly released her hold on Aubrey’s thigh, palm running up to rest against her hip.

Aubrey laughed and almost immediately snorted, causing a cascade of embarrassed giggles as she buried her face in Stacie’s neck to try and smother them.

“Yeah yeah,” Beca muttered.

Aubrey didn’t feel what happened next was her fault. It was entirely Stacie’s for smelling so good. It made Aubrey burrow a little closer, her nose brushing soft skin that she desperately wanted to experience again. It was only a matter of tilting her chin to press an open mouth kiss where Stacie’s neck met shoulder. It was an even easier decision to latch onto it and suck, pulling a shockingly deep groan from Stacie’s throat that rumbled under her mouth and brought Stacie’s hands back to her hips.

“_Fuck_. **_Me_**_._”

A weighted silence hung around them and then the rapid departure of footsteps reminded Aubrey that they hadn’t been alone. She knew she should stop and call Beca back to them; they should put themselves back together and follow Beca out into the main floor and ignore the knowing smirks and grins from anyone who’d walked past them without them realizing it. Endure the good natured jokes from their friends as they finished out the evening, because as much as Aubrey’s body craved Stacie’s wrapped around her, she also wanted to continue the evening. Before getting all… distracted… she had been having a great time getting to know Chloe and Emily.

But she took a moment longer, reveling in the small mewling noises Stacie made every time Aubrey’s teeth lightly scraped against her skin.

Maybe Beca was right. Again. Maybe she _was_ just horny.

But really, Aubrey thought, maybe she was just in love.


	8. So That's Where I Left My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning #2 - Another 25k chapter. I don't know what's wrong with me.

~S~

The last thing Stacie saw before her eyes flew shut was Beca’s face, slack with no small amount of hunger.

Her hands tightened on Aubrey’s hips as an anchor, the sound of Beca’s quiet yet utterly shocked ‘_Fuck. **Me**._’ mixed with the roar of her blood through her ears. It had been low and almost strangled, more moan and plea than any sort of anger, and blended with the arousal Aubrey had set loose in her body.

She tried to force her eyes open again, tried to call Beca back and apologize for making her uncomfortable or horny or whatever, but Aubrey’s mouth was making Stacie forget her own name much less how to make anything other than sounds of encouragement as she marked Stacie’s neck.

All her nerves were dancing to an ever growing cascade of electricity that grew with each pull on her skin. She had never been one to care about something like that before – sure it was fun to do and she and Chloe had left their share on each other – but when Aubrey had begun to suck, all Stacie wanted to do was beg her to do it harder.

“Bree.” Stacie finally made herself say. “Babe…” She hissed in a breath as Aubrey’s hands gripped high on her sides and brushed the sides of her breasts. “I… think we scared off Beca.”

Aubrey’s breath was impossibly warm against her chest as she finally pulled her lips from Stacie’s skin. “What? That’s impossible.” She rolled her head to the left and blinked in surprise. “Beca doesn’t get scared. Hell, she won the bet that wasn’t actually made.” She looked back up as she ran her hands down Stacie’s sides.

“Maybe scared was the wrong word,” Stacie took a deep breath, filling her lungs and forcing herself to start thinking again. “If you don’t stop touching me, we’re never getting out of here.” Aubrey’s smile was slow in coming and the sensual nature of it wasn’t making it any easier for Stacie to force her fingers to open. “Seriously – who knows who they’ll send in next?”

“You know exactly who they’d send,” Chloe’s voice reached them before she rounded the corner. At least that was one thing in their favor – the bathrooms were on either side of the short leg of the hallway and couldn’t be seen from the main floor. “There was no way I was subjecting Emily to whatever made Beca slam _three_ double vodka shots in two minutes.” She stepped into view and stopped with her hands on her hips. “Well, at least you’re not attached at the face anymore. I’m actually kind of sad about that, since apparently it was enough to break the self-proclaimed voyeur.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aubrey smirked, voice shaking with suppressed laughter as she tried to smooth the wrinkles she’d made in Stacie’s shirt. Again.

“Mm. I’m sure you don’t.” Chloe sighed and walked over to them. “You guys are going to have to fix your face and hair. You look like Beca didn’t stop you.” She urged them back toward the door Aubrey had left however long ago. “Go on, I’m not leaving you unattended. And unlike Beca, I won’t get flustered, no matter what you do.”

“I am pretty sure you shouldn’t make that sound as challenging as you did,” Stacie eyed her but Chloe only stared her down, one eyebrow high in nothing _but_ challenge. “Alright, alright.” She reluctantly slid her hands off Aubrey’s hips, though she made sure to brush her index fingers along her sides and enjoyed the way Aubrey shivered. “We’re going.”

“As soon as my brain clears, I’m sure I’m going to die of embarrassment.” Aubrey was first into the bathroom, Stacie and Chloe following. She stepped to one of the two sinks and looked at herself in the mirror. “Oof. I see what you mean.” She began combing her fingers through her hair. “Of all days to not bring my purse.”

“Oh please,” Chloe stepped up and rubbed her back. “Stacie’s caught me in way worse positions with my partners over the years. Want some help?” Aubrey smiled at her through her reflection and nodded. Chloe began gently running her fingers through the worst of the tangles Stacie had made at the back of Aubrey’s head.

“Literally – she pulled something once,” Stacie said as she looked in the other mirror. “I’d say sorry about your hair but I think I’m in the same boat.”

Honestly, the two of them looked like they had enjoyed each other thoroughly and Stacie couldn’t find it in herself to be ashamed by that fact – except she wasn’t sure if Aubrey was upset that they’d been making out in a hall outside of a bathroom. Personally Stacie was of the mind that as long as no clothes came off or were loosened enough to allow access of a different kind, no harm no foul. But it wasn’t like she’d stopped to ask Aubrey if she was okay with what was happening or if she wanted to stop and rejoin the others. Then her mind reminded her it was Aubrey’s tongue on her collarbone that had taken Stacie’s control out of her hands and dropped kicked it to a winning field goal. Four states away.

“But I am sorry if I… made you feel embarrassed,” Stacie said softly. “I just… lost my head.”

Kissing Aubrey had been all Stacie could think of; the way she’d felt under Stacie’s hands, the way their bodies rolled against each other was everything she had hoped for and a billion times more intense and sensual than she had dared dream it would be. And they had been fully dressed. Stacie thought when they finally stripped away those barriers it might actually kill her.

Aubrey quickly turned to her. “No, Stacie. _I’m_ sorry. I’m not embarrassed. Not really.” She wrinkled her nose. “Mostly I feel like I should be? I mean, strangers apparently saw us and we didn’t know? But… there’s no way I’m ashamed of what just happened between us.”

“Just means you were enjoying yourself and they should be jealous,” Chloe said absently as she gave Aubrey’s hair a last once over. “It’s the best we can do without a brush but honestly, it looks fine to me.”

Stacie leaned her hip on the sink. Aubrey’s hair was a little disheveled but nothing that looked like Stacie had been using it as both an anchor and to keep Aubrey’s head at the perfect angle to lick down into her mouth, slow and deep. She wet her lips at the memory and forced herself to nod. “You still look great, Aubrey.”

“Thanks.” She smiled before getting some paper towels to wipe off the remains of her lipstick. “Thankfully this is small enough to fit in these tiny ass pockets they give us.” She dug out a small tube and began to apply it.

“You’re staring in a way that makes me think I’m going to have to start throwing cold water at you,” Chloe murmured as she moved to try and straighten Stacie’s hair. “And since you’re in a white shirt, I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad idea.”

“Depends on your goal,” Stacie shrugged and Chloe laughed.

“Was Beca really mad?” Aubrey asked as she put her lipstick away.

“No, Bree.” Chloe soothed. “She’s not. I promise.”

Privately Stacie thought Beca had gotten more than she expected when she’d come to herd them back to the group. When she’d been sent to check on Aubrey, Stacie certainly hadn’t expected kissing much less for things to go to warp nine less than thirty seconds after it happened. But she didn’t regret a single instant – except maybe for them not being able to transport instantly to her bed. Her desire was slowly ebbing as the reality of where they were took firm control, but it wasn’t even close to fading enough for her to be able to forget about it.

“Didn’t she curse as she left though?” Aubrey asked Stacie who hesitated, still unsure if her playback of the sound was unfiltered or if her own reaction to what Aubrey was doing was influencing it. “If you’re holding back because you don’t want to make me feel weird about things, it’s okay.” She put her hand on Stacie’s forearm and squeezed. “I’m okay.”

“But…” Stacie met Chloe’s amused eyes in the mirror. “I’m not sure how much you want Chloe here to know.”

“Oh.” Aubrey shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Chloe turned to her, surprised.

“We’re all friends,” Aubrey shrugged. “I already feel like we’ve been hanging out for years. I’m sure Beca is going to give me shit about it when we get back to the table, but yeah, no. I’m fine telling you anything. Plus I’m **not** going to be that girl who says ‘_No you can’t tell your best friend anything_.’” She made a face. “Those girls suck.”

Laughing, Chloe leaned over and hugged her. “That trust means a lot – thank you, Aubrey.” She gave Stacie a patented ‘I’m so happy I can’t actually express it’ Chloe Beale grin through the mirror. “I feel the same way.”

Aubrey returned the hug and grabbed Chloe’s hand as she let go. “That’s why I want to make sure you know I **really** wasn’t bothered by that whole sleepover conversation.” She pulled Chloe closer. “The teasing wasn’t over the line at all.” Aubrey looked at Stacie over Chloe’s shoulder. “At least for me?”

“I’m okay,” Stacie smiled faintly at her. “I was more worried about you.” Emily’s comment of not crawling into her bed had confused her, because Stacie had been thinking that the idea itself sounded fun and how nice it would be to have Aubrey there with her. She hadn’t even been thinking of sex because of all the other women who would be in the house. In fact, her mind had originally put Aubrey and Beca in the spare room while she, Chloe and Emily bunked down in hers. This _was_ a first date and – before the hallway at least – she hadn’t seriously been thinking of pushing any boundaries. Sleeping together, even clothed, took trust and while Stacie was sure she felt that level already, she hadn’t been sure if Aubrey did.

But once Chloe had put that thought in her head, her first instinct had been to look at Aubrey and the expression on her face had made Stacie’s stomach do backflips. It was clear that Aubrey was thinking of why they’d be naked just like Stacie was and that her only embarrassment was everyone figuring it out before she could control her expression.

Of course, after what had happened in the hall, it was possible Chloe’s joke would actually be the reality.

“Well, neither of you have to worry about me at all.” Aubrey gave them both a wry smile. “You’ve heard Beca – I’ve grown used to it. I’m not bothered… Even if now I know Chloe’s thinking of us naked in bed.” She fanned herself with her hand. “I’m flattered, really.”

Chloe beamed like she’d just been granted her fondest wish. “I mean, I hadn’t quite gone that far but now that you’ve put it there…” She gave an exaggerated and dreamy sigh. “It’s quite the visual.”

Stacie blinked in surprise as Aubrey only laughed in delight. “You… are one hell of a woman, Aubrey. But now you’ve done it – she’s never going to stop.” She chuckled. “Like, ever.”

Chloe grinned at them when Aubrey only fluttered her eyelashes at them both. “It really was just meant to get a rise out of Emily.”

“I’d say it worked and then you won double in the bonus round,” Stacie said, turning back to the mirror and running her fingers through her hair again.

“Yay!” Chloe cheered. “I love winning!”

“Okay, but back to Beca – what exactly happened?” Aubrey asked. “I need to know how much I have to go apologize to her.”

“I don’t think you have anything to apologize for,” Chloe mused, crossing her arms. “But you do know her best.”

“Alright, but stop me if I start to say more than you want.” Stacie gave her hair one more push of her fingers before leaning on the sink and looking at Aubrey with a sidelong glance. “Do you remember what you did just before she left?” The corner of her mouth twitched up as the memory flared in Aubrey’s eyes. “And what happened after?” Stacie could still feel the sucking pressure of Aubrey’s mouth against her throat and shivered in reaction.

“Oh, I may actually know some of it already so the pressure might be off.” Chloe said and her gaze dropped to the front of Stacie’s shoulder. “Beca got that much out between shots. I was getting a refill on my water, wondering what was taking so long – alright maybe imagining what you three could be up to because she’d been gone for a while–”

Stacie tried not to react at the supremely casual way Chloe had just said she might have been imagining some form of threesome between herself, Beca and Aubrey in this very public place. Sure she likely hadn’t pictured them fully going at it on the hall floor, but it was probably the only thing that had been said so far that truly shocked her, because it brought up an echo of how she had felt when Beca had all but moaned before fleeing and she realized that part of her… had wanted Beca to stay. She blamed it on Beca telling them all night that she’d catch them and wanted to watch, but told herself she could figure that out later, when she was far less turned on, and tuned back into what Chloe was saying. 

“–and Beca came flying out of the hallway and demanded Jessica start pouring until she said stop. Jessica agreed to three and Beca drank them as fast as she poured. I believe she said something like ‘_Attached… at the face… then the neck… there was … **moaning**. So much… **hot**. Nope._’ She was still arguing about having a fourth when I left them.”

Aubrey laughed and covered her mouth. “Oh my god. I’m sorry I missed that. But – yes. I remember where my lips were at the time.” Her eyes sparkled and Stacie just wanted to kiss her again. A lot. But maybe in private this time.

“It was _highly_ amusing.” Chloe shook her head, “but I think she gets water for the rest of the night.” She ran her fingers once more through Stacie’s hair and gave her a small pat to her rear before stepping back.

“Oh yeah. She’s definitely going to feel it. We’ve both built up a tolerance over the last few years so she’s not going to be falling over. But.” Aubrey chewed her lip. “Being drunk sometimes makes her…. A little more vocal… the gutter a little deeper. A little more free.”

“Seriously?” Stacie laughed as she took the paper towel Chloe handed her. “How can she be more of any of those things?” She cleaned off her own lipstick residue and half of Aubrey’s, wishing she had brought her own.

“Endless well,” Aubrey said wryly.

“This ought to be interesting,” Chloe muttered as she gave them a last critical last look. “Nice hickey.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey replied serenely. “I had fun making it.”

“Me too,” Stacie said, pulse thumping at the memory. She hadn’t expected it, had been caught completely off guard and had no chance to try and restrain the sound that had ripped from her and sent Beca running for the alcohol. “But… yeah. Beca. That wasn’t an angry curse. I think the noise I made… surprised her. I know it surprised me.” 

Chloe looked intrigued but Aubrey looked like she was ready to attack Stacie again, Chloe or not, and Stacie’s breath got stuck somewhere in her chest.

“You guys are going to kill Beca, you know that right?” Chloe sighed and opened the door. “Don’t do that, I have eventual plans for cute and horny.”

“Do you now.” Aubrey laughed in delight. “Is it too soon to say welcome to the family?”

Chloe reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her along. “Nope, cause I consider you part of ours.” She looked over her shoulder at Stacie, who was watching them with affection. Seeing the two of them get along was a dream come true, one she hadn’t realized was important to her. “You coming?” And her eyebrow wiggled in a way Stacie knew well but she wasn’t fast enough and Aubrey beat her to it.

“No, we got interrupted.” She immediately began to blush. “Oh my god, I’ve spent too much time with Beca.”

Chloe threw her head back and laughed so loud Stacie was sure it could be heard in the main room. “Oh, we need to go out for coffee one day – better yet, you should come over so we don’t get kicked out somewhere for scandalizing the other customers as we trade stories about our girls.”

“Name the day,” Aubrey laughed. “I’ll be there.” She linked her arm with Chloe’s as soon as they were both out the door.

Stacie followed them into the hall. “I told you, I don’t know who is worse.” Though, as they turned the corner, she thought that wasn’t entirely accurate; Chloe wouldn’t have run away. She’d have kept trying to get their attention every few minutes by offering commentary or asking if she could join them. Beca, however turned on she may have felt, still fled rather than do either of those things. With an inward groan she vowed to try to be less horny the rest of the night. She was on the first of hopefully a lifetime of dates with Aubrey and she should not be thinking about Beca or Chloe watching or joining them now or in the future.

They probably owed Beca an apology but how do you say ‘_Sorry I made you horny_.’ without sounding conceited or laughing your ass off. Though the odds were good that Beca would just laugh with her and Aubrey had made it clear she wasn’t bothered unless Beca was, so maybe Stacie should just let it be.

When they reached the bar, Beca wasn’t there but Jessica was. “I see you’ve managed to rejoin the rest of us,” she said with a grin.

“Sorry, Jess.” Aubrey let go of Chloe and leaned on the railing. “I didn’t mean to cause a scene.”

“We,” Stacie corrected. “This was not the impression I wanted to make on Aubrey’s friends.”

“You’ve made the best impression, Stacie. Don’t worry about that. And there was no scene,” Jessica reassured them once she stopped laughing. “Only two women went back and came out giggling before we sent Beca back there.”

“That’s the scene I was referring to,” Aubrey said wryly. “How many doubles did she get out of you?”

“Four.” Jessica sighed. “I only gave in on the last when she begged if she could just put the back of her head on the counter and have me pour it down her throat.”

As the two of them talked, Chloe bumped Stacie’s hip as she leaned close. “You two _really_ got Beca worked up.”

“It was unintentional,” Stacie sighed. “Things just… happened.”

“I remember how easy that is with you,” Chloe teased. “Is it considered breaking my own rule if I say I wish I could’ve seen it?”

“In light of everything else we’ve all said tonight and the fact that Beca’s apparently been saying it for three weeks?” Stacie asked. “No. Personally I think we’re all one shot too many from propositioning each other.” Chloe gasped and stared at her. “I’m kidding.” Stacie frowned. “I think.”

“No you’re not.” Chloe turned to face her fully and studied her. “I’m sorry if I went too far.”

“You haven’t,” Stacie said slowly. “I swear, Chlo. You haven’t done anything wrong.” She pulled Chloe into a hug. “We’ve all basically just… declared we’d watch each other make out or that we’re thinking about each other naked. Several times. And while I’m used to that level of direct teasing with you,” she bumped the sides of their heads together gently, “I shouldn’t feel like I’m used to it with them.” But she did. They both felt as safe and comfortable to be around as Chloe and Emily and it had been a constant battle all night to not just pull Aubrey into her lap. This was still technically a first date and she was sure there should have been a lot more awkward between them as they all found themselves entering into new friendships. Except it hadn’t been anything like that.

Chloe squeezed her sides and stepped back. “It’s not just you. Like Aubrey said… They just… fit. Like they’ve always been part of me and they’ve just been gone for a while. And now that they’re back, it’s like they never left.”

Stacie was already nodding. “That’s the perfect way to describe it.”

“Describe what?” Aubrey said as she stepped up beside them.

“How close I already feel to you and Beca,” Chloe said easily.

“Really?” Aubrey put an arm around each of their waists and urged them toward the table. “Do tell.” Stacie let Chloe explain it again, thankfully leaving out any mention of potential propositions, as they walked back to the table. “Aw, I love that!” Aubrey squeezed them. “I agree, that sounds perfect and exactly what I was thinking!” Emily and Beca were now sitting on either end of the table like bookends when they approached, talking animatedly about, if Stacie heard it right, different kinds of bikes.

Aubrey let her arms drop from around their waists as she stepped forward to loop them around Beca’s neck from behind instead. “Sorry, Beca.” She kissed the side of her head before taking her seat.

“It’s fine, Bree.” Beca waved her hand. “It’s a date, that’s supposed to happen.” Stacie eyed her but Beca looked absolutely fine and there was no trace of whatever had been on her face the last time Stacie saw her.

“Actually,” Emily offered, “It’s probably the mark of a _really_ good date.”

“Oh?” Stacie asked, sitting next to Aubrey. “Who says?”

“Me for one,” Chloe said as she sat down in Emily’s original seat on Stacie’s right. “And I’m never wrong.”

“Definitely not in this case,” Aubrey started to say then paused, turning toward Stacie. “Unless you’d disagree…” But her eyes sparkled with humor.

Stacie grinned at the teasing. “Well… as much as I hate to encourage her… Chloe’s not wrong at all.” She put her arm around Aubrey’s shoulders and savored the warmth that settled when Aubrey leaned against her. “Might even be the best first date I’ve ever been on.” Aubrey turned startled eyes on her and Stacie smiled gently. “I take that back. It’s definitely the best date I’ve ever been on; first or otherwise.”

“Aw,” Beca cooed. “That’s so sweet!” She reached over and placed her hand on Stacie’s where it rested on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I think we’ll keep you, Bucky.”

“And there’s the vodka,” Aubrey said wryly as she reached up and covered Beca’s hand. “But she’s right. I think we’ll keep you.”

Stacie felt herself flush with pleasure at the simple phrase. “I think I’d like that.” She heard a sniff and turned to look at Emily who was dabbing under her eyes with one of the drink napkins. “You okay, Em?”

“Yeah, just… just something in my eye.” She cleared her throat and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. “I’m good.”

“I think what she’s saying is, you’re both family now.” Chloe rubbed Emily’s shoulder.

“I swear to god, if you guys make me ugly cry,” Beca shook her head. “I will think of something awful tomorrow. I’m too happy right now.” She squeezed Stacie’s hand before pulling hers back to pick up her water. She took a drink before she frowned. “Did we miss the group song?”

“No, Jess said they’d had other people singing while we were down the hall,” Aubrey said with no trace of embarrassment. “She wanted to make sure you were still up for it.”

“Hell yeah I’m still up for it, I’ve been practicing all week!” Beca sat up straight in her chair. “Esther actually told me she was sick of it. But there’s so many different damn parts!”

Aubrey laughed. “Alright.” She turned toward the bar and Stacie followed her gaze and saw Jessica nod when Aubrey raised her hand and gave her a thumbs up. “Then we’re on.” She turned toward the others. “We try do a group song every week, usually with music some of their friends have put together instead of the traditional karaoke generics. This may be the most complicated song we’ve done, so please try not to judge us if we fuck it up.”

“No promises,” Chloe said with a grin. “That’s the best part of karaoke. Do we get to make scores on napkins?”

“Absolutely.” Beca said as she stood up. Stacie eyed her but she seemed steady on her feet. “As long as it’s all perfect 10s.”

Aubrey kissed Stacie on the cheek. “Be right back.” When Stacie turned toward her Aubrey gave her another – quicker – kiss on the lips, as if she didn’t trust herself to not linger. At Stacie’s knowing smile, Aubrey leaned forward and kissed her again. “Try not to miss me.”

Stacie watched Aubrey stand and, before she took even a step away, said “I already do.” They smiled at each other before Aubrey and Beca walked to the stage and set up four different mic stands.

“You already love her, don’t you?” Chloe stated quiet enough that her voice wouldn’t carry past the table.

“That obvious?” Stacie twisted one of the bottles in front of her with her hands. “It seems too soon. It _is_ too soon. But… yeah. I really think I do. Do you think… she…?” She trailed off when Emily just lifted a brow.

“You seriously have to ask?” Emily shook her head. “Even you aren’t that blind, Stace.”

Stacie’s eyes wandered back toward the stage where Jessica and Ashley were taking their places. It didn’t surprise her that Aubrey’s were already on her but it did make her smile. “No.” It was in every touch, every look that Aubrey had given her throughout the night. Love had already been there between them when Aubrey and Beca had first approached the table. “I know.” The seed had been planted when Aubrey had trusted her to take care of her ankle. Nurtured from the moment they had almost kissed at Beca’s truck. Stacie had never believed in love at first sight before, or first fight in their case maybe, but she was so happy to have been proven wrong.

“Damn right you do.” Chloe linked their arms and leaned against Stacie’s shoulder. “It looks good on you.”

“It’ll look good on you too, Chlo.” Stacie kissed the top of her head as Jessica tapped her mic. “You’ll see soon enough.” She looked at Emily who was just smiling at them. “Then we’ll work on Emily’s love life.” Missy Elliot’s intro of the _Moulin Rouge_ version of ‘[Lady Marmalade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk)’ cut off anything that Emily was about to say and the three of them focused back on the stage.

For the next four and a half minutes Stacie sat, enthralled, as the four women crooned and danced around, together, and against each other. She knew Aubrey and Beca could sing but she was also blown away by how amazing Jessica and Ashley were, though she realized she shouldn’t be shocked knowing their past. She could easily see them being part of a winning a capella team with the way they sounded tonight.

In addition to weaving through each other for most of the background vocals in the original track they each took one section of the song: Ashley sang first, taking Maya’s lines, followed by Jessica as P!nk and Stacie was fairly certain she should not have the thoughts she was having as Aubrey belted out Lil’ Kim’s lyrics as she slunk around the stage and her friends. The only thing that could have pulled her from them was Beca’s perfect embodiment of Christina Aguilera’s powerhouse voice.

“Holy shit.” There was a pause and then Chloe said it again. “Holy _shit_.”

“How is she not selling records?” Emily asked without turning her head. “How are _any_ of them not all over the radio?”

“It’s a travesty,” Chloe breathed out as the four of them continued singing and strutting through the outro that was left as part of the music, each of their voices highlighted one last time.

Stacie was surprised that the ceiling didn’t come down as the song drew to a close and the bar patrons lost their minds. Stacie and the others were on their feet cheering and whistling as the singers took their bows before jumping around and hugging each other in excitement. Stacie fell a little more in love with the giddy smile Aubrey gave her when their eyes caught and she clapped even harder.

“Though you’re one to talk, Emily,” Chloe said between high piercing whistles that seemed to get louder every time. “You’ve got what they have.”

“No – they’re so good it’s intimidating.” Emily said as she collapsed back in her chair. “Holy crap that was amazing.”

“Thank you,” Jessica said, waving for the crowd to quiet down. “I’m just glad we didn’t run into each other while dancing – we didn’t have time to get together and practice any sort of routine.”

“We love you!” Someone shouted from the back. “Encore!” The room quickly took up the chant, growing louder and louder until Ashley waved them down.

“I’m not promising anything, but if we have time – and I get my voice back, damn – we’ll see if we can convince these two to do it again.” She turned to Beca and Aubrey who were already nodding as they stood with their arm around each other with smiles so wide it had to hurt. “No promises though; this _is_ a bar and I may go drink my own profits because that one was a real bitch.”

“We’ll get back to the list in a moment,” Jessica continued as Ashley stepped off the stage. “I’ve gotta go lay down for like an hour and try to cool off. Be nice to Benji at the bar; he’s new but has an amazing voice and I’d like to keep him around.” She turned off her mic and put it back on a stand, moving two of them back against the wall.

Beca and Aubrey left the stage and before either could sit down Chloe had moved past Emily and pulled them both into a hug.

“You guys were amazing!” She kissed both their cheeks several times and Beca flushed deeper than even the exertion from the routine would have caused. “Do those get filmed? Because I’m so mad I didn’t think to get out my phone and I would hate that to be lost forever.”

“Yes,” Aubrey said as Chloe finally let them go. “Only our numbers; none of the other patrons.” She nodded up at the ceiling and Stacie looked up to see a handful of cameras spread across to get multiple angles. “They did it long before we started joining them. They’ve got a modest YouTube following, actually.”

“Seriously?” Emily blurted out. “Because that’s amazing!”

“Dixie Chicks serious,” Aubrey answered, nodding. Stacie frowned but Beca threw up her arms.

“Dude!” She held her hands out to Aubrey beseechingly. “I still don’t know what that even meaaaaaaaaaans!”

“If you don’t understand it by now…” Aubrey trailed off, shaking her head.

“Bucky?” Beca turned to Stacie.

“Yeah, no. I’m as lost as you are, B.” Stacie shrugged. “It’s a new one for me.”

“Me too,” Emily said as she sat again. “Though it sounds like something Chloe would say.”

“Oh, totes. I totally get what she’s saying.” She gave Aubrey and Beca another hug and moved around the table to her seat beside Stacie.

Beca stared after her then back at Aubrey who only smiled peacefully. “Why does this not surprise me?” Beca dropped her arms and they slapped against her thighs. “I’m doomed.”

“But you’ll enjoy it,” Aubrey patted her shoulder.

“Well that’s not ominous or anything.” Beca muttered as Aubrey pushed her toward her chair before heading to her own, where Stacie pulled her into a hug.

“That was incredible,” Stacie said as she forced herself to let go; she’d been hit with a body memory of being pressed against Aubrey in the hallway and didn’t want to try and recreate it at the front of the room. “I’m _very_ interested in seeing the rest of these vids on YouTube.”

“Gimme your phone,” Beca said, holding out her hand. Aubrey frowned at her as she slowly took her seat.

“Why do you need Stacie’s phone?” She narrowed her eyes. “Are you-”

“Don’t panic, I’m not putting your number in.” Beca rolled her eyes in response. “You guys are clearly having some sort of battle of wills at not exchanging numbers, who am I to get in the middle of that?”

“I even offered to look it up while Stacie was out of town, but she said that would be cheating.” Chloe leaned back with her beer, frowning. “I realize in hindsight that’s an invasion of privacy I probably shouldn’t have admitted I was willing to do.”

Aubrey laughed as Stacie pulled her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to Beca after unlocking it. “I don’t think it’s something you do in normal circumstances and I’m not going to complain.”

“Does that mean you guys are _finally_ going to ask for each other’s number?” Emily teased Stacie as she finally sat down beside Aubrey.

“Things seem to be working out fine,” Stacie said casually as she reached for her beer. “It’s not like I don’t know where she’s going to be in the morning.” She took a drink, aware that all eyes at the table had turned to her with various degrees of surprise and sly innuendo. "Yoga?"

Beca laughed as Aubrey gave a small sigh that could have been relief or disappointment. “Yeah – that’s what you meant.” She frowned when Aubrey lightly punched her in the knee. “Remember what I said about hitting on the way here, don’t start that.” She had resumed entering something into the phone as she spoke.

“That you’d spank me if I didn’t stop fidgeting?” Aubrey said it so easily, so casually that it took a minute for Stacie to register what she’d said. Once it had sunk in, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

Beca froze for a long moment before looking up. Beside Stacie, Chloe made a small sound of interest and past her Emily let out a laugh that she quickly smothered. Stacie was caught somewhere between both their responses and her own intense desire to know how that conversation went.

“Uh…” Beca blinked at them. “No? Not that? At all?”

“Oh.” Aubrey shrugged. “Sorry.” She pretended to think for a moment. “The ‘no foreplay?’ I think that was because I threatened to punch you in the boob, not the knee.”

Stacie sat back in her chair when Beca ignored Aubrey and continued typing. “Is it wrong that I sort of want to know the context?”

“I’m just making up my own,” Chloe said with a laugh.

“You would,” Beca muttered as she handed Stacie back her phone. She reached into her own pocket as Chloe jumped in her chair.

“Sorry,” Chloe chuckled when Stacie turned to her. “Got a text and it surprised me because I’m with anyone who would text me at this hour.” She pulled out her phone. “Huh.” She looked at Stacie out of the corner of her eye. “Apparently **you** sent me a text.” She unlocked her phone and read the message. “Just a single black heart – but oh look. It’s a group text with Emily and an unknown number.” She eyed Beca with a smirk. “I wonder who it could be.”

“Really?” Emily turned to open her purse. “I didn’t even feel it.”

“Huh.” Beca hefted her phone in her hand. “Me too. Weird, right?”

“Smooth, Beca.” Aubrey shook her head. “So very smooth.”

“Look, it had a purpose beyond a number exchange.” Beca looked up as she sent another text. “They wanted the YouTube link!”

“Technically she’s not wrong,” Chloe mused as she put away her phone. “But how do you know which number is mine and which is Emily’s?”

“I tried to memorize the last two digits of each number, but I’m drunk so who knows if I saved them right.” Beca shrugged. “Sorry in advance, Em.”

“That’s okay. It’s not like these two haven’t gotten their messages crossed before. At least this time one of you won’t be my cousin.” Emily dropped her phone back in her purse and zipped it. “I think I want to clear the table before we go up next,” Emily said, standing and gathering the empties onto the trays.

“Ooh, see if they’ll give you a pitcher of ice water,” Aubrey suggested. “And maybe just a single bottle for me if I’m going to make yoga in the morning.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Chloe said and stood up before Stacie could offer to help. “We’ll be back – though if someone is singing we’ll hang out at the bar ‘til they’re done.”

“Make good choices,” Beca called absently as they left.

Stacie looked down at her phone, saving the link for later perusal, and resisted the urge to deposit it into Aubrey’s hands. She didn’t know why they were both playing this game at this point – especially after what happened earlier – but she wasn’t going to break first. In the next heartbeat she realized she was kidding herself and the odds were good that before the night was over she would give in. But until then… she leaned into Aubrey’s space much further than necessary to put her phone back in her pocket.

“Need me to move?” Aubrey asked wryly.

“No.” Stacie said, merely turning her head so they were inches apart. “I’m good.”

“Me too,” Beca said from beside them, leaning forward on her elbow and bringing herself into their space. “Unless you start making out again out here, then Jessica is just going to have to hand over the bottle. Even if I have to climb over the counter to get it.” She gave them a lazy smile.

“Too much for ya, 8 seconds?” Stacie wasn’t sure if she was allowed to tease quite this way yet, but since Beca had literally put her hand between them she figured she was safe.

“Yes.” Beca said immediately. “Lemme tell ya,” she leaned forward and dropped into a whisper. “You guys looked so good together that it’s almost a crime you can’t see it like I did.”

“Haven’t you been picturing that for weeks now?” Aubrey turned to Beca and smiled at her.

“Yeah but the reality…” Beca fanned herself with her hand. “There was no way to prepare for that.”

“I certainly wasn’t,” Stacie chuckled then looked up at her. “I feel like I should apolo-”

“Nope.” Beca’s hand shot out and she pressed one finger to Stacie’s lips. Aubrey started laughing and sat back. “Never apologize for love, Bucky. _Ever_.”

“You _are_ a secret romantic!” Aubrey put her hand over her heart. “I knew it.”

Beca groaned and dropped her hand from Stacie’s lips. “Ugh. You knew that already, shut up.”

“Yeah but now you’ve said it in front of others!” Aubrey reached out and pulled Beca to her, ignoring the hands that tried to push her away. “I’d call that growth, Becs.” She dodged a flailing hand and kissed Beca on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

“It’s okay to be romantic, B.” Stacie said as she straightened in her chair, unsurprised when Aubrey’s hand found her leg after she let Beca go. “I happen to know Chloe loves romance.”

“Oh really? I mean…” Beca looked at her, eyebrows high before her face went completely neutral. “Why… Why would you… even… I mean… what?”

“No reason.” Stacie reached out and tapped the end of Beca’s nose, laughing when she frowned. “My mistake." Beca didn’t answer, merely reached for her water and took a drink as Denise called the next person on stage. Stacie stretched her arm across the back of Aubrey’s chair and felt peace settle over her when Aubrey reached up to tangle their left hands together.

When the song was over the others came back though Chloe trailed behind. Emily held up the pitcher of water while Chloe set down four bottles. “Refill?”

“Oooh. Me!” Beca pushed her glass closer. “Stave off the hangover in the morning just a little bit more.”

“Please,” Aubrey said gratefully.

“Me too, Em.” Stacie smiled at her. “Thanks.”

Emily set down the pitcher after filling everyone’s glass. “I think you’re up soon, Stacie.” She took the seat next to Stacie while Chloe sat opposite Beca again. “And I’m after you.”

“I still can’t believe you wouldn’t let me pick your song,” Chloe turned to her. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I believe I’ve already answered that, but let me make it clear – Hell. No.” Emily smiled sweetly.

“You wound me, Em.” Chloe sighed. “After all I’ve done for you.”

“Drama queen,” Emily laughed, looking up as someone approached the table.

“Hey Benji,” Aubrey exclaimed. “Are you singing tonight?”

Stacie looked over as a man stopped next to Beca, a kind and somewhat dreamy smile on his face. “Not tonight, sorry.” He was good looking with short brown hair and kind eyes. “I’m saving my voice for an audition next week.”

“Ooh,” Beca perked up. “Break a leg; I’m sure you’ll nail it!”

“I second that.” Aubrey smiled at him. “They’ll snap you up right away!”

“Thanks. I hope so.”

“Oh,” Beca turned back to the table. “Guys, this is Benji.”

“Denise introduced us while we were up there,” Emily said, smiling up at him. “Hello again.”

He smiled back then turned to Stacie. “Which means you’re Stacie.” He nodded at her. “Nice to meet you. Hope these two are treating you guys properly on your first visit here.” He shifted his hips to the side and avoided the finger Beca tried to poke into his hip. “Especially this one.”

“Ha ha.” Beca casually flipped him off. “It’s a good thing I like you.”

Stacie laughed. “No complaints here, Benji. Nice to meet you and good luck next week!”

“Who’s that for?” Aubrey finally asked as he beamed at Stacie, nodding at the drink he was holding.

“This would be for Emily.” With a small bow Benji set the martini glass he was holding down in front of her. “A lemon drop courtesy of the young lady at the bar.”

As one, Beca, Aubrey and Stacie immediately turned toward the bar but there were far too many people looking toward them for her to even guess who might have sent it over. She turned back to her cousin, watching as a blush spread across her cheeks as she locked eyes with someone before lifting the drink and giving a slight nod.

“Thanks, Benji.” Emily finally said, fidgeting under the weight of their combined stares.

“Of course.” Benji smiled at them all again. “I hope I see you all later – but can I just say, you’ve all been wonderful tonight.” Without waiting for an answer he left the table and made his way back behind the bar.

“I’m sorry you won’t get to hear him sing tonight,” Beca said even as she eyed Emily. “He’s got the most amazing voice and I keep telling him to move to New York because he was made for Broadway.”

“I told you she was into you,” Chloe drawled.

“Ok but… How could she have picked my favorite drink?” Emily was trying desperately to keep her face neutral but her eyes kept darting toward the bar. Stacie turned more fully to face Chloe, their long history allowing her to easily see past the feigned confusion in amused blue eyes. Emily looked up at the motion and studied Chloe. “Oh.”

Chloe shrugged unapologetically. “When you left for the table, she waved me back. Asked if I thought you’d accept a drink from a stranger and, if so, what your favorite drink was. The rest was up to you.” She turned to the rest of them. “This _gorgeous_ woman with raven black hair and grey eyes made a point to come up to Em while we were waiting for the song to end. Said she loved her voice and hoped that Emily would be singing again later tonight.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Aubrey picked up her beer. “Should we invite her over?”

“No!” Emily jumped at the sound of her own voice. “I mean… No. I just want to have a good time with friends tonight.”

“_Tonight_.” Stacie emphasized. “So that means if we see her again…”

“I may have also mentioned that we might be here most Friday nights in the future.” Chloe leaned back in her chair and Emily groaned.

“You are terrible.” Beca said admiringly. “I love it.” She hesitated before blurting out, “You really planning on joining us most weeks?”

“Is that alright?” Chloe looked uncharacteristically uncertain though Stacie thought that only she and Emily would be able to see it. “I mean, you **did** offer…”

“Of course it’s alright,” Beca cut her off. “You guys are a lot of fun and I… would like to see more of you.” She chewed on her lip as she ran out of words.

“Me too,” Chloe said softly and Stacie forced herself to look away from them as it felt like they were approaching ‘first kiss’ level of honesty. This was all so sudden, so fast for both of them but there was no part of her that felt they should take it slow. She was smitten and based on what was happening in front of her, so was Chloe.

“She could be a crazy person, you don’t know.” Aubrey said evenly as Emily lifted her glass and took a sip. Briefly Stacie thought she was talking about Chloe to Beca but then she realized she’d also turned away and focused on Emily. Grinning, Stacie nudged her in the side and Aubrey grunted. “What? Someone has to _at least once_ be the voice of reason and point out that mystery woman could be crazy.”

“Huh.” Stacie drew it out. “I think I said something pretty similar months ago.” Aubrey stuck out her tongue and Stacie barely resisted the impulse to try and capture it between her lips. “But it seems to have worked out far better than I envisioned at the time.”

“Yeah?” Aubrey’s smile turned shy. “Good. Because I think so too.”

“So, did you guys talk at all or was that it?” Beca dropped into a whisper as she leaned toward Emily. “Are you like _them_ and didn’t even exchange names?” She jerked her heard to her right and Aubrey reached out and tapped the side of it.

“There wasn’t time,” Emily finally said, but her eyes kept looking over Beca’s shoulder. Stacie barely kept herself from turning around to see if she could finally catch sight of mystery woman. She would wait until Emily introduced them if it ever got to that point.

“There was,” Chloe contradicted. “But I also thought how flustered you got was adorable.” She waited a beat. “So did she.” Emily flushed further but whatever she was about to say was stalled by Ashley calling Stacie’s name. “Saved by the bell.”

Stacie started to stand but fingers in her shirt pulled her back down. “Yesssss?” She smiled into green eyes so different than her own.

“Nothing,” Aubrey said with a smile. “Just wanted to kiss you.” Putting words to action she pulled Stacie closer and stole a quick kiss. “That’s all.” A chorus of ‘_awwww_’ around the table told her they weren’t looking away this time.

“I’m okay with that.” Stacie grinned back and kissed her again. “I’ll be back.” She walked past Beca and a hand firmly slapped her ass.

“Go get ‘em, Bucky!” Beca smiled up at her when she spun on her heel.

“You will pay for that later, B.” Stacie warned and the others gave another chorus of ‘_Oooohhhh_’ like a bunch of freaking school kids and she couldn’t remember when she’d ever been happier.

“Looking forward to it,” Beca said easily then made a shooing gesture with her hands. “Now go, you’re making everyone wait.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “I forgot who I was dealing with.” She stepped on stage and waited for the music. As “[Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUL8a7eJCk8)” by Flo Rida came up on the monitor, she rolled them again and gave Chloe an exasperated look. “Really?” Chloe shrugged, totally unapologetic.

Clearing her mind, Stacie prayed she hadn’t drunk so much beer that she’d fall on her ass as she swayed around the front of the stage. It wasn’t a song she’d thought of all that often in the last few years; it was mostly sung during drunken hijinks in college and most of those definitely had landed her ass on the floor with a laughing Emily or Chloe landing on top of her. As hard as she was concentrating she didn’t miss the way that Aubrey’s eyes followed every move she made, especially when she dropped low to the floor. When the song finally ended she was breathless but unbruised. Waving to the applauding crowd she put the mic back in its stand and stepped off the stage.

“Nice moves,” Aubrey said as Stacie walked behind her to take her seat. “It’s like you had a whole routine prepared for that song.”

“I haven’t done that in years.” She all but collapsed in her chair and picked up her water, gulping half of it before she set it back down. “Talk about college memories. But, yeah, Chloe and I may have come up with some moves back when we thought we were cool.”

“Those were great times,” Chloe said, clinking her beer against Stacie’s glass. “And we were always cool.”

“Even sober I’d have fallen on my ass trying to get that low and back up,” Beca frowned. “And you’re tall as hell – what’s your secret?”

“Yoga.” Stacie shrugged. “Strengthens the core.”

“You are not going to convert me.” Beca closed one eye and pointed at her. “I’m okay with not being a pretzel.”

“Oh!” Emily said and bounced up. “My turn!”

Stacie hadn’t heard Emily’s name be called because she’d been concentrating on not reacting as Aubrey’s hand found her leg again, this time sliding inward so her fingers lightly traced Stacie’s inner thigh. Evidently Stacie’s attempts to make the moves a little spicier than she normally would’ve done on stage had worked as intended. It wasn’t even like her hand was high up Stacie’s leg, just a few inches above the knee, but every brush of a fingertip painted fire that slowly spread through her body. She wondered if it was on purpose or… She casually turned her head and found Aubrey’s eyes already on her – heavy and intent – and her hand moved a few inches higher. Stacie inhaled deeply as a surge of hunger passed through her and everything else faded out when, all too clearly, she heard an echo of their conversation outside the bathroom.

_“We were going to have sex?” She hadn’t meant to say it, exactly, not with Beca there, but she was so turned on – and with Aubrey’s body still pushing against – her filter had short circuited. _

_“I…” Aubrey’s eyes flicked between hers, so close despite the hand that separated their lips. Her legs shifted against Stacie’s and she exhaled with a moan. “**God** I hope so.”_

_Like rocks skimmed across water, each word slid down Stacie’s spine, splitting off in different directions to run electricity to the tips of her fingers and curl her toes. They rippled back up her body until it throbbed with the need to be closer, continue what they started and she pulled at Aubrey’s hips, forgetting Beca was there until her lips met the back of Beca’s hand._

She was drawn back to the present when Aubrey winked at her, moving her hand back to the top of Stacie’s thigh and she found herself frowning at its absence. By the time she was able to look away and back at the stage, Emily was a third of the way through “[All I Really Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLHvb9V8Yzs)” by Alanis.

It didn’t lessen the enthusiasm as she clapped with the rest when Emily finished and took her bows and only felt a little bad that she hadn’t paid attention to the entire thing. Beca said it best, she was only human and Aubrey had definitely shifted her mind to the possibility of a different kind of evening than Stacie had originally foreseen. Of course with the way they’d pounced on each other in the hallway that shift had happened a while ago. Emily dropped back in her seat, face flushed and grinning as Chloe gave her another high five.

“Another solid choice – one that I could have made for you.” Chloe pouted when Emily only rolled her eyes. “What?! I could’ve!”

“Yeah, but would you have?” Emily took a large drink from her water, smiling when Stacie filled her glass back up with the pitcher on the table.

“Maybe?” Chloe wrinkled her nose. “I **have** been drinking.”

“Exactly.” Emily sat back in her chair. “I’m not drunk enough to trust you.” She thought for a moment before continuing. “I’m likely never going to be drunk enough for that.”

“Just because I’d pick something for you to sing to your admirer…” Chloe started laughing when Emily’s eyes immediately darted toward the bar. 

“And that cements the fact that you’re never going to get to pick a song for me.” Emily flushed and focused on the table, reaching over to grab the reserved sign to give herself something to fidget with. “It’s so cool you guys have a reserved table.”

“I’m sort of a big deal,” Beca said, gesturing expansively around the table before her neutral façade broke and she began to giggle. “It’s just cause I’ve known them forever and we only have it on Friday nights. We take our chances with the mob when we show up other nights.”

“The place does seem pretty packed,” Stacie said as she looked around the room. “All tables are definitely taken.”

“When we can’t make it I just text to let them know.” Beca finished off her water and picked up the pitcher to refill it. “Getting low. I’ll go get more.” She stood and wobbled for a split second, causing Aubrey to reach for her. “I’m okay. Just… maybe don’t let me carry anything but a plastic pitcher. Just in case.”

“I’ll help you take up the empties,” Aubrey said, lifting her bottle to her lips to finish it off. “And make sure you don’t get lost.” She turned to kiss Stacie’s cheek. “Back in a minute.” She tightened her fingers on Stacie’s leg before standing up and piling everything onto the tray. “Am I getting beers for everyone – unless you’d like another lemon drop, Em?” She lifted Emily’s empty martini glass to go with the bottles.

“Actually, can I have a root beer?” Emily half shrugged. “I’ve got to open in the morning and need to make sure I can drive home.”

“So responsible.” Stacie reached over and tried to ruffle her hair but Emily leaned back and batted her hand out of the way. Smiling she looked up at Aubrey. “I’ll take a Coke.”

“Ooh, me too.” Chloe drained the last of her beer and held it out to Aubrey. “Thanks, Aubrey.”

Aubrey smiled at her as she added the bottle to her tray. “Ready, Becs?”

“Two Cokes, a Barq’s and more water,” Beca said as she grabbed the water and turned away from the table. “See? I’m not drunk. You’re all just a little blurry.” She carefully made her way toward the bar with Aubrey close on her heels.

“Who’s up next?” Chloe asked after the two of them were swallowed up by the crowd.

“Aubrey. I don’t know how many people were between her and Beca,” Stacie picked up her water and took a drink. “Then you.”

Chloe studied her. “You’re up to something.”

“I am never up to anything,” Stacie argued. “You’re the plotter here.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not up to something.” Emily pointed out then held up her hands when Stacie frowned at her. “Hey, I just speak the truth.”

“Did you pick something awful for me?” Chloe leaned back in her chair. “You know I don’t embarrass easily.”

“Like I could forget that,” Stacie rolled her eyes. “No, I didn’t pick something awful for you.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she studied her. “Well that part is at least true.” She stood up and Stacie blinked at her. “I should’ve used the bathroom when I went to break up the lovefest. I’ll be back.”

“Should we send Beca after you?” Stacie asked when she was a few steps away, laughing when Chloe shot her a wink over her shoulder. Emily switched back to her original seat next to Stacie, swapping her water glass with Chloe’s.

“So what did you pick for her?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Stacie shrugged and leaned closer when the next person started singing. “Won’t be too long.”

“Is it mushy?” Emily whispered in her ear.

“Maybe.” Stacie turned her head toward Emily. “Are you okay with tonight?” She was afraid that she was so caught up in her own emotions that she had neglected her favorite cousin.

“Chloe asked the same thing when we were getting soda. What are you guys talking about? I’m having a great time.” Emily frowned at her. “Are you not… I mean, are things okay between you and Aubrey?”

“Yeah.” Stacie couldn’t help but smile at just how ‘okay’ things were between them. “Things are… so much better than I could have dreamed.”

“Then why are you asking if _I’m_ okay?” Emily frowned. “There’s singing, we’re making new friends and…” She broke off and blushed.

“And maybe you’re making a new _friend_ in the future?” Stacie didn’t block the arm swat Emily gave her. “I deserved that.”

“Yes you did.” Emily cleared her throat. “But seriously… Why?”

“We promised you that we wouldn’t make you a fifth wheel.” Stacie made a face. “Well that sounded awful but you know what I mean… Have I ignored you tonight?”

“No.” Emily was quiet for a moment, listening to the person on stage, before she said it again, firmer. “No. You’ve both included me in everything – even Beca and Aubrey haven’t made me feel like an extra body. But honestly… I could never feel left out watching you and Aubrey fall in love literally before my eyes. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy, you know that.”

“I do,” Stacie pulled her into an awkward table hug. “I know Aunt K misses you, but I’m so glad you moved here after college.”

“Me too.” Emily said as they separated. “Mom can’t wait to meet Aubrey, by the way.”

“Oh god.” Stacie groaned. “What have you told her?” The amount of teasing – most of it borderline scandalous – Katherine Junk could dish out should be a crime. She put the rest of them to shame without even trying.

“Just that Chloe and I thought you guys would make a good couple.” She grinned impishly. “Not that you’ve been stealing bells to get Aubrey’s attention.”

“That’s something at least,” Stacie muttered. “And I wasn’t trying to get her attention.” But even she wasn’t sure if that was true anymore.

“I’m saving that until we go visit on Thanksgiving.” Emily smiled sweetly at her when Stacie groaned and dropped her forehead to the table. “To get the reaction first hand.”

“I won’t be able to talk you out of it, will I?”

“Nope.” She rubbed Stacie’s back.

Stacie sat up again. “Maybe by then we’ll know more about Mystery Girl and I can retaliate.”

Emily flushed a deep red. “Oh shit.”

Stacie laughed and patted her on the leg. “Breathe, Em. Don’t pass out now.”

“Mom will have a field day.” Emily pouted. “Even if nothing else happens, she’s going to have something to say about a pretty girl buying me a drink.”

“So she was pretty?” Stacie teased.

“You heard Chloe – she was gorgeous.” Emily’s eyes searched the far side of the room. “I haven’t seen her in a while though. Maybe she left because I didn’t come back over after the drink.”

“Maybe she has something to do in the morning and left early,” Stacie soothed. “You accepted the drink and I know you guys locked eyes when you did. So she knows you’re interested.” She paused. “You _are_ interested, aren’t you?”

“I think so,” Emily said slowly. “It’s been a few years since I’ve dated anyone, so I assume this nervous tummy is interest and not just nausea.”

Stacie laughed, grateful that the song had come to an end because she couldn’t have kept it quiet. “It is a very fine line sometimes.” Emily smiled ruefully at her. “But you don’t have to decide anything tonight. Tonight you’re a pretty young woman who had a drink bought for her by another pretty young woman and it doesn’t have to be anything more than that.”

“You’re right.” Emily took a deep breath and Stacie saw her relax. “Besides, tonight is about you and Aubrey.”

“And apparently Beca and Chloe,” Stacie said wryly.

Emily eyed her then scanned the crowed again. “Are **you** okay with that?”

“What?” Stacie blinked at her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Cause you and Chloe have always…” she trailed off as a new person got on the stage. “I always thought you would end up together.”

“Emily,” Stacie turned to face her fully. “You just said that Aubrey and I are falling in love. _Chloe_ even pointed it out earlier.” It didn’t feel all that weird to say anymore, she realized. “Am I surprised that the two of them are apparently falling just as fast? Maybe,” she said honestly. “But I’m not upset by it. I can see they’re good together as plainly as you and Chloe apparently did for Aubrey and me.”

Emily studied her intently for another few seconds. “Then no – I am not at all bothered by tonight. You guys are family and they’re really good people.” She pursed her lips. “And I would like to say, for the record, that I foresaw this happening and that is why I drove myself tonight.”

“I didn’t even see this happening,” Stacie protested. It was true – she had expected maybe a good night kiss but she hadn’t even anticipated how difficult it would be to keep her hands off Aubrey once the two of them were in the same room. She definitely hadn’t expected to get so absorbed in each other that they lost track of where they were.

“Love makes us blind,” Emily said wisely and rocked to the side when Stacie pushed on her shoulder. “They’ve been gone a while, think we should –”

“No.” Stacie said immediately. “That didn’t work out so well the last time you guys sent me off. They’re all sober enough to find their way back. Or, at least, Aubrey and Chloe are. And Beca’s with Aubrey so…” She shrugged. “Probably just a line at the bar and bathroom or they’re chatting with one of the others.”

“True.” Emily sat back in her chair. “Plus Aubrey’s up soon.”

The guy on stage was really good, halfway through ‘[Dive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv2rLZmbPMA)’ by Ed Sheeran. Stacie wondered if he was singing for someone or just about them. His eyes remained closed most of the time as he crooned into the mic, lost in the world of music and whatever else lay behind his closed lids. As the last notes faded away a woman rushed the stage and flung herself into his arms, kissing him all over his face. Before he could tug them away from the mic the whole room heard her whisper in his ear, “I love you, baby!”

Stacie gave a whistle as he flushed but kissed his girl soundly to the resounding cheers of the entire room. She looked up as the others came toward them, seeking out Aubrey’s smile as she let the secondhand romance wash over her.

Beca carefully set the full pitcher down on the table and turned to clap as the couple finally left the stage arm in arm. “He was so _good_!”

“I hope he comes back,” Aubrey agreed, setting down a tray full of glasses of soda that she quickly handed out.

“I’m a little in love with his voice,” Chloe said as she set down her tray. “I thought we could use food.” Stacie looked down and saw three baskets of fries, napkins, a stack of small plates and a bottle of ketchup being spread across the table. Stacie waited while the next person was announced, relieved that it wasn’t Aubrey and she’d be able to eat some of the fries while they were hot.

“Three?” Emily asked with a quiet laugh. They all lowered their voices as the next person began their song.

“I’ve been informed Beca can eat one and a half by herself, so I thought I’d be prepared.” Chloe set her tray on Aubrey’s as she sat down.

“She’s tiny but her stomach is somehow bottomless,” Aubrey agreed. She slid into her and immediately put her hand on Stacie’s thigh. “They only do a few appetizers now but Beca’s trying to convince them they should hire a full time cook so they can do burgers or pizza.”

“They’re the food of the gods,” Beca muttered through a mouthful of fries before she swallowed them. “I think I’ve almost got them convinced to test it out for a week, see if the cost is worth it.”

“Oh.” Emily said as she set a plate in front of her and squirt ketchup on it. “That sounds like a really good idea.”

“I should try that on Chloe to get her to hire someone for self-defense classes. Except something like that would need a month as a test run.” Stacie frowned. “Probably a little more expensive.”

“Just a bit,” Chloe laughed. “At least if you want someone reputable and not just any yahoo off the street.”

“I’d be interested in something like that,” Aubrey said as she pulled over her own plate and dropped some fries on it. “I mean, no pressure to make it happen, but I’d always thought about it living in LA, just never had time.” She frowned. “Not that I guess I need it anymore living here.”

“No, but being able to kick someone’s ass is never a problem,” Beca said after she drank some of her soda. “Especially if they underestimate you due to your size.”

“People don’t pick on you,” Aubrey said as she dunked a fry in some ketchup. “You wear too much eyeliner and usually **look** like you’re itching to kick someone’s ass.” She lifted the fry toward her mouth but Stacie gripped her wrist and brought it over to her own. “Hey!” Stacie neatly bit the fry in half, fully aware that she’d intentionally bit close to Aubrey’s fingers so her lips touched them when they closed.

She chewed for a second as Aubrey stared at her, eyes focused on Stacie’s lips. “Yes?”

“I’m putting a veto on the feeding-each-other-at-the-table thing,” Emily declared. “Unless it’s spaghetti and you’re re-enacting ‘_Lady and the Tramp_’.”

“I would totally give you the last meatball,” Stacie said immediately.

“Would you nudge it over with your nose” Beca asked curiously.

“I may be a bitch but I’d use a fork since I have hands.” Stacie smiled at Aubrey’s delighted laugh. “I’m not a heathen, 8 seconds.”

“I feel I want to argue with that, but I haven’t gotten the embarrassing stories from Emily or Chloe yet…” Beca shrugged. “So I’ll let it go for now.”

“If we have that sleepover tomorrow, you’ll get plenty.” Chloe promised, ignoring Stacie’s growl but winked at Aubrey’s choked snicker at her choice of phrasing. “I’ve never had a chance to share them with anyone but Emily before.”

Aubrey twitched and looked up, startled. “Never?”

Emily smiled at Aubrey in a way that melted Stacie’s heart. “Nope. Never.”

“Oh.” Aubrey took a breath and let it out without saying anything. But she gave Stacie a smile that showed she understood what they were saying and was touched at the trust they had just given her.

Stacie covered Aubrey’s hand where it lay on her thigh and squeezed. It was true that none of Stacie’s prior significant others had stuck around long enough for Chloe and Emily to feel comfortable sharing those embarrassing childhood stories.

“So,” Aubrey said. “I was at Stretch earlier – ”

“Please tell me you didn’t go to spin class,” Stacie frowned at her.

“No,” Aubrey said patiently. “I put a couple yoga mats in my locker.”

“Oh.” Stacie shook her head. “Sorry.”

“Occupational hazard,” Emily said before Stacie could. “We know.”

“And I noticed something I wanted to ask you about.” Aubrey stretched out her hand and tapped the reserved sign on the table. “Talking about this reminded me of it.”

Stacie forced herself not to grin, grimace or squirm in her seat though she wanted to do all three. “Oh?”

Earlier in the week Emily had been re-labeling some of the storage bins and Stacie had gotten the idea to make one that said “Reserved” and stick it to the bike rack outside. In Aubrey’s spot. No big deal if it was ignored, they had no legal rights to do it but she couldn’t stop herself from doing it. She hadn’t thought Aubrey would see it so quickly and had yet to come up with an explanation that wasn’t…

Aubrey tilted her head and leaned forward to brush their lips together. “I loved it.”

… sappy. Stacie knew she was grinning like an idiot. “Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Aubrey nodded, her nose rubbing along Stacie’s. “I’m not sure how a public sticker can be romantic, but it was.” She kissed her again before easing back as the song came to an end and the next person was announced.

Stacie knew she was blushing and wanted to hide her face in Aubrey’s shoulder. “That seems an awful low bar for romanticism. Means I have nowhere to go but up.”

“I mean, you could always go dow-” Beca cut off with a curse when Aubrey very obviously kicked her chair. “I am sorry, but I am drunk and cannot be held responsible for my mouth when such opportunities are handed to me.”

Stacie winked at Aubrey. “Chloe can be responsible for your mouth for you.” She looked over at Beca in time to see her mouth drop in shock. “I told you that you didn’t want any part of this rodeo.”

“Aubrey, don’t take this the wrong way, but I may be a little in love with Bucky.” Beca took a deep breath and blew it out. “She’s my kind of people.”

“I’m not the jealous type,” Aubrey shrugged. “Love away.”

“Now I’m in love with Aubrey,” Chloe sighed happily.

“Oh god,” Emily moaned. “There’s four of you now. Gross.” Her lips twitched as she uselessly fought a grin. “Also… Could you all please stop being so cute. It’s giving me cavities.”

Chloe let out a stream of laughter that she immediately muffled with her hands, looking apologetically to the guy on stage. But her eyes were bright as they caught Stacie’s and she knew Chloe was thinking about the same thing Stacie was: her earlier comment that they were all one shot of alcohol away from propositioning each other may be more true than either of them thought. She shook her head, glad when Aubrey’s name was called and pulled her away from that corner of the gutter.

She pulled Aubrey close. “For luck.” She felt the smile against her lips as she brought them together.

As Aubrey walked past Beca she reached out and smacked her ass just like she had done to Stacie. “Go get ‘em, Bree!” Aubrey spun in place and grabbed Beca’s chin with one hand as she leaned down. Stacie blinked, fully expecting Aubrey to lay one on her lips and tried to brace herself for whichever way her emotions went when it happened, fully aware there was no hint of jealousy in sight. Beca obviously thought the same because Stacie could see her freeze in place and out of the corner of her eye she saw Chloe lean forward on the table.

“Thanks, Beca.” Aubrey bit her lip, almost coyly, for a painfully long instant before she kissed Beca’s forehead and let her go. Stacie let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and reached for her soda to wet her suddenly dry throat.

Emily snickered beside her and Stacie looked at her. “Oh yeah, I’m having a great time. The entertainment tonight has been…” She chef kissed the tips of her fingers. “Superb.”

“I’ll second that,” Chloe laughed and pulled a basket of fries closer to her. “You okay, Becs?”

“I… am just peachy.” It was said calmly but the way she shook herself made Stacie think she was more affected than she expected. Stacie looked back up at the stage where Aubrey was smiling down at Beca and thought again how beautiful Aubrey was and how grateful they had this second chance.

As the music started, Chloe and Emily immediately said “Aw!” Stacie frowned, not sure yet what it was though it was sort of familiar and watched as Aubrey’s face softened as she read the title. It wasn’t until the chorus that she realized it was Carrie Underwood’s ‘[End Up With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MswrWWgG-uc).’

Dimly she was aware that both Chloe and Emily had their hands on her arm but every other bit of her focus was on Aubrey singing. She had never before been the type to think of houses and backyards and picket fences but the chorus was winding its way through her mind and she suddenly wanted with every fiber of her being to have that future with Aubrey.

_We could end up broke down on some back road  
Lovin' in the back seat to the radio  
Wouldn't be the worst scenario  
'Cause all I wanna do is end up with you  
Get home and we're locked out  
Middle of the backyard laying down  
Last thing that I'd worry 'bout  
'Cause all I wanna do is end up with you_

Stacie was slow to clap when the song was finished, still trapped motionless by her spinning thoughts, but she made up for it in volume as Aubrey hopped off stage and walked over to their table. Stacie pulled Aubrey’s seat out then further away, turning sideways in her own chair to tug Aubrey down on to her lap. Screw decorum, she needed to feel Aubrey against her.

Aubrey laughed and looped her arms around Stacie’s neck to keep herself in place. It slowed when Stacie merely watched her, too many words and feelings making it difficult for her to speak and instead she cupped the back of Aubrey’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss. So far at the table they’d merely pressed their lips together but Stacie needed more – felt more – and she parted Aubrey’s lips with her tongue, feeling the other woman melt against her at the first touch. It wasn’t the frantic connection they had made earlier; this time it was slow and full of promises yet to be spoken but already deeply felt. It wasn’t until the entire room erupted in wolf whistles that they drew apart, breathless but laughing and having no idea how much time had passed.

Blushing slightly Aubrey slid off her lap and Stacie tugged the chair back so she could sit on it. The two of them looked at their table, ignoring the room at large, and found all three of them watching instead of looking away this time.

“Sorry not sorry,” Stacie said. “Got carried away.” Aubrey’s hand find hers and squeezed.

“Carrie’d away maybe,” Beca started then made a face. “Okay, that pun was awful.”

“Oof.” Chloe made a face and shook her head. “Yeah it was.”

“I liked it!” Emily protested.

“Which means it was truly terrible,” Stacie pointed out. “You only like the really bad ones.” She tapped on her cousin’s nose when Emily stuck her tongue out.

“I thought you hated country?” Aubrey was asking Beca.

“I don’t _hate_ it, exactly. But it’s not my first choice.” Beca drummed her fingers on the table. “Besides, it was either that or [#1 Crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R43P5rqLqpg) and I decided not to scare the others just yet.” Aubrey gaped at her in amusement but Chloe was shaking her head.

“It would take a lot more than Garbage to scare us off.” Chloe lifted one shoulder as she swiped the last of her fries through the ketchup on her plate. “A little obsession isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

“Right, sometimes you focus on parking your bike in a particular spot and it leads to a silent bike war and then to making out in a hallway.” Beca nodded at her. “Good point.”

Stacie rolled her lips inward in an effort not to laugh when Aubrey tried to pinch a deflecting Beca in the side. When she was sure she was past the worst of the urge to giggle, she offered, “She’s got a point though, babe.” She finally smiled when Aubrey turned to her, eyebrows high. “That’s kind of what happened.”

Aubrey’s mouth worked for a moment. “I really wish I could argue with you.” She sighed and leaned against Stacie’s side. “But I can’t.”

Stacie kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s shoulder. “But Beca’s _totally_ been obsessed with watching us make out. She should sing it for us next week.”

“Seriously?” Beca started laughing. “I can do that.”

Aubrey tapped her finger on the table idly. “I feel like you should sing it like I did the Divinyls.”

There was a moment of silence as Beca stopped with a fry halfway to her mouth. She was staring dead ahead but Stacie didn’t think she was looking _at_ Chloe so much as through her. A quick glance at her best friend showed Chloe giving one of her Cheshire grins. Slowly Beca turned her gaze to Aubrey and the deer in the headlights look was everything Stacie didn’t know she needed.

“Both of you?” It came out as a shocked whisper and Aubrey’s shoulder lifted under Stacie’s hand.

“Or just Stacie.” It was only the slight tremor of her shoulders that gave away the fact that Aubrey was trying very hard not to laugh. Certainly her expression and inflection would have made Stacie believe she was utterly serious.

Stacie forced her face to remain still when Beca lifted still shocked eyes to meet hers, offering her own bland, “Whichever.” She’d go along with whatever it was because teasing Beca was Stacie’s second new favorite thing in the world and if Aubrey was suggesting it, it couldn’t be all that bad.

“I’m afraid to ask for the story,” Emily said cautiously.

“I’m not.” Chloe’s eyes were darting between Aubrey and Beca like a tennis match. “Spill it.”

“I basically gave her a lap dance when she picked ‘_I Touch Myself_’ for me to sing the night before…” She hesitated. “Truce day.” She pushed herself closer to Stacie as a small shudder went through them both that was thankfully not commented on by their friends as both Emily and Chloe started laughing.

The last thing she wanted to think about right then was their almost accident and it was far easier to focus on the fact that Aubrey just suggested Beca ‘basically’ give Stacie a lap dance. While singing to her.

In public.

“Talk about a plan backfiring,” Beca muttered as a faint flush washed over her cheeks.

“Next week should be… interesting.” Stacie said with a laugh. “Just don’t get me kicked out now that we’ve found our new favorite place.” She jerked her head sideways. “Emily would kill me.”

“I totally would.” Emily nodded. “This has reminded me how much I’ve missed singing.”

“I don’t suppose we’re all too drunk to remember this conversation tomorrow much less in a week?” Beca looked around the table where she was met by nothing but smiles. “Damnit.”

“Aw, B.” Stacie took pity on her. “You don’t have to. I was just teasing.”

“Aubrey wasn’t,” Beca shook her head. “I’ve never backed down from a challenge so I’ll definitely sing it. But… Maybe we’ll revisit the whole… lap dance… thing.” It would have been believable if she wasn’t fighting the urge to smile.

It was on the tip of Stacie’s tongue to joke that they could just do it in the privacy of her home tomorrow night if the whole movie night happened, but she knew Emily would immediately say she wasn’t coming over just in case. The absolute last thing Stacie was going to do was put her cousin on the spot like that; she understood, she may be less inhibited than others but she definitely didn’t want to watch the mystery girl ever grind on Emily if positions were reversed.

“You’re **_so_** easy, Mitchell.” Aubrey laughed and patted Beca’s arm. “I’m teasing. I would never make you do anything you don’t want to.” Beca eyed her like she was trying to find the trap and Stacie quickly took a drink of her soda as the precise way Aubrey said it gave far more inflection to _what_ she was saying than anything else. Before Beca could reply her name was called by Jessica.

Stacie blinked, having lost track of the number of people that had been on stage while they talked. She felt a little bad since they were in the front and not paying attention but wouldn’t change anything. At least they had, for the most part, been talking quietly and not like those obnoxious people who drown out the singer.

Beca took a big drink of water before standing to walk to the stage. As had apparently become tradition, Aubrey lunged forward and slapped her ass.

“Go get ‘em, Beca!” She grinned when Beca merely flipped her off over her shoulder. “That’s my girl,” she laughed as she leaned back into Stacie’s embrace.

As the opening notes to ‘_Titanium_’ started, Stacie leaned down to whisper in Aubrey’s ear. “You are an amazing wingman.”

“They’re our best friends,” Aubrey said simply and just as softly, shifting her head on Stacie’s shoulder so she could see a completely enraptured Chloe better when Beca started singing. “Not that they need our help.”

As Beca reached the end of the first chorus Emily leaned in on her other side. “This was you, wasn’t it?” Stacie only nodded, her attention focused on Chloe who, she was afraid, may have stopped breathing. “Does Beca know what is about to happen?” When Stacie shook her head, smiling this time, Emily bumped their shoulder. “So devious.”

From the beginning Beca had stayed at the mic, forgoing any dance moves this time as she sang and it didn’t take her long to notice Chloe’s intense focus and the shocked but delighted that grew with every note. Though a hint of confusion crossed her face, Beca did what they all knew would happen and sang directly to her and no one else.

As the song grew closer to ending, Stacie raised her voice just enough to be heard by Aubrey and Emily, not that Chloe was paying any attention to them.

“You know what’s going to happen when Beca steps off that stage.”

“Is it going to make the hallway look PG?” Aubrey chuckled.

“Maybe,” Emily said with another laugh.

“But it’ll be their first.” She felt more than heard Aubrey hum in realization. “So we’ve a choice to make – avert our eyes or take it all in.” Stacie still wasn’t sure which way she wanted to go herself. Chloe still looked dazed and horny, though amazement was also rising high as the lyrics washed over them.

Emily turned to her with a frown. “Why is that familiar?”

“Amy.”

“Oh, right.” Emily leaned against Stacie’s other side and watched Chloe again. “My vote is avert. I know Chloe, it’s not like we won’t be exposed to it later.”

“True.” Aubrey leaned up and kissed the underside of Stacie’s jaw. “They did it for us.”

Stacie took a second to respond, willing herself not to turn her head and kiss Aubrey the way she suddenly wanted to at that simple action. She turned back to the stage when the music ended and Beca gave one last, soulful ‘_I am titanium_’ that filled the room with just the strength of her voice. It was hauntingly beautiful and she hoped that when Aubrey said their numbers were recorded she meant _all_ of them and not just the ones with Jessica and Ashley.

They watched as Beca took her bows, though she watched a still motionless Chloe as she stepped off the stage. “You okay, Chloe?” Chloe blinked once, slowly and crooked her finger at Beca.

Emily shifted in her chair to look past Stacie toward the bar.

Aubrey studied them a second more before doing the same.

Stacie couldn’t help it; she watched a little bit longer as, smiling crookedly, Beca walked over until she was standing in front of Chloe. As Emily took Stacie’s head in her hands and turned her away, she saw Chloe’s hand go up to the back of Beca’s neck and begin to tug her down.

Stacie let Emily turn her and shifted her whole body until she could wrap both arms around Aubrey’s shoulders. Breathing deep of Aubrey’s perfume, she sighed in contentment when Aubrey reached up to lightly grip her forearm and with the knowledge that her plan hadn’t backfired. Then again, if she hadn’t had the same good feeling about Chloe and Beca as Chloe had about her and Aubrey, she wouldn’t have suggested the song to Aubrey in the first place.

She couldn’t help but feel the smallest bit sentimental. She was absolutely already head over heels for Aubrey; that fact was undeniable and she was confident it was reciprocated. She couldn’t wait to see what their future together looked like.

But a part of her was always going to belong to Chloe. They were always going to be close and the way they had always acted when they were together was even easier than breathing. It had been important for Aubrey to know that when Stacie had never even had the thought to tell anyone before.

She no longer had any doubt that she and Chloe would have finally stopped playing around, eventually, and started dating for real. The irony was that it took falling in love with Aubrey to realize it because the only other experience she had with what she was feeling was with Chloe. The obvious connection between Chloe and Beca was familiar for that same reason.

It wasn’t that she was jealous of Beca; it wasn’t in her nature to **be** jealous. In fact she thought she might be a little in love with the sarcastic shop owner herself. It was the way she cared for Aubrey when she showed up to drive her home. There had been jokes and teasing but underneath it was the same deep concern that Stacie had been met with when she’d been pulled into Chloe’s office. When Beca had thanked Stacie for saving Aubrey before yoga, and her voice cracked… The love that shone through was familiar too.

While Chloe had been right in putting an end to their sleeping together – and that had been one of the best afternoons Stacie had ever experienced – there was the smallest part of her that still missed Chloe. It wasn’t very loud, didn’t make her angry or upset. But even as her heart swelled with happiness that Chloe had found someone to share her life with... even as Stacie draped herself across Aubrey’s back and nuzzled behind her ear with a feeling of peace… there would **always** be Chloe.

“You guys can look now,” Beca said wryly behind them. Stacie kissed the back of Aubrey’s neck as they slowly shifted back toward the table. Beca was sitting on Chloe’s lap, one arm around her neck and both of Chloe’s around her waist. Both women wore almost identical satisfied smiles. “I’ve been told one of you stacked the deck.”

“Not it.” Emily raised her hands.

Stacie widened her eyes. “Whatever do you mean?” Chloe’s eyebrow went up. “Aubrey wrote it down!”

“Traitor!” Aubrey lightly slapped the top of her leg. “I see how this relationship is going to go.”

Stacie hoped that the fact that her heart skipped a beat before running triple time at the casual statement wasn’t obvious. They hadn’t even finished the date much less put a name to anything, and yet…

“There’s no way she’d have picked it on her own,” Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’re the worst.”

Beca covered Chloe’s mouth with her hand. “She means the best.” She flinched and looked down. “What is it with you people licking my palm?”

Aubrey started laughing. “I knew I liked you, Chloe. Woman after my own heart.”

Beca wiped her hand on Chloe’s arm. “**You** guys are the worst.” She looked up as someone approached the table. “Hey Jess.”

“Girls.” She set down a fresh pitcher of ice water. “I thought I was going to have to throw this on you for a second there.” She grinned as she picked up their almost empty one.

“Oops,” Chloe laughed. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Stacie teased and Chloe just shrugged at her.

“You ready to sing, Chloe? Or do you need another minute to detach yourselves?” She winked as Beca rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Oh shit.” Laughing, Chloe pressed her face to Beca’s shoulder. “I forgot I was after you.”

“Oh, I almost forgot why I really came over here.” Jessica said over her shoulder, already heading back to the bar. “Aubrey – it’s quarter till midnight.”

“Thanks, Jess.” Aubrey sighed. “I asked her to set a timer up at the bar,” she offered when Stacie looked at her in askance.

“What’s the matter, didn’t trust yourself to not get carried away?” Stacie smiled when Aubrey bit her lip. “Or were you making sure you could escape if you needed to?”

Beca slid off Chloe’s lap. “She did the same last week. For _yoga_.” She over exaggerated the last word, waiting until Chloe stood and headed for the stage before giving the requisite ass slap. “Go get ‘em, Chl-” She let out a strangled cry when Chloe spun and pulled her into a sudden kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but when she let go Beca just collapsed back into Chloe’s chair. “-oe.” With an impish grin Chloe took her place in front of the microphone.

Emily refilled Beca’s glass from the fresh pitcher and held it out. “Here, Beca.” Dazed, Beca turned and took it from her. “You’ll be okay.”

Stacie grinned as Beca took a drink and shook herself. Chloe had that effect on people. Chloe’s laugh pulled her attention back to the stage and she blew a kiss to her best friend as she started singing Swift’s ‘_Shake It Off_’. It had seemed like a perfect fun capper to the night as well as a nod to how Chloe would react to Beca’s song. The fact that Beca physically did the same thing unconsciously before the song started just made it even better in Stacie’s opinion.

They all clapped and whistled when the song drew to a close and Chloe waved to the room at large as they cheered before she stepped off the stage and took Beca’s original seat. “That was fun!” She reached for her water and finished off the glass.

Beside Stacie, Emily sighed. “And it’s time for me to head out. Who do I owe money to for the tab?”

“What?” Chloe whined. “Why?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stacie waved her off. “I’ll take care of it and make you buy me lunch this week.”

“Sounds good. And because my boss put me down for opening at 8 in the morning?” But Emily was smiling as she said it.

“God, your boss **sucks**,” Chloe pouted. “How do you put up with her? You should totes quit.”

“I should,” Emily mused.

Chloe immediately reached for her hand, almost knocking over several glasses before Emily took it. “Ohmygoddon’tleaveme! I need you!”

Smiling, Emily squeezed her fingers. “I’d never. You’re family and I love you.” She drank the last of her soda. “I don’t mind. I’ve always been a morning person.”

“Tell me about it,” Stacie groaned. “Used to drive me nuts when I’d stay with you over the summer. Chloe’s no better.” She ignored the flick to the back of her hand that Chloe gave her.

“There was so much exploring to do!” Emily kissed the side of her head. “Admit it – you loved those walks in the woods as much as I did!”

“Maybe,” she admitted. “Definitely more so when we found that rock overlook on the river and I could work on my tan without being easily seen.”

“I forgot about that!” Chloe sat up in her chair. “I haven’t thought about that rock in years!”

“Why was that important?” Aubrey asked teasingly, “Were you naked?” She chuckled at her joke until she realized the three of them were only smiling at her. “Oh my god!” She laughed harder. “I would never have thought… that’ll teach me to assume.”

“I hate tan lines,” Stacie shrugged. “Overlook was higher than anything around and there was only one path up and it was littered with gravel and shale. We could hear anyone long before they got an eyeful.”

Beca had started chuckling partway through the story but now she stopped and looked at Emily. “_’We_’?” She gave an approving nod. “I have no idea why that surprises me.”

“You’re not surprised by me nude sunbathing?” Chloe mock frowned across the table at her.

“No,” Beca said and only smiled at her when Chloe let out a gasp.

“Don’t let this wholesome face fool you,” Stacie let go of Aubrey to throw her other arm around Emily’s neck. “She’s not as innocent as she looks.” She ruffled Emily’s hair before her cousin could push her away.

“More like you’re incredibly persuasive,” Emily replied as she tried to straighten her hair. “But… yeah. Those afternoons were some of the best.”

“Sounds like you guys were always close.” Aubrey said, leaning on the table so she could look at them both.

“We grew up together,” Emily said. “Our moms have always been close so my early memories are as much their house as mine. I’m an only child but I basically grew up with Stacie and Jason, so I never felt lonely.”

“My brother,” Stacie added. “He’s a few years older than me and I’m a couple years older than Em. There was a period of time where he let us run with his friends until they became too cool to hang out with girls; though really that was mostly his friends because Jase knows better, but boys will be boys.”

“Then you moved away,” Emily pouted. “That was the first time I’d ever felt lonely.”

“Aw,” Aubrey pouted with her. “That’s awful.”

“I still had our other friends,” Emily said quickly. “But there was part of me missing.”

“Dad got a good job so off we went. Since I had J, I wasn’t lonely exactly, but then I met Chloe.” Stacie leaned over to put her head on Emily’s shoulder and Chloe smiled at them. “The following summer Mom sent me to stay with Em the week school ended and I only came home two weeks before the new school year for shopping. That happened till I was done with high school. Sometimes Jason came with me but mostly it was just us girls.” She sat up again. “While I love my brother,” she said with a smile, “and I learned all sorts of fun things from him and his friends – if you guys lock yourself out of your house, give me a call, I’m much cheaper than a locksmith – I think we had more fun without him. Especially those summers when Chloe would come with; Aunt K adopted her the second she set foot in the house.”

“Definitely got in less trouble.” Emily laughed as she pulled her purse from her chair.

Beca snorted. “I’ve known you all for basically a day now and I have a hard time believing that. Especially hearing how you were teenage exhibitionists.”

“Would you believe we got caught less?” Emily stood up and stretched, draping her purse across her body.

Chloe sniffed primly. “And I prefer secret nudist, thank you.”

“You would and yes.” Beca nodded emphatically. “That I would definitely believe.”

Stacie stood up and hugged Emily. “Thanks for coming.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Emily squeezed tightly. “I had a great time.” She pulled back and kissed Stacie’s cheek before turning to turning to Beca. “It was great meeting you!”

“Same,” Beca said with a wide smile. “I meant what I said when we got here – our reserved table is yours.”

Emily squealed and leaned over to give Beca a hug. “It was so much fun!”

Laughing Beca patted the arms around her neck. “It was – you’ve got an amazing voice, Emily.”

“Thanks!” Emily moved around the front of the table and hugged Chloe goodbye. “See you in the morning.”

“At least your boss usually schedules herself too,” Chloe said as they stepped back.

“Sometimes,” Emily said as Aubrey pulled her in. “And you’re still on for class?”

“Yup.” Aubrey nodded against her shoulder. “Where are you parked? Do you need someone walk you to your car?”

“No,” Emily smiled as they let go. “I’m not that far from the front of the building.”

“Em, it’s after midnight.” Stacie protested. “There’s no way I’m letting you walk out of here alone.”

“I’ll walk her out,” Beca offered as she rose to her feet. “I’m the fastest even drunk, which I’m not… exactly. But maybe the air will do me some good.” Stacie watched her but it seemed the vodka wasn’t affecting her balance as much anymore so she only smiled her thanks.

“You’ll get Cynthia Rose to watch from the door?” Aubrey asked as Beca passed her.

“Yes, Bree.” Beca rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back.”

They watched them go before sitting back down at the table.

“Not that we’ll be that far behind,” Chloe said. “Even though I don’t have to be in until 9 and your class isn’t until 10.”

Stacie leaned against the table, inwardly smiling when Aubrey’s hand immediately found her lower back. “I completely lost track of time.”

“Me too,” Aubrey said ruefully. “It’s why I asked Jessica if she could help.”

Stacie watched the person on stage as she tried to figure out how to ask what she really wanted. There wasn’t really a tactful way that she could do it and all of it sounded awkward – or desperate, which was worse – when she tried it out in her head. But she wasn’t quite ready for their date to end, even if she was ready to leave the bar.

Beca came back and sat on Stacie’s right. “Safely in her car and on her way.” She stretched and mirrored Stacie’s pose, leaning on the table with her elbows. “I suppose this means we’re all also leaving because all you disgustingly healthy people will be up early doing healthy things while I lounge like a starfish in my bed?”

“You could always go with me,” Aubrey pointed out. “It was fun having you there.”

“I agree,” Stacie said. “I liked having familiar faces in my first class. Did you hate it that much?”

“Not… exactly. But you are not going to gang up and guilt me into crawling out of bed before eleven.” Beca waved a finger at them. “I am more than okay with being a sloth every weekend.”

“Don’t you love me anymore?” Aubrey pouted at her and Beca immediately lifted her hand to block her view.

“Don’t…” Beca paused to choke back a laugh. “Don’t you **even**, Aubrey Posen.”

“I think we’ll convert her,” Chloe sat back in her chair. “Eventually.”

Beca peered around her hand at Chloe. “I don’t like how confidently you said that.”

Chloe shrugged. “I’m pretty confident about all this.”

“You should be,” Beca said then blinked. “That was out loud wasn’t it?” She leaned her head against Stacie’s right arm. “I didn’t used to blurt shit out, I swear.”

Stacie kissed the top of her head before thinking that was maybe too familiar an action. “It’s okay, I think it’s adorable.”

Beca tilted her head up to eye Stacie, lips twitching. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“What if I said it’s adorable?” Aubrey stretched the arm that was on Stacie’s back to poke Beca in the side.

“No.” Beca said but she was smiling as she lowered her head again.

“Liar.” Aubrey slid her hand around Stacie’s side.

Chloe was watching them with a smile. “I’m glad we made it tonight.”

“Me too.” Aubrey leaned on Stacie’s other arm. “I hope we can make it a regular thing.”

“I think that’s a given at this point,” Chloe smiled at her. “How’d you all arrive tonight?”

“I drove us.” Beca finally sat up again. “I don’t think I’m driving us home.”

“No,” Aubrey laughed. “You’re definitely not.”

It was stupid, Stacie knew, but she was going to say it anyway. “I can drive Aubrey home. I promise I’m sober,” she said in response to Beca’s appraising look and ignored the smirk Chloe gave her. Stacie expected nothing; she just really wanted more time with Aubrey even if it was only the length of a car ride.

“Which leaves me without a ride home,” Chloe pointed out.

“I mean…” Beca cleared her throat. “I may not be driving it, but I still have my truck.” She dug into her pocket and pulled out her keys, letting them dangle from one finger. “Or I suppose we can each take an Uber and I leave my truck here. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Chloe plucked the keys from her hand. “That sounds like a _terrible_ idea.”

Stacie kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “I’ve got to use the restroom before we leave.” She waited until Aubrey sat back up before standing. “I’ll be back.” She squeezed Chloe’s shoulder as she walked past.

Stacie made her way through the still surprisingly full room and stepped up to the bar. It didn’t take long before Ashley was able to get to her and Stacie asked for the bill.

“You guys calling it a night?” She was already pulling it up on the computer.

“Yeah,” Stacie smiled at her. “I’d like to pay the tab before the rest of them fight me for it.”

“All of it?” Ashley shot her a quick grin before looking back at the screen. “Trying to make a good first impression?” She turned the monitor for Stacie to see the total. “Still good?”

“No and yes.” Stacie laughed. “I’m sure you already know what Aubrey’s first impression of me was. I can only improve from there.” She leaned on the counter after pulling her credit card out and handing it over. “And I know Aubrey’s the one who technically asked us here, but... Just feels like I should be the one to pay.”

If she were a guy she could just have said ‘_I never let the girl pay_.’ But she wasn’t and that kind of thinking was old fashioned – certainly she’d always insisted on paying her share, no matter the gender of her date, either by splitting the tab or taking turns each time. But something about Aubrey just made Stacie want to take care of her. Which she knew was stupid because she already knew Aubrey would fight her on it going forward; she actually was looking forward to the game-slash-competition of ‘_who can pay first_’ that she envisioned her current action sparking.

“I get it,” Ashley broke into her musing as she tore off two copies of the credit card slip. “I’m the same way with Jess.” She set them on the bar for Stacie to sign. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re covering the _entire_ tab.” She grinned. “Unless you plan on dating all three of them.”

Stacie laughed. “I don’t even know how that would work.” She glanced down the bar. “How many of you were working tonight since we got here?”

“Five,” Ashley said, eyeing her curiously. “Why?”

Stacie filled out the tip field, added it to her total and signed her name. “Want to make sure you can all divide the tip evenly.” She slid the receipt across the counter. “I figure you’re the kind of boss who makes sure everyone gets their share for tabs they covered before the end of their shift. Plus no one wants to count pennies.”

“Holy shit. A hundred dollar tip?” Ashley blinked at her when she turned the paper around to see it. “Are you drunk and I can’t tell? Are you sure?”

“I may be over compensating for earlier,” Stacie said with a smile. “But it’s mostly because you guys run a great place and all of you treat your customers very well.” She added the total to the second copy and handed Ashley back the pen before putting slip and credit card into the thin wallet she carried when she didn’t have her purse. “Your employees are _very_ happy and that can’t be faked.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” Ashley said, looking back down. “Are you…” She shook her head. “Thank you.”

“Welcome. Thanks for not kicking me out.” Stacie tapped the bar with her hand. “Have a good night and I’m pretty sure I’ll see you next week.”

“When I say I look forward to it, it isn’t because of this.” Ashley waved the signed paper before she finalized the order on the register and tucked it into the drawer that opened. “I think you’re going to be around for a while and we’d like to get to know you better. See if you’re worthy of our girl.” She grinned when Stacie groaned. “We’ve never had the opportunity to grill someone before.”

“Great,” Stacie said as she backed away. “Lookin’ forward to it.” Ashley waved at her and Stacie finished her trip to the bathroom before heading back to the table and taking her seat. “You guys ready to go?”

“I think so,” Aubrey agreed. “We just gotta take all this up to the bar and pay the tab.” She nodded at the already loaded trays on the table though there were plenty of glasses that wouldn’t fit.

“I had fun tonight.” Beca stood, picking up the pitcher in her right hand and two of the glasses between the fingers of her left before turning toward the bar. “I’m glad you were all able to make it this week.”

“Definitely.” Chloe followed after, picking up one of the trays. “I really did forget how much I loved karaoke.”

Stacie picked up the last tray before Aubrey could, leaving her to grab the last two glasses from the table. “That’s because we used to go to the wrong places, Chlo.”

“You’ve seen the error of your ways.” Aubrey laughed as they reached the end of the bar where Beca had sat down her haul. “Hey Benji. The table is empty, just needs to be wiped off.”

“Crap, I forgot to grab the sign too.” Beca turned but Benji stopped her.

“I’ll get it when I wipe down the table. Don’t worry about it.” He started pouring the remains of their water and soda into the nearby sink and putting the glasses into a tub. “Drive home safe.”

“I’ll just go get the bill,” Aubrey said but Stacie put her hand on her arm.

“I, uh… already took care of it.” She resisted the urge to fidget when all three of them turned to her in surprise.

“Dude.” Beca stared at her. “I know what just the two of us cost, I can’t let you pay for all five of us! Plus all my double shots…”

Chloe nodded. “She’s right – we went through **_a lot_** of beer.”

Stacie shrugged and put her hands in her back pockets. “Already done so it’s not like you’re going to talk me out of it.”

Aubrey was leaning on the bar, watching her. “I see how this is going to go.” She nodded slowly when Stacie only grinned at her. “Challenge accepted.” She looked at the other two. “We’ll just have to beat her at her own game.”

“Ooh,” Chloe said as she started urging them toward the door. “This will be fun.”

“Another war, Aubrey?” Beca teased as she led the way, calling over her shoulder to Benji, “Tell the girls goodnight for me.” He smiled and nodded as they left.

“Shut up,” Aubrey laughed as she slid her hand into Stacie’s and laced their fingers together.

“You guys cutting out early?” Cynthia Rose said as they approached.

“Some gotta work,” Beca said, pausing with her hand on the door. “Some have yoga class… and I have neither.”

“Lazy ass,” Cynthia Rose snorted. “Getting up early would do you good.”

“That’s what I keep telling her.” Aubrey gave her a quick one armed hug. “Have a good rest of your night.”

“Drive safe,” she said. “Chloe and Stacie right?” They nodded and she smiled at them. “Nice to meet you and hope we’ll see you again.”

“Definitely,” Chloe promised as Beca pushed the door open.

“Excellent.” Cynthia Rose waved. “Night.”

Stacie smiled her goodbye as she was tugged out the door by Aubrey’s hand still in hers. It felt warm and natural; as if they had been holding hands like this for years. They paused outside as the door closed behind them.

“Where are you guys parked?” Chloe jingled the keys she’d just pulled out of her pocket.

“Down there,” Beca pointed. “Few blocks.”

“Me too,” Stacie said, amused as Chloe linked arms with Beca and tugged her along. As they all started walking, Aubrey fell into step beside her.

“Think we’re really having a movie night tomorrow?”

Stacie shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Pizza and movies sound like a great second date.”

“Is that what it’ll be?” Aubrey looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

“It is if you say yes,” Stacie pursed her lips. “Aubrey?”

“Mmhm?” Even in profile the soft smile she wore melted Stacie’s heart.

“Will you come over and have another group date with me?”

Aubrey turned and kissed Stacie’s shoulder. “I would love to.” Then she shook their joined hands. “But you’re letting me pay this time.”

“We’ll arm wrestle for it.” Stacie smiled at Aubrey’s startled laughter.

“Deal!”

“What’re you two giggling about?” Chloe turned as she tugged Beca to a halt beside Stacie’s Jeep.

“Arm wrestling for pizza as a second date.” Aubrey was still chuckling.

“Like, who wins gets to eat it?” Beca frowned. “That sounds… mean.”

“No – to see who pays,” Aubrey clarified.

“Ah, already planning strategically,” Beca nodded sagely. “Good idea.”

“Still planning on invading Stacie’s house tomorrow then?” Chloe looked up and Stacie nodded. “We’ll figure out the timing tomorrow at Stretch. Guess one of us will text Beca since she’ll be the only one not there."

“I refuse to be guilted.” Beca steadfastly refused to look at them. “My truck is just half a block down.”

Aubrey let go of Stacie’s hand as Beca stepped forward. “Night, Beca.” They whispered briefly to each other until Beca roll her eyes over Aubrey’s shoulder.

Chloe pulled Stacie into her arms as well. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She kissed Stacie’s cheek. “You sure you’re okay to drive?”

“I’m good. You?” Stacie squeezed Chloe one more time as she nodded and gave her own inappropriate whisper. “Have fun.”

Chloe’s eyes twinkled as she pulled back. “That’s the plan.” She turned and enveloped Aubrey in a hug like she had when they’d first arrived. “I’m so glad we finally hung out!”

Stacie looked at Beca. “I’m going to hug you now.”

Beca waved her hand at Stacie’s chest. “But… _Boobs_! You’re too tall!”

“It’s not like you’re going to suffocate, Beca.” Stacie teased as she pulled Beca forward. “Just tilt your chin up to try and get above them if you really feel you have to.” Chloe and Aubrey burst into laughter as Beca’s eyes went wide but Stacie took pity on her and bent enough that Beca’s boots gave her enough height that her chin went over Stacie’s shoulder.

Beca poked her in the side before sliding her arms around Stacie. “It’s a good thing I like you, Bucky.”

“I think so.” Stacie held on for a few more seconds. “I feel the same way.” She finally let Beca go and stepped back. “Even if you _are_ avoiding my boobs.” She looked down at her chest. “For now.”

“Oh my god.” Beca’s eyes closed and she shook her head. “Leaving now.” She turned and walked down the sidewalk, a laughing Chloe following behind her after a final wave and wink.

Aubrey shook her head when Stacie turned to face her. “It’s like you two were made for us.”

Stacie walked around the jeep and checked the street before moving to unlock the passenger side door. “What do you mean?”

“Jessley are good at the inappropriate jokes and sarcasm, but it’s not quite the same.” Aubrey said as she took the step up and settled into the seat. “But you and Chloe are somehow on the same wavelength and half the time I swear you’re both reading my thoughts because you say things as I think them.” She eyed Stacie suspiciously.

“Not a mind reader.” Stacie laughed. “Just years of being friends combined with dirty minds. Careful.” She watched to make sure Aubrey’s limbs were safely out of the way and shut the door. Jogging around the car she quickly unlocked her side and got in. “Do you think it’s weird that you’re about to tell me where you live but we haven’t exchanged numbers?” She put in the key and started the jeep, letting it warm up as she put on her seatbelt.

“Maybe,” Aubrey finished putting on her own. “But it’s not like we’ve been traditional so far.”

“True,” Stacie said, looking past her as Beca’s truck passed them, waving back at the two women in the cab. She really wanted to speculate on if Chloe would be staying at Beca’s or getting her own Uber home, but she was pretty sure the answer would be the former and she didn’t want Aubrey to think she was fishing for how the rest of their night would go. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, her hand coming to rest on Stacie’s thigh. “Follow them down the street and take a left at the light.”

“Yes ma’am,” Stacie said, absorbing the warmth of that simple touch and trying desperately not to remember how it felt when Aubrey had deliberately run her fingers up the inside of Stacie’s other thigh.

“I know we’ve said it,” Aubrey broke the silence as they stopped at the light. “But I really had a great time tonight.”

Stacie reached down and covered her hand. “Me too.” She hesitated. “I… really like you, Aubrey.” She felt her cheeks warm with how lame it had come out. Of course, when she had said it in her head she’d used ‘love’ but chickened out at the last minute. 

Aubrey smiled but kept looking out the windshield and Stacie felt worry begin to boil in her stomach. “On the way to the bar, I drove Beca nuts; checking my hair or makeup, generally unable to sit still in my seat. She pointed out that she’s never seen me that nervous about anyone or anything.” Stacie checked behind them and saw no cars, so she stayed where she was even when the light turned green. “She told me that sometimes the heart just **knows** and it’s okay to see where it leads; even if it feels too much too fast.” She licked her lips and finally turned toward Stacie. “So I really hope I don’t scare you away when I say that… I think I love you.”

Stacie’s whole body went slack in shocked relief and it took her a few seconds to realize her foot had shifted on the break and the jeep was drifting forward a few inches. “Shit!” She stomped her foot down and looked frantically at the intersection in front of her, relieved to find it empty and her light was just now turning yellow. She put the jeep into park and fell back against her seat, one hand over the heart pounding its way out of her chest for more reasons than she could count.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Aubrey sounded muffled and strangled, forcing Stacie’s eyes open to look at her. Her hands were pressed against her mouth, her eyes wide in panic but still highly amused before she let them drop. “I didn’t mean to…” Stacie didn’t let her finish but popped the release on her seatbelt even as she leaned across the space between them to press her lips to Aubrey’s. Her hand slid from cupping Aubrey’s cheek to resting at the back of her neck and Aubrey’s head tilted, her mouth opening to deepen the kiss with restrained desperation that was only shown by her hand once again clutching Stacie’s shirt and pulling her close.

As their tongues brushed against each other, Stacie felt herself lighten as all her questions and doubts dropped away. She no longer had to hold herself back or tell herself that there was no way she could feel this strongly this quickly for someone she’d essentially just met. She wasn’t alone in the insanity of it and that knowledge made her smile against Aubrey’s lips even as Aubrey pushed her tongue into Stacie’s mouth, taking control of the kiss as easily as she had Stacie’s heart.

She really didn’t know how long they sat there, making out behind the wheel of her still running jeep at a light that cheerfully changed from red to green to yellow over them. But finally Aubrey pulled back and took a deep breath, which Stacie mirrored.

“Beca is a wise, wise woman.” Stacie finally got out past kiss swollen lips. She brushed her fingers through the fine hairs at the back of Aubrey’s neck before cupping her cheek once more. “I’m not going anywhere, Bree.” Her thumb brushed against Aubrey’s cheek. “Pretty sure I’m in love with you too.”

Emerald eyes shimmered before Aubrey blinked the tears away, her smile as gentle and awestruck as Stacie herself felt. “Come home with me.”

Stacie was about to make a quip about how she was already driving Aubrey home but then the meaning beneath it rose in front of her and her heart skipped at least a dozen beats in her chest.

Aubrey wasn’t just asking Stacie to drive her home.

Aubrey was telling Stacie to stay the night.

“Yes,” Stacie breathed as her entire body began to hum as banked desire began to kindle once more. She licked dry lips, not missing the hungry way Aubrey’s eyes dropped to watch. “But if you don’t stop looking at me that way, we are going to get arrested for public indecency.” Despite her words she leaned forward and stole another kiss.

“Oh?” Aubrey said when they broke apart, her breath warm against Stacie’s face for the time it took to take several rapid breaths before using her grip on Stacie’s shirt to tug her into another.

“Uh huh,” Stacie nodded, no longer pulling away to talk, letting their lips brush with every word. “And I don’t want to call Em, Chloe or Beca to come bail us out.”

Aubrey kissed her for several more seconds, the light still changing in front of them, before pulling back with a sigh. “They’d leave us there overnight.” She slowly released Stacie’s shirt and sat back, taking slow and measured breaths.

“Definitely.” Stacie forced herself back into her own seat, using the motions of putting on her seatbelt to keep her from reaching for Aubrey again. “They’d also never let us live it down. Which would be just as bad.” She carefully put her foot back on the break and put the jeep back in drive.

“Only until we had the ammunition to tease them back,” Aubrey pointed out. “Which shouldn’t take long, knowing Beca.”

“Same with Chloe,” Stacie mused as the light changed back to green and she turned left as directed. It had felt like hours since they had left the bar but a quick look at the dash showed that they had only been at the light for ten minutes. “Emily though… we’d have to wait longer.”

“She’s a good kid,” Aubrey mused. “How have you guys not corrupted her yet?”

“’_Kid_’” Stacie laughed. “She’s twenty-one, not still in high school. There’s only, what, five or six years between you?” She cut Aubrey a look out of the corner of her eye. “I’ll shave my head if you’re over thirty.”

“Don’t you dare,” Aubrey gasped. “I love your hair!” Then she shrugged. “Twenty-eight. But I guess you’re right. ‘_Kid_’ isn’t accurate but it just… I don’t know.”

“Fits?” Stacie relented because it wasn’t like Aubrey was wrong. “She’s never quite shed her innocence. It wasn’t for lack of accidental – and some not so accidental – trying over the years.” Stacie laughed. “Her mom puts Chloe and I to shame, so I can’t figure out how Emily’s still…” She pursed her lips, thinking. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. She’s definitely got the dirty mind of our family – but she’s so… good and pure… that when it comes out, I’m shocked silly every time. I tell her all the time that she can’t curse because it’s weird.”

“Take a right at the next corner,” Aubrey directed. “That’s adorable, you know.”

Stacie lifted her shoulder in a shrug as she turned on her blinker and slowed to make the turn. “Eh.”

As she followed Aubrey’s directions, Stacie missed the presence of her hand on her leg but she wasn’t about to ask Aubrey to put it back, not trusting either of them to keep things from escalating while she was driving. The talking was definitely helping to beat her hormones back enough for her to concentrate on the road instead of imagining Aubrey naked in the cramped and awful backseat of her jeep. “So, what did you tell Beca as we left?”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey sounded confused but when Stacie looked over at her she was smirking. “Left two streets up, that’s mine.”

“Well now I just want to know more,” Stacie complained.

“I bet Beca that we’d see her at yoga,” Aubrey relented.

“That doesn’t seem like something you need to be coy about.” Stacie turned the corner, keeping her speed slow as she waited for Aubrey to tell her where to turn.

“We got a couple blocks,” Aubrey said. “It wasn’t the bet so much as the stakes,” she chuckled.

“Good?” Stacie risked another look and Aubrey winked at her.

“She was **so** convinced she wouldn’t lose that she agreed when I bet her nudes she would,” Aubrey said with deep satisfaction.

Stacie laughed so hard she had to stop in the street for a few seconds to make sure she didn’t veer into any parked cars. “**_Nudes_**?!" She finally started driving again before someone called the cops about a suspicious car lurking outside. “You asked her for _nudes_? You are a **very** wicked woman.”

“To be fair,” Aubrey said archly. “I offered my own nudes if she didn’t go. But,” she said before Stacie could say anything. “I technically didn’t say they’d be ‘new’ nudes. I think my mom has some naked baby photos of me somewhere.” She chuckled again. “I didn’t even promise that they’d be _my_ nudes.”

Stacie drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “I am both impressed and intimidated by you, Aubrey. I also can’t help but think that’s cheating on the nature of the bet.” The topic of conversation wasn’t doing her libido any good and she was only a little ashamed at wondering if Beca would actually make good if she lost. Chloe could be _very_ persuasive when she put her mind to it.

“Are you saying you’d _want_ me to give Beca naked pictures?” Aubrey leaned over the console towards her. “Third driveway on the left is me. You can park behind my car.”

“Well,” Stacie said slowly, waiting until she’d parked her jeep in front of a cute one story house before answering. “I would hate to think you’re the kind of person to loophole out of a bet.” She turned off the ignition and pulled out her key before turning to Aubrey who was still leaning on the console. “Plus I’d like to think that you’d need someone to take those photos and I happen to take great pictures.” She lifted her left hand but only allowed herself to trace Aubrey’s jawline with the tip of her index finger. “And last… It’s not like she hasn’t seen you naked already.”

“Is this _your_ way of trying to see me naked?” Aubrey teased. “Maybe I just invited you back to sleep so you didn’t have to drive home at this late hour.” She bit her lip when Stacie smiled at her.

“Then I hope you have a comfy couch,” Stacie dropped her hand to rest on Aubrey’s arm. “I’m not assuming anything tonight, Bree.” Not that she thought Aubrey would make her sleep on the couch, but even just holding Aubrey the rest of the night would be enough for now. The thought was sweet and almost enough to quiet how strongly she wanted to feel Aubrey come undone beneath her.

Aubrey studied her. “You mean that, don’t you?” The smile that slowly emerged was soft and tender.

“That I hope your couch is comfortable?” Stacie lifted her brows. “Damn right; I don’t want to be sore before class.” She watched, fascinated, as Aubrey’s smile turned mischievous but instead of saying anything she just took off her seatbelt and exited the car.

Stacie exhaled slowly and tried to force her heart back to a normal pace as she took off her own seatbelt and reached into the backseat for the bag she always kept there. With another quick breath she got out of the jeep and locked it before joining Aubrey on the walk to her front door.

“An overnight bag?” Aubrey gave a pointed look at the bag in Stacie’s hand. “Someone was feeling confident.”

Stacie smiled at her. “Another occupational hazard is having a go bag ready for emergencies.”

Aubrey’s brow went up. “This constitutes as an emergency?”

“No, but now I have a change of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste.” Stacie followed Aubrey up on the porch.

“Ah, so you don’t have to do the walk of shame in tonight’s clothes.” Aubrey nodded as she turned toward her door, pulling her keys from her pocket. “Clever girl.”

Stacie waited until Aubrey was facing away from her before stepping up to press close behind her. “If I walk out of here after a night in your bed…” She nuzzled the shell of Aubrey’s ear, hearing her quick inhale and the rattle of the key missing the lock. “I wouldn’t be ashamed of anything.”

“Oh.”

“Having problems with the door?”

“No?” Aubrey shook herself. “But you’re definitely distracting.”

Stacie slid her arms around Aubrey’s waist and molded herself to her back. “My bad.” She ever so slightly shifted her hips against Aubrey.

Aubrey gave a helpless laugh. “That is _not_ helping, Stacie.”

“You want me to stop?” Stacie nibbled on her earlobe.

“That’s… _not…_ what I said,” Aubrey tilted her head to give Stacie better access to her neck, something she took immediate advantage of and kissed up and down the slender column. There was a quiet click and the door was opening ahead of them. Stacie let Aubrey slip from her arms as the blonde stepped into the house before following after.

She took a quick look around the living room that was lit with by a lamp in the corner, taking in the comfortable looking furniture while Aubrey locked the door after her. When Aubrey passed behind her, her fingers trailed across Stacie’s lower back and she shivered.

“I need to set the coffee maker for the morning.”

Stacie followed behind her to the kitchen where she leaned against the counter and set her bag down as Aubrey got out a filter and a bag of grounds before turning to her.

“Water?” Aubrey opened up a cabinet.

“Sure.” Stacie smiled, watching as she got down two glasses and filled them from the dispenser in the quietly humming fridge. “Thanks,” she smiled when Aubrey handed her one and clinked it against hers.

“Hydration is important, right?” Aubrey took a drink before turning back to finish prepping the coffee for the morning.

“It is,” Stacie agreed. “Though I don’t think we had enough for a hangover.”

“Definitely not,” Aubrey said as she set the timer and turned back to her. “We can take these into the other room.” She stepped closer to Stacie and tapped a nail on one of her shirt buttons, smiling when Stacie twitched in surprise. “Get comfy.”

“Sure,” Stacie croaked and took a drink of water after Aubrey walked past her. She turned to follow Aubrey into the living room and stopped when there was no sight of her. A quiet footstep down the hall to her right clued her in that when Aubrey had said ‘other room’ what she’d meant was ‘my bedroom’. “And you’re standing around like a nervous virgin,” she muttered to herself, grabbing her bag off the counter and trying not to run down the hall like a fucking idiot.

“Did you say something?” Aubrey was in the process of taking off her shoes when Stacie stopped in the doorway. She groaned in relief and Stacie quirked a brow at her.

“No. But are you okay?” Stacie forced herself to sit on the stool at Aubrey’s vanity instead of the bed, setting the glass on the table and her bag on the floor.

“Mmhm,” Aubrey smiled at her. “There’s nothing like taking off your shoes after a long day.”

“Unless it’s taking off your bra,” Stacie countered, pretending to not notice the way Aubrey’s eyes narrowed on her after she said it. She slipped out of her own shoes and flexed her feet gratefully. “But this is pretty close.”

Aubrey laughed and picked up her shoes, carrying them to the closet. “You’ve definitely got a point.” She set them in an organized shoe rack and closed the door, leaning against it to watch Stacie as she set her own shoes against the side of the vanity. “You care if I put on music?”

“No,” Stacie picked her bag back up and opened it. “I’ve always got something playing at home.” She rummaged through her stuff until she found the small toiletry bag at the bottom though she was aware of Aubrey moving through the room. Pulling her phone out of her back pocket Aubrey set it on her nightstand. “Ooh,” Stacie dug out the charger from her bag. “That reminds me – do you have a spare outlet?

“Behind the mirror,” Aubrey said over her shoulder.

“Thanks.” Stacie set her bag on the floor and the toiletry case on the table as she stood. She was surprised to note that she had a text from Emily and several from Chloe, not having felt it go off. She quickly plugged in her phone, making sure she didn’t have any random alarms set and her ringer was off before opening her messages. Emily’s was simply letting Stacie know she was home and Stacie sent a quick ‘_Sleep good_.’ before reading Chloe’s.

_Chloe:  
Made it to Beca’s – let me know when you’re at Aubrey’s. _

_Chloe:  
Beca says you guys should have been at Aubrey’s by now. You’re killing the mood by making us worry._

_Chloe:  
You better be making out in a parking lot somewhere!_

_Chloe:  
Stacie Renee Conrad, do not make us get back in the truck and start combing the streets._

“Ah shit,” she muttered.

“What?” Aubrey said as music began playing quietly from a speaker on the dresser by the door. “You okay?”

“Yeah. But Chloe’s been texting for the last fifteen minutes. They’re about to form a search party.” Stacie leaned her hip on the table as she typed out a quick response.

_Stacie:  
Sorry – we’re here. Just didn’t feel my phone go off._

“Crap.” Aubrey moved back over and picked up her phone. “[Beca’s probably threatening to call the cops](https://chloes-yellow-cup.tumblr.com/post/614003574601662464).”

“Don’t you have to wait like two days to report a missing person?” Stacie mused, noticing that Chloe was already typing a reply.

“Oh, it’s **worse**. She threatened to have Lilly track me down.” Aubrey shook her head. “Guess we should’ve known they’d check on us.”

“Her employee?” Stacie frowned at her. “What is she, like a bounty hunter?”

“Maybe. I don’t know much about her, honestly.” Aubrey gave Stacie a quick look and a half shrug. “Wouldn’t surprise me though.” She looked back down as she typed out her own answer to Beca. Stacie’s phone buzzed in her hand.

_Chloe:  
IT’S ABOUT TIME!!!! Beca had almost convinced me that you were in some accident somewhere!_

_Stacie:  
We didn’t mean to worry you – we just sort of lost track of time._

_Stacie:  
Making out at a street light._

_Chloe:  
That’s my girl! I’m going to need details to make up for my heart attack._

_Stacie:  
Go make your own details and I’ll see you tomorrow._

_Chloe:  
ILY_

_Stacie:  
Love you too. Kiss each other good night for us. _

_Chloe:  
Duh. With tongue even._

Chuckling, Stacie set down her phone. “Crisis averted.”

“Beca says we should spank each other for worrying them.” Aubrey plugged her phone in and put it back on the end table.

Stacie let out a startled laugh. “I told Chloe they need to kiss each other goodnight for us.”

“Great minds,” Aubrey shook her head.

“Are dirty,” Stacie added, smiling when Aubrey’s laugh filled the room. It should have been awkward, her being in Aubrey’s bedroom for the first time and the two of them still essentially strangers. She should not feel this sense of ease, of home, as they easily swung between banter and heat. But she did and could feel the same in Aubrey; it was an electricity between them, so strong it was almost visible. There was none of the hesitation as two people navigated their way into bed for the first time; it felt like they had been doing this for years.

There wasn’t any question that they were going to end up in that very comfortable looking king sized bed. There was no doubt that they would not merely be sleeping until they had to leave in the morning. 

The only question was how long they could tease each other before one of them snapped.

With that in mind, Stacie picked up the toiletry case and nodded toward the door. “Care if I use your bathroom?” She’d made note of where it was when she’d walked down the dark hall, as well as what looked like a spare room/office and a small laundry nook. There was another bathroom off the master bedroom, but she figured Aubrey would want to do her own version of freshening up.

“Of course,” Aubrey smiled at her.

Returning it, Stacie padded out of the room and the short way down the hall to the main bathroom. Once the door was closed behind her, she leaned on the counter and let her head hang down as she blew out a gust of air. She took a minute, letting everything that had happened in the last hour – or six – settle.

_“I think I love you.”_

The words came back to her, so hesitantly said, so unexpected and everything Stacie had been feeling.

Everything she had never felt before.

Shaking herself she opened her bag and pulled out what she needed to brush her teeth though she continued to muse over the changes that were still happening.

Prior ‘dating’ had only been accompanied by fondness or affection. From the start she had known they wouldn’t go anywhere but was willing to see if that time would prove her wrong. Now, of course, she wondered if that’s because Chloe had held her heart until Aubrey could enter her life. Which was an incredibly lame and sappy thing to think, but she’d been doing a lot of that lately. Rinsing her toothbrush she stowed it back in its case and swapped tooth care for her hairbrush. She ran it through her hair a couple times, aware that she didn’t need to primp but unable to stop herself completely. Putting everything away she gave herself a final once over before turning off the light and walking back down the hall to Aubrey’s bedroom.

This time the overhead light was off and the room was lit by a small lamp with a dimmer on one of the bedside tables. The bathroom door was still closed as Stacie crossed back to her bag and put her stuff away. She pulled out the shirt and shorts she’d packed as surrogate pajamas and wondered if she should change.

A low, amused voice came from behind her. “You won’t need those.” Aubrey’s hand landed on hers and lowered the clothes back into the bag.

“I won’t?” Stacie looked up into the vanity mirror and met Aubrey’s eyes, feeling her knees weaken at the hunger in them. “Now who’s confident?”

“I think we’re evenly matched there,” Aubrey smirked.

Stacie turned until she was leaning against the vanity and facing Aubrey. “I guess so.”

“I’d really like to touch you.” Aubrey took a step closer. “If that’s…”

“Something you never have to ask, Aubrey.” Stacie interrupted. “Ever.” Immediately Aubrey’s hands were on her hips, pushing her against the vanity. “The answer will always be yes.” She looped her arms around Aubrey’s shoulders and parted her knees to allow Aubrey to press close and remove the last few inches between them. “For example… Kiss me?”

“I see your point,” Aubrey whispered even as she moved in. There was no slow build up this time – they had done plenty of that all night – and Aubrey’s tongue slipped past Stacie’s already parted lips with purpose.

There would be no more distractions, no worry that they would be interrupted and Stacie felt all the suppressed desire rising to the surface, all the stronger for the number of times she’d had to push it back. She was content to let Aubrey lead, exploring her mouth as if it were the first time she’d had the chance, strong and slow. Aubrey shifted against her, hips matching the same rolling cadence of their kiss and Stacie found herself with one arm still wrapped around Aubrey’s shoulders but the other was tangled in blonde locks, pulling her closer.

One of them whimpered and as if that had been a hidden signal, the steady pace of Aubrey’s assault on her senses stuttered. There was a moment of stillness, no more than the swiftest heartbeat, before the kiss turned hard and fast, both of them taking and giving but always wanting more. There was pressure on her hips and before she realized she had moved Stacie found herself sitting on the edge of the vanity, her legs rising to lock her ankles behind Aubrey’s thighs.

Aubrey tore her mouth free, letting Stacie drag in much needed gulps of air only to lose them when Aubrey’s mouth simply moved lower, nipping and sucking down the length of Stacie’s throat. Each pull seemed connected by white hot wires to her core, the throbbing ache between her legs growing insistently as Aubrey ran the flat of her tongue up the other side – wet and warm and promising so much more to come – before pulling Stacie’s bottom lip into her mouth.

Feeling Aubrey’s hands pulling at the sides of her shirt, pulling it free from where it had been tucked in, Stacie took advantage of her momentary distraction to lick into Aubrey’s mouth and learn what she had been too rushed to do while they were at the bar. Then her shirt was freed and warm fingers spread across her sides and Aubrey groaned in satisfaction, as if she had been waiting to touch Stacie that way. The roll of her hips turned into a slow grind and Stacie pulled free with a cry, her head falling back as Aubrey found the right spot to press against her.

She felt Aubrey’s mouth run back down her throat, not stopping until she reached Stacie’s upper chest, the clever tip of her tongue tracing Stacie’s cleavage before dipping wetly between her breasts. Stacie arched her back, feeling Aubrey’s hands curve around her ribs and try running up her spine but the shirt wasn’t quite loose enough to allow her the freedom she so clearly wanted. There was a growl of frustration against her skin and Aubrey moved her hands to the row of buttons.

“Are you attached to this shirt?”

“N-” Stacie started to say, confused, but even as she started speaking Aubrey’s fingers curled into the space between buttons and her hands jerked apart, sending the buttons flying across her room in a move that Stacie had only seen in the movies. “Holy **_fuck_**.” Her head snapped back up and whatever else she was going to say died on her lips at the pure lust in Aubrey’s gaze as she stared down at Stacie’s now uncovered torso. All she could do was pant and gasp, her legs tightening as her whole body clenched, almost able to feel Aubrey’s eyes as she took in Stacie’s breasts straining against the light gray bra she’d chosen to wear.

“Thank you, Jesus,” Aubrey groaned, her palms already smoothing over Stacie’s abs and stomach. “I have been thinking about running my hands over you all night.” Her fingers curved around Stacie’s sides, sliding down until her fingers dipped under the edge of Stacie’s jeans, pushing down as her hips started grinding once more.

“Please,” Stacie begged, not even sure what she was asking for. She wanted everything. She wanted Aubrey everywhere and she wanted her now.

Aubrey moved her hands up until they cupped Stacie’s breasts. Stacie dropped the arm that had been around Aubrey’s shoulder and braced her hand on the vanity behind her in an effort to push herself more fully into Aubrey’s exploring hands. Fingers immediately found already hard nipples and rolled over them, each circular pass making Stacie jump and gasp. Then Aubrey figured out the bra was a front clasp and her left nipple was enveloped in wet heat the second the lacy fabric had fallen out of the way.

Stacie’s fingers tightened in Aubrey’s hair, urging her closer. “Fuck… Aubrey…” Her hips bucked into Aubrey’s body as that sinfully talented tongue swirled around her breast. “Don’t stop.” She leaned backward, offering everything she was to the woman bent over her. Aubrey’s left hand was teasing Stacie’s other nipple, rolling and pinching, while her right hand smoothed over Stacie’s side to rest against her lower back, helping support her and keep her where they both wanted. When Aubrey changed her attention to the other breast, her hands smoothly traded places and Stacie wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on. She had spent the night in a constant state of arousal, even when she wasn’t thinking about it, and was afraid she was perilously close to coming before her pants were even undone.

Aubrey pulled her head back until Stacie’s nipple slipped from her mouth with a soft sound. “You feel so good.” She kissed between Stacie’s breasts, using both hands to cup them and run her thumb across overly sensitive nipples. “Better than I dreamed.”

Stacie forced herself to swallow, her throat and lips dry from the constant panting of the last eternity. “You dreamed about this?” It didn’t surprise her but the knowledge that she wasn’t alone in having them made the ache between her legs intensify.

“Not necessarily here on my vanity,” Aubrey said, lifting to thrust her tongue in Stacie’s mouth again. “But definitely in every room of my house.”

Stacie let out a moan, already more than willing to bring Aubrey’s dreams to life. “You’ll have to show me.” Aubrey kissed her again, nodding wordlessly as her hands finally landed on the button to Stacie’s jeans. “Fuck,” Stacie said again between the frantic melding of lips and tongue. Her hips were already rocking at just the idea of Aubrey so close to her center.

Aubrey made quick work of button and zipper, pushing her right hand down and under the band of Stacie’s underwear. They both hissed as her fingers slid against slick skin and bumped over Stacie’s clit.

“God, baby, you’re soaked.” Aubrey’s voice was rough, eager, and the hunger in it made Stacie clench uselessly around nothing. Her middle finger rubbed lightly and Stacie’s hips jerked in response. “So fucking wet.” She pressed again, sliding down and back up twice before trying to press lower. But the angle was bad and all she could do was tease Stacie’s entrance before she growled in frustration.

She pulled her hand out of Stacie’s jeans and lifted it, eyes locked on Stacie’s as she slid her fingers into her mouth to clean them off. Her groan of satisfaction went straight down Stacie’s body and landed between her legs. She wasn’t even aware she’d let go of Aubrey’s hair to rub herself through her jeans until Aubrey’s other hand landed on her wrist and stopped her.

“That’s cheating,” Aubrey said with a wicked laugh.

“Depends on which side you’re on,” Stacie countered with a casualness she didn’t feel and was betrayed by the shiver that ran through her as Aubrey gave her middle finger one final suck. “Because I would definitely call **that** cheating.”

“Probably true,” Aubrey said as she took a step back, then another which forced Stacie to unlock her legs. Before she could complain Aubrey had hooked her fingers into a belt loop on either side of her hips and tugged gently. Stacie slid off the vanity only to have Aubrey press her against it again for another breath stealing kiss. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Hands caught the edge of Stacie’s jeans and pushed them down, fingers hooking her long since ruined underwear as Aubrey slowly knelt. Stacie’s eyes closed when cool air hit her heated flesh and she shivered once, then again when Aubrey’s tongue grazed the inside of her knee. Gentle hands guided her as she lifted first one foot then the other, freeing her from her jeans and leaving her clad only in her unclasped bra and ripped open shirt.

“You’re so beautiful, Stacie.” Aubrey’s voice was still below her and Stacie forced her eyes to open. Aubrey was kneeling at her feet, hands resting palm up on her thighs as she looked up the length of Stacie’s body. Her eyes were soft, though the hunger was still there, and Stacie realized she could spend a lifetime with the woman before her and never stop falling deeper in love.

“Please,” she whispered. Aubrey’s expression changed, need and desire sharpening her darkened gaze. In that moment Stacie would’ve begged to do anything Aubrey asked.

_Still_ would do anything she asked.

Later, once she’d caught her breath, she’d see how long it would take Aubrey to be the one begging her but for now…

“**_Please_**, Aubrey.”

Hands ran up her shins, curving inward at the knee to push and Stacie willingly widened her stance. Muscles trembled as Aubrey rose to her knees, her hands once more on the move and pressing up along the top of Stacie’s thighs to spread against her hips.

If Stacie had been asked how she thought the night would end, it definitely wouldn’t have been that she would be pinned, mostly naked, to a vanity with a fully dressed Aubrey Posen kneeling between her legs, fully intent on having her way.

She watched, breath catching, as Aubrey lowered her mouth to dip her tongue into Stacie’s center, easily finding her clit and brushing against it. A soft keen left Stacie’s lips, her eyes still locked on Aubrey’s, and she had to brace one hand on the vanity edge behind her as her knees threatened to buckle; the other was back in Aubrey’s hair, needing an anchor of a different kind as Aubrey – finally – stopped teasing them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the chapter title on 8/12/20 to possibly move to Chapter 9. It never really fit right here and it will likely fit much better with where that's going.


End file.
